SOMBRAS DEL CREPUSCULO
by berechick31
Summary: A pesar de provenir de uno de los linajes más prósperos de Alabama, la vida no ha sido generosa con Serena Tsukino. Huérfana a edad temprana y siempre arrinconada por su propia familia, sólo los caballos y su primo Darien, por el que siente un amor secreto, le sirven de apoyo en un entorno que no la quiere ni la acepta. Tras la extraña muerte su prima Beril, todo su mundo cambia.
1. Argumento

Hola chicas hermosas aqui les comparto esta ADAPTACIÓN del libro SOMBRAS DEL CREPUSCULO de la escritora LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de la gran NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

ESTA ADAPTACIÓN ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO ES POR DIVERSIÓN Y SIN AFÁN DE MOLESTAR A NADIE.

A pesar de provenir de uno de los linajes más prósperos de Alabama, la vida no ha sido generosa con Serena Tsukino. Huérfana a edad temprana y siempre arrinconada por su propia familia, sólo los caballos y su primo Darien, por el que siente un amor secreto, le sirven de apoyo en un entorno que no la quiere ni la acepta. Tras la extraña muerte de Beril, la esposa de Darien, el rechazo se vuelve más evidente.

Miradas suspicaces, sospechas infundadas y crueles acusaciones, junto con la repentina partida de su protector, la empujan a esconderse tras un manto de hielo, a desterrar para siempre a la sensible muchacha que una vez fue. Sin embargo, diez años más tarde, la sólida máscara tallada por los años y las tragedias caerá ante la visión de Darien, que vuelve otra vez a casa dispuesto a recobrar aquello que fue suyo y a protegerla de nuevo ante un asesino que ya sembró la desdicha en una ocasión y que sólo espera una nueva oportunidad para acabar su trabajo.

ESTE ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE SUBO AQUI ESPERO LES GUSTE


	2. PROLOGO

Hola chicas hermosas aqui les comparto esta ADAPTACIÓN del libro SOMBRAS DEL CREPUSCULO de la escritora LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de la gran NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

ESTA ADAPTACIÓN ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO ES POR DIVERSIÓN Y SIN AFÁN DE MOLESTAR A NADIE.

Se escuchaba a si misma gemir ahogadamente, pero el placer que estallaba por todo su cuerpo hacía que todo lo demás pareciera irreal, ajeno en cierta forma a la ardiente magia que él le estaba proporcionando. El sol del mediodía se filtraba a través de las hojas que susurraban por encima de su cabeza, cegándola y deslumbrándola mientras se arqueaba contra él.

No era tierno con ella. No la trataba como a una flor de invernadero, al igual que los otros muchachos. Hasta que lo conoció, no supo lo aburrido que era ser tratada siempre como una princesa. Para los demás, el apellidarse Tsukino la había convertido en un premio al que aspirar, pero sin mancillarlo; para él, ella era simplemente una mujer.

Con él, era una mujer. A pesar de que tenía diecinueve años, su familia la trataba como si todavía fuera una niña. Ese proteccionismo nunca la había molestado, hasta hacía dos semanas cuando se lo había encontrado por primera vez.

Podía ser ingenua e inocente; pero no era estúpida. Cuando se presentó a si mismo supo que su familia era poco más que basura blanca, y que la familia de ella se sentiría horrorizada por el simple hecho de que hubiera hablado con él. Pero la forma en que su musculoso torso tensaba la tela de su excesivamente ceñida camiseta había hecho que se le secara la boca, y el pavoneo masculino de sus andares había provocado una extraña tensión en lo más profundo de su abdomen. Cuando le habló su voz había enronquecido seductoramente, y sus ojos azules ardieron de promesas. Supo entonces que él no se limitaría a tomarla de la mano o a besuquearla. Sabía lo que quería de ella. Pero la salvaje respuesta de su cuerpo quedaba fuera de su experiencia, más allá de su control, y cuando le pidió que se encontrara con él, había accedido.

No podía ausentarse de noche sin que todos supiesen a donde iba, pero era fácil salir sola de paseo durante el día y concertar un lugar de encuentro. La sedujo esa primera vez, desnudándola completamente bajo este mismo roble no, no podía fingir que había sido una seducción. Había acudido allí sabiendo lo que ocurriría, y deseándolo. A pesar del dolor de la primera vez, él le había mostrado también un desenfrenado placer que no sabía que existiera. Y cada día, volvía por más.

A veces era grosero, pero incluso eso la excitaba. Se había sentido orgulloso de saber que había sido él quien "la desflorara,", según sus propias palabras. A veces hacía algún comentario, con tono burlón, sobre un Black follándose a una Tsukino. Su familia se sentiría horrorizada si se enteraba. Pero ella seguía soñando, soñando sobre que aspecto tendría él con un traje elegante y con el pelo bien cortado y pulcramente peinado, mientras ambos permanecían juntos de pie ante su familia, informándoles de que iban a casarse. Soñaba con él yendo a trabajar a una de las empresas familiares y mostrando a todos lo inteligente que era, que podía elevarse por encima del resto de su familia. Él sería un caballero en público, pero en privado la tiraría sobre la cama y seguiría haciéndole todas estas cosas sucias y deliciosas. No quería que esa parte cambiara en absoluto.

Él terminó, gruñendo al llegar al orgasmo, y casi inmediatamente se apartó de encima de ella. Deseó que la hubiera abrazado un momento antes de apartarse, pero no le gustaba hacerlo cuando hacia tanto calor. Se tumbó de espaldas, la luz del sol moteando su cuerpo desnudo, y casi inmediatamente comenzó a dormitar. A ella no le importó. Con dos semanas de experiencia, sabía que despertaría listo para hacer el amor otra vez. Mientras tanto, se sentía feliz tan solo con mirarlo.

Era tan excitante que la dejaba sin aliento. Se incorporó sobre un codo, a su lado, inclinándose sobre él, y con un dedo suavemente explorador trazó el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Las comisuras de su boca se movieron en un tic, pero no despertó.

La familia sufriría un ataque colectivo de ira si supieran lo de él. ¡La familia! Suspiró. Ser una Tsukino había regido su vida desde el día en que nació. No todo había sido malo. Adoraba la ropa y las joyas, el lujo de Tsukino, las escuelas prestigiosas y el total esnobismo de todo ello. Pero las normas de comportamiento la irritaban; a veces deseaba hacer algo salvaje, simplemente por hacerlo. Quería conducir rápido, saltar muros demasiado altos, quería…esto. Lo escabroso, lo peligroso, lo prohibido. Le volvía loca la forma en que desgarraba su cara y delicada ropa interior de seda en su afán por tocarla. Eso simbolizaba perfectamente todo lo que deseaba en esta vida, tanto el lujo como el peligro.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la familia quería para ella. Se suponía que se casaría con el Heredero, como lo llamaba para si, y que asumiría su papel en la sociedad de Colbert County, asistiendo a almuerzos en el club de yates, a interminables cenas de negocios y de política, y cumpliendo con su deber de producir un par de pequeños herederos.

Ella no quería casarse con el Heredero. Lo que ella quería era esto, esta ardiente y temeraria excitación, la emoción de saber que coqueteaba con lo prohibido.

Bajó la mano por su cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos por la mata de vello púbico que rodeaba su pene. Tal y como esperaba, él se movió, despertándose, al igual que su sexo. Soltó una áspera y sonora carcajada mientras se incorporaba, aplastándola sobre la manta y acomodándose encima de ella.

"Eres la zorrita más insaciable que me he follado nunca," dijo y la penetró con rudeza.

Ella se estremeció, más por la deliberada crudeza de sus palabras que por la fuerza de su embestida. Aun estaba mojada de la última vez, así que su cuerpo le aceptó fácilmente. Pero parecía que le gustaba decir cosas que sabía que la herían, mirándola con ojos entornados mientras observaba su reacción. Sabía por que lo hacía, pensó, y lo perdonaba. Sabía que no se sentía del todo cómodo siendo su amante, era muy consciente del abismo social que existía entre ambos, y esta era su manera de arrastrarla a su nivel. Pero no hacía falta que la hiciera descender, pensó; ella lo haría ascender.

Ciñó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, aminorando sus embestidas para poder contárselo antes de que el creciente ardor en sus entrañas la hiciese olvidar lo que quería decir. "Casémonos la semana que viene. No me importa que no sea una gran boda, podemos fugarnos si…"

El se detuvo, bajando sus centelleantes ojos azules hacia ella. -¿Casarnos?-, le preguntó y se echó a reír. -¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan estúpida? Ya estoy casado-.

Volvió a embestirla. Ella permaneció tumbada bajo él, entumecida por el shock. Una ligera brisa movía las hojas por encima de su cabeza, y la luz del sol penetraba a través de ellas, cegándola. ¿Casado? Lo admitía, no sabia mucho sobre él ni sobre su familia, solo que no eran respetables, ¿pero una esposa?

El dolor y la ira la invadieron, lo golpeó, cruzándole la cara con la mano. El le devolvió la bofetada y la agarró por las muñecas, sujetándoselas contra el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza. -Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa contigo?-, estalló, con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos.

Ella luchaba contra él, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado pesado. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y empezaron a deslizarse por sus sienes hacia el pelo. Su presencia dentro de ella se le hizo repentinamente insoportable, y cada embestida parecía rasparla como una lima oxidada. En el paroxismo de su dolor, pensó que se moriría si él continuaba. -¡Mentiroso!-, chilló, intentando liberar sus manos. -¡Tramposo! ¡Sal de mí! ¡Vete… vete a follarte a tu esposa!

– No me deja-, jadeó el, embistiéndola repetidamente con una expresión de cruel placer ante su forcejeo para escapar. -Acaba de tener un crío.

Ella gritó rabiosa y consiguió liberar una mano, arañándole la cara antes que pudiese volver a cogérsela. Maldiciendo, la abofeteó de nuevo, después, salió de ella y rápidamente la tumbó sobre su estomago. Estuvo encima de ella antes de que pudiera escapar, y gritó otra vez cuando notó como se hundía muy dentro de ella. Estaba indefensa, aplastada por su peso, incapaz de alcanzarlo para pegarle o darle una patada. La utilizó, haciéndole daño con su rudeza. No hacia ni cinco minutos que eso mismo la había excitado, pero ahora quería vomitar, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la ardiente nausea que la envolvió.

Apretó la cara contra la manta, deseando poder asfixiarse ella misma, poder hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera simplemente aguantar. Pero peor que el dolor por la traición, al darse cuenta que solo había sido un entretenimiento para él, era el amargo conocimiento de saber que esto era solo culpa suya. ¡Se había metido en esto ella sola, lo había buscado ansiosamente y no sólo le había permitido tratarla como una mierda, sino que lo había disfrutado! ¡Qué idiota había sido!, tejiendo cuentos de hadas sobre amor y matrimonio para justificar lo que no había sido nada más que una escapada por el lado salvaje.

El terminó, gruñendo al correrse, y salió de ella dejándose caer pesadamente a su lado. Ella permaneció tumbada tal y como estaba, tratando desesperadamente de recomponer los añicos de si misma en algo con apariencia humana. Rabiosa, pensó en vengarse. Con las ropas rasgadas y la marca de su mano en la cara, podría volver corriendo a casa en un verdadero estado de histeria, y acusarlo de violación. Podría conseguirlo; después de todo, era una Tsukino.

Pero sería mentira. La culpa, la debilidad, había sido de ella. Le había dado la bienvenida en su cuerpo. Estos últimos minutos después de que hubiese cambiado de parecer era un castigo muy pequeño por su monumental estupidez. Era una lección que nunca olvidaría, la humillación y la sensación de no valer nada serían un recordatorio grabado a fuego en su mente que no olvidaría durante el resto de su vida.

La culpabilidad la atormentaba. Había dado este paseo por el lado salvaje de buena gana, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Se casaría con el Heredero, como todos esperaban de ella, y pasaría el resto de su vida siendo una dócil Tsukino.

En silencio se sentó y comenzó a vestirse. El la contemplo con somnolienta malicia en sus azulísimos ojos. -¿Qué pasa?-, se burló.- ¿Creías que eras especial para mi? Deja que te diga algo, nena: pillar es pillar, y tú precioso nombre no hace de ti algo especial. Lo que he conseguido de ti, puedo tenerlo de cualquier otra zorra.

Ella se puso los zapatos y se levantó. Lo hiriente de sus palabras la fustigó, pero no se permitió reaccionar a ellas. En cambio simplemente le contestó, -No volveré.

– Seguro que sí-, dijo él perezosamente, estirándose y frotándose el pecho. -Porque lo que has recibido de mi, no puedes conseguirlo en ninguna otra parte.

No miró hacía atrás mientras caminaba hacia donde su caballo estaba atado, y dolorida se aupó sobre la silla de montar, sin su destreza habitual. La idea de que la volviesen a utiliza como a una puta, hizo que la nausea ascendiera otra vez ardiente y amarga por su garganta, y ansió patearlo por su maliciosa y enorme autoconfianza. Olvidará el acalorado y destructivo placer que le había dado y se contentaría con la vida que habían planificado para ella. No podía pensar en nada peor que volver arrastrándose ante él y ver brillar el triunfo en sus ojos mientras la tomaba.

No, pensó mientras se alejaba cabalgando, no volveré. Prefiero morir antes de ser de nuevo la puta de Zafiro Black.

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS _**

**_GRACIAS_**


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Hola chicas bellas aqui empieza esta historia que trae mucho de todo un poco espero les guste.**

**LIBRO PRIMERO. Un final y un principio.**

Capítulo 1

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

– Dios sabrá. Nosotros, sin duda, no podemos acogerla.

Las voces estaban amortiguadas, pero Serena las oía de todas formas y sabía que estaban hablando de ella. Curvó su delgado cuerpecito aún más fuerte, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho mientras miraba impasible a través de la ventana el inmaculado césped de Davencourt, la mansión de su abuela. Otras personas tenían patio, pero la abuela tenía césped. Un césped de un profundo y rico tono verde, siempre le había encantado sentir como sus pies descalzos se hundían en la gruesa hierba, como si estuviese andando sobre una moqueta viva. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de salir y jugar. Sólo quería permanecer aquí sentada, en el hueco de la ventana, la que siempre había pensado que era su "ventana para soñar," y fingir que nada había cambiado, que mamá y papá no habían muerto y que ya no los vería más.

– Es diferente con Beril-, continúo la primera voz. -Ella es una jovencita, no una niña como Serena. Somos demasiados viejos para hacernos cargo de alguien tan joven.

Querían a su prima Beril, pero no la querían a ella. Serena parpadeó repetidamente para contener las lágrimas mientras escuchaba a sus tías y tíos discutir el problema de qué "hacer" con ella y enumerar las razones por las que cada uno de ellos estaría encantado de acoger a Beril en su casa, pero por las que Serena simplemente sería demasiada molestia.

– ¡Me portaré bien!- quería gritar pero ocultó las palabras en su interior al igual que las lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho que fuese tan terrible como para que no la quisieran? Trataba de portarse bien, decía "señora" y "señor" cuando hablaba con ellos. ¿Era porque había escapado para cabalgar con Thunderbolt? Nadie se habría enterado jamás si no se hubiese caído y se hubiese roto y ensuciado su vestido nuevo, para más inri, en Domingo de Pascua. Mamá tuvo que llevarla de vuelta a casa para cambiarla de ropa, y tuvo que ponerse un vestido viejo para ir a misa. Bueno, no era exactamente viejo, era uno de los vestidos que habitualmente llevaba a la iglesia, pero no era su precioso vestido nuevo de Pascua. Una de las otras chicas en la iglesia le preguntó por qué no se había puesto un vestido de Pascua, y Beril se había reído y le había contestado que porque se había caído encima de un montón de boñigas de caballo. Sólo que Beril no había dicho boñigas, sino que había usado la palabra fea, algunos chicos lo habían escuchado, y rápidamente se extendió por toda la iglesia que Serena Tsukino había dicho que se había caído en un montón de mierda de caballo.

La cara de la abuela tenía esa expresión de desaprobación, y la tía Tellu frunció la boca como si hubiese mordido un limón. Tía Janet la había mirado y meneado la cabeza. Pero Papá se rio y apretándole el hombro le dijo que un poco de mierda de caballo nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Además, su Cosita necesitaba algo de fertilizante para crecer.

Papá. El nudo en su pecho creció hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Papá y mamá se habían ido para siempre, así como tía Janet. A Serena siempre le gustó tía Janet, aunque siempre parecía que estuviese muy triste y no le gustaba demasiado dar abrazos. Aún así, era mucho más amable que tía Tellu.

Tía Janet era la mamá de Beril. Serena se preguntaba si a Beril le dolía tanto el pecho como a ella, si había llorado tanto que sentía como si tuviera tierra en el interior de los parpados. Tal vez. Era difícil saber lo que pensaba Beril. No creía que mereciera la pena prestarle atención a una mocosa como Serena; Serena se lo había oído decir.

Mientras Serena miraba sin pestañear por la ventana, vio aparecer a Beril y su primo Darien, como si los hubiese materializado con su mente. Lentamente atravesaban el jardín hacía el enorme y anciano roble, en el que colgaba, de una maciza rama inferior, el columpio. A Beril se la veía hermosa, pensó Serena, con la imperturbable admiración de una niña de siete años. Era tan delgada y grácil como Cenicienta en el baile, con su pelo rojo recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cuello esbelto como el de un cisne sobresaliendo por encima de su vestido azul oscuro. El intervalo entre los siete y los trece años era enorme, para Serena, Beril era mayor, un miembro de ese misterioso y autoritario grupo que podía dar ordenes. Eso sólo había pasado a partir del año anterior más o menos, y aunque Beril siempre había sido calificada antes como "la niña mayor" y Serena como la "niña pequeña", Beril había continuado jugando con muñecas y ocasionalmente al escondite. Si bien, ya no. Ahora Beril desdeñaba todos los juegos, excepto el Monopoly y pasaba mucho tiempo preocupándose por su pelo y pidiéndole a Tía Janet que la dejara usar cosméticos.

Darien también había cambiado. Siempre había sido el primo favorito de Serena, siempre dispuesto a tirarse al suelo y pelear con ella, o a ayudarla a aprender a sujetar el bate para poder golpear la pelota. Darien amaba a los caballos tanto como ella, y ocasionalmente lo podía convencer para que la acompañara a cabalgar. Pero se impacientaba al hacerlo, ya que ella sólo tenía permiso para montar su lento pony. De todas formas, últimamente, Darien no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con ella; estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas, decía, pero parecía tener mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Beril. Fue por eso, por lo que intentó cabalgar con Thunderbolt aquella mañana de pascua, para demostrar a papá que era lo bastante mayor para tener un caballo de verdad.

Serena observó como Darien y Beril se sentaban en el columpio, con los dedos entrelazados. Darien había crecido mucho este último año; Beril parecía muy pequeña sentada a su lado. El jugaba fútbol y sus hombros eran el doble de anchos que los de Beril. Había oído decir a una de sus tías que la Abuela sentía adoración por el muchacho. Darien y su madre, la tía Setsuna, vivían aquí en Davencourt con la abuela, porque el papá de Darien también estaba muerto.

Darien era un Shield, de la rama de la familia de la Abuela; ella era su tía-abuela. Serena sólo tenía siete años, pero conocía las relaciones de parentesco, habiéndolas absorbido prácticamente por la piel durante las horas que pasaba escuchando a los mayores hablar sobre la familia. La abuela había sido una Shield hasta que se casó con el abuelo y se convirtió en una Tsukino. El abuelo de Darien, que también se llamaba Darien, era el hermano preferido de la abuela. Lo había querido muchísimo, al igual que a su hijo, que había sido el padre de Darien. Ahora solo quedaba Darien, y también lo amaba muchísimo.

Darien sólo era primo segundo de Serena, mientras que Beril era su prima hermana, lo cual era un parentesco mucho más cercano. Serena hubiese deseado que fuera al revés, ya que preferiría estar más emparentada con Darien que con Beril. Primos segundos no eran más que primos lejanos, eso era lo que había dicho la tía Tellu una vez. El concepto había intrigado a Serena, y en la última reunión familiar observó atentamente a todos sus familiares, para ver quien se acercaba a quien, y saber quien no era en realidad familia. Se imaginó que las personas a las cuales veía sólo una vez al año, en la reunión familiar, eran las que más besos de saludo se daban. Eso hacía que se sintiese mejor. Observaba a Darien todo el tiempo, y el no la besó, así que eran mas familia que primos lejanos.

– No seas ridícula-, dijo la Abuela, su voz cortó de raíz la disputa sobre quien cargaría con Serena, y trajo bruscamente de vuelta la atención de Serena a su furtiva escucha. -Tanto Beril como Serena son Tsukino. Vivirán aquí, por supuesto.

¡Vivir en Davencourt! El terror y el alivio, a partes iguales, desalojaron la tristeza del pecho de Serena. Alivio de saber que alguien la quería, y no tendría que ir al orfanato como le había dicho Beril. El terror provenía de la perspectiva de tener que estar para siempre bajo la autoridad de la Abuela. Serena amaba a su Abuela, pero también le tenía algo de miedo y sabía que jamás podría ser tan perfecta como la Abuela esperaba que fuese. Siempre se ensuciaba, o destrozaba su ropa, o se le caía algo y se rompía. La comida siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de su tenedor y caérsele en el regazo, y a veces no prestaba la debida atención cuando iba a coger la leche, y tiraba el vaso. Beril decía que era torpe.

Serena suspiró. Bajo la atenta mirada de la Abuela siempre se sentía torpe. Las únicas veces que no se sentía así era cuando estaba sobre su caballo. Bueno, se había caído de Thunderbolt, pero es que estaba acostumbrada a su pony y Thunderbolt era tan ancho que no fue capaz de agarrase bien con las piernas. Pero normalmente se mantenía pegada a la silla como una lapa, eso era lo que siempre decía Andrew, él era quien cuidaba de todos los caballos de la Abuela, así que debería saberlo. Serena amaba montar a caballo tanto como había amado a Mamá y Papá. Parecía como si de cintura para arriba estuviese volando, pero con sus piernas podía sentir la fuerza y los músculos del caballo, como si ella misma fuese igual de poderosa. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de ir a vivir con la abuela; podría cabalgar todos los días, y Andrew podría enseñarla a mantenerse sobre los caballos grandes.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que Darien y su madre también vivían aquí, y lo vería todos los días.

Repentinamente saltó del asiento de la ventana y corrió atravesando la casa, olvidando que llevaba puestos los zapatos de domingo de suela fina de cuero en vez de las zapatillas de deporte hasta que patinó sobre el suelo de madera y resbaló hasta casi chocar con una mesita. La severa regañina de la tía Tellu sonaba a sus espaldas, pero Serena la ignoró mientras luchaba con la pesada puerta de entrada, usando toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo hasta abrirla lo bastante para poder colarse a través de ella. Luego cruzó el césped a la carrera hacia donde estaban Darien y Beril, sus rodillas alzando la falda de su vestido con cada zancada.

Pero a mitad de camino, el nudo de tristeza que oprimía su pecho se desató, y empezó a sollozar. Darien la vio venir, y su expresión cambió. Soltó la mano de Beril y abrió los brazos a Serena. Ella se arrojó sobre su regazo, haciendo que el columpio se balanceara. Beril dijo con aspereza, - Serena, estás hecha un desastre. Ve a sonarte la nariz.

Pero Darien dijo, -Toma mi pañuelo-, y el mismo le limpio la cara a Serena. Después de eso se limitó a sujetarla, con su carita enterrada en su hombro, mientras ella sollozaba tan violentamente que todo su cuerpecito se estremecía.

– Oh, Dios-, dijo Beril con repugnancia.

– Cállate-, le contestó Darien, abrazando a Serena con fuerza. -Ha perdido a sus padres.

– Bueno, yo también he perdido a mi madre-, replicó Beril. Y no me ves berreando encima de todo el mundo.

– Sólo tiene siete años-, dijo Darien mientras alisaba las despeinadas greñas de Serena. La mayoría del tiempo era un engorro, siempre detrás de sus primos mayores, pero era una niña pequeña, y pensó que Beril podría ser más simpática. El sol del atardecer se deslizaba a través del césped y de los árboles, reflejándose en el pelo de Serena, realzando su lustroso color rubio y haciendo que los mechones destellasen con matices dorados. A primera hora de la tarde habían enterrado a tres miembros de su familia, los padres de Serena y la madre de Beril. Pensó, que quien más había sufrido había sido Tía Luna, ya que había perdido a dos de sus hijos a la vez: Kenji, el padre de Serena y a Janet, la madre de Beril. La inmensa carga del dolor la había abatido estos tres últimos días, pero no la había quebrado. Seguía siendo el pilar de la familia, brindando sus fuerzas a los demás.

Serena se estaba calmando, sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en ocasionales hipidos. Su cabecita rebotaba contra su clavícula, cuando, sin levantar la vista, se restregaba la cara con su pañuelo. La sentía frágil contra sus fuertes brazos adolescentes, sus huesos no más pesados que palillos y su espalda apenas medía veinticinco centímetros de anchura. Serena era delgaducha, toda larguiruchos brazos y piernas, y bajita para su edad. Siguió reconfortándola mientras Beril mantenía una sufrida expresión, y de vez en cuando un sesgado ojo lloroso asomaba desde la seguridad de su hombro.

– La Abuela ha dicho que Beril y yo también viviremos aquí-, dijo ella.

– Bueno, por supuesto-, contestó Beril, como si hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio fuese inaceptable. -¿Dónde sino iba a vivir? Pero si yo fuese ellos, te mandaría al orfanato.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de ese único ojo visible y Serena rápidamente volvió a enterrar su cara en el hombro de Darien. El miró enfurecido a Beril, y ella, sonrojándose, miró hacia otro lado. Beril era una consentida. Últimamente, al menos la mitad del tiempo pensaba que necesitaba unos buenos azotes. La otra mitad se sentía hechizado por esas nuevas curvas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo. Ella lo sabia, claro. Una vez este verano, cuando estaban nadando, había dejado que el tirante de su bañador se le deslizara por el brazo, mostrando la parte superior de su pecho, casi hasta el pezón. El cuerpo de Darien había reaccionado inmediatamente con toda la intensidad de su emergente adolescencia, sin poder desviar la mirada. Simplemente se quedó allí parado, dando gracias a Dios de que el agua le cubriese más arriba de la cintura, pero el resto de él que el agua no cubría, se tiñó de un rojo intenso en una combinación de vergüenza, excitación y frustración.

Pero es que era preciosa. Dios, Beril era preciosa. Parecía una princesa, con su rojiza y lisa cabellera y sus ojos azul oscuro. Sus facciones eran perfectas, su piel impecable. Y ahora iba a vivir aquí, en Davencourt con Tía Luna… y con él.

Volvió su atención a Serena, empujándola. -No hagas caso a Beril-, le dijo. -Solo esta desvariando sin saber de lo que habla. Jamás tendrás que ir ninguna otra parte. Ni siquiera creo que ya existan orfanatos.

Ella volvió a asomar la cara. Sus ojos eran de color azul , casi como el cielo, su pelo rubio pero sin los matices de rojo. Era la única persona tanto de los Tsukino como de los Shield que tenía los ojos azul cielo; todos los demás los tenían o cafés o verdes o una mezcla de ambos. Una vez Beril le había tomado el pelo, diciéndole que en realidad no era una Tsukino porque sus ojos eran del color equivocado, y que había sido adoptada. Serena había estado llorando hasta que Darien le puso fin a aquello, también, diciéndole que tenía los ojos de su madre, y que el sabía que era una Tsukino, porque recordaba que nada mas nacer había ido a verla al hospital.

– ¿Estaba Beril tomándome el pelo?-, preguntó ella.

– Eso es-, le contestó él, dulcemente.-Sólo estaba burlándose.

Serena no giró la cabeza para mirar a Beril, pero un pequeño puño salió disparado y golpeo a Beril en el hombro, para luego, rápidamente, cobijarse de nuevo en la seguridad de su abrazo.

Darien tuvo que tragarse una carcajada, pero Beril se enfureció. -¡Me ha pegado!- chilló, levantando la mano para abofetear a Serena.

Darien agarró con su mano la muñeca de Beril. -No, no lo harás-, le dijo. -Te lo merecías por lo que le has dicho.

Intentó zafarse de él pero Darien siguió sujetándola, apretando con fuerza y sus ojos azul oscuros alertaron a Beril de que iba en serio. Se quedó quieta, mirándolo enfurecida, pero él impuso despiadadamente su voluntad y su poder, pasados algunos segundos ella desistió enfurruñada. El le soltó la muñeca, y ella se la frotó como si le hubiese hecho daño. Pero la conocía bien, y no sintió la culpabilidad que ella trataba de hacerle sentir. Beril era muy buena manipulando a la gente, pero Darien la había calado hacia mucho tiempo. El saber lo bruja que podía ser, solo lo hizo sentir mayor satisfacción por haberla forzado a retroceder.

Su rostro se sonrojó al notar que se excitaba, y alejó un poco a Serena de si mismo. Su corazón se había acelerado, con la excitación y el triunfo. Era algo insignificante, pero de pronto tuvo la certeza de que podría manejar a Beril. En esos pocos segundos toda su relación cambió, la informal relación de primos de la niñez había quedado en el pasado, y una relación más complicada, de volátil pasión entre un hombre y una mujer había ocupado su lugar. El proceso se había ido desarrollando durante todo el verano, pero ahora estaba completado. Echó un vistazo a la cara enfurruñada de Beril, su labio inferior sobresalía formando un puchero, y deseó besarla hasta que se olvidara de la razón de hacerlo. Posiblemente ella no lo entendiera aún, pero él sí.

Beril iba a ser suya. Era malcriada, arisca y sus emociones tenían una intensidad volcánica. Haría falta mucha habilidad y arrojo para imponerse a ella, pero algún día lo conseguiría, tanto física como mentalmente. Tenía dos ases en la manga que Beril aún desconocía: el poder del sexo y el atractivo de Tsukino. La noche del accidente, tía Luna había hablado largo y tendido con él. Solo ellos se quedaron levantados, Tía Luna meciéndose y llorando silenciosamente mientras se sobreponía a la pérdida de sus dos hijos y, finalmente Darien había reunido el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella, rodearla con los brazos. Y entonces ella se derrumbó, sollozando como si se le hubiera roto el corazón – fue la única vez que se abandonó completamente a su dolor.

Pero cuando se serenó, permanecieron sentados a solas hasta primera hora de la mañana, hablando en susurros. Tía Luna tenía una gran reserva de fuerza interior, se había impuesto la tarea de asegurar la seguridad de Davencourt. Su querido Kenji, heredero de Davencourt, estaba muerto. Janet, su única hija, era igualmente amada, pero no era adecuada, ni por carácter ni por inclinación para manejar la inmensa responsabilidad que conllevaba esa herencia. Janet había sido callada y retraída, sus ojos velados siempre por una pena íntima que nunca la abandonaba. Darien sospechaba que era a causa del padre de Beril- quienquiera que fuese. Beril era ilegitima, y Janet nunca había confesado el nombre del susodicho. Mamá le dijo que fue un gran escándalo, pero los Tsukini cerraron filas alrededor de ella y la flor y nata de la sociedad de Tuscumbia se había visto forzada a aceptar tanto a la hija como a la madre si no deseaban enfrentarse a las represalias de los Tsukino. Y ya que los Tsukino era la familia más rica del noroeste de Alabama, podían hacerlas efectivas.

Pero ahora, con ambos hijos fallecidos, Tía Luna tenía que asegurar las propiedades familiares. No se trataba solamente de Davencourt, la joya central; se trataba también de acciones y de bonos, de bienes inmuebles, fábricas, explotaciones madereras y mineras, bancos, e incluso restaurantes. La totalidad de las empresas de los Tsukino requerían de una mente despierta para entenderlo de modo global y un cierto toque de crueldad para supervisarlo.

Darien solo tenía catorce años, pero a la mañana siguiente de la larga conversación mantenida a medianoche con su Tía Luna, ella había hecho pasar al estudio al abogado de la familia, cerrado la puerta, y designado a Darien como manifiesto heredero. Era un Shield, no un Tsukino, pero era el nieto de su adorado hermano, y ella misma había sido una Shield, así que desde su punto de vista eso no era un gran impedimento. Tal vez porque Beril había encajado ese enorme golpe a tan temprana edad, Tía Luna siempre había mostrado una clara preferencia hacia ella por encima de Serena, pero el amor de Tía Luna no era ciego. Aún cuando hubiese deseado que fuera de otra forma, sabía que Beril era demasiado volátil para tomar las riendas de una empresa tan inmensa; si se le diera el control, Beril arruinaría a la familia cinco años después de llegar a su mayoría de edad.

Serena, la única otra descendiente directa, ni siguiera fue considerada. Por un lado, sólo tenía siete años, y por otro era totalmente indisciplinada. No es que fuese exactamente desobediente, pero tenía un evidente talento para crear desastres. Sí había un charco de barro en un radio de un kilómetro, de alguna manera Serena se las apañaría para caerse en él -pero sólo si llevaba puesto su mejor vestido. Sí se ponía sus caras zapatillas nuevas, accidentalmente pisaría una boñiga de caballo. Constantemente se caía, o volcaba algo, o derramaba cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus manos o cerca de ella. Aparentemente, el único talento que tenía, era la afinidad con los caballos. A los ojos de Tía Luna eso era un enorme punto a su favor, ya que ella, también, amaba a los animales, pero desafortunadamente eso no hacía que Serena fuese más aceptable para el papel de heredera universal.

Davencourt iba a ser de él, Davencourt y todas sus vastas propiedades. Darien levantó la vista hacía la inmensa mansión blanca, asentada como una corona en medio del exuberante terciopelo verde del césped. Profundas y amplias galerías rodeaban totalmente la casa, en ambos pisos, las verjas decoradas con un forjado de hierro. Seis enormes columnas blancas enmarcaban el pórtico delantero, donde el porche se ensanchaba para formar la entrada. La casa tenía un aire de elegancia y confort, transmitida por la fresca sombra prometida por las galerías y por la ventilada amplitud indicada por la enorme extensión de ventanas. Dobles puertaventanas francesas adornaban cada dormitorio del piso superior, y una ventana de estilo Palladio se curvaba majestuosamente sobre la entrada principal.

Davencourt tenía una antigüedad de ciento veinte años, construido en la década de antes de la guerra civil. Esa era la razón de la existencia en la parte izquierda de una escalera curva, para proporcionar una discreta forma de acceso a la casa a los jóvenes embriagados, cuando antaño los solteros de la familia dormían en un ala separada. En Davencourt, ese ala había sido la izquierda. Varias reformas efectuadas durante el pasado siglo habían acabado con los dormitorios separados, pero la entrada exterior al segundo piso había permanecido. Últimamente, una o dos veces, Darien mismo había utilizado la escalera.

Y todo eso iba a ser suyo.

No sentía culpable por haber sido el elegido para heredar. Aun con catorce años, Darien era consciente del empuje y la fuerza de la ambición que llevaba en su interior. Deseaba la presión y el poder de todo lo que conllevaba Davencourt. Sería como montar al más salvaje de los sementales pero domándolo con la fuerza de su voluntad.

No era como si Beril y Serena hubiesen sido desheredadas, ni mucho menos. Ambas seguirían siendo mujeres ricas por derecho propio cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Pero la mayoría de las acciones, la mayoría del poder -y toda la responsabilidad- serían suyas. Más que sentirse intimidado por los años de duro trabajo que le quedaban por delante, Darien sentía una feroz alegría ante la perspectiva. No sólo poseería Davencourt, sino que Beril venía con el paquete. Tía Luna, lo había insinuado más o menos, pero no había sido hasta hacía un momento cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba.

Quería que se casase con Beril.

Casi estalló en exultantes carcajadas. Oh, conocía bien a su Beril, y Tía Luna también. Cuando se supiera que iba a heredar Davencourt, Beril decidiría al instante que ella, y ninguna otra, se casaría con él. No le importaba; sabía como manejarla, y no se hacia ilusiones con respecto a ella. Gran parte del mal carácter de Beril radicaba en el gran peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, la carga de su ilegitimidad. Se resentía profundamente de la certeza de legitimidad de Serena y era odiosa con ella a causa de ello. Eso, no obstante, cambiaría, cuando se casaran. El se encargaría de ello, porque ahora Beril había encontrado en él la horma de su zapato.

Luna Tsukino ignoró la cháchara que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas mientras permanecía de pie ante la ventana y observaba a los tres jóvenes en el columpio. Ellos le pertenecían; su sangre corría por todos. Eran el futuro, la esperanza de Davencourt, lo único que quedaba.

Cuando le informaron del accidente, durante unas aciagas horas, la pena había sido tan enorme que se había sentido aplastada por ella, incapaz de funcionar, de sentir. Aun se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella, dejando tan solo en su lugar una profunda herida sangrante. Sus nombres resonaban en su corazón de madre. Kenji. Janet. Los recuerdos asaeteaban su mente, viéndolos como bebes pegados a su pecho, como niños fuertes y activos, como difíciles adolescentes y como maravillosos adultos. Tenía sesenta y tres años y había perdido a muchos seres queridos, pero este último golpe fue casi mortal. Una madre nunca debería sobrevivir a sus hijos.

Pero en el momento más oscuro, Darien había estado allí, ofreciéndole su silencioso consuelo. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya se estaba forjando el hombre en el cuerpo del niño. Le recordaba muchísimo a su hermano, el primer Darien; poseía el mismo núcleo de acero, una energía casi temeraria, y una madurez interior que lo hacia parecer mucho más mayor de su edad. Su pena no le había acobardado sino que la compartió con ella, haciéndole saber que a pesar de su enorme pérdida, no estaba sola. Fue en esa hora más oscura cuando atisbó un rayo de esperanza, sabiendo lo que debía hacer. Cuando lo abordó por primera vez para que estudiara la idea de hacerse cargo de las empresas Davenport, de poseer finalmente Davencourt, no se había sentido intimidado por ello. En cambio sus ojos azul zafiro habían brillado ante la perspectiva, ante el desafío.

Había hecho una buena elección. Algunos de los otros pondrían el grito en el cielo; Tellu y su grupo se pondrían fuera de si al haber sido Darien el elegido por encima de cualquiera de los Ames, cuando después de todo, ambas ramas tenían el mismo grado de parentesco con Luna. Beril sí que tendría una buena razón para estar enfadada, ya que ella era una Tsukino y familia directa, pero aunque quería mucho a la muchacha, Luna sabía que, con ella, Davencourt no estaría en buenas manos. Darien era la mejor elección, y además cuidaría de Beril.

Veía como el asiento del columpio se balanceaba en silencio y supo que Darien había ganado esa batalla. El chico ya tenía los instintos de un hombre, y además de un hombre dominante. Beril estaba enfurruñada, pero él no cedió. Siguió consolando a Serena, quien como era habitual en ella se las había arreglado para causar algún tipo de problema.

Serena. Luna suspiró. No se veía capaz de asumir el cuidado de una pequeña de siete años, pero la niña era la hija de Kenji, y simplemente no podía consentir que se fuese a ninguna otra parte. Aunque lo había intentado, por equidad, no podía querer a Serena tanto como quería a Beril, o a Darien, quien ni siguiera era su nieto, sino su sobrino-nieto.

A pesar de su fiero apoyo a su hija cuando Janet se quedó embarazada sin la ventaja de un marido, Luna, a lo más, había esperado tolerar al bebé cuando llegara. Tenía miedo de que le desagradara, por la vergüenza que representaba. Sin embargo había mirado la diminuta cara de flor de su nieta y se había enamorado. Oh, Beril era un fogoso manojo de travesuras, pero el amor de Luna nunca flaqueo. Beril necesitaba amor, mucho amor, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de afecto y elogios que le llegaba. No es que sufriera carencia de ninguno de ellos; desde su nacimiento, había sido abrazada, besada y mimada, pero por alguna razón nunca era suficiente. Los niños notaban desde muy temprana edad cuando algo en su vida estaba fuera de lugar, y Beril era especialmente brillante; tenía unos dos años cuando empezó a preguntar por qué ella no tenía un papá.

Y luego estaba Serena. Luna volvió a suspirar. Fue tan difícil amar a Serena como fácil amar a Beril. Las dos primas eran totalmente opuestas. Serena nunca había estado quieta el tiempo suficiente para poderla abrazar. La aupabas para darle un abrazo, y se retorcía para que la soltases. Tampoco era bonita de la forma en que lo era Beril. La extraña mezcla de facciones no encajaba en su pequeña cara. Su nariz era demasiado grande, su boca muy ancha, sus ojos estrechos y rasgados. Su pelo, con su carencia del matiz caoba de los Tsukino, siempre estaba despeinado. No importaba lo que le pusieran para vestir, a los cinco minutos la prenda estaría manchada y desgarrada. Por supuesto, era la preferida de la familia de su madre, pero definitivamente era una mala hierba en el jardín de Davenport. Luna la había escudriñado atentamente, pero no veía en la chica nada de Kenji, y ahora cualquier parecido habría sido doblemente atesorado si existiera.

Pero cumpliría su deber con Serena, y trataría de modelarla con un barniz de civilización, para convertirla en alguien que hiciera honor al apellido Tsukino.

Aún así, su esperanza, y el futuro, recaían en Beril y Darien.

**Me gustaría mucho que dejaran sus comentarios y con gusto leerlos****Gracias**


	4. CAPITULO 2

Hola hermosas aquí esta un capitulo mas espero lo disfruten

Capítulo 2

Luna se enjugó las lágrimas mientras sentada en el dormitorio de Janet doblaba y guardaba lentamente las ropas de su hija. Tanto Setsuna como Sandra se habían ofrecido en hacerlo por ella, pero había insistido en hacerlo sola. No quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas y su dolor; solo ella sabría qué cosas desearía conservar por los recuerdos, y cuales podían descartarse. Ya había llevado a cabo esta tarea en casa de Kenji, guardando con cariño las camisas que aún conservaban un débil rastro de su colonia. También había llorado por su nuera; Ikuko había sido muy querida, una mujer joven, alegre y cariñosa que hizo muy feliz a Kenji. Sus cosas habían sido guardadas en baúles en Davencourt para que Serena las tuviese cuando fuera mayor.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente. Las formalidades legales habían sido llevadas a cabo rápidamente, Beril y Serena quedaron instaladas en Davencourt con Luna como su tutora legal. Beril, por supuesto, se acomodó de inmediato, eligiendo para ella el dormitorio más bonito y persuadiendo a Luna para que lo redecorara según sus especificaciones. Luna admitió que no le hizo falta mucha persuasión, ya que entendía la feroz necesidad de Beril de recuperar el control de su vida e imponer de nuevo el orden a su alrededor. El dormitorio era sólo un símbolo. Había mimado a Beril desvergonzadamente, haciéndole saber que aunque su madre había muerto, aún tenía una familia que la apoyaba y la quería, que la seguridad no se había esfumado de su mundo.

Serena, sin embargo, no se había aclimatado en absoluto. Luna suspiró, llevándose una de las blusas de Janet a la mejilla, mientras reflexionaba sobre la hija de Kenji. Sencillamente, no sabía como acercarse a la muchacha. Serena se había mostrado indiferente a todos sus intentos de que eligiese un dormitorio y, finalmente Luna había claudicado y elegido por ella. Por equidad parecía necesario que Serena tuviese un dormitorio al menos tan grande como el de Beril, y lo era, pero a la niña se le veía perdida y abrumada en el. La primera noche durmió allí. La segunda noche, había dormido en uno de los otros dormitorios, arrastrando su manta tras ella y haciéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón. La tercera noche, de nuevo, había escapado a otro dormitorio vació, a otro colchón. Había dormido sobre una silla en el estudio, encima de la alfombra de la biblioteca, incluso se acurrucó sobre el suelo de uno de los baños. Estaba inquieta, un pequeño y desolado espíritu, que vagaba por la mansión, tratando de encontrar un sitio que hacer suyo. Luna juzgó que la chiquilla había dormido ya en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa excepto en los dormitorios ocupados por otras personas.

Cuando Darien se levantaba cada mañana, lo primero que hacía era ir en busca de Serena, siguiéndole la pista hasta el rincón o recoveco que hubiera elegido para pasar la noche, persuadiéndola de salir de su escondrijo. Era hosca y retraída, excepto con Darien, no mostraba interés por nada excepto por los caballos. Frustrada y sin saber que más hacer, Luna le había dado acceso ilimitado a los caballos, por lo menos durante el verano. Andrew cuidaría de la chica, y, además, Serena tenía buena mano con estos animales.

Luna dobló la última blusa, y la guardó. Solo quedaban los objetos de la mesilla de noche y dudó antes de abrir los cajones. Cuando hubiera acabado con eso, todo estaría finalizado; la casa de la ciudad se vaciaría, se cerraría y se vendería. Y todo rastro de Janet desaparecería.

Excepto por Beril. Janet había dejado tras de si un precioso trocito de ella. Después de quedarse embarazada, la mayoría de sus risas se apagaron, y siempre había tristeza en sus ojos. Aunque nunca dijo quién había engendrado a Beril, Luna sospechaba del mayor de los Leath, Kevi. El y Janet habían salido juntos, pero él tuvo una pelea con su padre, se alistó y de alguna forma terminó en Vietnam al comienzo de la guerra. Al cabo de dos semanas de haber pisado ese pequeño país, le habían matado. Durante los años pasados, Luna se había fijado muchas veces en la cara de Beril, buscando cualquier parecido con los Leath pero sólo había visto la inmaculada belleza de los Tsukino. Si Kevin había sido el amante de Janet, entonces ella había llorado su muerte hasta el día en que murió, ya que jamás había salido con nadie más desde el nacimiento de Beril. Y no fue porque no hubiera tenido oportunidades; a pesar de la ilegitimidad de Beril, Janet seguía siendo una Tsukino, y había bastantes hombres que la hubiesen cortejado. La falta de interés radicaba sólo en Janet.

Luna habría querido algo mejor para su hija. Ella había conocido un profundo amor con Artemis Tsukino y había deseado lo mismo para sus hijos. Kenji lo había encontrado con Ikuko; Janet sólo había conocido pena y decepción. A Luna no le gustaba admitirlo, pero siempre había notado una cierta contención en su actitud hacía Beril, como si estuviese avergonzada. Así era como Luna pensó que ella misma se iba a sentir pero no fue así. Deseó que Janet hubiese superado la pena, pero nunca lo hizo.

Bueno, postergar la desagradable tarea no la iba a hacer menos ingrata, pensó Luna, enderezando inconscientemente la espalda. Podía quedarse todo el día aquí sentada meditando sobre las complicaciones de la vida, o podía seguir adelante. Luna Shield Tsukino no era de las que se quedaban sentadas sin hacer nada; para bien o para mal, resolvía sus problemas.

Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, y de nuevo las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos al ver la pulcritud del contenido. Así era Janet, ordenada hasta la médula. Ahí estaba el libro que estaba leyendo, una pequeña linterna, una caja de pañuelos, una cajita de sus caramelos de menta favoritos, y un diario de piel con el lápiz aun sujeto entre las páginas. Curiosa, Luna se limpió las lágrimas y cogió el diario. No sabía que Janet tuviera uno.

Acaricio con la mano el diario, sabiendo a ciencia cierta el tipo de información que podrían contener las páginas. Sólo podían ser anotaciones privados sobre el día a día, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Janet divulgara en él el secreto que se había llevado a la tumba. A estas alturas, ¿de verdad importaría mucho quien pudiera ser el padre de Beril?

La verdad es que no, pensó Luna. Querría a Beril igual, sin importarle que sangre corriera por sus venas.

Aún así, después de tantos años preguntándoselo y sin saber, era imposible no ceder a la tentación. Abrió el diario por la primera página y empezó a leer.

Media hora después, secó sus ojos con un pañuelo y lentamente cerró el diario; a continuación lo puso encima de la ropa apilada en la última caja. No había mucho que leer: algunas páginas angustiosas, escritas hace catorce años, y después de eso poco mas. Janet había hecho algunas anotaciones, destacando el primer cumpleaños de Beril, sus primeros pasos, el primer día de colegio, pero la mayor parte de las hojas estaban vacías. Daba la impresión de que Janet había dejado de vivir hacía catorce años y no hace tan solo un mes. Pobre Janet, haber esperado tanto y tener que conformarse con tan poco.

Luna acaricio con la mano la tapa de piel del diario. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía, Y había tenido razón: no tenía ninguna importancia.

Cogió el rollo de embalar y rápidamente cerró la caja.

Espero feliz sus comentarios si les esta gustando esta historia

Saludos


	5. CAPITULO 3

De nuevo yoop con un capitulo mas espero les guste

LIBRO SEGUNDO. Devastación.

Capítulo 3

Serena saltó de la cama al alba, se cepilló los dientes apresuradamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo, luego se puso los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Cogió sus botas y calcetines al salir por la puerta y bajo corriendo descalza por las escaleras. Darien se iba a Nashville, y quería verlo antes de que se fuera. No por ninguna razón en particular, solo que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de pasar unos minutos en privado con él, ocasiones en que por unos preciosos segundos su atención y su sonrisa eran solo para ella.

Incluso a las cinco de la mañana, la abuela estaría tomando su desayuno en la sala de estar, pero Serena ni siquiera se detuvo allí de camino a la cocina. A Darien, aun sintiéndose cómodo con la riqueza que tenía a su disposición, le importaban un bledo las apariencias. Estaría gorroneando por la cocina, preparándose su propio desayuno, ya que Lita no entraba a trabajar hasta las seis, para luego comérselo en la mesa de la cocina.

Entró como un relámpago por la puerta, y como bien sabía, Darien estaba ahí. No se había molestado en usar la mesa y estaba apoyado contra la encimera mientras masticaba una tostada con mermelada. Una taza de café humeaba al lado de su mano. En cuanto la vio, se giró e introdujo en el tostador otra rebanada de pan.

– No tengo hambre-, dijo ella, metiendo la cabeza dentro del enorme frigorífico de dos puertas para buscar el zumo de naranja.

– Nunca la tienes-, le contesto ecuánime. -De todas formas, come.- Su falta de apetito era la causa por la que a los diecisiete años seguía siendo delgaducha y poco desarrollada. Eso y el hecho de que Serena no se limitara a caminar a ningún sitio. Era una máquina en perpetuo movimiento: saltaba, brincaba, e incluso ocasionalmente daba volteretas. Por lo menos, con el paso de los años, se había calmado lo suficiente para dormir todas las noches en la misma cama, y ya no tenía que ir a buscarla cada mañana.

Porque Darien le había hecho la tostada se la comió, aunque descartó la mermelada. Él le sirvió una taza de café, y ella se situó junto a él, masticando la tostada seca y tomando alternativamente pequeños sorbos de zumo de naranja y café, sintió una dicha ardiente muy dentro de ella. Esto era todo lo que pedía a la vida; estar a solas con Darien. Y, por supuesto, trabajar con los caballos.

Inspiró suavemente, impregnándose del delicioso aroma de su colonia y de la limpia y ligera fragancia del almizcle de su piel, todo mezclado con el aroma del café. Su conciencia de él era tan intensa, que casi dolía, pero ella vivía para estos momentos.

Lo miró por encima del borde de su taza, sus ojos azules, como el cielo, brillaban traviesos.-La fecha de este viaje a Nashville es muy sospechosa-, bromeó. -Creo que lo que quieres es estar lejos de casa.

El sonrió ampliamente, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Rara vez veía esa alegre sonrisa; estaba tan ocupado que no tenía tiempo más que para el trabajo, tal como se quejaba sistemática e implacablemente Beril. Sus fríos ojos azul zafiros se volvían cálidos cuando sonreía, y el perezoso encanto de su sonrisa podría parar el tráfico. Aunque la pereza era engañosa; Darien trabajaba tantas horas que hubiese extenuado a la mayoría de los hombres.

– No lo he planeado-, protestó él, para luego admitir,-pero aproveché la oportunidad. Supongo que te pasarás todo el día en los establos"

Ella asintió. La hermana de la abuela y su marido, Tía Tellu y Tío Jedite, se iban a instalar hoy, y Serena quería estar lo más lejos posible de la casa. Tía Tellu era, de todas sus tías, la que menos le gustaba, y tampoco apreciaba mucho más a su tío Jedite.

– El es un sabelotodo-, refunfuñó ella. "-Y ella es como un dolor en el cu…

– Sere-, le advirtió él, alargando esas únicas sílabas. Solo él la llamaba por su diminutivo. Era otro de los pequeños vínculos entre ellos que ella saboreaba, ya que pensaba en sí misma como Sere. Serena era la chica delgaducha y poco atractiva, torpe e inoportuna. Sere era la parte de ella que cabalgaba como el viento, su delgado cuerpo fusionándose con el del caballo y convirtiéndose en parte de su ritmo; la chica que, mientras estaba en los establos, nunca daba un paso en falso. Si pudiera salirse con la suya, viviría para siempre en los establos.

– Cuello -, concluyó ella, con una mirada de inocencia que lo hizo sonreír.- ¿Cuándo Davencourt sea tuyo, los vas a echar?

– Desde luego que no, pequeña pagana. Son familia.

– Bueno, no es como si no tuvieran donde vivir. ¿Por qué no se quedan en su propia casa?

– Desde que el tío Jedite se jubiló, han tenido problemas para llegar a fin de mes. Hay suficiente espacio aquí, así que mudarse ha sido la solución más lógica, aunque a ti no te guste-, contestó alborotándole su desordenado pelo.

Ella suspiró. Era cierto que en Davencourt había diez dormitorios, y desde que Beril y Darien se casaron sólo usaban un dormitorio, y desde que Tía Setsuna decidió mudarse el año anterior y disfrutar de su propio hogar, eso significaba que siete de esos dormitorios estaban vacíos. Aún así, no le gustaba.-Bueno, ¿y cuando tú y Beril tengan niños? Entonces necesitaran las otras habitaciones.

– No creo que necesitemos las siete-, dijo él ásperamente, y una mirada sombría apareció en sus ojos. -De todas formas, puede que no tengamos hijos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Desde que él y Beril se casaron hacia dos años había estado deprimida, pero caramba, pensar en Beril teniendo a sus hijos le daba pavor. Ese habría sido el golpe definitivo para un corazón que de por sí no tenía muchas esperanzas; sabía que nunca tuvo la más mínima oportunidad con Darien, pero aún así conservaba una ínfima ilusión. Siempre que él y Beril no tuviesen hijos, es como si él en realidad no fuese totalmente de ella. Para Darien, pensó, los hijos serían un lazo indestructible. Mientras no hubiese niños, aún podía conservar la esperanza, aunque fuera vana.

No era ningún secreto en la casa que su matrimonio no era ningún lecho de rosas. Beril nunca mantenía en secreto cuando se sentía infeliz, ya que se esforzaba en asegurarse de que todos los demás se sintiesen tan miserables como ella.

Conociendo a Beril, y Serena la conocía muy bien, probablemente había planeado utilizar el sexo, después de estar casados, para controlar a Darien. Serena se habría sentido muy sorprendida si Beril le hubiese permitido a Darien hacerle el amor antes de estar casados. Bueno, puede que una vez, para mantenerlo interesado. Serena nunca había subestimado lo profundamente calculadora que Beril podía llegar a ser. La cuestión era, que Darien tampoco, y el pequeño plan de Beril no funcionó. Sin importar los trucos que intentara, Darien rara vez cambiaba de idea, y cuando lo hacía era por razones propias. No, Beril no era feliz.

A Serena le encantaba. No podía entender su relación, pero Beril no tenía ni idea del tipo de hombre que era Darien. Podías apelar a él con lógica, pero la manipulación lo dejaba impertérrito. Esto proporcionó a Serena durante años un montón de momentos de secreto regocijo, al observar a Beril, tratando de poner en práctica sus artimañas femeninas con Darien y enfurecerse después cuando no funcionaban. Beril no podía entenderlo; después de todo, funcionaban con todos los demás.

Darien miró su reloj. -Tengo que irme.- Se tomó de un trago el resto del café, a continuación se agachó y la besó en la frente. -No te metas en líos hoy.

– Lo intentaré-, prometió ella, y luego añadió abatida, -Siempre lo intento.- Y por alguna razón inexplicable rara era la vez que lo conseguía. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, siempre hacía algo que disgustaba a su Abuela.

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, y sus ojos se encontraron por un instante de una forma que la hizo sentir como si fueran conspiradores. Entonces se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y con un suspiro ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas para ponerse los calcetines y las botas. El amanecer se había ensombrecido con su partida.

En cierta forma, pensó, realmente eran cómplices. Con Darien se sentía relajada y despreocupada de una forma que nunca era como con el resto de la familia, y jamás veía desaprobación en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Darien la aceptaba tal como era y no intentaba convertirla en algo que no era.

Pero había otro lugar donde encontraba aceptación, y su corazón se aligeró mientras corría hacia los establos.

Cuando la furgoneta llegó a las ocho y media, Serena apenas lo notó, Ella y Andrew estaban trabajando con un fogoso potro de un año, tratando, pacientemente, de acostumbrarlo al manejo humano. No tenía miedo, pero deseaba jugar más que aprender algo nuevo, y la amable lección requería mucha paciencia.

– Me estás agotando-, jadeó ella, acariciando cariñosamente el lustroso cuello del animal. El potro respondió empujándola con la cabeza y haciéndola retroceder trastabillando algunos pasos. -Debe de haber una manera más fácil-, le dijo a Andrew, que estaba sentado encima de la valla, dándole instrucciones, y sonriendo mientras el potro retozaba como un descomunal perrito.

– ¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar las ideas de Serena.

– ¿Por qué no empezamos a entrenarlos en cuanto nacen? Entonces serían demasiados pequeños para empujarme por todo el corral-, se quejó ella. -Y crecerían acostumbrados a las personas y a lo que les hacemos.

– Vaya-, Andrew se acarició la mandíbula mientras pensaba en ello. Era un enjuto y áspero cincuentón y unos treinta de esos años los había pasado trabajando en Davencourt, las largas horas al aire libre habían convertido su moreno rostro en un mapa de finas arrugas. Comía, vivía, y respiraba caballos y no podía imaginar otro trabajo más acorde con él que el que tenía. Sólo porque era lo acostumbrado esperar a que los potros cumpliesen un año antes de empezar su entrenamiento no significaba que tuviera que hacerse así. Posiblemente Serena tuviese razón. Los caballos tenían que acostumbrarse a que las personas tontearan a su alrededor con bocas y pies, posiblemente sería más fácil, para ambos, caballos y humanos si el proceso empezaba cuando eran recién nacidos que después de un año corriendo salvajes. Aplacaría bastante su agitación, haría más fácil el trabajo del herrero y el veterinario.

– Te diré lo que haremos-, dijo él. -No tendremos otro potro hasta que Lightness para en Marzo. Empezaremos con ése y veremos como va.

La cara de Serena se iluminó, sus ojos azul se tornaron brillosos de placer, y por un momento Andrew enmudeció de lo bonita que era. Estaba asombrado, porque en realidad Serena era una pequeña cosita poco atractiva, sus facciones demasiado grandes y masculinas para su delgada cara, pero por un breve instante había vislumbrado como sería cuando la madurez hubiese obrado toda su magia sobre ella. Nunca sería una belleza como esa señorita Beril, pensó con realismo, pero cuando se hiciese mayor, sorprendería a unas cuantas personas. La idea lo hizo feliz, porque Serena era su favorita. La señorita Beril era una amazona competente, pero no amaba a sus bebés de la forma en que Serena lo hacía y por lo tanto no era tan cuidadosa con el bienestar de su montura como debía serlo. A los ojos de Andrew, ese era un pecado imperdonable.

A las once y media, Serena regreso a regañadientes a casa para almorzar. No le hubiese importado saltarse la comida, pero la Abuela mandaría a alguien a buscarla si no se presentaba, así que pensó que podría ahorrarles a todos la molestia. Aunque, como siempre, había apurado demasiado, y no tuvo tiempo para nada más que una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa. Se pasó un peine por el pelo mojado, luego bajo corriendo las escaleras, parándose justo antes de abrir la puerta del comedor y entrar con un paso más decoroso.

Todos los demás estaban ya sentados. Tía Tellu se fijó en la entrada de Serena, y su boca se contrajo en una habitual línea de desaprobación. La Abuela miró el pelo mojado de Serena y suspiró pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tío Jedite le obsequió con una falsa sonrisa de vendedor de coches usados, pero al fin al cabo nunca la regañaba, así que Serena lo disculpó por tener la profundidad de una cacerola. Sin embargo, Beril, atacó directamente.

– Al menos podías haberte molestado en secarte el pelo-, dijo, arrastrando las palabras. -Aunque supongo que debemos estar agradecidos de que hayas aparecido y no te sientes a la mesa oliendo a caballo.

Serena se deslizó en su silla y clavó la mirada en su plato. No se molestó en responder a la malicia de Beril, hacerlo sólo provocaría más rencor, y Tía Tellu aprovecharía la oportunidad para añadir su granito de arena. Serena estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de Beril, pero no le gustaba nada que tía Tellu y tío Jedite se hubiesen mudado a Davencourt, y sabía que cualquier cosa que Tía Tellu dijese le molestaría el doble.

Lita sirvió en primer plato, sopa fría de pepino. Serena odiaba la sopa de pepino así que se limitó a juguetear con la cuchara, tratando de hundir los trocitos verdes de hierba que flotaban por encima. Sí que mordisqueó uno de los panecillos de semillas que había horneado Lita y gustosamente apartó el tazón de sopa cuando llegó el segundo plato, tomates rellenos de atún. Le gustaban los tomates rellenos de atún. Los primeros minutos los dedicó a separar los trocitos de apio y cebolla de la mezcla con el atún, empujándolos en un montoncito en el borde del plato.

– Tus modales son deplorables-, declaró Tía Tellu mientras pinchaba con delicadeza un poco de atún. -Por Dios, Serena, ya tienes diecisiete años, eres lo bastante mayor como para dejar de jugar con tu comida como una niña de dos.

El escaso apetito de Serena desapareció, la familiar tensión y nausea anudaron su estómago, y lanzó a Tía Tellu una mirada resentida.

– Oh, siempre lo hace-, dijo airadamente Beril. -Es como un cerdo escarbando para encontrar los mejores trozos de bazofia.

Sólo para demostrarles que no le importaba, Serena se obligó a tragar dos bocados de atún, bebiéndose casi todo su vaso de té para asegurarse que no se quedasen a mitad de camino.

Dudaba de que fuese una muestra de tacto por parte del Tío Jedite, pero de todas formas le estuvo muy agradecida cuando empezó a hablar sobre la reparación que necesitaba su coche y a sopesar las ventajas de comprar uno nuevo. Si podían costearse uno nuevo, pensó Serena, evidentemente podrían haberse permitido quedarse en su casa, y así no tendría que soportar todos los días a Tía Tellu. Beril mencionó que también quería un coche nuevo, estaba cansada de ese Mercedes cuadrado de cuatro puertas que Darien había insistido en comprarle, cuando le había dicho unas mil veces que quería un coche deportivo, algo con estilo.

Serena no tenía coche. Beril tuvo su primer coche a los dieciséis años, pero Serena era una conductora espantosa, perdida siempre en sus sueños, la Abuela había decidido, que por el bien de los ciudadanos de Colbert County, era más seguro no dejar a Serena pisar una carretera a solas. No le importó, preferiría cabalgar a conducir, pero ahora el diablillo que habitaba en ella despertó.

– A mi también me gustaría tener un coche deportivo-, dijo, las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde que entró en el comedor. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con inocencia. -Le he echado el ojo a uno de esos Pontiac Grand Pricks. [1]

Los ojos de Tía Tellu se agrandaron con horror, y su tenedor cayó sobre su plato con estrépito. Tío Jedite se atragantó con el atún, para después comenzar a reírse sin parar.

– ¡Jovencita!- La mano de la Abuela golpeó la mesa, haciendo dar un salto a Serena de culpabilidad. Algunos creyeron que su errónea pronunciación de Gran Prix fue a consecuencia de la ignorancia, pero la Abuela no. -Tus modales no tienen excusa-, dijo la Abuela glacialmente, sus ojos azules centellearon. -Levántate de la mesa. Luego hablaré contigo.

Serena se deslizó de la silla con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. -Lo siento-, murmuró y salió corriendo del comedor, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar la ocurrente y maliciosa pregunta de Beril: -¿Creés que algún día será lo suficientemente civilizada como para poder comer con otras personas?

– Prefiero estar con los caballos-, murmuró Serena mientras salía disparada por la puerta de entrada. Sabía que debería haber subido primero y haberse puesto otra vez las botas, pero sentía una desesperada urgencia por volver a los establos, donde jamás se sentía fuera de lugar.

Andrew estaba comiendo su almuerzo en su oficina, mientras leía una de las treinta publicaciones sobre el cuidado de los caballos que recibía cada mes. La avistó a través de la ventana mientras se escabullía en el interior del establo y meneó la cabeza con resignación. Una de dos, o no había comido nada, cosa que no le sorprendería, u otra vez se había metido en problemas, lo que tampoco le sorprendería. Probablemente serían ambas cosas. Pobre Serena era como un cuadrado que se resistía tercamente a que le limaran las esquinas para poder encajar en un hueco redondo, sin importar que la mayoría de las personas se dejaran hacer exactamente eso. Agobiada constantemente por la desaprobación, se limitaba a acurrucarse y resistir hasta que la frustración era demasiado grande para reprimirla; entonces atacaba, pero de una forma tal que atraía sobre ella más desaprobación casi siempre. Sí poseyese tan sólo una décima parte del egoísmo de la señorita Beril, podría enfrentarse a todos y obligarlos a aceptarla en sus propios términos. Pero Serena no tenía ni una pizca de mezquindad en su cuerpo, y seguramente era por eso que los animales la querían tanto. Rebosaba de chiquilladas y eso sólo ocasionaba más problemas.

La observó mientras iba de un compartimiento a otro, deslizando sus dedos sobre la suave madera. Sólo había un caballo en el establo, la montura favorita de la señora Davenport, un castrado gris que tenía la pata delantera herida. Andrew lo estaba manteniendo hoy inmóvil, con compresas frías sobre la pata para aliviar la hinchazón. Escuchó la voz arrulladora de Serena mientras acariciaba la cara del caballo, y sonrío para si cuando los ojos del caballo se cerraron en éxtasis. Si su familia la aceptase solo la mitad que el caballo, pensó, dejaría de luchar contra ellos a cada instante y se adaptaría al estilo de vida en el que había nacido.

Después del almuerzo, Beril se dirigió hacía los establos y ordenó a uno de los mozos que le ensillase un caballo. Serena puso los ojos en blanco por los aires que se daba Beril de señora de la casa; ella siempre ensillaba su propio caballo, y a Beril no le haría daño hacer lo mismo. Para ser sinceros, ella jamás tenía problemas para tratar con ningún caballo pero Beril no tenía esa facilidad. Eso sólo demostraba lo inteligentes que eran los caballos, pensó Serena.

Beril vio su expresión por el rabillo del ojo y clavó una fría y maliciosa mirada sobre su prima.-La abuela está furiosa contigo. Era muy importante para ella que Tía Tellu se sintiese bienvenida, y en vez de ello tuviste que hacer tu número de paleta-. Se calló y su mirada vagó sobre Serena. -Si es que fue una actuación.

Lanzando ese dardo, tan sutilmente mordaz que se deslizó entre las costillas de Serena con apenas una punzada, sonrió ligeramente y se fue, dejando tras de si un leve rastro de su caro perfume.

– Bruja odiosa-, murmuró Serena, agitando la mano para dispersar la fuerte fragancia mientras miraba con resentimiento la delgada y elegante espalda de su prima. No era justo que Beril fuese tan hermosa, que supiese desenvolverse tan bien en público, que fuera la favorita de la Abuela, y que además tuviera a Darien. Simplemente no era justo.

Serena no era la única que se sentía resentida. Beril bullía de la misma emoción mientras se alejaba cabalgando de Davencourt. ¡Maldito Darien! Deseó no haberse casado nunca con él, aunque era lo que se había propuesto desde que era niña, lo que todos habían dado por sentado. Y Darien había asumido que ocurriría más que nadie, pero claro, siempre había estado tan seguro de si mismo que a veces se moría de ganas de abofetearlo. Que nunca lo hubiese hecho se debía a dos cosas: una, que no quería hacer nada que arruinase su oportunidad de gobernar totalmente en Davencourt cuando finalmente muriese la Abuela; y dos, tenía la inquietante sospecha que Darien no se comportaría como un caballero. No, era más que una sospecha. El podía haber puesto una venda sobre los ojos de los demás, pero ella sabía que podía ser un bastardo despiadado.

Había sido una idiota al casarse con él. Seguramente podía haber conseguido que la Abuela cambiase su testamento y le dejara a ella Davencourt en vez de a Darien. Después de todo, ella era una Tsukino, y Darien no. Debía de haber sido de ella por derecho. En cambio tuvo que casarse con ese maldito tirano, y había cometido un grave error al hacerlo. Disgustada, tuvo que admitir que había sobrestimado sus encantos y su habilidad para influenciarlo. Pensó que había sido tan inteligente, negándose a acostarse con él antes del matrimonio; le había entusiasmado la idea de mantenerlo frustrado, le gustaba la imagen de él jadeando tras ella como un perro detrás de una perra en celo. Nunca había sido del todo así, pero de todas formas había atesorado esa imagen. En cambio, se había enfurecido al saber que, más que sufrir porque no podía tenerla, el bastardo simplemente se había acostado con otras mujeres, ¡mientras insistía en que ella se mantuviese fiel a él!.

Sí, pues ella le enseñó. Fue aún mas tonto que ella si de verdad se creyó que se mantuvo "pura" para él durante todos esos años mientras que él se follaba a todas las zorras que conocía en la universidad y en el trabajo. Sabía muy bien como devolverle la pelota, así que siempre que podía escaparse un día o durante un fin de semana, enseguida encontraba algún tipo con suerte para desfogarse, por así decirlo. Atraer a los hombres era asquerosamente fácil, con un simple silbido venían corriendo. La primera vez que lo hizo fue a los dieciséis años y había encontrado una deliciosa fuente de poder sobre los hombres. Oh, tuvo que fingir un poco cuando finalmente se casó con Darien, lloriqueando e incluso obligándose a soltar una lágrima o dos para que creyese que su enorme y malvada polla estaba haciéndole daño a su pobre y virginal coñito, pero por dentro estaba regodeándose por lo fácil que le había resultado engañarlo.

Se regodeó porque, ahora, por fin iba a tener el poder en su relación. Después de años de verse obligada a doblegarse ante él, pensó que lo tenía donde quería. Era humillante recordarlo, haber creído que una vez casados podría manejarlo con facilidad cuando lo tuviese en su cama cada noche. Dios sabía que la mayoría de los hombres pensaban con la polla. Todas sus discretas aventuras, durante todos esos años, le habían demostrado que los agotaba, que no podían estar a su altura, pero todos lo admitían con la boca pequeña. Beril estaba orgullosa de su habilidad para follarse a un hombre hasta el agotamiento total. Lo tenía todo planeado: por las noche se follaría a Darien hasta dejarlo exhausto, y durante el día sería como mantequilla en sus manos.

Pero no había salido así, en absoluto. Sus mejillas ardían de humillación mientras dirigía el caballo a través de un riachuelo, teniendo cuidado de que el agua no salpicase sus brillantes botas. Por un lado, era a ella a quien la dejaba normalmente agotada. Darien podía estar haciéndolo durante horas, con ojos fríos y observadores sin importar lo mucho que ella jadeara, levantara las caderas y lo trabajara, como si supiese que ella consideraba eso como una competición y que le condenaran si la iba a dejar ganar. No tardó mucho en aprender que él podía aguantar más, y que sería ella la que quedaría allí, agotada y tirada sobre las sábanas retorcidas, con sus partes intimas palpitando dolorosamente por el duro uso. Y no importaba lo ardiente que fuera el sexo, no importaba si lo chupaba o acariciaba o le hacía cualquier otra cosa, una vez que habían acabado, Darien abandonaba la cama, y volvía a sus asuntos, y a ella sólo le restaba poner buena cara. ¡Bueno, maldita fuera, si lo hacía!

Su mejor arma, el sexo, había resultado inefectiva contra él, y quería gritar por la injusticia de ello. La trataba como si fuese una niña desobediente y no como una adulta; su mujer. Era más atento con esa mocosa, Serena, que con ella. Por Dios, estaba harta de que la dejara abandonada sola en casa mientras que él recorría todo el país. Decía que eran negocios, pero estaba segura que la mitad de sus "urgentes" viajes surgían en el último momento sólo para evitar que ella se divirtiera. Precisamente el mes pasado tuvo que volar a Chicago justo la mañana antes que fueran a marcharse de vacaciones a las Bahamas. Y después, la semana pasada, fue ese viaje a Nueva York.

Se marchó durante tres días. Le había pedido que la llevase con él, muriéndose de ganas, pensando en las tiendas, teatros y restaurantes, pero le contestó que no tendría tiempo para ella y se fue dejándola allí. Así de simple. El bastardo arrogante; seguramente estaría follándose alguna tonta y pequeña secretaria y no quería a su mujer alrededor para que le estropease los planes.

Pero ella se vengó. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras tiraba de las riendas del caballo y reconocía al hombre que ya estaba tumbado sobre la manta debajo del gran árbol, casi escondido en el pequeño y solitario claro. Era la venganza más deliciosa que podía imaginar, resultando aun más dulce por su propia e incontrolable respuesta. A veces la asustaba desearlo tan salvajemente. Él era un animal, totalmente inmoral, tan rudo en sus modales como Darien, pero sin la fría y cortante inteligencia.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Había sido muy poco después del funeral de Mamá, después que se hubiese mudado a Davencourt y engatusado a la Abuela para que la dejase redecorar el dormitorio que había elegido. Ella y la Abuela estaban en la ciudad eligiendo telas, pero la Abuela se había encontrado en la tienda con una de sus amigas y Beril enseguida se había aburrido. Ya había elegido la tela que le gustaba, así que no había ninguna razón para permanecer allí, escuchando a dos viejas cotillear. Le había dicho a la Abuela que iba al restaurante de al lado a comprar una Coca Cola y huyó.

Y lo había hecho; había aprendido pronto que podía conseguir mucho más, si hacía lo que realmente quería hacer después de haber hecho lo que había dicho que iba a hacer. De esa manera no podía ser acusada de mentir. Y la gente sabía lo impulsivos que eran los adolescentes. Así que, con la Coca helada en la mano, Beril se había encaminado hacia el quiosco de periódicos donde se vendían las revistas guarras.

En realidad no era un quiosco, sino una pequeña y lúgubre tienda que vendía revistas de pasatiempos, algo de maquillaje y artículos de aseo, algunos artículos "higiénicos" como condones, así como periódicos, bolsas de papel, y una gran variedad de revistas. "Newsweeks" y "Good Housekeeping" estaban visiblemente expuestas en la parte delantera con todas demás revistas aceptables, pero las que estaban prohibidas las mantenían en un estante en el fondo detrás del mostrador, donde los niños supuestamente no deberían entrar. Pero el viejo encargado, McElroy, tenía artritis, y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en una silla detrás de la caja. En realidad no podía ver quién estaba en el área de atrás si no se levantaba, y no lo hacía casi nunca.

Beril le lanzó al viejo Fiore una dulce sonrisa y caminó hacía la sección de cosméticos, donde tranquilamente inspeccionó unos cuantos pintalabios y escogió un brillo rosa transparente; si la pillaban esa seria su excusa para estar en esa zona. Cuando un cliente acaparaba su atención, ella se escabullía fuera de su vista y se deslizaba a la parte de atrás.

Mujeres desnudas retozaban en varias portadas, pero Beril sólo les dispensaba una breve y desdeñosa mirada. Si querías ver a una mujer desnuda, lo único que tenías que hacer era quitarse la ropa. Lo que le gustaba eran las revistas donde podía ver hombres desnudos. La mayoría de las veces sus pollas eran pequeñas y flácidas, lo que no le interesaba para nada, pero a veces había una foto de un hombre con una bonita, larga, gruesa y empalmada polla. Los nudistas decían que no había nada sexy en corretear por ahí desnudo, pero Beril pensaba que mentían. De lo contrario, ¿por qué esos hombres se ponían duros como el semental de la Abuela cuando estaba a punto de montar a una yegua? Siempre que podía, se escondía en los establos para mirar, aunque todos se sentirían horrorizados, sencillamente horrorizados si se enteraban.

Beril sonrió con satisfacción. No lo sabían, y nunca lo harán. Era demasiado lista para ellos. Era dos personas distintas, y ni siguiera lo sospechaban. Estaba la Beril pública, la princesa de los Tsukino, la chica mas popular del colegio que embrujaba a todos con su alegría y que rechazaba experimentar con alcohol y cigarrillos, tal como hacían otros chicos. Y luego estaba la verdadera Beril, la que mantenía oculta, la que se escondía las revistas porno debajo de la ropa y sonreía amablemente al señor Fiore cuando salía de la tienda. La verdadera Beril robaba dinero del monedero de su abuela, no porque hubiese algo que no pudiera tener con solo pedirlo, sino porque le gustaba la emoción.

La verdadera Beril adoraba atormentar a esa pequeña mocosa, Serena, le encantaba pellizcarla cuando nadie la veía, le gustaba hacerla llorar. Serena era un blanco seguro, porque en realidad a nadie le gustaba y siempre creerían antes a Beril que a ella si iba con el cuento. Últimamente, Beril había empezado a odiar de verdad a la mocosa, era más que una simple antipatía. Darien siempre la estaba defendiendo, por cualquier cosa, y eso la enfurecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse de parte de Serena en vez de parte de ella?

Una sonrisita secreta curvo su boca. Ya le enseñaría quién era el jefe. Últimamente había descubierto una nueva arma, ya que su cuerpo había madurado y cambiado. Se había sentido fascinada por el sexo durante años, pero ahora físicamente empezaba a igualarse a su madurez mental. Lo único que tenía que hacer era arquear la espalda y respirar profundamente, empujando sus pechos hacia fuera, Darien los miraba tan fijamente que le costaba muchísimo aguantarse la risa. También la besaba, y cuando frotaba su delantera contra la de él, empezaba a respirar con fuerza, y su vara se ponía muy dura. Pensó en dejarle hacerlo con ella, pero una innata astucia la había detenido. Ella y Darien vivían en la misma casa; corría demasiado riesgo de que los demás lo descubrieran, y eso podría cambiar la opinión que tenían de ella.

Acababa de coger una de las revistas porno cuando un hombre habló detrás de ella, con voz baja y ronca. -¿Qué hace una bonita chavalita como tú aquí atrás?

Alarmada, Beril retiró la mano y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo. Siempre había tenido cuidado de que nadie la viese en esta sección, pero no le había oído aproximarse. Alzó la cabeza mirándolo con ojos asustados, parpadeando intensamente y preparándose para meterse en la piel de una ingenua jovencita que había deambulado hacía ahí por accidente. Lo que vio en los ardorosos e increíbles ojos azules que la estaban mirando la hizo vacilar. No parecía que este hombre se fuese a creer cualquier explicación que le diese.

– Eres la chica de Janet Tsukino, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, manteniendo la voz baja.

Lentamente, Beril asintió. Ahora que había podido mirarle bien, una extraña emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. Probablemente estaría en la treintena, demasiado viejo, pero era muy musculoso y la expresión en esos ardientes ojos azules la hacía pensar que sabia cosas verdaderamente sucias.

El gruñó. -Ya decía yo. Siento lo de tu mamá-. Aunque dijo las palabras adecuadas, Beril tenía la sensación que en realidad le tenía sin cuidado. La estaba mirando de arriba abajo, de un forma que la hacía sentir rara, como si le perteneciese.

"¿Quién es usted?" murmuró ella, arrojando una cauta mirada a la parte delantera de la tienda.

Una cruel sonrisa desveló sus blancos dientes.-El nombre es Zafiro Black, queridita. ¿Te suena de algo?

Ella contuvo la respiración, porque conocía el nombre. Había fisgoneado entre las cosas de mamá a menudo. -Sí-, dijo ella, tan excitada que apenas podía mantenerse quieta. -Tú eres mi padre.

El pareció sorprendido de que supiera quién era, pensó ahora, contemplándolo mientras yacía holgazaneando bajo el árbol esperándola. Pero a pesar de lo excitada que ella estuvo al conocerlo, a él le había importado un bledo que ella fuese su hija. Zafiro Black tenía un montón de hijos, y al menos media docena de ellos bastardos. Uno más, aunque éste fuera un Tsukino, no significaba nada para él. La había abordado sólo por gusto, no porque en verdad le importase.

De alguna forma, eso la había excitado. Era como conocer a la Beril oculta, yendo por ahí en el cuerpo de su padre.

La fascinaba. Durante esos últimos años se empeñó en encontrarse con él ocasionalmente. Era rudo, egoísta, y a veces tenía la sensación de que se reía de ella. La ponía furiosa, pero cada vez que le veía, aún sentía esa misma exaltación. El era tan desagradable, tan totalmente inaceptable en su círculo social… y era suyo.

Beril no recordaba bien el momento en que la excitación se convirtió en sexual. Puede que siempre hubiera sido así, pero no había estado preparada para aceptarlo. Había estado tan concentrada en doblegar a Darien, en mantenerse tan cuidadosa de darse una satisfacción sólo cuando estaba segura, lejos del área de su casa, que sencillamente no se le había ocurrido.

Pero un día, hacia más o menos un año, cuando lo vio, la acostumbrada excitación se había agudizado repentinamente, volviéndose casi brutal en su intensidad. Estaba furiosa con Darien, lo que no era nada nuevo y Zafiro estaba justo allí, su musculoso cuerpo tentándola, sus ardorosos ojos azules vagando por su cuerpo de una manera en la que ningún padre debería mirar a su hija.

Ella lo había abrazado, apretándose contra él, llamándole "papi" dulcemente, y todo el tiempo estuvo frotando sus pechos contra él, ondulando sus caderas contra su sexo. Sólo hizo falta eso. Le había sonreído, luego la cogió groseramente por la entrepierna y la tumbó en el suelo, donde cayeron uno sobre otro como animales.

No podía alejarse de él. Lo había intentado, sabiendo lo peligroso que él era, sabiendo que no tenía poder para controlarlo, pero le atraía como un imán. Con él no le valían sus jueguecitos, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ella era. No había nada que pudiese darle y nada que ella quisiera de él, excepto el fogoso y demente sexo. Nadie la había follado jamás de la forma que lo hacía su Papi. No tenía que medir cada una de sus reacciones o intentar manipular su respuesta; lo único que debía hacer era dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Estaba dispuesta para lo que quisiese hacer con ella. El era basura, y eso le encantaba, porque era la mejor venganza que jamás pudiese haber elegido. Cuando por las noches Darien se tumbaba a su lado en la cama, tenía bien merecido que estuviese durmiendo con una mujer que, sólo unas horas antes, había estado pegajosa de las secreciones de Zafiro Black.


	6. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

Serena siguió fijamente con la mirada a Beril, mientras ésta se alejaba cabalgando de Davencourt, hacía la parte montañosa de las tierras de los Tsukino. Normalmente Beril prefería una cabalgata menos agotadora, por campos o pastos llanos. ¿Por qué se desviaba de su costumbre? Pensándolo bien, un par de veces antes ya había elegido ese camino para cabalgar. Serena lo había notado pero no le había prestado atención. Por alguna razón, esta vez le extrañaba.

Puede que todavía estuviera resentida por la última puya de Beril, aunque, Dios sabía que no había sido peor de los acostumbrados ataques a su frágil autoestima. Tal vez fuese porque ella, a diferencia de los demás, no esperaba nada bueno de Beril. Tal vez fuese por ese maldito perfume. No lo llevaba puesto en el almuerzo, pensó Serena. Un aroma tan fuerte se hubiese notado. Entonces ¿porque se había perfumado antes de salir sola a montar a caballo?

La respuesta le llegó con una claridad deslumbrante. -¡Tiene un amante!- susurró para si misma, casi embargada por la conmoción. ¡Beril estaba viendo a alguien a espaldas de Darien! Serena, en nombre de Darien, casi se ahoga de indignación. ¿Cómo podía cualquier mujer, incluso Beril, ser tan estúpida para comprometer su matrimonio?

Rápidamente ensilló a Buckley, su actual favorita, y partió en la misma dirección que había visto tomar a su prima. La gran yegua tenía un paso largo, un poco desigual que haría traquetear a cualquier otro jinete con menos experiencia pero cubría las distancias con un rápido galope. Serena estaba acostumbrada a su zancada y se acomodó a su ritmo, moviéndose al compás con fluidez mientras posaba sus ojos en el suelo, siguiendo las huellas frescas del caballo de Beril.

Una parte de ella no quería creer que Beril tuviese un amante -era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y además, Beril era demasiado lista para tirarlo todo por la borda- pero no podía resistirse a la tentadora posibilidad de tener razón. Alegremente trazaba vagos planes de venganza contra Beril por todos los años de dolor y desaires, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo podría hacerlo. La autentica venganza no formaba parte del carácter de Serena. Antes acabaría pegándole a Beril un puñetazo en la nariz, que tramar y llevar a cabo un plan a largo plazo, y seguramente lo disfrutaría mucho más. Pero sencillamente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pillar a Beril haciendo algo que no debía; normalmente era ella la que metía la pata y Beril la que lo ponía en evidencia.

No quería alcanzar a Beril demasiado rápido, así que redujo a Buckley al paso. El sol de Julio brillaba tan fuerte y despiadadamente que debería haber borrado los colores de los árboles, pero no lo hacía. Le ardía la cabeza del calor. Normalmente se ponía una gorra de béisbol, pero aún llevaba puestos los pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa de seda del almuerzo, y la gorra de béisbol, al igual que sus botas, estaban en su dormitorio.

Con ese calor era fácil rezagarse. Paró y dejó que Buckley bebiera de un pequeño arroyo, después reanudó su pausada marcha. Una ligera brisa le acariciaba la cara, y era por ello que Buckley pudo recoger el olor de la montura de Beril y relinchó suavemente, avisándola. Inmediatamente retrocedió, no quería que el otro caballo alertase a Beril de su presencia.

Después de atar a Buckley a un pequeño pino, caminó con sigilo a través de los árboles y subió una pequeña colina. Sus sandalias de suela fina se escurrían sobre las agujas de pino, y con impaciencia se las quitó, luego trepó descalza el resto del camino hasta la cima.

La montura de Beril estaba aproximadamente a unos treinta metros abajo, a la izquierda, mordisqueando pacientemente la hierba. Una enorme roca salpicada de musgo sobresalía de la cima de la colina, y Serena se deslizó hacía ella para arrodillarse detrás de su mole. Con cuidado miró por un lateral, tratando de localizar a Beril. Creía oír voces, pero los sonidos eran extraños, en realidad no eran palabras.

Y entonces los vio, casi debajo de ella, se apoyó débilmente contra la ardiente superficie de la roca, la conmoción sacudiendo su cuerpo. Había pensado que pillaría a Beril citándose con alguno de sus amigos del club de campo, puede que besuqueándose un poco, pero no esto. Su propia experiencia sexual era tan limitada que no podría haber formado esas imágenes en su cabeza.

Un arbusto los ocultaba parcialmente, pero aún así podía ver la manta, el pálido y delgado cuerpo de Beril, y la forma oscura, más musculosa del hombre encima de ella. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, él se estaba moviendo, ella se aferraba a él, y ambos emitían unos sonidos que hacían a Serena avergonzarse. No sabía quién era él, sólo le veía la parte de arriba y trasera de su oscura cabeza. Pero entonces se quitó de encima de Beril, poniéndose de rodillas, y Serena tragó con fuerza mientras se le quedaba mirando, con ojos desorbitados. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, y la impresión la conmocionó. Tiró de Beril hasta ponerla sobre sus manos y rodillas, le azotó el trasero, riéndose ásperamente ante el apasionado y gutural sonido que ella emitió, y seguidamente ya estaba introduciéndose de nuevo dentro de ella, tal como Serena había visto hacer a los caballos, la melindrosa y exquisita Beril se agarraba a la manta, arqueando la espalda y empujando su trasero contra él.

Una ardiente oleada de bilis ascendió por la garganta de Serena, y se agachó detrás de la roca, apretando su mejilla contra la áspera piedra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar sus ganas de vomitar. Se sentía entumecida y enferma de desesperación. Por Dios, ¿Qué iba a hacer Darien?

Había seguido a Beril a causa de un malsano y perverso deseo de causar problemas a su odiosa prima, pero había esperado algo sin importancia; besos provocativos, si hubiera habido algún hombre involucrado, o posiblemente que se encontrara con algunos de sus amigos y se escapara a visitar un bar o algo por el estilo. Hacía años, después de que ambas se fueran a vivir a Davencourt, Darien había puesto coto severamente al rencor de Beril, amenazando con azotarla si no dejaba de atormentar a Serena, amenaza que Serena había encontrado tan encantadora que había estado durante días tratando de provocar a Beril, solo para poder ver cómo a su odiosa prima le calentaban el trasero. Darien, divertido, finalmente se la llevó aparte y le advirtió que el castigo también podría recaer sobre ella, si no se comportaba. Ese mismo impulso malicioso la había provocado hoy, pero lo que se encontró era mucho más serio de lo que había esperado.

El pecho de Serena ardía con impotente rabia, y tragó convulsivamente. Aún cuando aborrecía y sentía rencor hacia su prima, nunca pensó que Beril fuese tan estúpida como para serle infiel a Darien.

De nuevo sintió nauseas, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para rodearse con los brazos las piernas dobladas y así poder apoyar la cabeza sobre ellas. Sus movimientos hicieron rodar algo de gravilla, pero estaba lo bastante lejos, para que ellos no pudiesen escuchar ningún sonido que hiciese, y en estos momentos se encontraba demasiado asqueada para que le importase. De todas formas no estaban prestando ninguna atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaban demasiados enfrascados en meter y meter. Dios, qué ridículo se veía… y qué vulgar, todo a la vez. Serena se alegró de no estar más cerca, encantada de que el arbusto, al menos, les tapara en parte.

Podría matar a Beril por hacerle esto a Darien

Si Darien se enteraba, posiblemente la mataría él mismo, pensó Serena, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Aunque normalmente se controlaba, todo el mundo que conocía bien a Darien era consciente de su temperamento y se cuidaban mucho de no provocarlo. Beril era una imbécil, una estúpida y maliciosa imbécil.

Pero posiblemente se creía a salvo de ser descubierta, ya que Darien no regresaría de Nashville hasta esta noche. Para entonces, pensó Serena asqueada, Beril estaría bañada y perfumada, esperándolo, llevando un bonito vestido y una sonrisa, mientras que en su interior se reiría de él porque solo unas horas antes había estado follando en el bosque con otro.

Darien se merecía algo mejor. Pero no se lo podía decir, pensó Serena. Jamás podría contárselo a alguien. Si lo hacía, seguramente lo que ocurriría es que Beril mentiría hasta escapar del embrollo, diciendo que Serena sólo estaba celosa, que intentaba causarle problemas, y todo el mundo la creería. Serena estaba celosa, y todos lo sabían. Entonces Darien y la Abuela se enfadarían con ella en vez de con Beril. La Abuela estaba exasperada con ella la mayor parte del tiempo por una cosa u otra, pero no podría soportar que Darien se enfadase con ella.

La otra posibilidad sería que Darien la creyese. Mataría realmente a Beril, y entonces estaría en un buen lío. No podría soportar que le pasase algo. Puede que lo averiguase de otra forma, pero ella no podía evitar eso. Lo único que podía hacer era callar y rezar, para que si lo descubría, no hiciera nada por lo que pudiese ser arrestado.

Serena salió de su escondite tras la roca y rápidamente se encaminó de vuelta por la colina y a través de los pinos hacía donde había dejado pasteando a Buckley. Resopló como bienvenida y la empujó con la nariz. Obedientemente le acarició la gran cabeza, rascándole detrás de las orejas, pero su mente no estaba en lo que hacía. Montó y sin hacer ruido se alejó de la escena del adulterio de Beril, volviendo a los establos. La aflicción pesaba enormemente sobre sus delgados hombros.

No podía entender lo que había visto. ¿Cómo podía cualquier mujer, incluida Beril, no estar satisfecha con Darien? Durante los diez años que llevaba viviendo en Davencourt, se había intensificado la adoración de Serena por su héroe de la niñez. A los diecisiete, se había dado dolorosamente cuenta, de la respuesta de otras mujeres hacia él, por lo tanto sabía que no sólo ella opinaba así. Las mujeres miraban a Darien inconsciente o no tan inconscientemente, con anhelo en los ojos. Serena trataba de no mirarle de esa manera, pero sabía que no siempre tenía éxito, ya que Beril a veces decía algo mordaz sobre que estuviera babeando en presencia de Darien y siendo una molestia. No lo podía evitar. Cada vez que lo veía, era como si su corazón diese un gran vuelco antes de empezar a latir tan fuerte que a veces no podía ni respirar, y toda ella se sentía invadida por una gran ola de calor y hormigueo. Posiblemente era por la falta de oxigeno. No creía que el amor causara hormigueo.

Porque lo amaba, mucho, de una manera que Beril jamás haría o podría.

Darien. Con su pelo oscuro, sus fríos ojos azul zafiros y la perezosa sonrisa que la mareaba de placer. Su cuerpo alto y musculoso la hacía sentir a la vez frío y calor, como si tuviese fiebre; esa reacción tan extraña la preocupaba desde hacia ya un par de años, y empeoraba cada vez que lo veía nadar, llevando tan solo ese escueto y ajustado bañador. Su grave y perezosa voz y la forma en que fruncía el ceño a todos hasta que se había tomado su primer café de la mañana. Sólo tenía veinticuatro años, y ya estaba a cargo de Davencourt, e incluso la Abuela hacia caso de su opinión. Cuando estaba enfadado, sus ojos verdes se volvían tan fríos que parecían un glaciar, y la pereza en su tono desaparecía abruptamente, convirtiendo sus palabras en cortantes y mordaces.

Ella conocía bien sus cambios de humor, cuando estaba cansado, cómo le gustaba que le hiciesen la colada. Conocía su comida favorita, sus colores favoritos, el equipo deportivo que seguía, lo que le hacía reír y lo que le hacía enfadar. Sabía lo que leía y lo que votaba. Durante diez años había absorbido cada ínfimo detalle sobre su persona, volviéndose hacia él como una tímida violeta hacía la luz del sol. Desde que murieron sus padres, Darien había sido tanto su defensor como su confidente. Sobre él había descargado todos sus miedos y fantasías infantiles, fue él quien la consoló cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando se sentía sola y asustada.

Pero bien sabía que a pesar de su amor, jamás había tenido una oportunidad con él. Siempre había sido Beril. Eso era lo más doloroso, que se le podría haber ofrecido en cuerpo y alma y aún así se habría casado con Beril. Beril, que a veces parecía como si le odiase. Beril, que le era infiel.

Ardientes lágrimas escocían los ojos de Serena, y se las secó. No tenía sentido llorar, pero no podía evitar sentirse resentida.

Desde el día en que Beril y ella fueron a vivir a Davencourt, Darien había contemplado a Beril con una fría y posesiva mirada en sus ojos. Beril había salido con otros chicos, y el había salido con otras chicas, pero era sólo como si él le dejara algo de cuerda, y cuando la estiraba demasiado, tiraba de ella para ponerla en su sitio. Desde el principio había poseído el control de su relación. Darien era el único hombre al que Beril no podía engatusar o intimidar con su carácter. Una simple palabra de él podía hacerla claudicar, hazaña que ni siquiera la Abuela podía igualar.

La única esperanza de Serena era que Beril se negara a casarse con él, pero esa ilusión fue tan efímera que resultó casi inexistente. Desde el momento en que la Abuela anunció que Darien heredaría Davencourt más su parte de las acciones del imperio Tsukino, que eran el cincuenta por ciento, se hizo dolorosamente obvio que Beril se casaría con él aunque fuera el hombre más desagradable y mezquino de la tierra, que no lo era. Beril había heredado el veinticinco por ciento de Janet, y Serena poseía el otro veinticinco por ciento de su padre. Beril se veía a si misma como la Princesa de los Tsukino, con la implícita seguridad de convertirse en Reina casándose con Darien. De ninguna manera hubiese aceptado un papel menor casándose con otro.

Pero Beril también estaba fascinada por Darien. El hecho de que no pudiese dominarle como hacía con otros chicos, la irritaba y la fascinaba, haciéndola bailar a su son. Seguramente pensó, con su excesiva vanidad, que una vez que estuviesen casados lo podría dominar con el sexo, concediendo o negándole sus favores, según la complaciera o no.

E incluso en eso, quedó defraudada, también. Serena sabía que el matrimonio no era feliz y se sentía secretamente complacida. Aunque se había sentido avergonzada por ello, porque Darien merecía ser feliz aunque Beril no lo mereciera.

¡Pero como había disfrutado cada vez que Beril no se había salido con la suya! Siempre supo, que aunque Darien era capaz de controlar su carácter, Beril nunca lo intentaba. Cuando estaba enfadada, bramaba, hacia pucheros y se enfurruñaba. En los dos años que llevaban casados, las peleas habían ido a más y a menudo los gritos de Beril se escuchaban por toda la casa, entristeciendo a la Abuela.

Nada que Beril hiciera, sin embargo, influía en Darien para que cambiara cualquier decisión que la disgustara. Estaban casi constantemente enfrascados en una batalla, con Darien determinado a supervisar Davencourt y hacer lo mejor por sus inversiones, una tarea hercúlea que a menudo lo mantenía trabajando durante dieciocho horas al día. Para Serena era obvio que Darien era un adulto responsable, pero sólo tenía veinticuatro años y una vez le comentó que su edad no le favorecía, que tenía que trabajar y esforzarse el doble que otros para demostrar su valía ante los empresarios de más edad y mejor establecidos. Esa era su preocupación primordial, y ella le amaba por ello.

Un marido adicto al trabajo, sin embargo, no era lo que Beril deseaba. Lo que quería era irse de vacaciones a Europa, pero él tenía programadas reuniones de trabajo. Ella quería ir a Aspen en plena temporada de ski él pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero ya que ella no sabía esquiar y no estaba interesada en aprender. Lo único que ella quería es que la vieran y ser vista. Cuando perdió el carné de conducir a causa de cuatro multas de velocidad en seis meses ella habría seguido conduciendo alegremente contando con la influencia del apellido Tsukino para mantenerla a salvo de problemas, pero Darien le había confiscado todas las llaves de sus coches, y le había prohibido severamente a todos que le prestasen las suyas, y la había dejado en casa durante un mes antes de contratarle un chofer. Lo que más la enfureció fue que trató de contratar un chofer ella antes, pero Darien se le adelantó y lo impidió. No había sido difícil; no había tantos servicios de Limusinas en el área de Shoals, y que quisiera indisponerse con él. Durante ese infernal mes sólo la Abuela se libró de la lengua viperina de Beril, que estuvo despotricando como una adolescente rebelde.

Tal vez acostarse con otros hombres era la manera en que Beril se vengaba de Darien por no dejarla salirse con la suya, pensó Serena. Era lo bastante terca y rencorosa para hacerlo.

Serena era amargamente consciente de que habría sido una esposa mucho mejor para Darien que Beril, pero nadie la había tenido en cuenta, y Darien el que menos. Serena increíblemente observadora, un rasgo desarrollado por toda una vida de haber sido dejada a un lado. Amaba a Darien, pero no subestimaba su ambición. Si la Abuela hubiese dejado bien claro que le agradaría enormemente que se casara con Serena, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Beril, entonces seguramente ahora estarían comprometidos. De acuerdo, Darien nunca la había mirado como miraba a Beril, pero es que siempre había sido demasiado joven. Con Davencourt en la balanza, él la hubiese elegido, sabía que lo habría hecho. No le hubiese importado saber que él quería más a Davencourt que a ella. Se hubiese casado con Darien de cualquier manera, agradecida solo con tener una parte de su atención. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido ella? ¿Por qué Beril?

Por que Beril era preciosa, y siempre había sido la favorita de la Abuela. Al principio Serena lo había intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca había sido tan elegante, ni poseído la gracia social o tenido el buen gusto de Beril para la ropa y la decoración. Ciertamente nunca sería tan bonita. No se miraba en un espejo de color rosado; era consciente de su abundante, denso y enmarañado pelo, más rubio que castaño, y de su huesuda y angular cara con los extraños y sesgados ojos azul cielo, del bulto sobre el puente de su larga nariz, y de su boca demasiado grande. Era delgada como un palo y patosa, y sus pechos apenas se notaban. Desesperada, sabía que nadie, especialmente ningún hombre, la elegiría de buen grado por encima de Beril. Beril, que a los diecisiete años había sido la chica más popular del colegio, mientras que Serena, a la misma edad, nunca había tenido una cita. La Abuela había dispuesto que tuviese "acompañantes" para los actos a los que había sido obligada a asistir, pero los muchachos evidentemente habían sido obligados por sus madres para el compromiso, y Serena siempre se sintió avergonzada y con legua de trapo. Ninguno de los reclutados jamás se habían ofrecido voluntario para estar en su compañía.

Pero desde la boda de Darien, Serena había dejado casi por completo de intentar encajar en el molde que su Abuela había elegido para ella, en el adecuado molde social para una Tsukino. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Darien era inalcanzable ya. Empezó a retraerse, pasando el mayor tiempo posible con los caballos. Se sentía relajada con ellos, de una manera en la que nunca se sentía con las personas, porque a los caballos no les importaba como vestía o si había tirado otra vez el vaso en la cena. Los caballos respondían a su suave y gentil toque, al sonido especial de su voz cuando les hablaba, al amor y cuidado que ella les dispensaba. Nunca era torpe cuando estaba con un caballo. De alguna manera su delgado cuerpo se acoplaba al ritmo del poderoso animal que llevaba debajo, y se convertía en uno con él, siendo parte de su fuerza y su elegancia. Andrew decía que nunca había visto a nadie cabalgar tan bien como a ella, ni siguiera al señor Darien, y él montaba como si hubiese nacido encima de una silla. La única cosa que la Abuela alababa de ella, era su habilidad para cabalgar.

Pero renunciaría a sus caballos si pudiese tener a Darien. Esta era su oportunidad de romper su matrimonio, pero no podía cogerla, no se atrevía a tomarla. No podía herirlo así, no podía arriesgarse a que perdiese el control e hiciese algo irremediable.

Buckley sentía su agitación, los caballos siempre lo hacían, y empezó a hacer cabriolas nerviosamente. Serena bruscamente tornó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo e intento calmarlo, palmeándole el cuello y hablándole, pero no podía prestarle toda su atención. A pesar del calor, una oleada escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, y de nuevo se sintió como si fuese a vomitar.

Andrew era más afín a los caballos que a las personas, pero frunció el ceño cuando le vio la cara y se acerco para tomar las bridas de Buckley mientras ella saltaba de la silla de montar. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin rodeos.

– Nada-, dijo ella, pasándose una mano temblorosa por la cara. -Creo que me he acalorado demasiado. Se me olvido la gorra.

– Ya deberías saberlo-, le regaño él. -Vete a casa, tomate una limonada fría, y después descansa un rato. Yo me haré cargo de Buck.

– Siempre me has dicho que debo ocuparme de mi propio caballo-, dijo ella, protestando, pero él la acalló con un ademán de la mano.

– Y ahora te estoy diciendo que te vayas. Lárgate. Si no eres lo suficientemente sensata para cuidar de ti misma, no creo que puedas cuidar de Buck.

– Muy bien. Gracias-. Consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, porque sabía que debía parecer verdaderamente enferma para que Andrew quebrantara sus reglas sobre los caballos, y quería tranquilizarlo. Y en efecto, estaba enferma, enferma del corazón, y tan llena de rabia, e impotencia que pensaba que iba a explotar. Odiaba esto, odiaba lo que había visto, odiaba a Beril por hacerlo, odiaba a Darien por consentir que lo amase y por ponerla en esta situación.

No, pensó ella, mientras iba corriendo hacia la casa, desconsolada por la idea. No odiaba a Darien, jamás le podría odiar. Hubiese sido mejor para ella si no le amara, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo como tampoco podía impedir que el sol saliese a la mañana siguiente.

Nadie la vio cuando se deslizó por la puerta principal. El gran vestíbulo estaba vacío, aunque oyó cantar a Lita en la cocina, y un televisor encendido en el estudio. Probablemente Tío Jedite estaría viendo algún programa de juegos de esos que tanto le gustaban. Lentamente Serena subió las escaleras, no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

La habitación de la Abuela estaba en la parte delantera de la casa, la primera puerta a la derecha. La habitación de Beril y Darien estaba en el frente a mano izquierda. En los últimos años, finalmente Serena se había acomodado en unos de los dormitorios de la parte posterior, lejos de todos, pero para su disgusto vio que Tía Tellu y Tío Jedite habían escogido la habitación del medio en la parte derecha de la casa, y la puerta estaba abierta, las voces de la Abuela y Tía Tellu venían de dentro. Prestando atención, Serena también pudo distinguir la voz del ama de llaves, Bessie, mientras desempacaban sus ropas. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos, especialmente no quería dar a Tía Tellu la oportunidad de meterse con ella, así que retrocedió, salió por las puertaventanas francesas hacia la galería superior que circundaba la casa en su totalidad. A través de ella, y tomando la dirección opuesta rodeó la casa hasta que llegó a las puertaventanas que se abrían hacía su propio dormitorio, consiguiendo así asilo.

No sabía cómo iba a poder mirar de nuevo a Beril nunca más sin gritarle y abofetear su estúpida y odiosa cara. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, enfada se las limpio. Llorar nunca le había servido de nada; no le había devuelto a Mamá ni a Papá, no la había convertido en alguien mejor, no había impedido que Darien se casara con Beril. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo había luchado por contener sus lágrimas y fingir que las cosas no le hacían daño aunque a veces sentía que se iba a atragantar con su propio dolor y humillación.

Pero había sido tal la conmoción de ver a Beril y a ese hombre haciéndolo. No era estúpida, había ido a ver un par de veces una película clasificada R, pero en realidad no mostraba nada excepto las tetas de las mujeres y todo estaba muy bien adornado, con música romántica de fondo. Y una vez había visto hacerlo a los caballos, pero en realidad no fue capaz de ver nada, ya que se había escabullido a los establos para ese propósito pero no pudo encontrar un ángulo adecuado. Si bien, los sonidos la habían asustado, y nunca lo intentó de nuevo.

La realidad no era comparable con las películas. No había sido para nada romántico. Lo que había visto, había sido crudo, brutal, y quería borrarlo de su memoria.

Se dio otra ducha y luego se desplomó encima de la cama, agotada por el trastorno emocional. Tal vez dormitó; no estaba segura; pero de repente el cuarto estaba más oscuro ya que se avecinaba el crepúsculo, ella se había perdido la cena. Otro punto en su contra, pensó, y suspiró.

Ahora se sentía mas calmada, casi entumecida. Para su sorpresa incluso estaba hambrienta. Se puso ropa limpia y bajo con dificultad las escaleras traseras hacia la cocina. Lita ya lo había recogido todo, limpiado la vajilla y se había ido a casa, pero el frigorífico de tamaño industrial de acero inoxidable estaría repleto de sobras.

Estaba mordisqueando un muslo de pollo frío y un panecillo, con un vaso de té junto a su codo, cuando la puerta de cocina se abrió y entró Darien. Se le veía cansado, se había quitado tanto la corbata como la chaqueta, esta última colgaba por encima de su hombro de un dedo encorvado. Los dos botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Cuando le vio, el corazón de Serena, como siempre, dio un vuelco. Aun cuando estaba cansado y desaliñado, se le veía estupendo. De nuevo las nauseas invadieron su estómago al pensar en lo que Beril le estaba haciendo.

– ¿Todavía estás comiendo?- se burló él con fingida sorpresa, sus ojos azul zafiro chispeando.

– Tengo que conservar mis fuerzas-, dijo ella, cayendo en su ligereza usual, pero no lo conseguía del todo. Había una tristeza en su voz que no podía ocultar, y Darien le dirigió una astuta mirada.

– ¿Qué has hecho ahora?- le preguntó, cogiendo un vaso del armario y abriendo el frigorífico para echarse un poco de té helado.

– Nada fuera de lo normal-, le aseguró, consiguiendo esbozar una irónica, y torcida sonrisa. -Abrí mi bocaza en el almuerzo, y tanto la Abuela como la Tía Tellu están enfadadas conmigo.

¿Bueno, y que has soltado esta vez?

– Estábamos hablando sobre coches, y dije que quería uno de los Pontiac Grand Pricks.

Sus anchos hombros se estremecieron mientras controlaba un acceso de risa, convirtiéndolo en una tos. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba su lado. -Por Dios, Sere.

– Ya lo sé-. Suspiró ella. Simplemente se me escapó. Tía Tellu hizo uno de sus despectivos comentarios sobre mi forma de comer, y quería dejarla boquiabierta-.Hizo una pausa. -Funcionó.

– ¿Que hizo Tía Luna?

– Me echó de la mesa. No la he visto desde entonces-. Pellizco el panecillo, reduciéndolo a un puñado de migas, hasta que la fuerte mano de Darien cubrió la suya y detuvo el gesto.

– ¿Habías comido algo antes de abandonar la mesa?- le preguntó, y ahora había un tono severo en su voz.

Ella hizo una mueca, sabiendo lo que venia a continuación. -Si. Comí un panecillo y algo de atún.

– ¿Un panecillo entero? ¿Y cuánto de atún?

– Bueno, puede que no fuese un panecillo entero.

– ¿Más que lo que has comido de este?

Miró el pan destrozado en su plato, como evaluando cuidadosamente cada miga, y sintió alivió al poder decir, -Más.

No mucho más, pero más era más. Su expresión le dijo que no lo había engañado, pero de momento él lo dejó correr.

– Muy bien. ¿Cuánto de atún? ¿Cuántos bocados?

– ¡No los conté!

– ¿Más de dos?

Ella intentó recordar. Sabía que se había tomado un par de bocados sólo para mostrarle a Tía Tellu que su ataque verbal no la había afectado. Podía tratar adornar la verdad, pero no mentiría descaradamente a Darien, y él lo sabía, así que continuaría interrogándola hasta que fuese más explícita. Con un leve suspiro ella dijo, -Creo, que unos dos.

– ¿Comiste algo después? ¿Algo más hasta ahora que esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Sere-. Giró la silla para quedar enfrente y puso su brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros estrechándola contra él. Su calor y su fuerza la envolvieron como siempre. Serena enterró su despeinada cabeza contra su ancho hombro, y la felicidad la inundó. Cuando era joven, los abrazos de Darien habían sido el paraíso para una aterrorizada y no querida niña. Ahora era mayor, y la calidad del placer había cambiado. Había un embriagador y ligero olor a almizcle en su piel que hacía que su corazón latiese más deprisa, y que deseara aferrarse a él.

– Tienes que comer, nena-, le dijo persuasivo, pero con tono firme.-Sé que te disgustas y pierdes el apetito, pero te puedo decir que has perdido aún mas peso. Vas a dañar tu salud si no empiezas a comer más.

– Sé lo que estás pensando-, le espetó, levantando su cabeza de su hombro y lo miró ceñuda. -Pero no me provoco el vómito o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Por Dios, cómo ibas a hacerlo? Si nunca hay nada en tu estomago para que puedas vomitarlo. Si no comes, muy pronto no tendrás la fuerza suficiente para trabajar con los caballos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

– ¡No!

– Entonces come.

Miró el muslo de pollo con expresión miserable. -Lo intento, pero no me gusta el sabor de muchas de las comidas, y la gente están siempre criticando mi forma de comer y la comida se convierte en un gran bola que no puedo tragar.

–Esta mañana te comiste una tostada conmigo y tragaste muy bien.

– Tu no me chillas ni te burlas-murmuró ella.

El le acarició el pelo, apartando de su cara el cabello rubio. Pobre pequeña Sere. Siempre había ansiado la aprobación de tía Luna, pero era demasiado rebelde para modificar su comportamiento y así obtenerlo. Puede que tuviese razón; no es que fuese una delincuente juvenil o algo parecido. Sólo era diferente, una estrafalaria flor silvestre creciendo en medio de un tranquilo y bien ordenado jardín de rosas sureño, y nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. No debería de estar implorando el amor o la aprobación de su familia; Tía Luna debería quererla simplemente por lo que era. Pero para Tía Luna, la perfección era su otra nieta, Beril, y siempre había hecho saber a Serena que estaba muy por debajo de ella en cualquier aspecto. La boca de Darien se contrajo. En su opinión, Beril estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, estaba cansado y harto de esperar a que dejase atrás un poco de esa autocomplacencia.

También la actitud de Beril tenía mucho que ver con la incapacidad de Serena para comer. Lo había dejado pasar durante muchos años mientras se dedicaba a la enorme tarea de aprender cómo manejar Davencourt y todas las empresas Tsukino, reduciendo cuatro años de universidad a tres y luego yéndose a hacer un master en empresariales, pero era obvio que la situación no se iba a resolver por si sola. Por el bien de Serena, tendrá que imponerse tanto ante Tía Luna como con Beril.

Serena necesitaba tranquilidad, un ambiente pacífico donde sus nervios pudiesen calmarse y su estomago relajarse. Sí Tía Luna y Beril -y ahora también Tía Tellu, no podían o querían dejar de criticar constantemente a Serena, entonces no dejaría que Serena comiese con ellos. Tía Luna siempre había insistido que se sentasen todos juntos a la mesa y que Serena cumpliese con los estándares sociales, pero en esto haría caso omiso. Si iba a comer mejor con las comidas servidas en una bandeja en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, o incluso si prefería en los establos, entonces sería allí donde la tendría. Si estar separada de la familia la hacía sentirse exiliada, en vez del alivio que él pensaba que sentiría, entonces comería con ella en los establos. Sencillamente esto no podía continuar así, ya que Serena se estaba matando de hambre.

Sin pensárselo la sentó en su regazo, como cuando era una niña. Ahora era algo más alta, pero no pesaba mucho más que entonces, el temor le embargo cuando rodeó su alarmantemente frágil muñeca con sus largos dedos. Esta pequeña prima siempre había despertado su lado protector, y lo que siempre le había gustado de ella era su valentía, su disposición a contraatacar sin medir las consecuencias. Estaba llena de ingenio y diablura, sí sólo Tía Luna dejase de tratar de borrar esos rasgos.

Ella siempre se había acurrucado contra él como un gatito e hizo lo mismo ahora automáticamente, frotando su mejilla contra su camisa. Una pequeña punzada de conciencia física le sorprendió, haciendo que sus oscuras cejas se frunciesen en un asombrado ceño.

La miró. Serena era lamentablemente inmadura para su edad, carecía de las habituales habilidades sociales y las defensas que los adolescentes desarrollaban al relacionarse entre sí. Enfrentada a la desaprobación y el rechazo en casa así como en el colegio, Serena había respondido encerrándose en si misma, así que nunca aprendió a relacionarse con los chicos de su misma edad. Por ese motivo, inconscientemente, siempre había pensado en ella como si aún fuese una niña, que necesitaba de su protección, y posiblemente aún la necesitaba. Pero aunque aún no fuese una adulta, físicamente tampoco era ya una niña.

Podía ver la curva de su mejilla, sus largas y rubias pestañas, la translucida piel de su sien en donde las frágiles venas azules se veían justo bajo de la superficie. La textura de su piel era suave, sedosa, emanaba una cálida y dulce esencia de mujer. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero firmes, podía sentir el pezón, pequeño y duro como una goma de lápiz, del seno que apretaba contra él. La punzada de conciencia física se intensificó en un repentino y definitivo estremecimiento en su cuerpo, y de repente fue consciente de lo redondas que eran sus nalgas y lo dulcemente que anidaban sobre de sus muslos.

Apenas pudo contener un gruñido mientras la apartaba un poco, lo suficiente para que su cadera dejara de frotarse contra su endurecido pene. Serena era extraordinariamente inocente para su edad, nunca había tenido una cita; dudaba incluso de que la hubiesen besado. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo, y él no quería avergonzarla. Era culpa suya por sentarla en su regazo como si aún fuese una niña. De ahora en adelante tendría que tener más cuidado, aunque posiblemente esto solo había sido una casualidad. Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que había tenido sexo con Beril, ya estaba malditamente cansado y harto de que ella tratase de manipularle con su cuerpo.

Sus encuentros poco tenían que ver con hacer el amor; eran una lucha por la dominación. Maldita sea, dudaba que Beril entendiera siquiera el concepto de hacer el amor, el mutuo intercambio de placer. Pero él era joven y sano, y cuatro meses de abstinencia lo habían dejado extremadamente tenso, tanto así, que hasta el delgado cuerpo de Serena lo podía excitar.

Bruscamente se concentró de nuevo en el problema que tenía entre manos.

– Hagamos un trato-, dijo. -Te prometo que nadie te dirá nada sobre tu forma de comer, y si alguien lo hace, me lo dices y me ocupare de ello. Y tú, corazón, empezarás a comer con regularidad. Hazlo por mí. Promételo.

Alzó la vista hacía él, sus ojos del color del cielo resplandecían con ese suave y adorable brillo que reservaba sólo para él. -Vale -murmuró ella.-Por ti.

Antes de que tuviese la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, ella le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y presionó su dulce, suave e inocente boca contra la de él.

Desde el momento en que la había sentado sobre su regazo, Serena estaba sin aliento de anhelo e intensa excitación. Su amor por el la inundó, haciéndola desear gemir de placer por su contacto, por la forma en que la sostenía tan cerca. Frotó su mejilla contra su camisa, y percibió bajo el tejido, el calor y la elasticidad de su piel. Sus pezones palpitaban, e inconscientemente se apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. La sensación resultante era tan aguda que impactó directamente entre sus muslos, y tuvo que apretarlos a causa del ardor.

Entonces lo sintió, esa súbita dureza contra su cadera, y emocionada supo lo que era. Esa misma tarde había visto por primera vez a un hombre desnudo, la conmoción del acto que había presenciado la había dejado débil y asqueada, pero esto era diferente. Este era Darien. Esto significaba que la deseaba.

Al percatarse de ello la invadió el placer. Dejó de pensar. El la movió para que no lo sintiera contra su cadera, y empezó a hablar. Lo miró, sus ojos clavados en su hermosa boca, casi sin asimilar sus palabras. Quería que ella comiese, sólo por él.

– Vale-, murmuró ella. Por ti-. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Entonces el deseo se volvió tan intenso que ya no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, e hizo lo que había deseado hacer durante tanto tiempo que parecía como si lo hubiese anhelado durante toda su vida. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Sus labios eran firmes y cálidos, con un dejo de sabor a tentación que la hizo temblar de deseo. Lo notó sobresaltarse, como si lo hubiera asustado y noto que sus manos se movían hacía su cintura y la agarraban como si quisiese apartarla de él.

– No-, sollozó, súbitamente aterrorizada de que pudiera alejarla. -Por favor, Darien. Abrázame-. Y abrazándolo con más intensidad lo beso con más fuerza, atreviéndose tímidamente a lamer sus labios tal y como había visto en una película.

El tembló, un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su musculoso cuerpo, y sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre ella.

– Sere…- comenzó, y la lengua de ella se deslizó entre sus labios abiertos.

El gimió con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Y entonces, repentinamente, abrió la boca y comenzó a moverla, ella perdió por completo el control sobre el beso. Sus brazos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de ella, su lengua se introdujo profundamente en su boca. El cuello de Serena cayó hacia atrás bajo su empuje, y sus sentidos se debilitaron bajo el violento ataque. Había pensado en los besos, incluso había practicado por la noche con una almohada, pero nunca habría imaginado que un beso pudiera hacerla sentir tan débil y acalorada, o que su sabor fuese tan delicioso, o que sentirle contra ella pudiese desatar un anhelo tan inmenso. Se retorció sobre su regazo, tratando pegarse más a él, y con ferocidad él la giro para que sus pechos se apretaran contra su torso.

– ¡Bastardo infiel!

El alarido resonó en los oídos de Serena. Saltó del regazo de Darien, con el rostro pálido, mientras se giraba hacia su prima. Las facciones de Beril estaban distorsionadas por la rabia mientras permanecía parada en la puerta, mirándolos con odio, sus manos apretadas en puños.

Darien se levantó. El rubor coloreaba sus pómulos, pero su mirada era firme mientras encaraba a su esposa.

– Cálmate-, dijo en voz queda. -Puedo explicarlo.

– Mejor que sí,- se burlo ella. -Esto debe de ser bueno. ¡Maldito seas, no me extraña que no estuvieses interesado en tocarme! ¡Todo este tiempo te has estado follando a esta estúpida y pequeña putilla!

Una niebla roja invadió la visión de Serena. ¡Cómo se atrevía Beril a hablarle a Darien de esa forma, después de lo que había hecho esta misma tarde!

Sin darse cuenta de que se había movido, se vio de pronto frente a Beril, y la empujó contra la pared tan fuerte que su cabeza rebotó contra ella.

– ¡ Serena, para! Dijo Darien ásperamente, agarrándola y apartándola bruscamente a un lado.

Beril se enderezó y se retiró el pelo de los ojos. Rápida como un gato pasó por delante de Darien y abofeteó a Serena con todas sus fuerzas. Darien la agarró y la apartó a un lado, sujetándola firmemente por el cuello de la blusa mientras que cogía a Serena por la nuca.

– Ya es suficiente, maldita sea-, dijo con los dientes apretados. Darien no solía maldecir delante de las mujeres, el hecho de hacerlo ahora delataba la enormidad de su enfado. -Beril, no tiene sentido meter en esto a toda la casa. Hablaremos de ello arriba.

– Hablaremos de ello arriba-, lo imitó ella. -¡Vamos a hablar de ello aquí mismo, maldito seas! ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto? ¡Mala suerte! Mañana por la noche todo Tuscumbia sabrá tus preferencias por las jovencitas, porque lo voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

– Cállate-, estalló Serena, ignorando la mejilla que le ardía y mirando a Beril con odio. Trataba de liberarse de Darien, que la tenía dolorosamente aferrada por la nuca, pero él se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza.

Beril le escupió. -Siempre has ido tras de él, eres una puta-, siseo. -Lo has planeado todo para que los encontrará juntos, ¿a que sí? Sabías que iba a bajar a la cocina. No estabas feliz de follártelo a mis espaldas, quería restregármelo por las narices de una vez por todas.

El alcance de la mentira era tal que dejó a Serena atónita. Le echó una mirada a Darien y captó el súbito brillo de la sospecha y la condena en sus ojos.

– Cállense ambas-, gruñó él, en voz tan grave y helada, que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. -Beril. Arriba. Ya-. Soltó a Serena y se llevó a Beril casi a rastras hacia la puerta. Allí se detuvo, lanzó a Serena una mirada tan gélida que la cortó como un cuchillo. -Luego me ocuparé de ti.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo tras de ellos. Serena se apoyó débilmente contra los armarios y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Dios mío, jamás quiso que pasara esto. Ahora, Darien la odiaba, y no podría soportarlo. El dolor afloro en su interior, atascándole la garganta, ahogándola. Nunca había sido adversaria para Beril quien la superaba en astucia, engaño, y una vez más lo había demostrado, lanzando, sin esfuerzo, una mentira que pondría a Darien en su contra. Ahora él pensaría que lo había hecho todo adrede, y nunca, nunca la amaría.

La Abuela no le iba a perdonar este follón. Se balanceó adelante y atrás, abrumada de tristeza, preguntándose si la enviarían lejos de allí. Beril le había dicho a la Abuela que Serena debería ir a un internado femenino en el norte, pero Serena no quiso ir y Darien la apoyó, pero ahora dudaba que Darien moviese un solo dedo aunque la enviasen al desierto del Gobi. Nunca la perdonaría por haberle causado tantos problemas, aunque consiguiera convencerlo de que Beril había mentido, cosa que dudaba poder hacer. Según su experiencia, siempre creían a Beril.

En apenas minutos, su mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Había sido increíblemente feliz, esos breves y dulces momentos en sus brazos, de repente todo se convirtió en un infierno. Probablemente tendría que irse, y perdería para siempre a Darien.

No era justo. Era Beril quien era una puta. Serena no se atrevía a contarlo, no podía decirlo, pasase lo que pasase. No se podía defender de las maliciosas mentiras que Beril, incluso ahora, contaba sobre ella.

– Te odio-, murmuró inaudiblemente, a su ausente prima. Se acurrucó contra los armarios como si de un pequeño y asustado animal se tratase, su corazón martilleando tan fuertemente contra sus costillas que estaba a punto de desmayarse. -Ojala te murieras


	7. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

Serena permanecía acurrucada en su cama. Se sentía miserablemente helada a pesar del calor de esa noche de verano, y estaba tan lejos de sentir sueño como cuando escapó escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Las horas que habían pasado desde que Beril la había sorprendido besando a Darien habían sido una pesadilla. Por supuesto, el alboroto había hecho acudir a la carrera al resto de habitantes de la casa. No hicieron falta preguntas, ya que Beril había maldecido a gritos tanto a Darien como a Serena durante todo el tiempo que él la arrastró escaleras arriba, pero la Abuela y Tía Tellu la habían machacado con interminable preguntas y acusaciones.

– ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? Le preguntó la Abuela, mirando fijamente a Serena con ojos tan fríos como lo habían sido los de Darien, pero Serena había permanecido en silencio.

¿Qué podía decir? No debería haberlo besado, lo sabía. Amarle no era una excusa, al menos ninguna que importase ante la unánime condena a la que se enfrentaba.

No podía defenderse haciendo referencia al comportamiento de Beril. Darien debía odiarla en este momento, pero aún así no podía contar algo que lo hiriera y que posiblemente lo haría cometer una locura. Prefería que la culpasen a ella antes que arriesgarse a que le pasase algo malo a él. Y en definitiva, las acciones de Beril no exculpaban las suyas. Darien era un hombre casado; no debía haberlo besado. En su interior se retorcía de vergüenza por lo que su alocado e impulsivo acto había provocado.

La pelea que se había desencadenado arriba había sido oída por todos. Beril siempre había sido poco razonable cuando no se salía con la suya y más aún cuando estaba en juego su vanidad. Sus gritos se habían impuesto al grave sonido de la voz de Darien. Le había llamado por todos los insultos imaginables, usando palabras que Serena jamás había escuchado antes. Normalmente la Abuela pasaba por alto cualquier cosa que hiciese Beril, pero incluso ella se estremeció al escuchar su lenguaje. Serena oyó como la llamaba puta, furcia con cara de caballo, y estúpido animal que sólo era bueno para follar en el corral. Beril le amenazaba con que haría que la Abuela le desheredara, y al escucharlo Serena miró horrorizada a la Abuela, se moriría sí por su culpa, Darien perdía su herencia, pero la Abuela se limitó a alzar sus elegantes cejas sorprendida al escuchar esta amenaza- y que haría que arrestaran a Darien por violación de una menor.

Por supuesto, la Abuela y Tía Tellu creyeron de inmediato que Serena se había estado acostando con Darien, esto atrajo sobre ella de nuevo las duras miradas recriminatorias, aunque Tío Jedite simplemente enarcó sus tupidas y canosas cejas, parecía divertido. Serena, avergonzada y con el ánimo por los suelos había negado con la cabeza indefensa, sin saber cómo defenderse para que la creyesen.

Darien no era hombre que dejara pasar una amenaza. Hasta ese momento, había estado furioso pero había sabido controlar su genio. Ahora se había escuchado un golpe, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, y él rugió: -¡Consigue el maldito divorcio! ¡Haré cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerme de ti!

Entonces bajó por las escaleras, con expresión dura e inflexible y los ojos brillando con un helado fuego azul. Su mirada furiosa se posó en Serena, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, haciendo que se estremeciese de miedo, pero no se detuvo.

– Darien, espera-, dijo la Abuela, alargando una mano. El la ignoró, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la casa. Un poco después vieron como las luces de su coche iluminaban el césped.

Serena no sabía si había regresado ya, porque no todos los coches se podían oír desde el interior de la casa. Los ojos le ardían de estar mirando al techo, la oscuridad la envolvía como una pesada manta, sofocándola.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era que Darien no había confiado en ella; aun conociendo a Beril, había creído sus mentiras. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese pensado por un solo momento que ella era capaz de causarle problemas intencionadamente?

Darien era el centro de su existencia, su paladín; si se apartaba de ella, entonces no tenía razón de ser, ninguna seguridad en este mundo.

Pero en sus ojos hubo furia y desprecio cuando la miró, como si no pudiese soportar su visión. Serena se enroscó como una pelota, gimiendo por un dolor tan insoportable que pensó que nunca se recuperaría de ello. Lo amaba; ella no le hubiese dado la espalda, hiciese lo que hiciese. Pero él si lo había hecho, y se replegó aún más en si misma cuando se dio cuenta en donde radicaba la diferencia; él no la amaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiese herido al chocarse frontalmente contra el muro de la realidad. Le tenía cariño, la encontraba divertida, puede que sintiera unido a ella por el parentesco lejano, pero no la quería de la forma que ella quería que la amase. Con repentina y aplastante claridad, descubrió que solo había sentido pena de ella, y esa humillación la devoró por dentro. No era compasión lo que quería de Darien, ni de ningún otro.

Lo había perdido. Aunque le diese la oportunidad de defenderse e incluso si la creía, jamás sería lo mismo. El pensaba que lo había traicionado, y la falta de confianza de él era una traición para ella. Ese conocimiento siempre estaría en su corazón, un glacial y abrasador nudo señal de su perdida.

Siempre se había aferrado ferozmente a Davencourt y a Darien, resistiéndose a cualquier esfuerzo por apartarla de ambos. Ahora, por primera vez, estaba considerando marcharse. No le quedaba nada aquí, haría mejor en marcharse a la universidad como todos querían que hiciese y empezar de nuevo, donde nadie la conociese y tuvieran ideas preconcebidas de cómo debía de vestir y actuar. Antes, el mero pensamiento de abandonar Davencourt le hubiese causado pánico, pero ahora sólo sentía alivio. Si, quería alejarse de todos y de todo.

Pero primero, tendría que arreglar las cosas con Darien. Un último gesto de amor, luego dejaría todo esto atrás y seguiría adelante.

Mientras salía de la cama miró el reloj. Eran más de las dos; la casa estaba en silencio. Beril seguramente estaría dormida, pero francamente le importaba un bledo. Podía despertarse y escuchar por una vez, lo que Serena tenía que decir.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer si Darien estaba ahí, aunque en realidad no creía que estuviese. Estaba tan enfadado cuando se marchó que probablemente aún no hubiese regresado, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no se habría metido en la cama con Beril. Seguramente se iría abajo al estudio o dormiría en uno de los otros dormitorios.

No necesitaba luz; había recorrido tantas veces por la noche Davencourt que conocía todas sus sombras. Silenciosamente se deslizó por el vestíbulo, su largo camisón blanco la hacía parecer un fantasma. Se sentía como tal, como si nadie la viese en realidad.

Se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Darien y Beril. Aún había una luz encendida dentro; un pequeño haz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Decidida a no llamar, Serena giró el pomo.

– ¿Beril estás despierta?- pregunto con voz suave. -Quiero hablar contigo.

El agudo chillido traspasó la aterciopelada noche, un largo, desgarrado sonido que parecía que nunca iba a cesar, estirándose, hasta que se quebró en una ronca nota. Se encendió la luz en varios dormitorios, incluso abajo, en los establos donde Andrew tenía su propio apartamento. Se escuchó un torrente de soñolientas y confusas voces chillando, haciendo preguntas, y el sordo ruido de unos pies descalzos corriendo.

El Tío Jedite fue el primero que llegó a la suite. Exclamó, -Por Dios Santo-, y por primera vez el almibarado y empalagoso tono que solía emplear estaba ausente de su voz.

Se tapó la boca con las manos como para que no se escapase otro grito. Serena se apartó lentamente del cuerpo de Beril. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y no parpadeaba, con expresión extrañamente vacía.

Tía Tellu entró corriendo en la habitación a pesar del tardío intento del Tío Jedite por impedírselo, con Luna pisándole los talones. Ambas se detuvieron bruscamente, el horror y la incredulidad las dejaron inmóviles mientras asimilaban la violenta escena. Luna miraba el cuadro que presentaban sus dos nietas, y hasta el último vestigio de color desapareció de su cara. Empezó a temblar.

Tía Tellu rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana, mirando todo el tiempo enloquecida a Serena.

– Dios mío, la has matado,- balbuceó, creciendo su histeria con cada palabra. -¡Jedite, llama al sheriff!

El camino de entrada y el patio estaban llenos de coches, aparcados al azar en diferentes ángulos, las luces azules destellaban sobrecogedoras en la noche. Cada ventana de Davencourt estaba iluminada, y la casa estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría de ellos llevaban uniforme marrón, otros uniformes blancos.

Toda la familia, excepto Darien, permanecía sentada en el espacioso salón. La Abuela lloraba quedamente y sus manos retorcían incesantemente un delicado pañuelo bordado mientras permanecía sentada con los hombros hundidos. Su rostro estaba devastado por el dolor. Tía Tellu se sentaba a su lado, dándole palmaditas y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras pero sin sentido. Tío Jedite estaba justo detrás de ellas, balanceándose sobre sus talones, contestando con importancia las preguntas y ofreciendo sus propias opiniones sobre cada teoría o detalle, disfrutando de estar en el candelero por haber tenido la suerte de ser la primera persona en la escena del crimen, sin contar desde luego a Serena.

Serena estaba sentada sola al otro lado de la habitación lejos de todos. Un ayudante del sheriff estaba parado cerca de ella. Era perfectamente consciente de que era un guardián, pero no le preocupaba. Permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos un pozo de oscuridad en su blanco rostro, su mirada ciega y al mismo tiempo abarcándolo todo mientras miraba sin pestañear a su familia al otro lado de la habitación.

El Sheriff Seiya "Booley" Kou se detuvo justo en la entrada y la miró, preguntándose incómodamente que estaría pensando, como se sentiría ante este silencioso pero implacable rechazo. Evaluó la delgada fragilidad de sus desnudos brazos, fijándose en lo irreal que parecía con ese camisón tan blanco, casi tanto como su cara. El pulso en la base de cuello le latía visiblemente, demasiado rápido y débil. Con la experiencia de treinta años al servicio de la ley, se giró hacia uno de sus ayudantes y le dijo quedamente, -Ve a por uno de los médicos para que le eche un vistazo a la chica. Parece que esta conmocionada.- La necesitaba lúcida y receptiva.

El Sheriff conocía a Luna de casi toda la vida. Los Tsukino habían efectuado siempre fuertes contribuciones a sus fondos de campaña cuando llegaba la época de elecciones. Tal y como era la política, durante años él había hecho bastantes favores a la familia, pero en el fondo de su larga relación había un cariño genuino. Artemis Tsukino había sido un duro y astuto hijo de puta, pero decente. Seiya sólo sentía respeto hacia Luna, por su fortaleza interior, su oposición a rebajar sus valores en pos de la modernidad y su intuición en los negocios. En los años posteriores a la muerte de Kenji, hasta que Darien fue lo suficientemente mayor como para aligerarle algo de la carga, había dirigido un imperio, se había hecho cargo de un inmenso patrimonio y criado a sus dos nietas huérfanas. Por supuesto tenía el beneficio de una inmensa fortuna que le allanaba el camino, pero la carga emocional había sido la misma para ella que para cualquier otra persona.

Pensó, que Luna había perdido a muchos seres queridos. Ambos, los Tsukino y Shield habían sufrido intempestivas muertes, demasiados jóvenes. El querido hermano de Luna, el primer Darien, había muerto a los cuarenta años, después de haber sido pateado en la cabeza por un toro. Su hijo, Mamoru, había muerto a la edad de treinta y uno, cuando su pequeño avión se estrelló en una violenta tormenta en Tennessee. Artemis Tsukino sólo tenía sesenta cuando murió de una apendicitis, que ignoró, creyendo que era una simple indigestión, hasta que la infección se había extendido tanto que su sistema inmunológico no lo pudo soportar. Y luego Kenji y Janet, así como la mujer de Kenji, se habían matado hacia diez años en un accidente de coche. Esto casi quebró a Luna, pero cuadró hombros y siguió adelante.

Y ahora esto; no sabía si podría soportar este nuevo golpe. Siempre había adorado a Beril, la chica había sido muy popular entre la élite de Colbert County, aunque Seiya tenía sus reservas sobre ella. A veces su expresión parecía fría, desprovista de emoción, igual a la de algunos asesinos que había visto a través de los años. No es que hubiese tenido ningún problema con ella, nunca había sido llamado para tapar algún pequeño escándalo; a pesar de cómo era en realidad Beril, de su manera de coquetear o de sus fiestas, se había mantenido limpia. Beril y Darien habían sido las niñas de los ojos de Luna, la anciana estaba muy orgullosa cuando dos años atrás los chavales se casaron. Seiya odió lo que tenía que hacer; ya era bastante duro haber perdido a Beril, sin involucrar a Darien, pero ese era su trabajo. Política o no, esto no se podía barrer debajo de la alfombra.

Un achaparrado paramédico, Yaten Turkey, entró en la habitación y la cruzó hasta donde estaba sentada Serena, agachándose frente a ella. Le llamaban Turkey por su habilidad para imitar el sonido de un pavo sin ayuda de ningún artilugio, era competente y reconfortante, uno de los mejores sanitarios del condado. Seiya prestó atención al tono casual y desenfadado de su voz mientras le hacía a la chica unas cuantas preguntas, evaluando sus respuestas al tiempo que iluminaba con una pequeña luz sus ojos, luego le tomó la presión arterial y controló su pulso. Serena contestaba a las preguntas en un tono apagado, casi inaudible, su voz sonaba forzada y dolorida. Observaba al sanitario con una total falta de interés.

Trajeron una manta y se la pusieron alrededor, y el sanitario la instó a tumbarse en el sofá. Entonces le trajo un taza de café, que Seiya suponía estaría muy dulce, y la convenció para que se lo tomase. Seiya suspiró. Satisfecho de que Serena hubiera sido atendida, ya no podía posponer por más tiempo su pesada obligación. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño grupo al otro lado de la habitación. Jedite Ames había contado, por lo menos por décima vez, el suceso según su interpretación, Seiya se estaba cansando de esa untuosa y excesivamente estridente voz.

Se sentó al lado de Luna.

– ¿Ya has encontrado a Darien? Le preguntó ella con voz estrangulada, mientras que más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pensó que por primera vez, Luna aparentaba su edad, setenta y tres años. Siempre había dado la impresión de ser esbelta y fuerte, como el más fino acero, pero ahora se la veía encogida en su camisón y su bata.

– Aún no-, dijo, incomodo. -Lo estamos buscando-. Se había quedado corto como nunca había hecho.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto en la puerta, Seiya se giró, frunciendo el ceño, pero se relajó cuando Setsuna Shield, la madre de Darien, entró en el salón. Técnicamente se suponía, que no se permitía a nadie entrar, pero Setsuna era de la familia, aunque se había distanciado durante varios años al mudarse de Davencourt a su propia y pequeña casa cruzando el río en Florence. Setsuna siempre había sido una mujer con una vena independiente. Aunque ahora, Seiya hubiese preferido que no apareciera, y se preguntaba cómo se había enterado de lo ocurrido aquí esta noche. Demonios, no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello. Ése era el problema de las pequeñas ciudades. Puede que alguien de la oficina, hubiese llamado a casa y le hubiese dicho algo a un familiar, quien habría llamado a un amigo, quien a su vez habría llamado a un primo que conocía personalmente a Setsuna y se había tomado la libertad de avisarla. Así es como funcionaba siempre.

Los ojos verdes de Setsuna se desplazaron por la habitación. Era una mujer alta y delgada con reflejos canosos en su pelo verde oscuro, del tipo que se describiría más como atractiva que guapa. Incluso a esta hora, estaba impecablemente vestida con traje de chaqueta y una pulcra camisa blanca. Su mirada se centró en Seiya.

– ¿Es verdad?- preguntó, su voz se quebró un poco.- ¿Lo de Beril?- A pesar de las reservas de Seiya sobre Beril, ella siempre se había llevado bien con su suegra. Además, las familias Tsukino y Shield siempre habían estado muy unidas y Setsuna conocía a Beril desde la cuna.

Junto a él, Luna ahogó un sollozo, con todo el cuerpo temblando. Seiya contestó a Setsuna asintiendo, quien cerró los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas.

– Lo hizo Serena,- siseó Tellu, clavando la mirada al otro lado de la habitación sobre la pequeña figura que estaba envuelta en una manta y tumbada en el sofá.

Los ojos de Setsuna se desmesuraron, y miró incrédula a Tellu.-No seas ridícula,- le espetó y se encaminó decidida hacia Serena, agachándose a su lado mientras retiraba el desordenado cabello de su rostro exangüe y le murmuraba bajito como solía hacer. La opinión de Seiya sobre Setsuna subió varios puntos, aunque dudaba por la expresión de su cara, que Tellu pensara igual.

Luna inclinó la cabeza, como si fuese incapaz de mirar al otro lado de la habitación a su otra nieta. -¿La vas a detener?- susurró.

Seiya tomó una de sus manos en la suya, sintiéndose como un torpe y carnoso buey cuando sus gruesos dedos envolvieron los suyos, fríos y delgados. -No, no lo haré,- dijo.

Luna se estremeció levemente, y algo de tensión abandonó su cuerpo.-Gracias a Dios,- murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

– ¡Me gustaría saber por qué no!-chilló Tellu desde el otro lado, alzándose erizada como un gallina mojada. A Seiya nunca le había gustado Tellu tanto como Luna. Siempre había sido más bonita, pero fue a Luna a quien Artemis Tsukino echó el ojo, Luna la que se casó con el hombre más rico del noroeste de Alabama, y la envidia casi mató a Tellu.

– Porque no creo que lo haya hecho ella,- dijo rotundamente.

– ¡La vimos inclinada sobre su cuerpo! ¡Vamos, si estaba parada en medio de la sangre!

Irritado, Seiya se preguntó porqué se suponía que eso significaba algo. Se armó de paciencia. -Por lo que sabemos, Beril ya llevaba muerta algunas horas antes de que Serena la encontrase.- No entró en detalles técnicos sobre el grado de evolución del rigor mortis, imaginando que Luna no querría saberlo. No era posible determinar la hora exacta de la muerte al menos que se hubiese presenciado, pero con seguridad Beril había muerto un par de horas antes de la medianoche. No sabía por que Serena había visitado a su prima a las dos de la mañana -aunque definitivamente lo iba a descubrir-pero Beril ya estaba muerta.

El pequeño grupo familiar se quedó helado, mirándolo fijamente, como si no comprendieran este nuevo giro. Sacó su pequeño cuaderno. Normalmente uno de los detectives del condado haría la entrevista, pero esta era la familia Tsukino, e iba a prestar a este caso su atención personal.

– El señor Ames dijo que Darien y Beril habían tenido esta noche una tremenda pelea,- comenzó, y vio la dura mirada que Luna dispensó a su cuñado.

Después inspiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros mientras se secaba la cara con un destrozado pañuelo. -Riñeron, sí.

– ¿Sobre qué?

Luna vaciló, y Tellu interfirió en la conversación. -Beril pilló a Darien y a Serena liados en la cocina.

Las canosas cejas de Seiya se elevaron. Poco le sorprendía ya, pero se quedó algo atónito ante esto. Dubitativo, miró la frágil y pequeña figura acurrucada al otro lado de la habitación. Serena parecía, si no infantil, si curiosamente aniñada, y no se podía hacer a la idea de que Darien fuese un hombre que se sintiese atraído por ello. -¿Liados, como?

– Pues liados,- dijo Tellu, elevando la voz. -¿Por Dios, Seiya, quieres que te haga un esquema?

La idea de Darien haciendo el amor en la cocina a Serena le parecía aún más increíble. Nunca se sorprendía ante la profunda estupidez que podrían mostrar las personas supuestamente inteligentes, pero esto no sonaba a verdadero. Qué extraño, podía imaginarse a Darien cometiendo un asesinato, pero no tonteando con su pequeña prima.

Bien, se enteraría de la verdadera historia sobre el episodio de la cocina por Serena. El quería otra cosa de estas tres personas. -Así que estaban discutiendo. ¿La discusión se tornó violenta?

– Claro que sí,- respondió Jedite, ansioso por estar de nuevo en el candelero. -Estaban arriba, pero Beril chillaba tan alto que pudimos oír cada palabra. Entonces Darien le gritó que consiguiera el divorcio, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de ella, y luego se oyó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose. Entonces Darien bajó como un tornado y se marchó.

– ¿Después de esto alguno de vosotros vio a Beril, o tal vez la oyó en el baño?

– Nop, ni un sonido,- dijo Jedite, y Tellu negó con la cabeza. Ninguno intentó hablar con Beril, sabiendo por experiencia que era mejor dejar que se calmase o su furia estallaría contra el primer mediador. La expresión de Luna era de creciente incredulidad y horror al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía el interrogatorio de Seiya.

– No,- dijo violentamente, negando con la cabeza. -¡Seiya, no! ¡No puedes sospechar de Darien!

– Debo hacerlo,- contestó él, tratando de mantener el tono amable. -Estaban discutiendo violentamente. Bien, todos sabemos que Darien tiene bastante genio cuando le provocan. Después que se marchase, nadie vio ni oyó a Beril. Es una triste realidad, pero cada vez que una mujer es asesinada, normalmente es su marido o su novio quien lo hace. Esto me duele mucho, Luna, pero la verdad es que Darien es el sospechoso más probable.

Ella continuaba negando con la cabeza, y de nuevo las lágrimas caían por sus arrugadas mejillas. -No pudo ser él. Darien no. Su voz era suplicante.

– Espero que no, pero tengo que comprobarlo. Bien, ¿a que hora exacta se marcho Darien, o tan aproximadamente como recordéis?

Luna se quedó en silencio. Jedite y Tellu se miraron. -¿Las ocho? Aventuró Tellu, finalmente, con incertidumbre en la voz.

– Más o menos,- dijo Jedite, asintiendo. -Acababa de empezar la película que quería ver.

Las ocho. Seiya lo consideró, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo hacia. Taiki O'Dell, el juez de instrucción, llevaba haciendo su trabajo casi el mismo tiempo que Seiya, y era condenadamente bueno determinando la hora de la muerte. Tenía ambas, la experiencia y el don para combinar la evolución del rigor mortis con el factor temperatura y aproximarse con bastante precisión a la respuesta correcta. Taiki había situado la hora de la muerte de Beril en "Oh, alrededor de las 10, " indicando con un gesto de la mano que la hora exacta podía decantarse en un poco antes o un poco después. Las ocho era un pelín temprano, y aunque entraba en el marco de lo posible, sembraba un poco de duda en el asunto. Tenía que estar bien seguro sobre este caso antes de presentarlo ante el fiscal del condado, ya que Simmons era un político demasiado hábil para implicarse en un caso que involucraban a los Tsukino y a los Shield, a menos que pudiese asegurarse de que tenía todos los cabos atados. -¿Alguien oyó un coche o cualquier otra cosa mas tarde? ¿Quizás Darien regresará?

– Yo no escuché nada,- dijo Jedite.

– Yo tampoco,- confirmó Tellu. -Para oír algo aquí dentro habría que conducir un camión, a no ser que estuviésemos en la cama y con las puertas del balcón abiertas.

Luna se frotó los ojos. Seiya tenía la impresión que lo que ella más deseaba era que su cuñado y su hermana se callasen de una maldita vez. -Normalmente no escuchamos a nadie acercarse,- dijo ella. -La casa esta muy bien insonorizada, y los arbustos amortiguan cualquier sonido, también.

– Así que pudo haber regresado y posiblemente no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Luna abrió la boca, luego la cerró sin decir una palabra. La respuesta era obvia. La galería que rodeaba la enorme, elegante y vieja casa era accesible desde la escalera exterior en el lado de la casa de Darien y Beril. Además, cada dormitorio tenía dobles puertas francesas que se abrían hacia el balcón; hubiese sido absurdamente fácil para cualquiera subir esas escaleras y entrar al dormitorio sin que lo viese nadie en la casa. Desde el punto de vista de la seguridad, Davencourt era una pesadilla.

Bien, tal vez Andrew había oído algo. Su apartamento en los establos probablemente no estaba tan insonorizado como esta enorme y vieja casa.

Setsuna abandono su lugar junto a Serena y se situó justo delante de Seiya. -He escuchado lo que estabas diciendo,- dijo ella tranquila, con tono calmado a pesar de la forma en que sus ojos verdes lo atravesaban. -Estás ladrando al árbol equivocado, Seiya Kuo. Mi hijo no mató a Beril. No importa lo furioso que estuviese, no le habría hecho daño.

– Estaría de acuerdo contigo en circunstancias normales,- respondió Seiya. -Pero ella le estaba amenazando con que haría que Luna lo desheredase, y todos sabemos lo que significa para…

– Sandeces,- dijo Setsuna con firmeza, ignorando la forma en que la boca de Tellu se fruncía como una pasa. -Darien no se lo habría creído ni por un segundo. Beril siempre exageraba cuando estaba furiosa.

Seiya miró a Luna. Ella se frotó los ojos y dijo débilmente. -No, jamás le hubiese desheredado.

– ¿Aunque se hubiese divorciado?- presionó él.

Le temblaron los labios. -No. Davencourt le necesita.

Bien, eso descartaba un maldito buen móvil, pensó Seiya. En realidad no lo lamentaba. Le desagradaría sobremanera tener que arrestar a Darien Shield. Lo haría si pudiese construir un caso suficientemente sólido en su contra, pero odiaría hacerlo.

En ese momento se escucharon en la entrada principal voces agitadas, y todos reconocieron la profunda voz de Darien mientras le decía algo cortante a uno de los ayudantes del sheriff. Cada una de la cabezas en el cuarto, exceptuando la de Serena, se giraron para mirar como entraba en la habitación, flanqueado por dos ayudantes del Sheriff. -"Quiero verla," dijo bruscamente. -Quiero ver a mi esposa.

Seiya se puso en pie. -Siento todo esto, Darien,- dijo, con voz tan cansada como se sentía. -Pero necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas.


	8. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

Beril estaba muerta.

No le habían dejado verla, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente, porque hasta que lo hubiese hecho por él mismo, Darien lo encontraba imposible de creer en realidad. Se sentía desorientado, incapaz de aclarar sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos porque todos ellos eran contradictorios. Cuando Beril le había gritado que quería el divorcio, no había sentido nada más que alivio ante la perspectiva de librarse de ella, pero… ¿muerta? ¿Beril? ¿La mimada, vibrante y apasionada Beril? No podía recordar ni un día de su vida en que Beril no hubiera estado allí. Habían crecido juntos, primos y amigos de infancia, y entonces la fiebre de la pubertad y la pasión sexual los había unido en un juego interminable de dominación. Casarse con ella había sido un error, pero el shock de perderla lo tenía atontado. La pena y el alivio batallaban, desgarrándolo dentro.

La culpa estaba allí, también, a paladas. Culpa, antes que nada, porque se sentía completamente aliviado, no importa que durante los dos años pasados ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible por hacer de su infierno, destruyendo sistemáticamente todo lo que él había sentido alguna vez por ella en su implacable búsqueda de la servil adoración que creyó que ella merecía.

Y después estaba la culpa que sentía sobre Serena.

No debería haberla besado. Tenía sólo diecisiete años, caray, y bastante inmaduros además. No debería haberla sentado en su regazo. Cuando le había lanzado de repente los brazos al cuello y lo había besado, debería haberla apartado suavemente, pero no lo hizo. En cambio sintió el suave y tímido florecer de su boca bajo la suya, y su misma inocencia lo había excitado. Infiernos, ya estaba excitado por la sensación de su curvado trasero sobre su regazo. En vez de interrumpir el beso, él lo había profundizado, tomando control, empujando su lengua en su boca para convertirlo en un beso explícitamente sexual. La había girado en sus brazos, queriendo sentir aquellos pechos leves, delicados contra él. Si Beril no hubiera entrado en aquel momento, probablemente habría puesto su mano sobre aquellos pechos y su boca sobre sus dulcemente endurecidos pezones. Serena se había excitado, también. Creía que ella era demasiado inocente para saber lo que hacía, pero ahora lo veía de forma diferente. Inexperta no era lo mismo que inocente.

Sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, dudaba que Serena hubiera levantado una mano o dicho una palabra para detenerlo. Podía haberla tomado allí, sobre la mesa de cocina, o sentarla a horcajadas en su regazo, y ella se lo habría permitido.

No había nada que Serena no hiciera por él. Lo sabía. Y ese era el pensamiento más horrible de todos.

¿Había matado Serena a Beril?

Estaba furioso con ambas, y con él mismo, por permitir que ocurriera tal situación. Beril había estado gritando sus asquerosos insultos, de repente se había sentido tan harto de ella que supo que esto era el fin de su matrimonio para él. En cuanto a Serena, nunca la creyó lo bastante retorcida para planear la escena en la cocina, pero cuando la había mirado después de la maliciosa acusación de Beril, no había visto sorpresa en la tan franca y tan expresiva cara de Serena; vio culpa. Tal vez causada por la misma consternación que él sentía, porque no deberían haber estado besándose, pero tal vez… tal vez fuera por otra cosa. Por un instante había visto algo más, también: odio.

Todos sabían que Serena y Beril no se llevaban bien, pero él además sabía que, durante una temporada, por parte de Serena, la animosidad había sido especialmente amarga. La razón era obvia, también; sólo un tonto y ciego podría no haberse percatado de lo mucho que Serena lo adoraba. Él no había hecho nada para animarla, románticamente hablando, pero tampoco la había desalentado. Estaba encariñado con la pequeña mocosa, aquella incondicional adoración suya era como un bálsamo para su ego, sobre todo después de una de las interminables batallas con Beril. Infiernos, suponía que quería a Sere, pero no de la manera que ella lo quería a él; la amaba con la distraída exasperación de un hermano mayor, se preocupaba por su falta de apetito, y la compadecía cuando era humillada por su torpeza social. No había sido fácil para ella, siendo siempre el patito feo frente al hermoso cisne que parecía Beril.

¿Era posible que creyera la ridícula amenaza que Beril había hecho, sobre borrarlo del testamento de Tía Luna? Él sabía que era absurdo, ¿pero y Serena? ¿Qué habría hecho ella para protegerlo? ¿Ir a ver a Beril, tratando de razonar con ella? Él sabía por experiencia que tratar de razonar con Beril era malgastar el esfuerzo. Se habría lanzado contra Serena como un oso sobre la carne fresca, concibiendo aún cosas más crueles que decir, más amenazas maliciosas que efectuar. ¿Habría llegado Serena a tales extremos para detener a Beril? Antes del episodio en la cocina, habría dicho que de ninguna manera, pero entonces había visto aquella expresión en la cara de Serena cuando Beril cayó sobre ellos, y ahora no estaba seguro.

Dijeron que había sido la primera en encontrar el cuerpo de Beril. Su esposa estaba muerta, asesinada. Alguien le había aplastado la cabeza con uno de los soportes de hierro de la chimenea de su habitación. ¿ Serena? ¿Podría haberlo hecho deliberadamente? Todo lo que sabía de ella le decía que no, al menos a la segunda pregunta. Serena no actuaba a sangre fría. Pero si Beril la había insultado, burlándose de sus miradas y sus sentimientos hacía él, efectuando más de aquellas estúpidas amenazas, entonces, tal vez, puede que perdiera el control y golpeara a Beril.

Sentado a solas en la oficina de Seiya, apoyó la cabeza en las manos mientras trataba de aclarar la confusión de sus pensamientos. Evidentemente era el sospechoso principal. Después de la pelea que Beril y él habían tenido, supuso que era lógico. Lo hizo sentir tan furioso que le hubiera gustado dar un puñetazo a alguien, pero era lógico.

No lo habían detenido, y no estaba especialmente preocupado, al menos no sobre esto. Él no había matado a Beril, y a menos que fabricaran las pruebas en su contra, no había modo de demostrar lo contrario. Lo necesitaban en casa para ocuparse de todo. Del breve vistazo que había tenido de ella, la Tía Luna estaba devastada; no estaría en condiciones de ocuparse de los arreglos del entierro. Y Beril era su esposa; quería hacer este último acto por ella, llorar su muerte, afligirse por la muchacha que había sido, la esposa que había esperado que fuera. No había funcionado para ellos, pero a pesar de ello no merecía morir así.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y goteaban por sus dedos. Beril. Bella e infeliz Beril. Le hubiera gustado que fuera una compañera en vez de un parásito exigiendo constantemente más cada vez, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el dar. No había bastante amor en el mundo para satisfacerla, y finalmente había dejado hasta de intentarlo.

Se había ido. No podía traerla de vuelta, no podía protegerla.

¿Pero y Serena?

¿Había matado ella a su esposa?

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Contarle a Seiya sus sospechas? ¿Echar a Serena a los lobos?

No podía hacerlo. No podía, ni siquiera podía creer que Serena deliberadamente hubiese matado a Beril. Golpearla, sí. Puede que le hubiese dado una bofetada en defensa propia, porque Beril era -había sido- perfectamente capaz de atacar físicamente a Serena. Sere tenía sólo diecisiete años, una menor; si la detenían y la juzgaban, y era declarada culpable, su condena por el delito sería leve. Pero hasta incluso una condena leve sería a pena de muerte para ella. Darien sabía tan cierto como que estaba aquí sentado, que Serena no sobreviviría ni un año encerrada en un reformatorio. Era demasiado frágil, demasiado vulnerable. Dejaría totalmente de comer. Y moriría.

Meditó acerca de la escena en casa. Lo habían empujado fuera del edificio antes de que hubiera podido hablar con ninguno, aunque su madre lo había intentado. Pero lo que había visto en ese breve momento estaba grabado a fuego en su mente: Setsuna, ferozmente protectora, dispuesta a luchar por él, aunque no esperaba menos de su leal madre; Tía Luna mirándolo paralizada por la pena, Tía Tellu y Tío Jedite, con mirada acusadora de horror y fascinación. No había duda, creían que él era culpable, malditos fueran. Y Serena, excluida, encogida y helada, en el otro extremo de la habitación, sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Se había pasado los diez últimos años protegiéndola. Se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él. Incluso ahora, a pesar de lo enfadadísimo que estaba con ella, no podía suprimir el instinto de protegerla, Si pensara que lo había hecho deliberadamente, sería diferente, pero no lo creía así. De modo que aquí estaba, protegiendo con su silencio a la joven que probablemente había matado a su esposa, y la amargura de esta elección le roía las entrañas.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió detrás de él y se enderezó, secando con brusquedad la humedad restante de sus ojos. Seiya caminó alrededor del escritorio y se hundió pesadamente en el chirriante sillón de cuero, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Darien, tomando nota de los restos de lágrimas.- Lo siento, Darien. Sé que todo esto es un shock.

– Sí. – Su voz era áspera.

– A pesar de ello, tengo un trabajo que hacer. Se te oyó decir a Beril que harías lo que fuera para deshacerte de ella.

El mejor camino a través de este campo minado, se figuró Darien, sería contar la verdad – hasta cierto punto, antes que no decir nada en absoluto. -Sí, lo dije. Justo después de decirle que pidiera el divorcio. Quería decir que estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición.

– ¿Incluso cediéndole Davencourt?

– Davencourt no es mío para darlo, es de Tía Luna. Esa decisión es suya.

– Beril amenazó con hacer que Luna te borrara de su testamento.

Darien sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. -Tía Luna no haría algo así solamente por el divorcio.

Seiya cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos para formar apoyo para su cráneo. Estudió al joven frente a él. Darien era grande y fuerte, un atleta natural; poseía la fuerza necesaria para aplastar el cráneo de Beril de un golpe, ¿pero lo habría hecho? Bruscamente cambio de tema. -Supuestamente Beril los pillo a Serena y a ti metiéndose mano en la cocina. ¿Quieres hablarme de ello?

Los ojos de Darien destellaron con un indicio de la helada y feroz cólera que escondía en su interior. -Nunca he sido infiel a Beril,- dijo, con sequedad.

– ¿Nunca?- Seiya dejó que un indicio de duda se filtrara en su tono. -¿Entonces qué es lo que vio Beril que la hizo estallar?

– Un beso.- Demos a Seiya la verdad lisa y llana, por lo que valga.

– ¿Besaste a Serena? Por Dios, Darien, ¿no crees que sea un pelín joven para ti?

– ¡Maldita sea, por supuesto que es demasiado joven!- estalló Darien. -No es eso.

– ¿No es qué? ¿Qué hacías con ella?

– No hacía nada con ella.- Incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, Darien se puso bruscamente en pie, haciendo a Seiya tensarse y posar automáticamente su enorme mano sobre el extremo de su pistola, pero se relajó cuando Darien comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la pequeña oficina.

– ¿Entonces por qué la besaste?

– No lo hice. Ella me besó. -Aunque sólo al principio. Pero Seiya no necesitaba saber el resto.

– ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

Darien se frotó la nuca. - Serena es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Estaba disgustada…

– ¿Por qué?

– La tía Tellu y el Tío Jedite se habían trasladado hoy. Ella no se lleva bien con Tía Tellu.

Seiya emitió un gruñido, como si pudiera entender eso.-Y tú estabas… ¿qué, consolándola?

– Eso, y tratando de conseguir que comiera. Cuando se disgusta o está nerviosa, no puede comer, y estaba preocupado por lo que eso le puede provocar.

– ¿Crees que es – cuál es la palabra- an-no-se-que? ¿Privarse de comida a si misma hasta morir?

– Anoréxica. Tal vez. No lo sé. Le dije que hablaría con la Tía Luna y haría que los demás la dejaran tranquila, si prometía comer. Me lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello y me besó, Beril entró, y se desató el infierno.

– ¿Era la primera vez que Serena te besaba?

– Sin contar los besos en la mejilla, sí.

– ¿Así que no hay nada romántico entre vosotros?

– No,- dijo Darien, la palabra quedó prendida en el aire.

– He oído que está loquita por ti. Una dulce jovencita como ella, muchos hombres se sentirían tentados.

– Depende mucho de mí, desde que sus padres fallecieron. No es ningún secreto.

– ¿Estaba Beril celosa de Serena?

– No, que yo sepa. No tenía ninguna razón para ello.

– ¿Incluso aunque te llevaras muy bien con Serena? Por lo que oído, tú y Beril no habíais estado llevándoos bien en absoluto. Tal vez estaba celosa de ello.

– Oyes mucho, Seiya,- dijo Darien, con cansancio. -Beril no estaba celosa. Cogía una rabieta siempre que no se salía con la suya. Me estaba volviendo loco para que la llevara conmigo a Nashville esta mañana, y cuando vio a Serena besarme, fue la excusa que necesitaba para desatar un infierno.

– La pelea se volvió violenta, ¿verdad?

– Lancé un vaso y lo rompí.

– ¿Golpeaste a Beril?

– No.

– ¿La has golpeado alguna vez?

– No.- Hizo una pausa, y sacudió su cabeza. -Le di unos azotes en el trasero una vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años, si eso cuenta.

Seiya reprimió una sonrisa. No era momento para la diversión, pero Beril consiguiendo que le pusieran el trasero colorado era algo que le habría gustado ver. Muchos niños hoy en día, tanto niños como niñas, se beneficiarían enormemente del mismo tratamiento. Darien habría tenido apenas diecisiete años entonces, pero siempre había sido más maduro de lo que le correspondía a su edad.

– ¿Qué pasó entonces?

– Beril estaba cada vez más y más descontrolada. Me marché antes de que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos.

– ¿A qué hora te marchaste?

– Demonios, no lo sé. A las ocho, ocho y media.

– ¿Volviste?

– No.

– ¿Dónde fuiste?

– Conduje un rato, alrededor de Florence.

– ¿Alguien que conozcas te vio, para que puedan confirmarlo?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Solo dar vueltas en coche?

– Un rato, como he dicho. Después fui al Waffle Hut, en la autopista hacia Jackson.

– ¿A qué hora llegaste allí?

– Sobre las diez, tal vez.

– ¿A qué hora te marchaste?

– Después de las dos. No quise regresar a casa hasta haberme enfriado.

– ¿Entonces estuviste allí aproximadamente cuatro horas? Supongo que la camarera se acordara, ¿verdad?

Darien no contestó. Lo consideró probable, porque ella había intentado varias veces entablar conversación, pero él no estaba de humor para charlas. Seiya lo comprobaría, la camarera confirmaría su presencia, y sería el final todo esto. Pero ¿a quién consideraría entonces Seiya como sospechoso? ¿A Serena?

– Puedes marcharte a casa,- dijo Seiya, después de un minuto. -No hace falta que te diga que te mantengas cerca. Que no salgas de la ciudad en viaje de negocios o algo por el estilo.

La mirada de Darien era fría y adusta. -No se me ocurriría organizar un viaje de negocios cuando tengo que sepultar a mi esposa.

– Bueno, respecto a esto. Considerando la naturaleza de su muerte, tendrá que haber una autopsia. Normalmente eso sólo retrasa el entierro un día o dos, pero a veces puede ser algo más. Te avisaré.- Seiya se inclinó hacia delante, su jovial rostro muy serio. -Darien, hijo, te hablaré sin rodeos, no sé que pensar sobre esto. Es un lamentable estadística el que cuando una mujer es asesinada, por lo general es el marido o el novio quien lo hizo. Bien, tú nunca me has parecido uno de esos tipos, pero tampoco la mayor parte de los otros tipos a los que he acabado deteniendo. Tengo que sospechar de ti, y tengo que comprobarlo todo. Por otro lado, si tú tienes cualquier sospecha, apreciaría que me hablaras de ello. Las familias siempre tienen sus pequeños enredos y secretos. Vamos, tus parientes estaban seguros de que Serena había matado a Beril, y la trataron como si fuera veneno o algo por el estilo, hasta que yo les dije que no creía que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Seiya era un lugareño, un sencillo y buen tipo, pero hacía mucho que pertenecía al cuerpo de policía y sabía leer a la gente. A su manera, usaba la misma táctica que Colombo había hecho famosa en televisión, dando amables rodeos y manteniendo distendidas conversaciones hasta ir juntando todas las piezas. Darien se resistió a la invitación de abrirse al sheriff, diciendo en cambio, -¿Puedo irme ya?

Seiya agitó una carnosa mano. -Claro. Pero como te he dicho, no te alejes mucho.- Levantó su mole de la silla.-Puedo llevarte a casa yo mismo. Ya es de día, así que de todos modos no voy a conseguir dormir nada.

Serena estaba escondida, no del modo en que lo hacía cuando era pequeña, deslizándose bajo los muebles o acurrucada en lo más profundo de un armario, y, aún así, se había aislado a sí misma de la lúgubre y silenciosa actividad de la casa. Se retiró al asiento de la ventana donde una vez había contemplado a Darien y a Beril columpiándose en el jardín, mientras a su espalda el resto de la familia discutía qué hacer con ella. Seguía arropada con la manta que el sanitario le había echado por los hombros, manteniendo los bordes juntos con dedos helados y exangües. Sentada contemplaba el alba que lentamente arribaba, no haciendo caso del zumbido de voces tras ella, cerrada a todo ello.

Trató de no pensar en Beril, pero ni con el mayor esfuerzo podría borrar aquella sangrienta escena de su mente. No es que pensara conscientemente en ello, simplemente estaba allí, como la ventana. La muerte había alterado de tal forma a Beril que al principio Serena estaba allí de pie, mirando boquiabierta el cuerpo sin comprender que era real, o sin tan siquiera reconocer a su prima. La cabeza estaba extrañamente deformada, hundida alrededor de una enorme herida por donde literalmente su cráneo asomaba abierto. Había sido torpemente tumbada con el cuello inclinado, como si su cabeza descansara contra el borde del hogar de piedra.

Serena había encendido la luz cuando había entrado en la suite, parpadeando mientras trataba de ajustar su visión, y caminó alrededor del sofá en dirección al dormitorio para despertar a Beril y hablar con ella. Había literalmente caído sobre las piernas extendidas de Beril, y permaneció en estupefacto silencio durante un largo momento antes de comprender lo que veía y comenzar a gritar.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había permanecido de pie sobre la alfombra empapada por la sangre y que sus pies desnudos estaban manchados de rojos. No recordaba como es que ahora estaban limpios, si se los había limpiado ella u otra persona se había encargado de ello.

La ventana reflejaba la escena tras de ella, el enjambre de gente yendo y viniendo. El resto de la familia había llegado, solos o en parejas, añadiendo sus preguntas y sus lágrimas a la confusión.

Estaba la tía Rei, tía de Darien por parte de su padre, lo que la hacía sobrina de la Abuela. La tía Rei era alta y morena, con la belleza de los Shield. No se había casado nunca, consagrándose en cambio a avanzados estudios de física, y ahora trabajaba para la NASA en Huntsville.

La hija de tía Tellu y su marido, Mimet y Rubeus Spence, llegaron con sus dos hijos adolescentes, Helios y Saory. Saory era de la edad de Serena, pero nunca se habían llevado bien. Apenas habían llegado cuando Saory deslizó hasta donde estaba Serena y le había susurrado, -¿De verdad estabas parada en medio de su sangre? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? Oí que Mama le decía a Papá que su cabeza estaba abierta como una sandía.

Serena no había hecho caso de la ávida e insistente voz, manteniendo la cara girada hacia la ventana. -¡Dime! – insistió Saory. Un malvado pellizco en el dorso de su brazo hizo que los ojos de Serena se llenaran de lágrimas, pero ella continuó mirando fijamente hacia delante, negándose a reconocer la presencia de su prima. Finalmente Saory se había rendido y se había marchado para conseguir de otro los sangrientos detalles que ansiaba.

El hijo de tía Tellu, Shingo, vivía en Charlotte; esperaban que él, su esposa y sus tres hijos llegaran más adelante. Incluso sin ellos, esto significaba que diez miembros de la familia apiñados en la sala de estar o alrededor del consolador servicio de café en la cocina, con la apariencia de los grupos cambiando cuando la gente se movía de acá para allá.

No permitían que nadie subiera arriba aún, aunque hiciera mucho que Beril hubiera sido trasladada, porque los investigadores continuaban aún sacando fotos y reuniendo pruebas. Con las autoridades y todos los demás representantes allí presentes en varios grados oficiales, la casa bullía de gente, pero aún así Serena logró mantenerlos a todos ellos afuera. Se sintió muy fría por dentro, una frialdad extraña que se había extendido a cada célula de su cuerpo y había formado una cáscara protectora, manteniéndola a ella en su interior y a todos los demás fuera.

El sheriff se había llevado a Darien, y ella casi se ahogó de culpabilidad. Todo esto era culpa suya. ¡Si ella no lo hubiera besado! No lo había hecho con mala intención, pero, claro, ninguno de los líos que causaba era con mala intención.

Él no había matado a Beril. Ella lo sabía. Había querido gritarles a todos por pensar si quiera algo tan feo sobre él. Ahora era de lo único que tía Tellu y tío Jedite hablaban, de lo sorprendente que era, como si él ya hubiese sido juzgado y condenado. Sólo unas horas antes, habían estado igualmente convencidos de que Serena era la asesina.

Darien no haría algo así. Él podría matar; de alguna manera Serena sabía que Darien haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a aquellos a los que amaba, pero matar en esas circunstancias no era lo mismo que el asesinato. No importaba lo desagradable que Beril hubiera sido, lo que hubiese dicho o incluso que lo hubiera atacado con un atizador u otra cosa, él no le habría hecho daño. Serena lo había visto ayudar con ternura a un potro a llegar a este mundo, quedarse sentado toda la noche con un animal enfermo, turnarse con Andrew para hacer caminar a un caballo con cólico durante horas hasta que mejoraba. Darien cuidaba de los suyos.

No era culpa de ella que Beril estuviese muerta, pero como consecuencia de que Serena amaba a Darien y no hubiera sido capaz de controlar sus estúpidos impulsos, se había puesto en marcha una cadena de circunstancias que hicieron que Darien fuese culpado de la muerte de Beril. No tenía ni idea de quién había matado a Beril, sus pensamientos no habían llegado tan lejos; sólo sabía que no había sido Darien. Con cada célula de su cuerpo, sabía que él no podía haberlo hecho, tal y como sabía que todo esto era culpa de ella y que él no la perdonaría nunca.

Cuando el sheriff Kou se había llevado a Darien para interrogarlo, Serena se había quedado paralizada de vergüenza. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, convencida de que tan solo vería odio y desprecio en sus ojos si se dignara a mirarla, sabía que no habría podido aguantarlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola, como si estuviera rodeada por una burbuja invisible, que impidiera a nadie acercarse. Podía oír a la Abuela detrás de ella, llorando suavemente otra vez, y oía a la tía Tellu murmurando y tratando de consolarla, pero ni siquiera esto la rozó. No sabia donde estaba el tío Jedite; tampoco le importaba. Jamás olvidaría la forma en que la habían acusado de matar a Beril, el modo en que se habían apartado de ella como si estuviera apestada. Incluso cuando el sheriff Kou dijo que no creía que ella lo hubiese hecho, ninguno de ellos se había acercado o le había pedido perdón. Ni siquiera la Abuela, aunque Serena hubiera oído el quedo "Gracias a Dios" que había murmurado cuando el sheriff dijo que creía que ella era inocente.

Toda su vida había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ganarse el amor de esta gente, de ser lo bastante buena, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Nada en ella alcanzaría jamás los estándares de los Tsukino y lo Shield. No era guapa, ni siquiera era presentable. Era torpe, desordenada, y tenía la desafortunada costumbre de decir las cosas más espantosas en el momento más inadecuado.

En lo más profundo de su interior, algo se había rendido. Esta gente nunca la había querido, nunca lo haría. Sólo Darien se había preocupado, y ahora había estropeado eso, también. Estaba sola de forma tan intrínseca que dejó un enorme y doloroso vacío en su interior. Había algo devastador en saber que si ella simplemente se iba de esta casa y nunca volvía, nadie se preocuparía. La desesperación a la que se había enfrentado antes, cuando comprendió que Darien no la amaba ni confiaba en ella, la hizo asumirlo en muda aceptación.

Bueno, así que no la amaban; eso no significó que ella no tuviera ningún amor que ofrecer. Amaba a Darien con cada fibra de su ser, algo que no iba a cambiar sin importar lo que él sintiera por ella. Amaba también a la Abuela, a pesar de su obvia preferencia por Beril, porque después de todo había sido la Abuela quien había aseverado con firmeza, "Serena vivirá aquí, por supuesto," aliviando el terror de una chiquilla de siete años la cual lo había perdido repentinamente todo. Incluso aunque se encontrara más a menudo con la desaprobación que con la aprobación de la Abuela, todavía sentía un enorme respeto y afecto por la indomable anciana. Esperaba que algún día ella misma pudiera ser tan fuerte como la Abuela, en vez de la torpe y no querida tonta que era ahora.

Las dos personas a las que Serena amaba habían perdido a alguien querido para ellos. Vale, así que ella despreciaba a Beril; la Abuela y Darien no. No era culpa suya que Beril estuviera muerta, pero si Darien fuera culpado de ello, entonces eso si sería por su culpa debido a aquel beso. ¿Quién había matado realmente a Beril? La única persona que le vino a la mente fue el hombre a quien había visto con Beril el día anterior, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era y no estaba seguro de poder describirlo o ni siquiera de reconocerlo aunque entrara por la puerta. Su susto había sido tan grande que no había prestado mucha atención a su cara. Si ya antes había decidido callar sobre lo que había visto, sus motivos ahora eran aún más cruciales. Si el sheriff Kou averiguaba que Beril tenía un lío, vería esto como un motivo para que Darien la matara. No, decidió Serena ofuscada, sólo conseguiría hacer daño a Darien revelando lo que Beril había estado haciendo.

Un asesino quedaría libre. Serena pensó en esto, pero su razonamiento era simple: hablarle al sheriff de ello no garantizaba que el asesino fuese atrapado, porque ella no tenía más información que ésta, y Darien saldría dañado. Para Serena, no existían consideraciones de justicia o verdad, y era demasiado joven y sencillo para sutilezas filosóficas. Lo único que importaba era proteger a Darien. Bien o mal, mantendría su boca cerrada.

Observó mientras un coche del condado recorría silenciosamente la larga avenida y se detenía. Darien y el sheriff Kou bajaron de él y caminaron hacia la casa. Serena miró a Darien; su mirada se pegó a él como un imán al acero. Iba todavía vestido en la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer, parecía agotado, su sombrío rostro oscurecido tanto por la fatiga como por la barba de un día. Al menos estaba en casa, pensó, el corazón le brincó de alegría, y no iba esposado. Eso debía significar que el sheriff no lo iba a detener.

Cuando los dos hombres se acercaron al semicírculo de la acera pavimentada, Darien echo un vistazo hacia donde permanecía sentada, en el saliente de la ventana, perfilada por la luces tras de ella. Aunque todavía no era completamente de día, Serena vio la forma en que su expresión se endureció, y después apartó la mirada de ella.

Escuchó el confuso y torpe frenesí de los familiares a su espalda cuando Darien entró en la casa. La mayor parte de ellos no le hablaron, en cambio hicieron un esfuerzo por hacer que sus propias conversaciones parecieran casuales. Dadas las circunstancias, era un esfuerzo ridículo, y simplemente parecían artificiales. Sólo Setsuna y Rei se precipitaron hacia él, y se apretujaron en sus fuertes brazos. En el reflejo de la ventana, Serena vio como él inclinaba su oscura cabeza sobre la de ellas.

Las soltó y se giró hacia el sheriff Kou. -Necesito ducharme y afeitarme,- dijo él.

– Arriba está prohibido por el momento,- contestó el sheriff.

– Hay un baño con una ducha al lado de la cocina. ¿Puedes hacer que algún ayudante me traiga ropa limpia?

– Claro. – Se hicieron los arreglos, y Darien se marchó a asearse. Las voces tras de ella recobraron un ritmo más normal. Viéndolas, Serena pudo decir que tanto tía Setsuna como tía Rei estaban furiosas con los demás.

Entonces de repente su vista del cuarto fue borrada cuando el sheriff Kou se posicionó directamente detrás de ella. - Serena, ¿te sientes con fuerzas para contestar algunas preguntas?- le preguntó en un tono tan suave que parecía fuera de lugar, viniendo de un hombre tan áspero y corpulento.

Ella se aferró a la manta con más fuerza aún y se giró en silencio.

Su enorme mano se cerró sobre su codo. -Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo,- le dijo, ayudándola a deslizarse del asiento junto a la ventana. No era tan alto como Darien, pero si casi dos veces más corpulento. Poseía la constitución de un luchador, con un pecho de tonel que desembocaba en un amplio vientre, y sin una pizca de grasa.

La condujo al estudio de Darien, sentándola en el sofá en vez de en uno de los amplios sillones de cuero, y dejándose caer agotado junto a ella.

– Sé que es difícil para ti hablar de ello, pero tengo que saber que pasó anoche, y esta mañana.

Ella asintió.

– Darien y Beril discutían,-dijo el sheriff Kou, mirándola atentamente. -¿Sabes…?

– Fue por mi culpa,-lo interrumpió Serena, con voz monocorde, vacía y extrañamente ronca. Sus ojos azules, por lo general tan animados y llenos de destellos dorados, se veían opacos y atormentados. -Yo estaba en la cocina tratando de comer cuando Darien llegó a casa de Nashville. Yo… yo no había cenado. Estaba disgustada… De cualquier manera, yo lo b-besé, y entonces fue cuando entró Beril.

– ¿Tu lo besaste? ¿No te besó él?

Abatida, Serena negó con la cabeza. No importaba que unos segundos después Darien la hubiera estrechado en sus brazos y le devolviera el beso. Ella lo había iniciado.

– ¿Te ha besado alguna vez Darien?

– Alguna vez. Pero sobre todo me revuelve el pelo.

Los labios del sheriff se contrajeron. -Quiero decir en la boca.

– No.

– ¿Estás encaprichada de él, Serena?

Ella se quedó inmóvil, hasta la respiración se detuvo en su pecho. Entonces cuadró sus delgados hombros y lo miró con una desesperación tan cruda que él tragó en seco. -No,- dijo con patética dignidad. -Lo amo. – Hizo una pausa. -Sin embargo, él no me ama. No de la misma manera.

– ¿Es por eso por lo que lo besaste?

Ella comenzó a mecerse a si misma, un movimiento casi imperceptible pero significativo mientras luchaba por controlar su dolor. -Sé que no debería haberlo hecho,- susurró. -Lo sabía cuando lo hice. Jamás habría hecho nada para causarle a Darien tantos problemas. Beril dijo que lo había hecho a posta, que sabía que ella estaba bajando, pero no lo sabía. Juro que no lo sabía. Estaba siendo tan cariñoso conmigo, y de repente no pude resistirme. Simplemente lo agarré. No tuvo la menor oportunidad.

– ¿Qué hizo Beril?

– Empezó a gritarnos. Me llamó por todos los insultos que conocía, y a Darien, también. Nos acusó de… ya sabe. Darien trató de explicarle que no era lo que parecía, pero Beril nunca escuchaba a nadie cuando se lanzaba a uno de sus ataques.

El sheriff puso su mano sobre la suya, dándole unas palmaditas. - Serena, tengo que preguntarte esto, y quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre tú y Darien? ¿Has tenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales con él? Esta es una situación muy seria, cielo, y solo la verdad vale.

Ella lo miro inexpresiva, y de repente un ardiente rubor se extendió por su pálido rostro.- ¡No! – balbuceó, y se ruborizó aún más.- ¡Yo nunca… con nadie! Quiero decir…

Él le palmeó la mano de nuevo, interrumpiendo misericordiosamente su entrecortada respuesta. -No hay ninguna necesidad de avergonzarse,- le dijo, amablemente. -Haces lo correcto, valorándote así.

Deprimida, Serena pensó que tampoco se tenía en tan alta estima; si en cualquier momento Darien le hubiera hecho señas con un dedo, ella habría acudido a la carrera y le hubiera dejado hacer lo que quisiera. Su virginidad era debida a su indiferencia, no a su propia moralidad.

– ¿Qué pasó entonces?- la animó él.

– Se marcharon arriba, aún discutiendo. O más bien discutía Beril. Ella le gritaba, y Darien trataba de calmarla, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

– ¿Lo amenazó con hacer que lo borraran del testamento de Luna?

Serena asintió. -Pero la Abuela pareció sorprendida por ello. Me sentí muy aliviada, porque no podría haber soportado ser la causa de que Darien perdiera Davencourt.

– ¿Oíste si ocurrió algo violento en sus habitaciones?

– Cristales rompiéndose, y entonces Darien le gritó que adelante y que pidiera el divorcio, y se marchó.

– ¿Le dijo que haría lo que fuera para deshacerse de ella?

– Creo que sí,- contestó Serena, sin dudar, sabiendo que probablemente los demás habrían confirmado esto. -No lo culpo. Yo habría añadido mi paga a su pensión alimenticia, si eso hubiera ayudado.

Los labios del sheriff se estremecieron de nuevo. -¿No te caía bien Beril?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Era siempre odiosa conmigo.

– ¿Estabas celosa de ella?

Los labios de Serena temblaron. -Tenía a Darien. Pero incluso si no lo hubiera tenido, sé que él no se sentiría interesado por mí. Nunca lo ha estado. Era agradable conmigo porque me compadecía. Después de que organizara tal anoche…quiero decir, después de que yo lo causara…decidí que podría irme a un internado como querrían que hiciera. Tal vez entonces podría hacer algunos amigos.

– ¿Oíste algo en sus habitaciones anoche después de que Darien se marchara?

Serena se estremeció, una imagen de Beril como la había visto por última vez destelló en su cerebro. Tomó aire. -No lo sé. Todos estaban enfadadísimos conmigo, hasta Darien. Estaba disgustada y me fui a mi habitación. Está en la parte trasera de la casa.

– Bueno, Serena, ahora quiero que pienses con cuidado. Cuando subes la escalera, sus habitaciones están a la izquierda del pasillo de la fachada. Si hay luz en ellas, se puede ver bajo la puerta. Lo he comprobado yo mismo. Cuando te fuiste a tu habitación, ¿miraste en esa dirección?

Ella recordaba eso muy bien. Había echado un vistazo temeroso en la puerta de Beril, temiendo que se abalanzara sobre ella como la Bruja Mala del Mago de Oz, y había tratado de ser muy silenciosa para que Beril no la oyera. Asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Había una luz encendida?

– Sí.- Estaba segura de ello, porque además había pensado que tal vez Beril continuara en el dormitorio y no en la salita adyacente y así no la oiría.

– De acuerdo, ahora háblame de más tarde, cuando la encontraste. ¿A qué hora fue?

– Después de las dos. No había dormido. Seguía pensando en cómo lo había enredado todo y todos los problemas que le había causado a Darien.

– ¿Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo? – le preguntó bruscamente el sheriff. -¿Oíste algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Ya se lo he dicho, mi dormitorio está en la parte de atrás, lejos de todos los demás. Se está muy tranquilo allí. Por eso me gusta.

– ¿Puedes decirme si oíste a los demás pasar para ir a acostarse?

– Oí a la Tía Tellu en el pasillo más o menos a la nueve y media, pero tenía la puerta cerrada y no sé lo que iba diciendo.

– Jedite dijo que empezó a ver una película aproximadamente a las ocho. A las nueve y media es muy pronto para que hubiera terminado.

– Tal vez terminó de verla en su habitación. Sé que tienen una televisión en ella, porque la Abuela hizo que instalaran una conexión allí antes de que se trasladaran.

Él sacó su cuaderno y garabateó unas palabras, luego dijo, -Bien, volvamos a cuando fuiste a las habitaciones de Beril esta madrugada. ¿Estaba la luz encendida entonces?

"No. La encendí cuando entré. Pensé que Beril estaba en la cama, entré en su habitación para despertarla y poder hablar con ella. La luz me deslumbro, y durante unos minutos no pude ver bien, y… m-me tropecé con ella.

Se estremeció otra vez y comenzó a temblar. El brillante rubor de un momento antes abandonó su cara, dejándolo cerúlea otra vez.

– ¿Por qué querías hablar con ella?

– Quería decirle que no había sido culpa de Darien, que él no hizo nada malo. Fui yo…actuando estúpidamente, como de costumbre,- dijo, apagada. -Nunca quise causarle ningún problema.

–¿por qué no esperaste hasta por la mañana?

– Porque quería dejarlo aclarado antes.

– ¿Entonces por qué hablaste con ella antes de irte a la cama?

– Soy una cobarde.- Le lanzó una mirada avergonzada. -No sabe lo desagradable que Beril podía ser.

– No creo que seas una cobarde en absoluto, dulzura. Hace falta valor para admitir que algo es culpa tuya. Muchos adultos nunca aprenden a hacerlo.

Ella comenzó a mecerse otra vez, y la mirada atormentada regresó. -No quería que nada malo le pasara a Beril, no algo así. Me había encantado si se le cayera todo el pelo o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando vi su cabeza… y la sangre… Ni siquiera la reconocí al principio. Siempre ha sido tan hermosa.

Su voz se calmó, Seiya permaneció sentado en silencio a su lado, pensando a toda velocidad. Serena había dicho que encendió la luz. Todos los pomos y los interruptores de la luz habían sido ya tratados con polvo para sacar huellas digitales, así sus huellas deberían estar sobre aquel interruptor en particular, algo bastante fácil de comprobar. Si la luz estaba encendida cuando ella se había ido a su habitación, y apagada cuando entró para hablar con Beril, eso significaba que o bien Beril la había apagado después de que Darien se marchara, o alguien más lo había hecho. De cualquier manera, Beril estaba viva cuando Darien había abandonado la casa.

Eso no significó que él no pudiera haber vuelto más tarde y haber subido por la escalera exterior. Pero si se confirmaba su coartada en el Waffle Hut, entonces eso quería decir que no tenían suficientes pruebas circunstanciales para detenerlo. Infiernos, de todos modos no había motivo. No tenía un lío con Serena, y no es que Seiya le hubiera dado mucho crédito a esta teoría para empezar. Solo había sido un disparo a ciegas, nada más. Los hechos desnudos eran que Darien y Beril habían discutido sobre algo que Serena había admitido que era totalmente culpa suya, exonerando a Darien. Beril lo había amenazado con la pérdida de Davencourt, pero nadie le había creído, de modo que no contaba. En el calor de la pelea, Darien le había gritado que adelante y que pidiera el divorcio, y se marchó de la casa. Beril había estado viva entonces, tanto según el testimonio de Serena como según la estimación del forense del momento de la muerte, basada en el grado de rigidez post-morten y la temperatura del cuerpo de Beril. Nadie había visto u oído nada. Darien estaba en el Waffle Hut en el periodo de tiempo en el que había muerto Beril. Bueno, tampoco es que habláramos de una gran distancia hasta aquí, conduciendo se podía llegar en aproximadamente quince o veinte minutos, así que entraba todavía dentro del reino de las posibilidades que hubiera regresado, la golpeara en la cabeza, y entonces tranquilamente condujera de regreso al Waffle Hut para establecer su coartada, pero las probabilidades de convencer a cualquier jurado de esto eran bastante pocas. Demonios, las probabilidades de convencer al fiscal del condado para efectuar una acusación con esa base eran aún menores.

Alguien había matado a Beril Shield. Serena no. La muchacha era tan dolorosamente transparente y vulnerable, que dudaba que supiera siquiera mentir. Además, se apostaba el sueldo de un mes a que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para levantar el soporte de la chimenea, que era uno de los más pesados que había visto alguna vez, fabricado expresamente para las demasiado grandes chimeneas de Davencourt. Alguien con fuerza había matado a Beril, lo cual señalaba a un hombre. Los otros dos hombres en Davencourt, Jedite Ames y el encargado de los establos, Andrew Furujata, no tenían ningún motivo.

Así que, o bien el asesino era Darien-y a menos que Darien lo admitiera, Seiya sabía no había modo de demostrarlo – o un extraño. No había ninguna señal de que hubieran forzado la entrada, pero para su asombro había descubierto que ninguno de los que aquí vivían cerraban las puertas de sus balcones, así que la fuerza no habría sido necesaria. Tampoco faltaba nada, lo que les hubiera dado el robo como motivo. Lo que estaba claro es Beril estaba muerta y no contaba con ningún móvil evidente para tal hecho, y era condenadamente difícil conseguir que condenaran a alguien por asesinato sin darle al jurado un móvil que pudieran creer.

Este era uno de esos asesinatos que no iba a resolverse. Lo sentía en sus huesos, y le ponía furioso. No le gustaba que los infractores de la ley se fueran de rositas, ni por el robo de un paquete de chicles, así que mucho menos por asesinato. Que Beril hubiera sido evidentemente una bruja malcriada no tenía la menor importancia; seguía sin merecer que le aplastaran la cabeza.

Bueno, lo intentaría. Comprobaría todos los hechos, verificaría la coartada de Darien, y presentaría lo que tuviera a Simmons, pero sabía que el fiscal les iba a decir que no tenían caso.

Suspiró, se puso en pie, bajo la mirada hacia la desamparada personita que continuaba sentada en el sofá, y se acercó para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. – Date un poco más de crédito, dulzura. No eres estúpida y no eres una cobarde. Eres una muchacha dulce, simpática, y a mi me caes muy bien. "

Ella no contestó, y él se preguntó si lo habría oído siquiera. Había pasado por tanto en las últimas doce horas, que era una maravilla que no hubiera sucumbido a la tensión. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y abandonó la habitación en silencio, dejándola a solas con sus remordimientos, y sus espantosos recuerdos de esta noche.


	9. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno.

El área al completo de Shoals, que comprendía Tuscumbia, Muscle Shoals, Sheffield, y Florence, las cuatro ciudades que se arracimaban donde Colbert y el condado de Lauderdale confluían con el Río Tennessee, tenían la atención clavada en el espectáculo del sangriento asesinato del miembro de una de las familias más prominentes del condado de Colbert, y la consiguiente investigación de su marido como posible asesino. Darien era muy conocido, aunque todavía no tan respetado aún, como Artemis Tsukino lo había sido, y por supuesto, todo el que era alguien conocía a Beril, la estrella de la alta sociedad local. El chisme se extendió como la pólvora. Darien no había sido detenido, y lo único que el sheriff Kuo había dicho es que lo habían interrogado y puesto en libertad, pero en lo que respectaba a todos esto era como decir que él lo había hecho.

A causa de lo cual, y en vista de cómo su propia familia lo trataba, los cotilleos volaban. Luna rompía a llorar siempre que lo veía, y aún no había sido capaz de hablar con él. Tellu y Jedite Ames estaban convencidos de que Darien había matado a Beril, y aunque públicamente no habían hecho ninguna declaración, sí habían dejado caer unos cuantos comentarios a sus amigos más íntimos, de los de "entre tú y yo". Los más íntegros manifestaron su desaprobación cuando el chismorreo se fue extendiendo, pero esto no evitó que creciera como la mala hierba.

Los dos hijos de Tellu y Jedite, Shingo y Mimet, mantuvieron a sus respectivas familias tan alejadas de Darien como pudieron.

Sólo la madre de Darien, Setsuna, y su tía Rei parecían convencidas de su inocencia, pero claro, era lógico. Él siempre había sido el favorito de Rei, mientras que prácticamente ignoraba a los nietos de Tellu. Una definitiva escisión iba dividiendo la familia. Y en cuanto a Serena, que había descubierto el cuerpo, se decía que estaba enferma por el shock y prácticamente se había secuestrado a si misma. Siempre había sido como un cachorrito pegado a los talones de Darien, pero ni siquiera ella se acercaba a él. El rumor era que no habían hablado desde la muerte de Beril.

Las malas lenguas extendieron el rumor de que Beril había sido salvajemente golpeada antes de que la hubieran matado; alguien más añadió que había sido mutilada. Comentaron que Darien había sido sorprendido en flagrante delito con Serena, su primita, pero la incredulidad le impidió creerlo realmente. Tal vez lo habían pillado, ¿pero con Serena? Venga ya, si era flaca como un poste, poco atractiva, y no tenía ni idea de cómo atraer a un hombre.

De todos modos, obviamente Darien había sido pillado con alguien, y el chisme voló mientras se especulaba sobre la identidad de la desconocida.

La autopsia de Beril fue completada, pero los resultados no se hicieron públicos pendientes del resultado de la investigación. Se efectuaron los arreglos para el entierro, y asistieron tantas personas a la iglesia que no cabían todos. Incluso gente que no la conocía personalmente asistió por curiosidad. Darien permaneció de pie solo, una isla alrededor de la que todos los demás fluctuaban, pero sin tocarlo jamás. El sacerdote le presentó sus condolencias. Nadie más lo hizo.

En el cementerio, fue más de lo mismo. Luna estaba desconsolada, llorando sin control mientras contemplaba el féretro cubierto de flores de Beril, sostenido por raíles de cobre sobre la desnuda y profunda abertura de la tumba. Era un caluroso día de verano, sin una sola nube en el cielo, y el radiante y ardiente sol pronto los tuvo a todos goteando de sudor. Pañuelos y variopintos trozos de papel fueron usados para abanicar lánguidamente los sudorosos rostros.

Darien estaba sentado al final de la primera fila de sillas plegables que habían sido colocadas bajo el dosel para la familia más cercana. Setsuna se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo firmemente su mano, y Rei se sentó junto ella. El resto de la familia había ocupado las demás sillas, aunque nadie parecía impaciente por ser quien se sentara justo detrás de Darien. Finalmente Serena ocupó aquella silla, una frágil aparición, que había ido quedándose cada vez más delgada desde el día del asesinato de Beril. Por una vez, no tropezó ni tiró nada. Su rostro estaba pálido y remoto. Su pelo rubio, por lo general tan desordenado, estaba severamente retirado de su cara y recogido hacia atrás con una cinta negra. Ella solía estar siempre removiéndose, como si tuviera demasiada energía en su interior, pero ahora permanecía extrañamente inmóvil. Varias personas le lanzaron miradas curiosas, como si no estuvieran completamente seguros de su identidad. Sus facciones demasiado grandes, tan poco adecuadas para la delgadez de su cara, de alguna manera parecían adecuadas para la remota severidad que ahora la envolvía. Seguía sin ser bonita, pero tenía un algo…

Finalizaron las oraciones, y los afectados fueron discretamente alejados de la tumba para que el féretro pudiera ser bajado y la tumba rellenada. Nadie abandonó de hecho el cementerio, excepto unos cuantos que tenían otras cosas que hacer y no podía esperar más a que pasara algo. El resto se arremolinó alrededor, apretando la mano de Luna, besándola en la mejilla. Nadie se acercó a Darien. Permaneció de pie, solo, tal como lo hizo en tanatorio y después en la iglesia, con expresión severa y remota.

Serena aguantó tanto como pudo. Lo había evitado, sabiendo lo mucho que debía odiarla, pero el modo en que la gente lo trataba la hizo sangrar por dentro. Se acercó a su lado y deslizó su mano en la de él, sus helados y frágiles dedos, aferrándose a la dureza y la cálida fuerza de los suyos. Él bajo la vista hacia ella, sus ojos azules dándole una bienvenida tan cálida como el hielo.

– Lo siento,- susurró ella, sus palabras sólo audibles para él. Era intensamente consciente de todas las ávidas miradas clavadas sobre ellos, especulando sobre su gesto. -Es culpa mía que te traten así.- Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, enturbiando su visión cuando alzó la vista hacia él. -Solo quería que supieras que no… No lo hice con intención. No sabía que Beril estaba bajando. No había hablado con ella desde el almuerzo.

Algo refulgió en sus ojos, y él tomó una larga y controlada bocanada de aire. -No importa,- dijo, y suave pero firmemente apartó su mano de su apretón. El rechazo fue como una bofetada. Serena se tambaleó bajo el impacto, con expresión brutalmente desolada. Darien murmuró una maldición por lo bajo y de mala gana levantó la mano para estabilizarla, pero Serena retrocedido. -Entiendo,- dijo, todavía susurrando. -No te molestaré más.- Y se escabulló, tan insustancial como un fantasma vestido de negro.

De alguna manera consiguió mantener la fachada. Era más fácil ahora, como si la capa de hielo que la rodeaba impidiera que todo la desbordara. El rechazo de Darien casi la había agrietado, pero después del golpe inicial, la capa se había espesado en defensa propia, haciéndose aún más fuerte. El ardiente sol caía sobre ella, pero Serena se preguntó si volvería a sentir calor alguna vez.

Apenas había dormido desde la noche en que había encontrado el cuerpo de Beril. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la sangrienta imagen parecía estar en el interior de sus párpados, donde no podía evitarla. La culpa y la infelicidad le impedían comer poco más que unos bocados, y había perdido incluso más peso. La familia era más amable con ella, quizás debido a su propio sentimiento de culpa por el modo en que la habían tratado inmediatamente después de que encontrara el cuerpo de Beril, cuando creyeron que Serena había matado a su prima, pero daba igual. Era demasiado poco, demasiado tarde. Serena se sentía tan alejada de ellos, de todo, que a veces era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Después de que la tumba hubiera sido cerrada y una multitud de flores colocada para cubrir la tierra, toda la familia y muchos otros condujeron de vuelta a Davencourt. La planta superior había estado clausurada durante dos días, pero después el sheriff Kuo tan solo clausuró la escena del crimen y les había permitido hacer uso del resto de la planta, aunque todos se habían sentido extraños al principio. Sólo el primo Shingo y su familia se alojaban en la casa, sin embargo, ya que todos los otros parientes vivían cerca. Darien no había dormido en Davencourt desde el asesinato de Beril. Pasaba los días allí, pero por la noche se marchaba a un motel. La tía Tellu dijo que se sentía aliviada, porque no se habría sentido segura con él en casa durante la noche, y Serena sintió ganas de abofetearla. Sólo el deseo de no causar a la abuela más tensión la contuvo.

Lita había preparado enormes cantidades de comida para alimentar a la muchedumbre que esperaban y se alegro de la oportunidad de mantenerse ocupada. La gente deambuló, entrando y saliendo del comedor donde habían instalado el bufete, rellenando sus platos y volviéndose a juntar en pequeños grupos donde discutían sobre la situación en voz apagada.

Darien se encerró en el estudio. Serena se marchó a los establos y se instaló en la cerca, encontrando consuelo en la contemplación del retozo de los caballos. Buckley la vio y trotó hacia ella, presionando su cabeza sobre la cerca para que lo acariciara. Serena no había montado a caballo desde la muerte de Beril; de hecho, esta era su primera visita a los establos. Rascó a Buckley detrás de las orejas y le canturreo dulcemente, pero su mente no estaba en lo que hacia y decía, eran solo gestos automáticos. Aún así, al caballo no pareció importarle; sus ojos se entrecerraron de placer, y emitió un ruidoso gruñido.

– Te ha echado de menos,- dijo Andrew, apareciendo detrás de ella. Se había quitado el traje que llevó al entierro y ahora vestía sus familiares pantalones de faena y botas.

– Yo también lo he echado de menos.

Andrew apoyó los brazos sobre el travesaño superior y contempló su reino, su mirada se fue tornando más cálida conforme miraba a los animales, lustrosos y rebosantes de salud, que amaba. -No tienes buen aspecto,- le dijo, sin rodeos. Tienes que cuidarte más. Los caballos te necesitan.

– Esta siendo una mala época,- contestó ella, con voz aplanada.

– Si, es cierto,- estuvo de acuerdo. -Todavía no parece real. Y es una vergüenza como trata la gente al señor Darien. Venga ya, él no ha matado a la señorita Beril más que yo. Cualquiera que lo conozca sabría eso.- Andrew había sido ampliamente interrogado sobre la noche del asesinato. Había oído a Darien marcharse y había estado de acuerdo con todos los demás que en que había sido aproximadamente entre las ocho y las ocho y media, pero no había oído ningún coche después de eso hasta que llamaron al sheriff y empezaron a llegar los coches patrulla del condado a la escena. Lo había despertado de un profundo sueño el grito de Serena, un sonido que aún conseguía que se estremeciera cuando lo recordaba.

– La gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver,- dijo Serena. Al tío Jedite le encanta escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, y la tía Tellu es tonta.

– ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? Con ellos viviendo aquí, quiero decir.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Cómo va a resistirlo la señorita Luna?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. -El Doctor Tomoe la mantiene ligeramente sedada. Amaba muchísimo a Beril. Sigue llorando todo el tiempo.- Luna se había ido apagando alarmantemente desde la muerte de Beril, como si esto hubiera sido un golpe demasiado terrible incluso hasta para alguien como ella. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas para el futuro sobre Darien y Beril, ahora era como si estas hubiesen sido destruidas, con Beril muerta y Darien sospechoso de su asesinato. Serena esperó durante días que la Abuela se acercara a Darien y abrazándolo, le dijera que ella creía en él. Pero por la razón que fuera, que la abuela estaba demasiado paralizada por la pena o tal vez porque realmente pensó que Darien podría haber matado a Beril, tal cosa no había sucedido. ¿No podía ver la abuela lo mucho que Darien la necesitaba? ¿O estaba tan sumida en su propio dolor que no podía ver el de él?

Serena esperaba con temor los días que se avecinaban.

– Tenemos los resultados de la autopsia,- dijo Seiya a Darien el día después del entierro. Estaban en la oficina de Seiya otra vez. Darien tenía la sensación de haber pasado más tiempo allí desde la muerte de Beril que en cualquier otro lugar.

El aturdimiento inicial ya había pasado, pero la pena y la cólera todavía las reprimía en su interior, tanto más potentes por la necesidad guardárselas dentro. No se atrevió a bajar la guardia ni un segundo o su rabia explotaría sobre todos: sus supuestos amigos, que se habían mantenido tan lejos de él como si hubiera contraído la lepra; sus socios, algunos de los cuales parecían secretamente encantados con su problema, los bastardos; y por encima de todos ellos su amada familia, quienes por lo visto, todos ellos, pensaban que era un asesino.

Sólo Serena se había acercado a él y le había dicho que lo sentía. ¿Porque había sido ella misma quien asesinara a Beril por accidente, y tenía miedo de decirlo? No podía estar seguro, sin importar lo que sospechara. Lo que sí sabía era que ella también lo había evitado, Serena quien siempre hacia lo que fuera para ir pegada a sus talones, y que definitivamente se sentía culpable por algo.

No podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Sabía que no estaba comiendo, y estaba alarmantemente pálida. También había cambiado, de forma muy sutil, de un modo que no podía analizar porque estaba todavía tan enfadado que no podía concentrarse en aquellas diminutas diferencias.

– ¿Sabías que Beril estaba embarazada? – preguntó Seiya. Si no hubiera estado sentándose en ese momento, las piernas de Darien se habrían doblado, dejándolo caer. Contempló a Seiya totalmente conmocionado.

– Me parece que no, -dijo Seiya. Maldición, este caso tenía tantos giros y recovecos como un laberinto. Darien seguía siendo el mejor sospechoso como asesino de Beril, lo cual no era mucho decir, pero así estaban las cosas. No había pruebas, punto; ninguno testigo y ningún móvil que conocieran. No podría condenar ni a un mosquito con las pruebas que tenía. La coartada de Darien se había comprobado, El testimonio de Serena había establecido que Beril estaba viva cuando Darien se había marchado, así que lo único que tenían era un cadáver. Un cadáver embarazado, según el último giro.

– Estaba aproximadamente de siete semanas, según el informe. ¿Tenía nauseas o algo por el estilo?

Darien hizo un gesto negativo. Sentía los labios entumecidos. De siete semanas. El bebé no era suyo. Beril se la había estado pegando. Se tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta, tratando de dilucidar lo que este significaba. No había encontrado ninguna indicación de que le había sido infiel, tampoco hubo ningún cotilleo; en una pequeña ciudad, habría corrido el chisme, y la investigación de Seiya lo habría destapado. Si le decía a Seiya que el bebé no era suyo, entonces éste sería considerado como un motivo creíble para matarla. Pero ¿y si la había matado su amante? Sin tener ninguna pista de quién pudiera ser ese hombre, no había ningún modo de averiguarlo, incluso asumiendo que Seiya lo escuchara.

Calló cuando pensó que Serena podría haber matado a Beril, y ahora se veía forzado a mantener la misma posición otra vez. Por la razón que fuera, porque no podía obligarse a destruir a Sere o porque revelar que el bebé de Beril no era suyo era atraer incluso más sospecha sobre su propia cabeza, el asesino de su esposa iba a quedar impune. Una oleada de impotente rabia lo inundó otra vez, corroyéndolo por entero, como el ácido; rabia hacia Beril, hacia Serena, hacia cada uno, y sobre todo hacia si mismo.

– Si ella lo sabía,-dijo finalmente, con voz ronca, – no me lo contó.

– Bien, algunas mujeres se retrasan desde el principio, y otras no. Mi esposa tuvo el período durante cuatro meses con nuestro primer hijo; no teníamos ni idea de por qué vomitaba todo el tiempo. No sé por qué lo llaman nauseas matutinas, porque Kakyuu vomitaba a todas horas del día y noche. Nunca sabía lo que la haría sentirse mal. Pero bueno, con los demás, lo supo casi desde el principio. Supongo que ella aprendió a reconocer los síntomas. De todos modos, lo siento, Darien. Lo del bebé y todo eso. Y, uh, mantendremos el caso abierto, pero francamente no tenemos ni una mierda de pista para continuar.

Darien permaneció sentado durante un momento, contemplando el blanco de sus nudillos mientras se aferraba a los brazos de la silla.

– ¿Significa eso que no vas a investigarme más?

– Supongo que es lo que significa.

– ¿Puedo abandonar la ciudad?

– No puedo impedírtelo.

Darien se levantó. Todavía estaba pálido. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró atrás en dirección a Seiya. -No la maté,- dijo.

Seiya suspiró. -Era una posibilidad. Tenía que comprobarlo.

– Lo sé.

– Desearía haber descubierto al asesino para ti, pero no pinta bien.

– Lo sé,- dijo Darien otra vez y silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

En un momento de su corto paseo hasta motel, tomó su decisión.

Él embaló su ropa, pagó la cuenta del motel, y condujo de vuelta a Davencourt. Su mirada era amarga cuando contempló la magnífica y vieja casa, coronando un leve promontorio, con sus elegantes y refinadas alas extendidas, como dando la bienvenida a su seno. Había amado vivir aquí, un príncipe en su propio reino, sabiendo que un día sería todo suyo. Le había gustado contribuir por si mismo a la prosperidad de su reino. Incluso se había casado con la princesa. Infiernos, había estado más que encantado de casarse con ella. Beril había sido suya desde aquel lejano día cuando se habían sentado juntos, meciéndose en el columpio bajo el enorme y viejo roble y tuvieron su primera batalla por el dominio.

¿Se había casado con ella por puro ego, determinado a demostrarle que no podía jugar sus pequeños juegos con él? Si era honesto, entonces la respuesta era sí, esa había sido una de las razones. Pero otra había sido el amor, un amor extraño mezcla de una infancia compartida, un papel compartido en vida, y la fascinación sexual que había existido entre ellos desde la pubertad. No era buena base para el matrimonio, ahora lo sabía. El sexo había perdido su fascinación malditamente rápido, su pasado en común y las vivencias compartidas no habían sido lo bastante fuertes para mantenerlos unidos después de que la atracción hubiera desaparecido.

Beril había estado acostándose con otro hombre, u hombres, por lo que él sabía. Conociendo a Beril como la conocía, comprendió que probablemente lo había hecho como venganza, porque no se había plegado humildemente a cada uno de sus caprichos. Ella era capaz de casi todo cuando la contrariaban, y aún así nunca esperó que fuera a engañarlo. Su reputación en Tuscumbia y Colbert Country había sido demasiado importante para ella, y esta no eran grandes ciudades de paso donde los amantes pudieran ir y venir sin que nadie les prestara demasiada atención. Esto era el Sur, y en algunos aspectos el Viejo Sur, donde las apariencias y los modales refinados primaban, al menos entre los estratos medio y alto de la sociedad.

Pero no solo se había acostado con otro, sino que además no había usado medios anticonceptivos. ¿También por venganza? ¿Pensaría que seria deliciosamente divertido hacerlo cargar con un hijo que no era suyo?

En una breve e infernal semana, su esposa había sido asesinada, su vida al completo y su reputación destruida, y su familia le había dado la espalda. Había pasado de ser el príncipe a convertirse en un paria.

Estaba harto de todos ello. La bomba que Seiya había soltado hoy era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había trabajado como un esclavo durante años para mantener a la familia en el nivel al que se habían acostumbrado, bien instalados en el regazo de la riqueza, sacrificando su vida privada y cualquier posibilidad que pudiera haber tenido de construir un verdadero matrimonio con Beril. Pero cuando había necesitado que su familia presentara un frente unido, apoyándolo, no habían estado allí. Luna no lo había acusado pero tampoco le había brindado el menor apoyo, y estaba cansado de bailar a su son. En cuanto a Tellu y Jedite y su prole, al diablo con ellos. Sólo su madre y la tía Rei habían creído en él.

Serena. ¿Y ella? ¿Había puesto ella esta pesadilla en marcha, arremetiendo contra Beril sin la más mínima consideración por el daño que pudiera causarle a él? De alguna forma, a otro nivel, la traición de Serena era más amarga que la de los demás. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su adoración, al cómodo compañerismo que tenía con ella. Su excéntrica personalidad y su lengua rebelde lo había divertido, lo había hecho reírse aun cuando estaba tan exhausto que casi se caía de bruces. Un Grand Pricks [2, efectivamente, el diablillo.

En el entierro, le dijo que no había planeado la escena en la cocina, pero la culpa y la aflicción estaban escritas por todas partes en aquel delgado rostro. Tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no. Pero ella también lo había evitado, cuando él habría vendido su alma por algo de consuelo. Seiya no consideraba a Serena sospechosa del asesinato de Beril, pero Darien no podía olvidar la mirada de odio que había visto en sus ojos, o el hecho de que ella había tenido la oportunidad. Todos en la casa habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero Serena era la única que odiaba a Beril.

Simplemente, no lo sabía. Había mantenido la boca cerrada para protegerla incluso aunque ella no lo hubiera apoyado. Había mantenido la boca cerrada sobre que el bebé de Beril no era suyo, dejando que el posible asesino saliera impune, porque él mismo habría resultado el sospechoso más probable. Estaba malditamente cansado de que siempre lo pillaran en medio, Al diablo con todos ellos.

Detuvo el coche en la calzada y contempló la casa, Davencourt. Esta era la encarnación de su ambición, un símbolo de su vida, el corazón de la familia Tsukino. Tenía personalidad propia, una vieja casa que había abrigado generaciones de Tsukino en el interior de sus elegantes proporciones. Cuando estaba lejos en viaje de negocios y pensaba en Davencourt, en su imaginación siempre la veía rodeada de flores. En la primavera, los arbustos de azaleas se cubrían de color. En verano, las rosas y las pervincas tomaban el relevo. En otoño eran los crisantemos, y en invierno los arbustos de camelias rosadas y blancas. Davencourt siempre estaba en flor. Amaba eso con una pasión que nunca había sentido por Beril. No podía culpar de lo que había pasado solo a los demás, porque él también era culpable, ya que al analizar su matrimonio había pesado más en él el legado que la mujer.

Al diablo con Davencourt, también.

Aparcó en la avenida delantera y entró por la puerta principal. La conversación en la sala de estar se detuvo abruptamente, como había estado sucediendo las últimas semanas. No echó ni un vistazo en esa dirección cuando se dirigió a zancadas hacia el estudio y se sentó tras el escritorio.

Trabajó durante horas, completando informes financieros, rellenando impresos, devolviendo el control activo de todas las empresas Tsukino a las manos de Luna. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó, salió de la casa, y se fue sin mirar atrás

**_Espero les guste esta historia hasta este momento y me encantaría leer sus comentarios_****_linda noche_**


	10. CAPITULO 8

El regreso

Capítulo 8

– Tráeme a Darien de vuelta, - dijo Luna a Serena. -Quiero que le convenzas para que vuelva a casa.

El rostro de Serena no mostró su conmoción, aunque reverberaba por todo su cuerpo. Con elegancia y delicadeza posó su vaso de té sobre el pequeño posavasos sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de nerviosismo. ¡Darien! Sólo el sonido de su nombre aún tenía el poder de traspasarla, removiendo el viejo y doloroso sentimiento de anhelo y culpa, aunque ya habían transcurrido diez años desde que lo vio por última vez, desde que todos lo habían visto.

– ¿Sabes dónde está? - preguntó serenamente. A diferencia de Serena, la mano de Luna tembló cuando posó su vaso. Sus ochenta y tres años pesaban sobre Luna, el constante temblor en sus manos era otro pequeño indicio de que su cuerpo le fallaba. Luna se estaba muriendo. Ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. No inmediatamente, ni siguiera pronto, pero ahora era verano y seguramente no vería otro verano más. Su voluntad de hierro había soportado mucho, pero lentamente se había doblegado bajo el inexorable paso del tiempo.

– Por supuesto. Contraté a un detective para encontrarlo. Setsuna y Rei lo han sabido durante todo este tiempo, pero no me lo quisieron decir, - dijo Luna con una mezcla de ira y exasperación. -Se ha mantenido en contacto con ellas, y ambas le han visitado de vez en cuando.

Serena veló sus ojos con las pestañas, llevando cuidado en no mostrar ninguna expresión. Así que lo habían sabido todo este tiempo. A diferencia de Luna, ella no les podía culpar. Darien lo había dejado bien claro, no tenía interés por el resto de la familia. Aun así, dolía. Su amor por él había sido la única emoción que no pudo bloquear. Su ausencia había sido como una herida abierta siempre sangrando, y en estos diez años no se había curado, aún goteaba dolor y remordimiento.

Pero había sobrevivido. Sin saber bien cómo, al enterrar todas sus emociones había sobrevivido. Desapareció la alegre y exuberante muchacha, rebosante de energía y travesuras. En su lugar había una fría y remota joven mujer, que nunca se precipitaba, nunca perdía los nervios, raramente sonreía, y menos aún reía abiertamente. Las emociones se pagaban con dolor; había aprendido esa amarga lección cuando su irreflexión, su estúpida emotividad había arruinado la vida de Darien.

Con su personalidad de entonces no era valorada ni querida, así que se destruyó a sí misma y de las cenizas construyó una nueva persona, una mujer que nunca conocería la cumbre pero que jamás caería de nuevo en las profundidades. De alguna forma había puesto en movimiento la cadena de sucesos que le costaron la vida a Beril y desterraron a Darien de las suyas, así que se había asignado con determinación la tarea de la expiación. No podía reemplazar a Beril en el amor de Luna, pero por lo menos podía dejar de ser una carga y una decepción.

Había asistido a la Universidad de Alabama en vez de a la exclusiva Universidad de chicas que al principio se pensó, y obtuvo una licenciatura en dirección de empresas así que pudo ser de ayuda para Luna en la gestión de los negocios, puesto que Darien ya no estaba ahí para hacerse cargo de ello. A Serena no le gustaba la carrera, pero se obligó a estudiar duramente y a obtener buenos resultados. ¿Y qué si lo encontraba aburrido? Era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Se obligó a aprender como vestir, para que Luna no se sintiera avergonzada de ella. Se había apuntado a un cursillo para mejorar su forma de conducir, había aprendido a bailar, cómo aplicarse el maquillaje, a sostener una conversación educada, a ser socialmente aceptable. Había aprendido a dominar su loco entusiasmo que en tantas ocasiones la habían metido en problemas cuando era una niña, pero eso no había sido difícil. Después de que Darien desapareciera su problema consistió en volver a sentir alegría por vivir y no lo contrario.

No podía pensar en nada que la angustiara más que en encontrarse con Darien cara a cara otra vez.

– ¿Y si no quiere regresar? - murmuró.

– Convéncele, - contestó Luna, con brusquedad. Entonces suspiró, y su voz se tornó más suave. -Siempre ha mostrado debilidad por ti. Le necesito de vuelta aquí. Lo necesitamos. Tú y yo juntas nos las hemos arreglado bien para que las cosas siguiesen funcionando, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, tu corazón y tu alma no están puestos en esto de la manera en que lo estuvo Darien. Cuando se trataba de negocios, Darien tenía el cerebro de un ordenador y el corazón de un tiburón. Era honrado pero despiadado. Esa son cualidades raras, Serena, no son el tipo de cualidades que se puedan reemplazar con facilidad.

Por eso mismo puede que no nos perdone. - Serena no reaccionó ante el menosprecio de Luna por su aptitud para dirigir el imperio familiar. Era la verdad pura y dura; por eso la mayoría de las veces todas las decisiones importantes recaían sobre los cada vez más frágiles hombros de Luna, mientras que Serena se limitaba a llevarlas a la práctica. Se había adiestrado a sí misma, se había disciplinado hasta donde pudo, pero, aunque diese lo mejor de ella misma nunca era suficiente. Lo aceptaba y se protegía a si misma al no darle importancia. Nada había tenido importancia en realidad durante los últimos diez años.

La pena destelló en la arrugada cara de Luna. -Desde que se marchó lo he echado de menos cada día, dijo con suavidad. -Jamás me perdonaré el haber permitido lo que le pasó. Le tenía que haber dicho a todo el mundo que creía en él, que confiaba en él, sin embargo, me regodeé en mi propio dolor y no vi lo que mi dejadez le estaba haciendo. No me importa morir, pero no me puedo ir tranquila hasta que arregle las cosas con Darien. Si alguien lo puede traerlo de vuelta, Serena, esa eres tú.

Serena no le contó a Luna que en el funeral de Beril le tendió una mano a Darien, y fue fríamente rechazada. En su fuero interno pensaba que tenía menos posibilidades de convencer a Darien de regresar a casa que cualquier otro, pero eso era otra cosa que había aprendido por sí misma. Si ella conseguía bloquear sus sentimientos entonces sus emociones y miedos privados, serían justo eso, privados. Si los mantenía encerrados en su interior, entonces nadie más que ella sabría que existían.

No importaba lo que ella sintiera; si Luna quería Darien de vuelta en casa, haría lo que pudiese, sin importar lo que le costara. - ¿Dónde está?

– En alguna pequeña ciudad dejada de la mano de Dios en Arizona. Te daré la carpeta con la información que recabó el investigador para mí. Le… han ido muy bien las cosas. Posee un rancho, nada del tamaño de Davencourt, pero no está en Darien el fracasar.

– ¿Cuándo quieres que me marche?

– Lo antes posible. Lo necesitamos aquí. Yo le necesito. Antes de que me muera quiero hacer las paces con él.

Lo intentaré, - dijo Serena.

Luna miró durante un prolongado momento a su nieta, luego una cansada sonrisa curvó su boca. -Eres la única que no aparenta falsa alegría y me dice que cumpliré los cien, dijo, con una amarga insinuación de aprobación en su voz. -Malditos idiotas. ¿Es que se creen que no sé qué me estoy muriendo? Tengo cáncer, y soy demasiado vieja para malgastar mi tiempo y mi dinero en un tratamiento cuando de todas formas la vejez se, me llevará bien pronto. Por el amor de Dios, yo vivo en este cuerpo. Siento como se está apagando lentamente.

No existía respuesta que no sonase falsamente alegre o cruel, así que Serena no dijo nada. Muy a menudo permanecía callada, dejando que las conversaciones pasaran por encima de ella, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para integrarse en ellas. Era verdad que todos los demás en la casa hacían lo posible por ignorar la enfermedad, como si fuese a desaparecer al ignorarla. Ya no sólo vivían allí Tellu y Jedite; sin saber bien cómo, al año de la muerte de Beril y de la partida de Darien, Tellu había conseguido instalar a más miembros de su familia en Davencourt. Su hijo, Shingo, había decidido quedarse en Charlotte, sin embargo, todos los demás estaban ahí. La hija de Tellu, Mimet, había instalado a toda su familia; a su esposo Rubeus y a sus hijos Saory y Helios. No es que fuesen unos niños; Helios tenía treinta años y Saory la edad de Serena. Luna dejó que se llenase la casa, posiblemente en un intento por desterrar el vacío que quedó al perder a Beril y a Darien. Suponiendo que Serena pudiera convencer a Darien de que regresara -una gran suposición- se preguntaba qué haría con toda esta situación. Cierto, todos eran primos suyos, pero por alguna razón pensaba que se mostraría algo impaciente con ellos por aprovecharse del dolor de Luna.

– Sabes que cambié mi testamento después que se marchara Darien, - continúo tras un momento Luna, tomando otro sorbo de té. Miró fijamente por la ventana hacia la profusión de rosas color melocotón, sus favoritas, y cuadró los hombros como para tomar fuerzas. -Te nombré heredera universal; Davencourt y la mayor parte del dinero irían a parar a ti. Creo que es justo decirte que, si puedes convencer a Darien de que vuelva, lo pondré todo a su nombre.

Serena asintió. Eso no influiría en sus esfuerzos; nada lo haría. Haría todo lo posible para convencer a Darien de que regresara y de hecho no sentiría ninguna pérdida personal cuando Luna cambiase su testamento. Aunque lo intentaba con ahínco, Serena lo aceptaba, sencillamente no poseía el don para los negocios como Luna y Darien. No era una persona que corriese riesgos y no podía mostrar entusiasmo por el juego de los grandes negocios. Davencourt estaría mucho mejor con él al cargo, así como la miríada de inversiones financieras e intereses.

– Ese fue el pacto que hice con él cuando tenía catorce años, - continúo Luna, con voz áspera y los hombros todavía en tensión. -Si trabajaba duro, estudiaba, y se formaba para poder hacerse cargo de Davencourt, entonces todo sería suyo.

– Lo entiendo, - murmuró Serena.

– Davencourt… – Luna seguía con la vista fija sobre el perfectamente cuidado césped, el jardín de flores, los pastos más al fondo, donde sus queridos caballos agachaban sus elegantes y musculosos cuellos para pastar. -Davencourt se merece estar en las mejores manos. No es sólo una casa, es un legado. Ya no quedan muchos como éste y tengo que elegir a quién creo será el mejor para cuidar de él.

– Intentaré traerlo de vuelta, - prometió Serena, su cara tan serena como un estanque en un caluroso día de verano, cuando ni un soplo de brisa ondulaba la superficie. Era el rostro tras el cual se ocultaba, una máscara de indiferencia, insondable y serena. Nada podía traspasar el seguro velo que ella había tejido, excepto Darien, su única debilidad. A su pesar, sus pensamientos echaron a volar. Tenerlo de vuelta… sería como el cielo e infierno al mismo tiempo. Poder verlo todos los días, escuchar su voz, abrazar en secreto su cercanía en las largas y oscuras noches, cuando todas las pesadillas se volvían reales… eso era el cielo. El infierno era saber que él ahora la despreciaba, que cada una de sus miradas sería de condena y repulsa.

Pero, no, tenía que ser realista. Ella no estaría aquí. Cuando Luna -ya nunca pensaba en ella como Abuela – muriese, Davencourt ya no sería más su hogar. Sería de Darien, y él no la querría aquí. No lo vería todos los días, posiblemente nunca más. Tendría que mudarse, encontrar un trabajo, enfrentarse a la vida real. Bien, por lo menos con su licenciatura y su experiencia, sería capaz de encontrar un buen trabajo. Tal vez no en el área de Shoals; puede que tuviese que trasladarse, en ese caso estaba segura de que jamás volvería a ver a Darien. Eso tampoco importaba. Su lugar estaba aquí. Sus irreflexivas acciones le costaron su herencia, así que era justo que ella hiciese lo posible para traerlo de vuelta.

– ¿No te importa? - le preguntó abruptamente Luna. - ¿Perder Davencourt si haces esto por mí?

Nada importaba. Esa había sido su letanía, su maldición durante diez años. -Es tuyo para dejárselo a quien tú quieras. Darien era el heredero que elegiste. Y tienes razón; lo hará mucho mejor de lo que jamás pudiera hacerlo.

Podía sentir que su tono tranquilo y uniforme perturbaba a Luna, pero infundir pasión a sus palabras era algo que la sobrepasaba.

– Pero tú eres una Tsukino, - argumentó Luna, como si quisiera que Serena justificara su propia decisión respecto a ella. -Algunas personas dirán que Davencourt es tuyo por derecho, porque Darien es un Shield. Es pariente consanguíneo mío, pero no es un Tsukino, y ni siquiera está tan estrechamente relacionado conmigo como tú.

– Pero es la mejor elección.

Tellu entró en el salón a tiempo de escuchar el último comentario de Serena. - ¿Quién es la mejor elección? - exigió, dejándose caer en su silla favorita. Tellu tenía setenta y tres años, diez años menos que Luna, mientras que el pelo de Luna era totalmente blanco, Tellu tercamente se resistía a la naturaleza y mantenía teñidos sus suaves rizos en un delicado tono rubio.

– Darien, - contestó lacónicamente Luna.

– ¡Darien! - Conmocionada, Tellu se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana. -Por el amor de Dios, ¿para qué otra cosa podría ser él la mejor elección, excepto para la silla eléctrica?

– Para dirigir Davencourt, y la parte financiera de los negocios.

– ¡Estarás de broma! Bueno, nadie querrá tratar con él…

– Sí, lo harán, - dijo Luna, con voz férrea. -Si él está al cargo, todos harán negocios con él, o desearán no haber sido tan estúpidos.

– No sé por qué has sacado a relucir su nombre, ya que nadie sabe dónde está…

– Yo lo he encontrado, - la interrumpió Luna. -Y Serena va a ir a hablar con él para que vuelva.

Tellu miró a Serena como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. - ¿Estás loca? - le preguntó, con voz estrangulada. - ¡No lo dirás en serio, querer traer a un asesino entre nosotros! ¡Vaya, no podría pegar ojo por la noche!"

– Darien no es un asesino, - dijo Serena, tomándose su té sin dignarse a mirar a Tellu. También había dejado de pensar en Tellu como su tía. En algún momento de la noche, después de que Darien se alejara de sus vidas, los títulos de parentesco con los que había tratado a la gente se habían desvanecido, como si la distancia emocional que había tomado no le permitiera hacer uso de ellos. Sus familiares ahora eran sencillamente Luna, Tellu, Jedite.

– ¿Entonces por qué desapareció de esa forma? Sólo alguien con mala conciencia habría huido.

– ¡Cállate! - le espetó Luna. -Él no huyó, se hartó y decidió marcharse. Hay una diferencia. Le defraudamos, no le culpo por darnos la espalda. Pero Serena tiene razón; Darien no mató a Beril. Nunca pensé que lo hiciese.

¡Bueno, Seiya Kou evidentemente sí lo hizo!

Luna descartó las ideas de Seiya con un gesto de la mano. -No importa. Creo que Darien es inocente, no había pruebas en su contra, así que en lo que respecta a la ley él es inocente, y yo quiero que regrese.

– ¡Luna no seas una vieja tonta!

Los ojos de Luna relampaguearon con un repentino fulgor que desmentía su edad. -Creo que puedo afirmar con seguridad," dijo, arrastrando las palabras, "que nadie jamás me ha considerado una tonta, vieja o joven. Y vivió para contarlo, era el mensaje que se escondía en su tono de voz. Ochenta y tres años o no, muriéndose o no, Luna aún conocía el alcance de su poder como matriarca de la fortuna Tsukino, y no se avergonzaba de hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

Tellu retrocedió y se giró hacia Serena, un blanco más fácil. -No dirás en serio que lo vas a hacer. Dile que es una locura.

– Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

La ira relampagueo en los ojos de Tellu ante la queda afirmación. -¡Era de esperar!" dijo, con brusquedad. -No te creas que se me ha olvidado que tratabas de meterte en su cama cuando…

– ¡Cállate! - dijo Luna ferozmente, elevándose a medias de la silla como si quisiera atacar físicamente a su hermana. -Seiya explicó lo que en realidad pasó entre ellos, y no dejaré que se saque de contexto. Tampoco dejaré que atormentes a Serena. Ella sólo hace lo que yo le he pedido.

– ¿Pero porque quieres hacerlo volver?" gimió Tellu, dejando a un lado su agresividad y Luna volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

– Porque le necesitamos. Ahora mismo estamos llevando los asuntos entre Serena y yo, pero cuando muera, se verá desbordada de trabajo.

– Oh, tonterías, Luna, nos vas a sobrevivir…

– No, - dijo Luna, enérgicamente, cortando la declaración que tantas veces antes había escuchado. -No os voy a sobrevivir a ninguno. Y aunque pudiera no quiero. Necesitamos a Darien. Serena va a ir a verle y le traerá a casa, y se acabó.

A la noche siguiente, Serena estaba sentada en la zona más en penumbra de una pequeña y lúgubre cantina, con la espalda pegada a la pared mientras observaba en silencio a un hombre sentado relajadamente en uno de los taburetes del bar. Lo había estado observando durante tanto tiempo y tan fijamente que le dolían los ojos del esfuerzo que le suponía mirar a través del oscuro y lleno de humo interior. La mayor parte del tiempo no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decía, lo acallaba la vieja máquina de discos situada en la esquina, el estrepitoso ruido de las bolas de billar chocando entre sí el sonido de las palabrotas y las conversaciones, pero de cuando en cuando podía percibir un cierto tono, un acento, que fuera de toda duda era suyo mientras hacía un comentario casual bien al hombre que estaba a su lado o al camarero.

Darien. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que lo vio, diez años desde que se sintió viva. Sabía y lo había aceptado que todavía lo amaba, seguía siendo vulnerable a él, pero en cierta manera el monótono transcurrir de días durante diez años había desdibujado en su memoria lo aguda que había sido siempre su reacción hacia él. Todo lo que había hecho falta era ese fugaz vistazo de él para recordárselo. La avalancha de sensaciones era tan intensa que rayaba en el dolor, como si las células de su cuerpo hubiesen despertado a la vida. Nada había cambiado. Seguía reaccionando de la misma manera que antes, su corazón latía desbocado, la excitación tensaba todos y cada uno de sus nervios. Sentía la piel tirante, ardiente y la carne bajo de ella palpitaba dolorida. El ansia de tocarlo, de estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para poder oler el almizclado y masculino aroma de su esencia, único y que jamás había olvidado, era tan grande, que se sentía casi paralizada por el deseo.

Pero a pesar de todo su anhelo, no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a él y hacerse notar. A pesar de la resuelta confianza de Luna en que ella le podría convencer para que regresara a casa, Serena no esperaba ver otra cosa en esa azul mirada que aversión y rechazo. La anticipación al dolor la hacía continuar sentada. Había vivido con el dolor de su pérdida durante los diez últimos años, pero era un dolor familiar, y había aprendido a vivir con él. No estaba muy segura de poder soportar cualquier otro tipo de dolor. Un nuevo golpe la hundiría, posiblemente sin posibilidad de recuperación.

No era la única mujer en el bar, pero le dirigían las suficientes miradas masculinas de curiosidad para ponerla nerviosa. Darien no; era totalmente ajeno a su presencia. Hasta ese momento la habían dejado en paz, ya que deliberadamente había tratado de no llamar la atención. Vestía con sencillez, recatadamente, con unos pantalones holgados verde oscuro y una camiseta color crema, no era la vestimenta de una mujer que va a la ciudad buscando marcha. No miraba a nadie a los ojos y no dejaba vagar su mirada alrededor con interés. Con los años había aprendido a pasar lo más inadvertida posible, y esta noche eso la había ayudado mucho. Aunque, tarde o temprano, algún vaquero se armaría de suficiente valor para ignorar su señal de "mantente lejos" y se acercaría a ella.

Estaba cansada. Eran las diez de la noche, y su avión había despegado desde Huntsville a las seis de la mañana. Desde allí había volado a Birmingham, y desde Birmingham a Dallas -con una parada en Jackson, Mississippi. En Dallas, había soportado una espera de cuatro horas. Llegó a Tucson a las cuatro y veintisiete minutos, horario local, alquiló un coche y condujo hacia el sur por la autopista interestatal 19 hacia Tumacacori, donde el detective privado de Luna les dijo que ahora vivía Darien. Según la información de la ficha, poseía en la zona un pequeño pero próspero rancho ganadero.

No le fue posible encontrarlo. A pesar de tener la dirección, había estado dando vueltas buscando la carretera correcta, volviendo en repetidas ocasiones de vuelta a la autopista interestatal para orientarse. Estaba ya casi al borde las lágrimas cuando finalmente se encontró con un vecino de la localidad que no sólo conocía a Darien personalmente, sino que dio indicaciones a Serena para llegar a este pequeño y cutre bar justo a las afueras de Nogales, dónde solía parar Darien cuando tenía que ir a la ciudad, lo que había hecho este día en particular.

Mientras conducía en dirección a Nogales, la noche del desierto había caído con todo su colorido y dramatismo, cuando el calidoscopio de matices se había descolorido, había dejado un aterciopelado cielo negro, lleno de enormes y brillantes estrellas como jamás había visto. Para cuando logró encontrar el bar, la hermosa e inhóspita desolación ya la había calmado, y de nuevo lucia su habitual expresión reservada.

Darien ya se encontraba allí cuando ella entró; fue la primera persona que vio. La conmoción casi la hizo derrumbarse. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario y ni se había molestado en mirar hacia la puerta, pero sabía que era él, porque cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba al reconocerlo. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacía una de las mesas vacías, escogiendo automáticamente una situada en la esquina más oscura, y aún permanecía allí sentada. La camarera, una mujer hispana de unos treinta y tantos años y con expresión cansada, se acercaba de vez en cuando. La primera vez Serena había pedido una cerveza, aguantándola hasta que se calentó, para después pedir otra. No le gustaba la cerveza, habitualmente no bebía, pero pensó que debería consumir algo o si no le pedirían que abandonase la mesa para que la ocupasen otros clientes que sí lo harían.

Bajó la mirada hacia el arañado tablero de la mesa, en donde numerosas hojas de cuchillo habían grabado multitud de iniciales y diseños, así como surcos aleatorios y agujeros. Esperar no lo hacía más fácil. Debería levantarse, caminar hacia él y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Pero seguía sin moverse. Sus ojos se posaron hambrientos de nuevo en él, absorbiendo los cambios que estos diez años habían causado.

Tenía veinticuatro años cuando se marchó de Tuscumbia, un hombre joven, maduro para su edad y cargado con responsabilidades que hubieran podido con alguien inferior, pero joven aún. A los veinticuatro años todavía no había descubierto el alcance total de su propia fuerza, su personalidad era un poco maleable todavía. La muerte de Beril, la subsiguiente investigación, y el modo en que había sido aislado tanto por la familia como por los amigos, lo habían endurecido. Los diez años transcurridos desde entonces lo habían endurecido aún mucho más. Era evidente en la severa línea de su boca y en la fría e imperturbable forma en que contemplaba el mundo a su alrededor, caracterizándolo como un hombre preparado para coger el mundo en sus manos e inclinarlo a su antojo. No importaba el desafío al que se enfrentara, siempre salía victorioso.

Serena conocía algunos de esos desafíos, ya que el informe sobre él era minucioso. Cuando los cuatreros diezmaron su manada y las fuerzas locales no pudieron detenerlos, Darien había rastreado por su cuenta a los cuatro cuatreros y los siguió hasta Méjico. Los cuatreros lo descubrieron y comenzaron a disparar. Darien devolvió los disparos. Aguantaron así durante dos días. Al final de los cuales, uno de los cuatreros había muerto, otro resultó gravemente herido, y un tercero sufría una conmoción cerebral después de haberse caído desde una roca. Darien resultó levemente herido, una cicatriz que le atravesaba el muslo, y sufría de deshidratación. Finalmente, los bandidos decidieron cortar por lo sano y escapar cuando aún podían, Darien condujo sombríamente su ganado robado de vuelta a través de la frontera. Desde entonces ningún cuatrero le volvió a molestar.

Ahora un aura de peligro que no existía antes lo rodeaba, dándole el aspecto de un hombre de palabra dispuesto a respaldarla con acciones. Su personalidad se había afilado bajo esta coraza de hierro. Darien no tenía debilidades ahora, con certeza ni un resto de la que sentía por aquella estúpida y despistada prima que le había causado tantos problemas.

No era el mismo hombre que conocía antes. Era más duro y tosco, quizás incluso brutal. Se dio cuenta de que en diez años se habían producido muchos cambios, en ambos, pero una cosa permanecía constante, y eso era su amor por él.

Físicamente, parecía más alto y corpulento que antes. Siempre tuvo un cuerpo musculoso, pero años de durísimo trabajo físico habían endurecido y definido esa musculatura, como un látigo a punto de restallar o un cable de acero tensado. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su pecho aumentado. Sus antebrazos, que quedaban a la vista bajo las mangas enrolladas de la camisa, eran abultados con músculos y tendones definidos.

Estaba profundamente bronceado, con arrugas a ambos lados de su boca y en las esquinas de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo más largo y descuidado, el pelo de un hombre que no iba de forma regular a la ciudad para cortárselo. Esa era otra diferencia: ya no era un corte a la moda, sino un simple corte de pelo. Su cara estaba oscurecida por la sombra de la barba, pero no podía ocultar la nueva cicatriz que le recorría la parte inferior de la mandíbula derecha, desde la oreja hasta casi la barbilla. Serena tragó en seco, preguntándose que le habría pasado, si la herida habría sido grave.

El informe del investigador decía que Darien no sólo había comprado el pequeño rancho y lo había convertido rápidamente en una rentable empresa, sino que había adquirido sistemáticamente más tierras, no para ampliar su rancho, como sería de esperar, sino para la minería. Arizona era rica en yacimientos minerales, y Darien estaba invirtiendo en ellos. Abandonar Davencourt no le había empobrecido; tenía dinero propio, y lo había utilizado inteligentemente. Tal y como había manifestado Luna, Darien tenía un talento poco frecuente para los negocios y las finanzas, y lo había usado.

Aun siendo tan próspero como era, sin embargo, nadie lo diría por su ropa. Sus botas estaban usadas y arañadas, sus vaqueros descoloridos, y su fina camisa de cambray había sido lavada tantas veces que estaba casi blanca. Llevaba un sombrero, uno polvoriento de color marrón oscuro. Nogales tenía fama de ser dura, pero a pesar de ello, parecía haberse integrado en esta ruda muchedumbre, en este lúgubre bar de este pequeño y desértico pueblo fronterizo tan diferente a Tuscumbia como el Amazonas del Ártico.

Tenía el poder de destruirla. Con unas cuantas heladas y cortantes palabras podría aniquilarla. Se sentía enferma al saber al riesgo al que se exponía al acercarse a él, pero aún podía ver la esperanza que brillaba en los ojos de Luna cuando la besó esa misma mañana al despedirse. Luna, encogida por la edad, menguada por el dolor y el remordimiento, indomable pero ya no invencible. Posiblemente, el final estaba más cerca de lo que dejaba ver a los demás. Puede que esta fuese la última oportunidad de salvar el distanciamiento con Darien.

Serena sabía exactamente a lo que se arriesgaba, financieramente hablando, si convencía a Darien para que regresara a casa. Tal y como estaba en estos momentos redactado el testamento de Luna, ella era la principal heredera de Davencourt y del imperio financiero de la familia, aunque se establecía además un modesto legado para Tellu y su prole, algo para Setsuna y Rei, pensiones y alguna cantidad fija de dinero para los empleados de toda la vida: Andrew, Lita y Bessie. Pero a Darien lo habían preparado para ser el heredero, y si regresaba, todo sería suyo de nuevo.

Ella perdería Davencourt. Había bloqueado sus emociones, no había dejado ver a Luna el dolor y el pánico que amenazaban con derribar su barrera protectora. Era humana; lamentaría perder el dinero. Pero Davencourt significaba mucho más para ella que cualquier fortuna. Davencourt era su hogar, su santuario, cada pulgada le era amadísima y familiar. Se le rompería el corazón al perderlo, pero no albergaba ilusiones de ser bienvenida allí cuando Darien heredara. Los querría a todos fuera, inclusive a ella.

Pero él podía cuidarlo mejor que ella. Él había crecido con el convencimiento de que a través de su alianza con Beril, Davencourt sería suyo. Se había pasado toda la adolescencia y la juventud entrenándose para ser el mejor custodio posible, y había sido culpa de Serena que lo perdiese.

¿Cuál era el precio de la expiación?

Ella sabía el precio, sabía exactamente lo le iba a costar.

Pero estaba Luna, desesperada por verlo antes de morir. Y también estaba el mismo Darien, el príncipe exiliado. Davencourt era su legítimo lugar, su legado. Tenía una deuda con él que jamás podría pagarle. Renunciaría a Davencourt para conseguir que regresara. Sería capaz de renunciar a todo que tuviese.

Sin saber cómo, su cuerpo empezó a moverse inconscientemente, se encontró de pie y caminando a través del humo ambiental. Se detuvo detrás de él, a su derecha, con mirada febril y hambrienta mientras contemplaba con fijeza la marcada línea de su pómulo y su mandíbula. Dudando, anhelando el contacto, pero temiéndolo, alzó la mano para tocar su hombro y llamar su atención. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, el sintió su presencia y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

Unos ojos azul zafiro, entrecerrados y gélidos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Una oscura ceja se arqueó en muda pregunta. Era la mirada de un macho valorando a una mujer por su disponibilidad y su atractivo.

No la reconocía.

Respiraba veloz y profundamente, pero se sentía como si no pudiese inhalar suficiente aire. Dejó caer la mano, y sintió dolor, ya que el breve contacto que había temido le había sido negado. Quería tocarlo. Quería estar en sus brazos como cuando era pequeña, reposar su cabeza sobre su ancho hombro, y esconderse del mundo. En cambio, se armó de toda la compostura que tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir y dijo en voz baja, -Hola Darien. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y se giró en su taburete para enfrentarse a ella. En su expresión hubo un destello de reconocimiento y después incredulidad. Luego no hubo nada, y su mirada se endureció. De nuevo la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo, pero esta vez con deliberada lentitud.

El no dijo nada, sólo se la quedó mirando. El corazón de Serena retumbaba contra sus costillas con desmesurada fuerza. -Por favor, - dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, el movimiento tensó sus poderosos músculos contra su camisa. Sacó unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y los tiró sobre la barra, luego se levantó, cerniéndose sobre ella y obligándola a retroceder un paso. Sin decir ni media palabra la cogió por el brazo y la guio hacia la salida, sus largos dedos cerrados alrededor de su codo como una banda de hierro. Serena se preparó a si misma ante el cosquilleo de placer causado por ese contacto tan impersonal, y deseó haberse puesto una blusa sin mangas para poder sentir su mano sobre su piel.

La puerta del achaparrado edificio se cerró tras ellos. Dentro la iluminación había sido pobre, pero aun así tuvo que pestañear para acostumbrar a sus ojos a esta oscuridad. Se veían un montón de vehículos aparcados de cualquier modo, el guardabarros y las lunetas reflejaban la luz roja parpadeante del rótulo de BAR que estaba situado en la ventana. Después de la cargada y humeante atmósfera del bar, el aire limpio de la noche se sentía fresco y claro. Serena tembló con un repentino escalofrío. Él no la soltó, pero tiró de ella a través de la gravilla y arena del aparcamiento hacía una camioneta. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta del conductor y la empujó con fuerza adentro. -Entra.

Ella obedeció, deslizándose por el asiento hasta que estuvo en el sitio del pasajero. Darien se sentó a su lado, encogiendo sus largas piernas bajo el volante y cerrando la puerta.

Cada vez que el letrero parpadeaba, podía apreciar su rígida mandíbula. En la cerrada atmósfera de la cabina podía aspirar el fresco y penetrante olor del tequila que él había estado tomando. Permanecía sentado en silencio, mirando a través del parabrisas. Arropándose a sí misma con los brazos para protegerse del frío, ella también se mantenía callada.

– ¿Y bien? - preguntó él, bruscamente después un largo intervalo de tiempo y siendo evidente que ella no tenía ninguna prisa por hablar.

Pensó en todas las cosas que podría decir, todas las disculpas y excusas, todas las razones por las que le había enviado Luna, pero todo se redujo a tres simples palabras, y dijo, -Vuelve a casa.

El soltó una áspera carcajada y se giró de forma que sus hombros estuviesen cómodamente apoyados contra la puerta y el asiento. -Estoy en casa, o algo parecido a ello.

Serena se quedó de nuevo en silencio, como solía hacer a menudo. Cuanto más fuerte eran sus sentimientos más callada se volvía, como si su caparazón interior se endureciese ante cualquier arranque emocional que pudiera hacerla vulnerable. Su cercanía, escuchar su voz otra vez, la hacía sentir como si algo fuera a romperse dentro de ella. Ni siguiera era capaz de devolverle la mirada. En vez de ello la bajo a su regazo, luchando por controlar su temblor.

El murmuró una maldición, luego metió la llave en el contacto y la giró. El motor se encendió de inmediato, se convirtió en un potente y afinado ronroneo Puso en marcha la calefacción, y después giró el torso para alcanzar la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sacó una chaqueta vaquera y se la tiró sobre el regazo. -póntela por encima antes de que empieces a amoratarte.

La chaqueta olía a polvo y sudor, a caballos e inefablemente a Darien. Serena deseó enterrar la cara en la tela; sin embargo, se la puso alrededor de los hombros, agradeciendo su protección.

– ¿Cómo me has encontrado? -preguntó él, finalmente. - ¿Te lo dijo mi madre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿La tía Rei?

De nuevo negó con la cabeza.

– Maldita sea, no estoy de humor para acertijos, dijo bruscamente. -O hablas o te bajas de la camioneta.

Las manos de Serena se aferraron a los bordes de la chaqueta.

– Luna contrató a un detective privado para encontrarte. Entonces me mandó para acá. Podía sentir la hostilidad que emanaba de él, una fuerza palpable que atravesó su piel. Había sabido que no tenía muchas posibilidades de convencerle para que volviese, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la enorme aversión que sentía hacia ella. Se le revolvió el estómago, sentía el pecho vacío, como si su corazón ya no habitase ahí.

– ¿Así que no viniste por tu cuenta? Preguntó él, con aspereza.

– No.

Inesperadamente alargó la mano y le agarró la mandíbula, sus dedos se clavaron en su suave piel cuando le giró abruptamente la cabeza. Un ronroneo de leve amenaza se filtró en su voz. -Mírame cuando hables conmigo.

Impotente, así lo hizo, sus ojos devorándolo, examinando cada amado ángulo y archivándolo en su memoria. Esta podría ser la última vez que lo viese, y cuando la echase de ahí, otro poquito de ella moriría.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó, sujetado todavía su rostro. Su inmensa mano le cubría la mandíbula de oreja a oreja. -Si es solo que echa de menos mi sonriente cara, que no hubiese esperado diez años para encontrarme. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Su amargura era mucho más profunda de lo que había esperado, su rabia tan ardiente como el día en que salió de sus vidas. Aunque debería de haberlo sabido, y Luna también. Siempre habían sido conscientes de la fuerza de su carácter; por eso, cuando tenía catorce años, Luna lo escogió para que fuese su heredero y el guardián de Davencourt. Traicionarlo como lo hicieron, había sido como dar un tirón del rabo a un tigre, y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a sus garras y colmillos.

– Quiere que vuelvas a casa y tomes las riendas de nuevo.

– Seguro que sí. La buena gente de Colbert County no se ensuciarían las manos haciendo negocios con un sospechoso de asesinato.

– Si que lo harían. Con Davencourt y todo lo demás perteneciéndote, no les quedaría más remedio que hacerlo, o perder una enorme cantidad de sus ingresos.

El soltó una estridente y ronca carcajada. - ¡Dios mío, debe de estar desesperada de que vuelva si está dispuesta a comprarme! Sé que ha cambiado su testamento, probablemente a tu favor. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ha tomado algunas malas decisiones, y ahora necesita que yo le salve el culo a la familia financieramente hablando.

Le ardían los dedos por las ansias de extenderlos y suavizar las líneas de rabia que marcaban su frente, pero se contuvo, y el esfuerzo que le supuso se reflejó en su voz.

– Quiere que vuelvas a casa porque te quiere y siente lo que ha pasado. Necesita que vuelvas a casa porque se está muriendo. Tiene cáncer.

Se quedó mirándola con fijeza en la oscuridad, entonces abruptamente le soltó la mandíbula y giró la cabeza. Pasado unos momentos dijo, "Maldita sea," y con violencia descargó el puño contra el volante. -Siempre ha sido buena manipulando a la gente. Dios sabe que Beril lo aprendió bien."

– ¿Entonces volverás? - preguntó Serena, vacilante, incapaz de creer que era eso lo que quería decir.

En vez de contestar, se volvió a girar hacía ella y tomó de nuevo su cara en su mano. Se inclinó más, tan cerca que podía ver el brillo de sus ojos y oler el alcohol en su aliento. Consternada, de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente sobrio. Debería haberlo supuesto, le había visto beber, pero no había pensado…

– ¿Qué me dices de ti? - exigió el, en tono bajo y adusto. -Todo lo que he escuchado es lo que quiere Luna. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Tú quieres que vuelva a casa, la-pequeña- Serena -tan adulta? ¿Cómo ha conseguido que le hagas el trabajo sucio, sabiendo que si lo consigues perderás un montón de dinero y propiedades? -Hizo una pausa. - ¿Supongo que era a eso a lo que te referías, que si regreso cambiará de nuevo su testamento, dejándomelo todo?

– Sí, - susurró ella.

– Entonces eres una tonta, - susurró él, con sorna, y liberó su cara. -Mira, porque no vuelves trotando, como el buen perrito faldero en el que te has convertido, y le cuentas que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste pero que no estaba interesado.

Absorbió también el dolor de ese golpe, y lo enterró en el fondo de su caparazón, donde el daño no era visible. La expresión con la que se enfrentó a él era tan plácida y vacía como la de una muñeca. -Yo también quiero que vuelvas a casa. Por favor.

Pudo sentir su intensa mirada posándose en ella, como un rayo láser identificando su objetivo. -Bueno, ¿y por qué ibas a quererlo? - le preguntó dulcemente. – A menos que de verdad seas una tonta. ¿Eres una tonta, Serena?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él le puso un calloso dedo sobre los labios. -Hace diez años lo empezaste todo al ofrecerme saborear ese delgado cuerpecito. En ese momento, creí que eras demasiado inocente para saber lo que estabas haciendo, pero desde entonces he pensado mucho sobre ello, y ahora creo que sabías exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar, ¿No es así?

Su dedo seguía cubriendo sus labios, delineando suavemente su sensible contorno. Esto era lo que ella más temía, tener que enfrentarse a sus amargas acusaciones. Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Sabías que Beril estaba bajando las escaleras?

-¡No! Su negación hizo que sus labios se movieran contra su dedo, haciendo hormiguear su boca.

– ¿Así que me besaste porque me deseabas?

¿Qué importaba el orgullo? Pensó ella. Lo había amado toda su vida. Primero lo quiso como a su héroe de infancia, después con un desmesurado enamoramiento juvenil, y finalmente con la pasión de una mujer. El último cambio había ocurrido, posiblemente cuando descubrió a Beril engañándolo con otro hombre y supo que no podía decir nada, porque al hacerlo le haría daño a Darien. Siendo más joven, se habría deleitado metiendo a Beril en problemas, y lo hubiese contado de inmediato. En aquel momento había antepuesto el bienestar de Darien a sus propios impulsos, pero entonces se había rendido a otro impulso cuando lo besó, y él acabo pagando el precio al final.

Sus dedos presionaron con más fuerza. - ¿Lo hacías? - insistió el. - ¿Me deseabas?

– Sí, dijo en voz baja, abandonando cualquier resto de orgullo o auto conservación. -Siempre te he deseado.

– ¿Y qué me dices ahora? - Su tono era enojado, inexorable, empujándola hacia una conclusión que no podía deducir. - ¿Me deseas ahora?

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Quizá sólo quería su completa humillación. Si la culpaba por todo lo que le había pasado, posiblemente éste era el precio que ella tendría que pagar.

Asintió.

– ¿Cuánto me deseas? - Inesperadamente su mano se deslizó por dentro de la chaqueta y le cubrió el pecho. - ¿Lo justo para dejarme probar un poco, tentarme? ¿O lo suficiente para darme lo que me ofreciste hace diez años?"

La respiración de Serena se detuvo con resuello, congelada por la sorpresa. Lo miró impotente, sus ojos oscuros tan abiertos que parecían ocupar todo su pálido semblante.

– ¿Qué contestas?,- murmuró el, su inmensa mano aun le quemaba el pecho, apretando ligeramente como si estuviese probando la elasticidad y firmeza de su carne. -Hace diez años que pagué por esto, pero jamás lo obtuve. Regresaré y me haré cargo de los negocios de Luna, pero sólo si me das lo que todos pensaron que ya me habías dado entonces."

Paralizada, entendió por fin a lo que se refería, dándose cuenta de que los años transcurridos le habían vuelto más duro, más de lo que ella sospechaba. El viejo Darien jamás hubiese hecho algo así-o tal vez siempre existió tal rudeza en su interior, pero nunca tuvo necesidad de usarla. El acero había salido a la superficie.

Así que, esta era su venganza por su romántica emboscada juvenil, que tanto le había costado. Si regresaba a casa recobraría Davencourt, como recompensa, pero también quería que Serena lo recompensara personalmente, y el precio era su cuerpo.

Lo miró de frente, a este hombre al que siempre había amado.

"Muy bien," susurró


	11. CAPITULO 9

HOLA CHICAS BELLAS LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO FELIZ SUS COMENTARIOS

Capítulo 9

La habitación del motel era pequeña, lúgubre, y hacía un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. Serena estaba segura de que existían mejores moteles en Nogales, ¿Así que por qué la traía aquí? ¿Porque era el más cercano o porque quería demostrarle lo poco que significaba ella para él?

Era necesario un gran ego para pensar que ella pudiera significar algo para él, y algo de lo que Serena carecía era de ego. Por dentro se sentía pequeña, marchita, y una nueva carga de culpabilidad se añadía al peso que ya acarreaba: él pensaba que la estaba castigando y de alguna forma lo hacía, pero una parte oculta de ella de repente se sentía vertiginosamente extasiada al saber que muy pronto estaría en sus brazos.

Esa parte era diminuta y estaba profundamente enterrada. Sentía tanto la vergüenza como la humillación que él quería hacerla sentir. No estaba segura de sí tendría el suficiente valor para llevarlo a cabo, y desesperadamente pensó en Luna, enferma y debilitada por la edad, necesitando, antes de que poder morir en paz, el perdón de Darien. ¿Podría hacerlo, tumbarse y dejar que utilizara fríamente su cuerpo, aún por Luna?

Pero no era sólo por Luna. Darien necesitaba la venganza tanto como Luna el perdón. Si esto ayudaba a igualar la balanza, si después podía regresar a Davencourt, entonces Serena estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Y en lo más profundo, esa oculta y secreta parte de ella sentía vértigo de puro placer. No importaba cuales eran sus razones, por un breve momento sería suyo, guardaría la experiencia cerca de su corazón para poder saborearla durante los estériles años venideros.

El tiró su sombrero sobre la silla y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, ahuecando la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron entrecerrados su cuerpo.

– Desnúdate.

Atónita de nuevo, se quedó allí parada con los brazos caídos a los lados. ¿Quería que se desvistiera hasta quedar desnuda, mientras él permanecía ahí tumbado y la observaba?

– Me parece que has cambiado de opinión, - dijo arrastrando las palabras, levantándose y alcanzando su sombrero.

Serena se calmó y alcanzó los botones de su blusa. Había decidido hacerlo, así que, ¿qué importaba si primero quería mirarla? En poco tiempo estaría haciendo mucho más que mirar. Lo que la pasmaba era la atrocidad que iba a cometer, y sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba con los botones. Qué raro que le resultara tan difícil desnudarse para él, cuando había soñado durante años con hacerlo. ¿Sería porque siempre soñó que vendría a ella con amor, y ahora la realidad era lo contrario?

Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que no importaba, utilizando la letanía como defensa para no pensar demasiado en ello. No importaba, no importaba.

Finalmente, los botones estuvieron desabrochados, y la blusa abierta. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento o perdería totalmente la calma. Con un movimiento veloz y nervioso se apartó la tela de sus hombros y la dejó resbalar por sus brazos. No podía mirarlo, pero notaba su mirada sobre ella, intensa y profunda, esperando.

Su sujetador se abrochaba por delante. Por un instante, temblando de frío y de vergüenza, deseo que fuese algo sexy y de encaje, pero en vez de ello era de simple algodón blanco, diseñado para ocultar más que para incitar. Lo desabrochó y bajó los tirantes, para que la prenda cayese también al suelo a sus pies. El aire frío le acarició los pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se contrajesen, convirtiéndose en duros picos. Sabía que sus senos eran pequeños. ¿Los estaba mirando? No se atrevía a echar un vistazo en su dirección para comprobarlo, ya que la aterrorizaba descubrir en su mirada la desilusión.

No sabía cómo desvestirse para complacer a un hombre. Mortificada por su propia torpeza, sabía que existía un modo de hacerlo con gracia, de provocar y mantener el interés de un hombre con la promesa de la lenta revelación de su piel, pero ella lo desconocía. Lo único que sabía era desabotonar, desenganchar y bajar cremalleras, como una colegiala cambiándose de ropa para la clase de gimnasia.

Así que lo mejor sería terminar lo antes posible, antes de perder la calma. Rápidamente se quitó las sandalias, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se inclinó para quitárselos. Ahora la habitación estaba helada, y se le había puesto la piel de gallina por los estremecimientos.

Sólo quedaban las bragas, y su magro suministro de valor estaba ya casi agotado. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla y deslizó esta última prenda hacía abajo, a la altura de sus pies y los sacó.

Aun así, él no habló, ni se movió. Sus manos se movieron, un gesto que murió antes de completarse, como si fuera a cubrirse, pero dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados y simplemente se quedó allí parada, mirando ciegamente el desgastado suelo bajo sus pies desnudos, preguntándose si era posible morir de vergüenza. Los últimos días se había obligado a comer un poco más pero aun así estaba delgada, una pobre ofrenda en el altar de la venganza. ¿Y qué pasaría si su cuerpo desnudo no era lo suficientemente deseable para que él tuviese una erección? ¿Y si se reía?

El continuaba en silencio. Ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar.

La oscuridad invadió su visión, y luchó para llevar oxígeno en sus constreñidos pulmones. No podía mirarlo, pero de repente la asaltó el aterrador pensamiento de que él pudiese haber bebido más de lo que pensaba, y se hubiese quedado dormido mientras ella se desnudaba. ¡Menuda proclamación sobre sus prácticamente inexistentes encantos!

Entonces le llegó el susurró, bajo y áspero, dándose cuenta de que después de todo no se había dormido: -Ven aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos, temblando mientras el alivio amenazaba con doblarle las rodillas, y se encaminó hacia el susurro.

– Más cerca, dijo él, y se movió hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el lateral de la cama.

Entonces la tocó, su mano se deslizó por la parte externa de su muslo izquierdo, las callosas yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre la suavidad de su piel, avivando las terminaciones nerviosas, y dejando un rastro de calor. Subiendo y subiendo, deslizó la mano a lo largo de la columna de su muslo hasta llegar a la redondez de su trasero, sus largos dedos ahuecándose bajo la fría curva de ambas nalgas, quemándola con su calor. Ella tembló, y trató de controlar la repentina y fiera necesidad de frotar su trasero contra su mano. No lo logró del todo; sus caderas se movieron casi imperceptiblemente.

Él se rio, y sus dedos se apretaron sobre la carne. Le acarició las nalgas, dibujando con su palma la parte inferior, como si quisiera imprimir la suave forma femenina en su mano, y recorriendo con el pulgar la hendidura entre ambas.

Serena comenzó a temblar con violencia bajo la combinada descarga de placer y conmoción, ni toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo podría detener los delatadores temblores. Jamás nadie la había tocado ahí. No sabía que esa lenta caricia pudiera causar un dolor hueco entre sus piernas, o conseguir que sus senos se inflamaran y tensaran. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún, preguntándose si volvería a tocarle los senos y si podría aguantarlo si lo hacía.

Pero no fueron sus senos lo que tocó.

– Abre las piernas.

Su voz sonaba ahora ronca, rugosa y aunque no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien, una parte de ella sabía que sí. Un zumbido invadió sus oídos, aun cuando se notó cambiar de postura para separar los muslos lo suficiente como para admitir su exploración, y sintió su mano deslizarse entre sus piernas.

Deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su cerrado y sensible pliegue, percibiendo su suave y delicada apretura. Serena dejó de respirar. La tensión se extendió por su cuerpo, comprimiéndola en una agónica espera que amenazaba con destruirla. Entonces un largo dedo se deslizó audazmente en su cerrado coñito, abriéndolo, hurgando con infalible destreza, empujando profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Serena no pudo detener el grito que brotó de sus labios, aunque rápidamente lo acalló. Sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaban con doblarse de nuevo. Sentía como si la estuviese manteniendo en pie solo con su mano entre sus piernas, con su dedo dentro de ella. Oh, Dios mío, la sensación era casi insoportable, su gran y áspero dedo, frotándose contra su delicada carne interior. Lo sacó, y rápidamente lo volvió a empujar dentro de ella. Una y otra vez volvió a introducirlo en su interior, y al mismo tiempo frotaba su pulgar contra el pequeño botón que coronaba su sexo.

Indefensa sintió como sus caderas empezaban a frotarse contra su mano, pequeños gemidos se formaban en su garganta y escapaban libres. En la quietud de la habitación lo oía respirar, escuchó lo fuerte y rápido que salía. Ahora no tenía frío; oleadas de calor la embargaban, el placer era tan agudo que resultaba casi doloroso. Desesperadamente bajó la mano y le sujetó la muñeca, tratando se apartar de ella su mano, porque era demasiado, no podía soportarlo. Algo drástico le estaba pasando, algo mucho más radical estaba a punto de suceder, y gritó llena de un repentino temor.

El ignoró sus esfuerzos como si ella le estuviese sosteniendo la mano en vez de tratar de apartarla. Podía sentir cómo la tanteaba, tratando de introducir un segundo dedo junto al otro, sentía la súbita resistencia de su cuerpo aterrorizado. Él lo intentó de nuevo, y ella se estremeció.

Él se quedó inmóvil, y su suave juramento explotó en el silencio.

Entonces todo se giró patas arriba cuando la agarró y la tiró sobre la cama, dándole la vuelta y arrastrándola sobre su cuerpo para tumbarla a su lado. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron para luchar contra el repentino mareo, y deseó haberlos mantenido cerrados.

Estaba inclinado tan cerca de ella que podía ver las líneas oscuras que moteaban sus ojos Azules, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su cara, oler el tequila. Estaba despatarrada de espaldas, con su pierna derecha anclada sobre su cadera. Su mano aún continuaba entre sus muslos abiertos, la yema de su dedo moviéndose inquieta alrededor de la tierna apertura que se había humedecido para él.

Experimentó otra oleada de mortificación, al estar desnuda mientras que él estaba completamente vestido, de que la estuviese tocando en su lugar más íntimo y mientras lo hacía observara su cara. Sintió cómo sus mejillas y sus pechos ardían, tornándose encarnados.

De nuevo volvió a introducir en ella el dedo, profundamente, y todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada clavada en la suya. Serena no pudo contener otro gemido, y anhelaba el dudoso consuelo de los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron sobre el fiero brillo de sus ojos azules. Confusa, se percató de que estaba enfadado, pero era una ardiente cólera en vez del frío disgusto que había esperado.

– Eres virgen, -dijo, categórico.

Sonaba como una acusación. Serena lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo lo había adivinado, preguntándose porque estaba tan enfadado.

– Sí, - admitió, y de nuevo se ruborizó.

El contempló como el rubor coloreaba sus senos, y ella vio como el brillo de sus ojos se incrementaba. Su mirada se clavó con intensidad sobre sus pechos, sobre sus pezones. Apartó la mano de entre sus piernas, su dedo aún húmedo de su cuerpo. Lentamente, con la vista todavía clavada sobre sus senos, empezó a acariciarle un pezón con ese dedo mojado, esparciendo sus propios jugos sobre la dura protuberancia. Un ronco y hambriento sonido retumbó en su garganta. Se inclinó sobre ella y puso los labios alrededor del pezón que acababa de ungir, succionando con fuerza, saboreando con la boca su sabor.

El placer casi la hizo añicos. La fiera presión, el áspero roce de su lengua y dientes, hicieron que una corriente de puro fuego la recorriese de arriba abajo. Serena se arqueaba en sus brazos, chillando, y sus manos se aferraban a su pelo para mantener quieta su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre el otro pecho y lamió con fuerza ese pezón hasta que estuvo de un color rojo oscuro, mojado, y extremadamente erecto.

De mala gana levantó la cabeza, observando su obra con fiera y hambrienta concentración. Sus labios, como sus pezones, estaban oscuro, húmedos y, ligeramente entreabiertos ya que su respiración pasaba entre ellos, veloz y entrecortada. El calor que emanaba de su enorme cuerpo disipó cualquier resto de frío que pudiese haber sentido.

– No tienes por qué hacer esto, dijo él, las palabras fueron tan roncas que sonaron como si se las hubieran arrancado de la garganta. -Es tu primera vez… Regresaré de todas formas.

La decepción la atravesó, deslizándose como un puñal directo al corazón. Todo el color desapareció de su rostro, y se lo quedó mirando con expresión herida en los ojos. Quitarse la ropa había sido difícil, pero una vez que la hubo tocado, se había perdido gradualmente en una creciente oleada de sensualidad, a pesar de la conmoción que sentía ante cada nueva caricia. La parte más oculta de ella estaba delirante de éxtasis, saboreando cada caricia de esas rudas manos, y esperando, con ansia apenas contenida, más.

Y ahora él quería parar. No le atraía lo suficiente para continuar.

Se le cerró la garganta. Apenas un tenso susurró logró escapar de la súbita constricción. - ¿No me…no me deseas?

Fue un débil ruego, pero él lo escuchó. Sus ojos se dilataron hasta el extremo que sólo un anillo de verdor brilló con ferocidad alrededor de sus negras pupilas. Le agarró la mano, la arrastró hacía abajo sobre su cuerpo, y la apretó con fuerza sobre su erecto pene a pesar del instintivo esfuerzo de ella por retirarla, una acción que subrayaba su inocencia.

Serena se quedó helada de asombro. Bajo los vaqueros notaba el duro bulto. Era largo y grueso, su calor quemaba a través de la gruesa tela, y palpitaba con vida propia. Ella curvó la mano, agarrándolo a través de los vaqueros.

– Por favor, Darien. Quiero que lo hagas, - jadeó.

Por un terrorífico momento pensó que se iba a negar, pero entonces con un repentino y violento movimiento salió de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Ella apenas era consciente de que él la miraba mientras que ella lo miraba a él. No podía ocultar la fascinación que se dibuja en su cara mientras observaba su cuerpo, los anchos hombros, su pecho musculoso y cubierto de vello y el ondulado abdomen. Con cuidado se bajó la cremallera y, entonces, de un solo movimiento, se bajó los calzoncillos y los vaqueros. Ella parpadeó, mirando fija y perplejamente su palpitante erección, que había saltado hacia adelante cuando se liberó del confinamiento de sus vaqueros. Un nuevo rubor caldeó sus mejillas.

Él se detuvo, respirando entrecortado.

De repente aterrorizada de hacer cualquier cosa que lo hiciera detenerse, Serena se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, obligándose a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Pensó que moriría si se alejaba de ella ahora. Pero él deseaba hacerlo con ella, eso lo sabía. Era inexperta, pero no era lo mismo que ser ignorante. Estaba muy excitado, y no lo estaría si no estuviese interesado.

El resplandor de la luz le daba de lleno en los ojos. Deseó que la apagara, pero no se lo pidió. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso, y ella extendió las manos para mantener el equilibro, ya que el barato colchón no daba demasiada estabilidad.

No le concedió ni instante para pensar, para que pudiera cambiar de opinión, ni tiempo para sentir pánico. Se instaló encima de ella, sus duras caderas empujando contra las suyas, separándolas, y sus hombros ocultaron la luz. Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que él pusiese sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sujetándola mientras se inclinaba y cubría su boca con la suya. Su lengua la tanteó, y ella separando los labios la aceptó. Simultáneamente sintió su ardiente pene, duro como una roca, empezando a empujar contra la suave entrada entre sus piernas.

El corazón le dio un violento vuelco, estrellándose contra sus costillas. Emitió un tenue sonido de aprensión, pero la boca de él lo sofocó al profundizar su beso, penetrándola al mismo tiempo con ambos, la lengua y el pene.

A pesar de su excitación y a pesar de la humedad que la preparaba para él, no era fácil. Por alguna razón creyó que simplemente se deslizaría dentro de ella, pero no funcionaba de esa forma. El balanceaba sus caderas adelante y atrás, introduciéndose, con cada movimiento, un poco más dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se resistía a la creciente presión; el dolor la sorprendió, la consternó. Trató de soportarlo sin mostrar ninguna reacción, pero con cada empuje, iba progresivamente peor.

Gimió, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba muy equivocada, si esperaba que él se detuviera. Darien, se limitó a tensar los brazos y sujetarla firmemente bajo él, controlándola con su peso y su fuerza, toda su atención y resolución concentradas en penetrarla. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, llorando ahora por el dolor. El empujó con más intensidad y su tierna carne cedió bajo la presión, dilatándose alrededor de su gruesa longitud mientras que él se introducía profundamente en ella. Finalmente estaba en su interior hasta la empuñadura, y ella se retorcía en vano debajo de él, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio.

Ahora que había alcanzado su meta masculina, comenzó a tranquilizarla, pero no se apartó, usando las caricias y las palabras para relajarla y calmarla. Continúo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, y le canturreaba dulcemente mientras limpiaba las saladas lágrimas saladas que corrían por las mejillas, con besos. -Shh, shh, -murmuró él. -Cariño, quédate quieta. Sé que duele, pero en un minuto se te pasará.

El apelativo cariñoso la reconfortó como nada más podría haberlo hecho. No podía odiarla verdaderamente, no cuando la llamaba "cariño" Lentamente se fue calmando, relajándose tras la frenética lucha por acomodarlo. Algo de su propia tensión se mitigó, y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo tensos que había tenido los músculos. Jadeando, se suavizó debajo de él.

Su respiración se calmó, se volvió más profunda. Ahora que no sentía tanto dolor, algo de su placer retornó. Con creciente asombro le sintió muy dentro de ella, palpitando excitado. Era Darien, quien la penetraba tan íntimamente, Darien quien la acunaba entre sus brazos. Sólo una hora antes le había observado a través de un bar apenas iluminado, temiendo el momento en que tuviese que abordarle, y ahora estaba desnuda bajo su poderoso cuerpo. Levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándose con sus deslumbrantes ojos azul zafiro, estudiándola tan intensamente, que parecía como si la atravesara hasta los huesos.

La besó, besos rápidos, fuertes, que hacían que su boca tratase de atrapar la suya, implorando más, preparándola para más.

– ¿Estas listas? Le pregunto él.

No tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería. Lo miró desconcertada, y una tensa sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

– ¿Para qué?

– Para hacer el amor.

Ella le miró aún más desconcertada. - ¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo? - susurró ella.

– No del todo. Casi.

– Pero tú estás… dentro de mí.

– Aún hay más.

De la confusión pasó a la alarma. _\- ¿_Más_?_ -Intentó zafarse de él, apretándose contra el colchón.

Él sonrió, aunque parecía que le costaba hacer el esfuerzo. -No más de mí. Sino más que hacer.

– Oh. - La palabra quedó flotando, llena de asombro. Nuevamente se relajó bajo él, y sus muslos se flexionaron alrededor de sus caderas. El movimiento originó una reacción dentro de ella; su sexo palpitó, y su envolvente interior se tensó alrededor del grueso intruso, acariciándolo. El aliento de Darien salió siseando por entre sus dientes. Los ojos de Serena se tornaron pesados, soñolientos y sus mejillas enrojecieron. -Muéstramelo, - suspiró.

Él lo hizo, comenzando a moverse, al principio introduciéndose con un ritmo lento y delicioso, para gradualmente después ir incrementando las embestidas. Vacilante ella respondió, pero según iba aumentando la excitación, su cuerpo salía al encuentro del suyo. El desplazó su peso sobre un codo, introduciendo la mano entre ambos cuerpos. Ella jadeó mientras le acariciaba la estrecha y apretada abertura, su carne tan sensible que la más ligera caricia la traspasaba como un relámpago. Entonces él desplazó su atención hacía el nódulo que había tocado anteriormente, frotándolo con las yemas de los dedos de un lado a otro y Serena notó cómo comenzaba a disolverse.

Bajo su despiadado y sensual asalto pronto culminó. No la llevó cuidadosamente hacía el orgasmo, sino que la arrojó de cabeza a él. No tuvo clemencia con ella, ni siquiera cuando se retorcía bajo su mano, tratando de liberarse de la intensidad del mismo. La salvaje y velozmente incrementada sensación crecía quemándola, derritiéndola. La montó con más fuerza, empujando aún más profundo, y la fricción era casi insoportable. Pero la estaba tocando tan adentro, de tal forma que la obligaba a aferrarse a él y a chillar de incontrolable placer. Se desencadenaba dentro de ella, creciendo cada vez más y más, y cuando finalmente explotó, se arqueó violentamente bajo él, su delgado cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras que sus caderas empujaban y se retorcían sobre su verga invasora. Se oyó a si misma gritar, pero no le importó.

El peso de su cuerpo la hundió en el colchón. Sus manos se introdujeron bajo ella y aferraron con fuerza sus nalgas. Sus caderas se desplazaban hacia delante y hacia atrás entre sus abiertos y tensos muslos. Entonces él se corrió, empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez, mientras de su garganta brotaba un ronco gemido, y ella sintió la humedad de su liberación.

En el silencio que siguió, Serena permaneció tumbada sin fuerzas bajo él. Estaba extenuada, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado y tan débil, que lo único que podía hacer era respirar. Cayó en un sueño ligero y apenas notó cuando él, con mucho cuidado, se apartaba de ella para tumbarse a su lado. Poco tiempo después se apagó la luz, y fue consciente de una fría oscuridad, de él apartando el cubrecama y metiéndola entre las sábanas.

Instintivamente se volvió hacia sus brazos, notando cómo la rodeaban. Su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su hombro, y su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el encrespado vello. Por primera vez en diez años sintió un poco de paz, de que todo estaba bien.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando notó que una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciarla con creciente intención. - ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? - le preguntó, las palabras sonaron roncas y apasionadas.

– Sí, por favor, - dijo ella educadamente, y lo oyó reír bajito mientras se ponía de nuevo sobre ella.

Serena.

Darien estaba tumbado en la oscuridad, sintiendo su ligero peso acurrucado contra su costado izquierdo. Estaba dormida, su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, su respiración envolviendo su pecho. Sus senos, pequeños y perfectamente moldeados, presionaban con firmeza contra sus costillas. Suavemente, incapaz de resistirse, frotó con el dorso de un dedo la satinada curva exterior del pecho que podía alcanzar. Oh, Dios, Serena.

Al principio no la había reconocido. Aunque habían pasado diez años y lógicamente sabía que había crecido, en su mente ella seguía siendo aquella delgaducha, poco desarrollada e inmadura adolescente con sonrisa de golfilla. No había detectado ningún rastro de ella en la mujer que lo había abordado en el pequeño y mugriento bar. Por el contrario, había visto a una mujer con aspecto tan conservador, que se sorprendió de que le hablase. Mujeres como ella posiblemente solo acudirían a un bar así buscando venganza contra un marido descarriado, y ésa era la única razón que se le ocurría.

Pero allí había estado, demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero severamente estilosa con una cara blusa de seda y pantalones hechos a medida. Su espeso pelo, rubio en la incierta luz, lucía un corte a la moda y le llegaba por encima de los hombros a la altura del mentón. Su boca, sin embargo…le encantó su boca, grande, carnosa, y había pensado que sería maravilloso besarla y sentir la suavidad de esos labios.

Se le veía totalmente fuera de lugar, una mujer de club de campo perdida en los barrios bajos. Estaba a punto de tocarle, pero cuando él se giró, ella dejó caer la mano y le miró, su cara inexpresiva y extrañamente triste, su gruesa boca adusta, y sus ojos azul cielo tan solemnes que se preguntó si alguna vez sonreía.

Y entonces dijo, -Hola Darien, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - y la conmoción casi lo hace caerse del taburete. Por un segundo se preguntó si había bebido más de la cuenta, no porque le hubiera llamado por su nombre, cuando podía haber jurado que jamás la había visto antes, sino porque había utilizado la voz de Serena, y los ojos azules eran de repente los ojos color cielo de Serena.

La realidad cambió y se ajustó, pudo ver a la chica en la mujer.

Qué extraño. No se había pasado los diez últimos años enfurruñado por lo que sucedió. Cuando se marchó aquel día de Davencourt, su intención es que fuera para siempre, y por lo tanto siguió con su vida. Eligió el sur de Arizona, por ser un lugar maravilloso, y no porque estuviese lo más lejos posible del exuberante y verde noroeste de Alabama y fuera inhabitable. Llevar un rancho era duro, pero disfrutó del trabajo físico tanto como había disfrutado del despiadado mundo de los negocios y las finanzas. Habiendo sido siempre un vaquero, le fue fácil la transición. Su familia se redujo a sólo su madre y su tía Rei, pero se sentía satisfecho con eso.

Al principio se sintió muerto por dentro. A pesar de la inminente ruptura, a pesar de que le había engañado, había llorado a Beril con sorprendente intensidad. Ella había sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo que se despertaba por las mañanas sintiéndose extrañamente incompleto. Entonces, gradualmente, se sorprendió al recordar lo bruja que había sido y rio con afecto.

Podía haberse dejado comer vivo por la incertidumbre, sabiendo que su asesino aún estaba ahí fuera y no sería fácilmente descubierto, pero al final aceptó que no podía hacer nada. Su aventura fue tan secreta que no había ningún indicio, ninguna pista. Era un punto muerto. Podía permitir que destrozara la vida o podía seguir adelante. Darien era un superviviente. Había seguido adelante.

Hubo días, incluso semanas, en las que no pensaba en su vida anterior. Dejó atrás a Luna y a los demás… a todos, excepto a Serena. A veces escuchaba algo que sonaba como su risa, e instintivamente se giraba para ver en que travesura se había metido esta vez, antes de darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí. O estaba curando un corte en la pata de un caballo, y recordaba cómo la preocupación ensombrecía su delgado rostro cuando se ocupaba de una montura herida, de alguna manera se había colado en su corazón con más intensidad que los demás, y era más difícil olvidarla. Se sorprendía preocupándose por ella, imaginando en qué problema se pudiera haber metido. Y durante todos estos años, el recuerdo de ella aún tenía el poder de enfadarlo.

No pudo olvidar la acusación de Beril de que Serena deliberadamente ocasionó la pelea esa noche entre ellos. ¿Había mentido Beril? Desde luego no era de extrañar, pero la transparente cara de Serena reveló claramente su culpa. A través de los años, el embarazo de Beril de otro hombre, le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que Serena no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Beril y que el asesino había sido el amante desconocido, pero aun así no podía deshacerse de su rabia. De alguna forma el comportamiento de Serena, aunque palidecía en importancia cuando lo comparaba con los otros eventos de esa misma noche, todavía tenía el poder de enfurecerlo.

Tal vez fuese porque siempre estuvo malditamente seguro de su amor. Tal vez había halagado su ego el ser tan abiertamente adorado, de forma tan incondicionalmente. Nadie en este mundo le había amado de esa manera. El amor maternal de Setsuna era inquebrantable, pero ella era la mujer que le daba un azote cuando se portaba mal siendo un niño, así que veía sus defectos. A los ojos de Serena, él era perfecto, o eso había creído hasta que deliberadamente causó problemas simplemente para quedar por encima de Beril. Ahora se preguntaba si no fue otra cosa más que un simple símbolo para ella, una posesión que Beril tenía y ella anhelaba.

Tuvo mujeres después de la muerte de Beril. Incluso mantuvo una o dos relaciones largas, pero nunca estuvo dispuesto a volver a casarse. No importaba lo ardiente que fuera el sexo del que disfrutaba en la cama de otras mujeres, eran los sueños sobre Serena los que le despertaban en las frías mañanas antes del amanecer, empapado en sudor con el miembro enhiesto como una estaca de hierro.

Nunca fue capaz de recordar los sueños con claridad, solo retazos, como la forma en que sus nalgas se restregaban contra su erección, la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían al besarlos, la manera en que los percibían cuando los apretaba contra su pecho. Su lujuria por Beril fue la de un chaval, la lujuria de un jovencito con las hormonas descontroladas, un juego de dominación. Su lujuria por Serena, aunque le disgustaba, siempre tenía un trasfondo de ternura, por lo menos en sus sueños.

Pero ella no era ningún sueño, ahí de pie en el bar.

Su primer impulso fue sacarla de allí, donde no se le había perdido nada. Lo había acompañado sin protestar y sin preguntar, ahora tan silenciosa como antaño tan bocazas. Era consciente de haber bebido mucho, sabía que no tenía completo autocontrol, pero esquivarla hasta el día siguiente no parecía una opción viable.

Al principio apenas pudo concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella ni siguiera quería mirarlo. Permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte menos a él, y él era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. Había cambiado. Dios, cuánto había cambiado. No le gustaba, no le gustaba su silencio cuando antes era una cotorra, no le gustaba la opacidad de su expresión cuando antes cada emoción que sentía estaba claramente escrita en su pequeña cara. No había diablura ni risa en su mirada, ni vibrante energía en sus movimientos. Era como si alguien hubiese secuestrado a Serena y hubiese dejado a una muñeca en su lugar.

La fea niñita se había convertido en una sencilla adolescente, y está en la mujer que era ahora, si no exactamente bonita, llamativa a su manera. Su cara se había llenado de forma que sus anteriormente demasiadas grandes facciones habían adquirido unas proporciones más equilibradas. El largo, alto y ligeramente curvado puente de su nariz ahora parecía aristocrático, y su boca demasiado ancha sólo se podía describir como exuberante. La madurez había refinado su cara de forma que sus altos y cincelados pómulos se revelasen, y sus ojos de forma almendrada y del color del cielo resultaban exóticos. Había aumentado un poco de peso, tal vez seis o siete kilos, lo que suavizaba su cuerpo y ya no tenía el aspecto de una refugiada de un campo de prisioneros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aunque podía soportar otros tantos kilos más y aún seguir delgada.

Los recuerdos de la adolescente lo perseguían. La realidad de la mujer había removido su largamente cocido a fuego lento anhelo hasta llevarlo a ebullición.

Pero, a nivel personal, ella parecía inconsciente de él. Le pidió que regresara a Alabama porque Luna lo necesitaba. Luna lo amaba, lamentaba su distanciamiento. Luna le devolvería todo lo que había perdido. Luna estaba enferma, muriéndose. Luna, Luna, Luna. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era sobre Luna. Nada sobre ella misma, si quería o no que él regresara, como si la veneración de antaño jamás hubiese existido.

Eso lo enojó aún más, el haber malgastado años soñando con ella mientras que ella, al parecer, lo había borrado completamente de su vida. Su mal genio se descontroló, y el tequila le hizo perder cualquier escrúpulo que pudiera sentir. Se oyó a si mismo exigiéndole que se fuera a la cama con él como el precio de su regreso. Vio la impresión en su cara, y vio cómo rápidamente la controlaba. Estuvo esperando su rechazo. Y entonces ella dijo que sí.

Estaba lo bastante enfadado, lo bastante bebido como para llevarlo a cabo. Por Dios, si ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él para beneficio de Luna, entonces, maldición, si no iba a tomarle la palabra. Arrancó la furgoneta y condujo rápidamente hacía el motel más cercano antes de que ella pudiese cambiar de parecer.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña y barata habitación, se había tumbado sobre la cama ya que la cabeza le daba de vueltas, ordenándole que se desnudara. Una vez más esperó que ella se negase. Esperaba que diera marcha atrás, o por lo menos que perdiera los nervios y le dijese que le besara el trasero. Quería ver como el fuego atravesaba la barrera de su inexpresiva cara de muñeca, necesitaba ver a la vieja Serena.

En cambio, ella empezó, en silencio, a despojarse de la ropa.

Lo hizo cuidadosamente, sin alboroto, y desde el instante en que el primer botón se desabrochó, él no pudo pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuese que con cada movimiento de sus dedos se revelaba un poco más de su suave piel. Ella no intentó ser coqueta, no lo necesitaba. Su miembro pujaba con tanta fuerza contra su bragueta que seguramente se le quedaría impresa la marca de la cremallera.

Tenía una piel maravillosa, ligeramente bronceada, con una leve salpicadura de pecas sobre esos elegantes pómulos. Se quitó la blusa, y sus hombros tenían un tenue y dorado brillo. Entonces se desabrochó el sencillo y práctico sujetador blanco y lo echó a un lado, y sus senos le robaron el aliento. No sobresalían mucho, pero eran sorprendentemente redondos y erguidos, exquisitamente formados, con los pezones contraídos en apretados y rosados pimpollos que hicieron que su boca se llenase de saliva.

En silencio se quitó los pantalones y las bragas, quedándose desnuda delante de él. Su cintura y caderas eran estrechas, pero las nalgas eran igual de deliciosamente redondeadas que sus pechos. La necesidad de tocarla era dolorosa. Con voz ronca le ordenó que se acercara, y silenciosamente le obedeció, avanzando para situarse al lado de la cama.

Entonces la tocó, y la sintió temblar bajo su mano. La columna de su muslo elegante y fresca, su piel delicada contrastaba con su bronceada y áspera mano. Lentamente, saboreando la textura de su piel, la acarició hacia arriba y atrás, hacía sus nalgas; ella se había movido apenas, restregándose contra su mano, y una mezcla de excitación y placer rugió en su interior. Había ahuecado la mano sobre los firmes montículos, los sintió cimbrear, y ella empezó a temblar más intensamente. La provocó con una atrevida caricia y notó su sobresalto, levantó la mirada y se encontró con que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

Por alguna razón no podía creer que fuese Serena la que estuviese desnuda delante de él, rindiendo su cuerpo a su exploración, y sin embargo todo en ella le era infinitamente familiar, y mucho más excitante que diez años de frustrantes sueños.

Ahora no tenía que imaginar los detalles físicos; estaban expuestos frente a él. Su vello púbico era un pulcro, rizado pequeño triangulo. Había atraído su mirada, y estaba encantado con sus delicados pliegues, tímidamente cerrados, que podía atisbar por entre los rizos. Los misterios de su cuerpo lo hacían sufrir de necesidad. Bruscamente le dijo que separase las piernas para poder tocarla, y ella así lo hizo.

Posó su mano sobre la parte más privada de su cuerpo, y sintió su sorprendida respuesta. La acarició, la tocó, la abrió, y deslizó un dedo dentro de su extremadamente prieta vagina. Estaba tan duro que pensó que iba a explotar, pero se contuvo, porque aquí estaba la prueba de que no toda la lujuria era por su parte. Ella estaba resbaladiza y mojada, y sus suaves y quedos gemidos de excitación casi lo volvieron loco. Parecía algo desconcertada por lo que le estaba haciendo, por lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces intentó deslizar otro dedo dentro de ella, pero no pudo. Había sentido su instintiva retirada, y una súbita sospecha destelló en su cerebro empañado de tequila.

_Ella nunca había hecho esto antes_. De repente estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Rápidamente la tumbó sobre la cama, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Indagó más deliberadamente su cuerpo, observando su reacción, luchando contra el alcohol mientras trataba de pensar con claridad. Había sido el primero para un par de chicas, allá en los tiempos del instituto y en la universidad, e incluso una vez desde que abandonó Alabama, así que se dio cuenta de la forma en que se ruborizaba, su ligero estremecimiento mientras empujaba su áspero dedo aún más profundamente. Si no hubiese sido por sus años cabalgando, dudaba haber podido siquiera introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

Debería parar esto ahora. El saberlo lo aguijoneaba. Su cuerpo estaba malditamente cerca de tomar el control. De todas formas, no había tenido la intención de llegar tan lejos, pero el tequila y su propia excitación lo habían desatado. Era justo la cantidad equivocada de alcohol, suficiente para ralentizar sus pensamientos y que todo le importara un pimiento, pero no lo suficiente para ablandar su verga. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por obligarla a hacer esto, y había abierto la boca para decirle que se pusiera la ropa cuando, por un instante, vio lo terriblemente vulnerable que era, y con qué facilidad podía destruirla con una palabra equivocada, aunque fuera por su propio bien.

Serena había crecido a la sombra de Beril. Beril era la guapa, Serena la poco atractiva. Su autoconfianza física, excepto en lo referente a los caballos, siempre fue casi nula. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera, cuando para ella lo normal era el rechazo en vez de la aceptación? Por un instante, vio el puro y desesperado coraje que había necesitado para hacer esto. Se había desnudado para él, algo que estaba seguro, jamás había hecho con otro hombre, se le había ofrecido. No podía ni imaginar lo que le había costado. Si ahora la rechazaba, la destrozaría.

– Eres virgen, - dijo, con voz dura y empañada de frustración.

Ella no lo negó. Sin embargo, se ruborizó, un delicado tono rosado coloreó sus pechos, y la deliciosa visión fue irresistible. Supo que no debería hacerlo, pero tenía que tocar sus pezones, y después tenía que saborearla, y percibió la manifiesta necesidad en su esbelto cuerpo cuando se arqueó con su caricia.

Se había ofrecido a detenerse. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y hacerle esa proposición, pero lo hizo. Y Serena lo miró como si la hubiese abofeteado. Se había puesto blanca, y le temblaron los labios. - ¿No me deseas? - susurró, una súplica tan débil que le encogió el corazón. Sus propias defensas ya endebles por el tequila se vinieron abajo. En vez de contestar, le cogió la mano y la arrastró hacía su ingle, apretándola sobre su erección. En ese momento él no dijo nada, manteniéndose en silencio mientras contemplaba como un sentimiento de asombro asomaba en sus ojos, alejando el dolor. Era como ver a una flor florecer.

Entonces ella curvó la mano agarrándolo y dijo, -Por favor, - y él estuvo perdido.

Aun así, intentó controlarse con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso mientras se deshacía de su ropa, inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de enfriar el fuego de su interior. No funcionó. Dios, estaba tan excitado, que seguramente se correría con tan solo meterla dentro de ella.

Y estaba malditamente seguro de querer averiguarlo.

De alguna manera, se las arregló para refrenarse. Su control no se extendió a un prolongado juego previo. Simplemente se puso encima de ella, rindiendo su delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo mucho más fuerte, y besándola mientras incrustaba su erección en ella hasta la empuñadura.

Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no podía detenerse. Tolo lo que pudo hacer, una vez que ya estaba dentro de ella, era hacerla gozar. "Las damas primero," había sido siempre su lema, y tenía experiencia en conseguir su objetivo. Serena estuvo asombrosa, abrumadoramente receptiva a cada una de sus caricias, sus caderas se ondulaban, su espalda se arqueaba, ardientes grititos se le escapaban de los labios. Beril siempre se había contenido, pero Serena se entregaba sin restricciones, sin pretensiones. Ella llegó al clímax muy rápido, y entonces su propio orgasmo le sobrevino y se corrió violentamente, más violentamente de lo que había experimentado nunca antes, derramándose dentro de ella y llenándola con su semen.

Ella no se había retirado, no había salido corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse. Simplemente se había quedado dormida con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Posiblemente el también se había quedado dormido. No lo supo. Pero finalmente se despertó y se echó a un lado, apagó la luz, la metió bajo de las sabanas, y se unió a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su pene empezase de nuevo a agitarse insistentemente, atraído por el sedoso cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos. Serena lo acepto sin reservas, tal como hizo todas las demás veces durante esa noche cuando él la reclamaba.

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo.

Los efectos del tequila se habían evaporado de su sistema, y tenía que afrontar los hechos. Le gustase o no, había chantajeado a Serena para hacer esto. Lo infernal era, que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Habría estado dispuesta a entregarse a él sin la condición de su regreso.

Algo le había pasado, algo que le había arrebatado su entusiasmo, su espontaneidad. Era como si finalmente se hubiese visto sobrepasada por todos los esfuerzos de querer obligarla a encajar en un cierto molde, y hubiese sucumbido.

No le gustó. Lo puso furioso.

Le gustaría patearse a si mismo por convertirse en uno más en larga lista de personas que la habían obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Daba igual que ella le hubiese correspondido. Tenia que dejarle bien claro que su regreso no dependía de si ella le dejaba usar su cuerpo. La deseaba, -maldición, si, la deseaba- pero sin ninguna condición o amenaza entre ellos dos, y era por su propia y maldita culpa, el encontrarse metido en esta situación.

Quería hacer las paces con Luna. Ya era hora, y el pensar en su muerte le hacía lamentar los años perdidos. Davencourt y el dinero no importaban, ahora no. Arreglar vallas importaba. Averiguar qué había provocado la extinción del brillo en los ojos de Serena, importaba.

Se preguntaba si estarían preparados para el hombre en el que se había convertido.

Sí, tenía que regresar.


	12. CAPITULO 10

UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA INTRIGANTE HISTORIA

Capítulo 10

Serena rara vez dormía bien, pero estaba tan agotada tras el duro viaje y el estrés emocional que cuando Darien la dejo por fin dormir, se hundió rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Cuando se despertó se sintió un poco aturdida, incapaz, por un momento, de recordar donde estaba, pero a través de los años se había acostumbrado a despertar en lugares donde no se había ido a dormir, así que no sintió pánico.

En cambio se quedó relajada mientras la realidad se entrometía en su mente. Fue consciente de algunas cosas inusuales: Una, esto no era Davencourt. Dos, estaba desnuda. Tres, estaba muy adolorida en todas sus zonas delicadas.

Entonces todo encajó, y se sentó de golpe en la cama, buscando a Darien. Enseguida supo que él no estaba ahí.

Se había levantado y vestido, dejándola sola en este horroroso motel. Durante la noche su ardor había derretido algo del hielo que la había mantenido encerrada durante tantos años, pero mientras permanecía allí sentada y desnuda entre una maraña de sucias sábanas, sintió de nuevo como la fría capa se solidificaba lentamente.

La historia de su vida, al parecer. Siempre se había sentido como si pudiera ofrecerle su cuerpo y alma, y aún así no quisiera amarla. Ahora lo sabía seguro. Junto a su cuerpo, le había dado su corazón, mientras que él solamente se la había estado follando.

¿De verdad había sido tan tonta como para creer que ella le importaba? ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Ella no había hecho otra cosa que causarle problemas. Probablemente ni siguiera se sentía particularmente atraído por ella. Darien siempre tuvo la posibilidad de tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese, incluso las más guapas. No se podía comparar con el tipo al que él estaba acostumbrado, ni de cara ni de cuerpo; sencillamente estaba a mano, y él estaba cachondo. Vio la oportunidad de desfogarse y la tomó. Caso cerrado.

Su cara permanecía inexpresiva mientras que lentamente se bajaba de la cama, ignorando la incomodidad entre sus piernas. Entonces se percato de la nota en la otra almohada, garabateado sobre un bloc con el membrete del motel. Lo tomó, reconociendo de inmediato la escritura de Darien.

– Estaré de vuelta a la diez,- leyó. La nota no estaba firmada, pero tampoco era necesario. Serena pasó los dedos sobre la escritura, entonces arrancó la nota del bloc y cuidadosamente la dobló y la metió en su bolso.

Miró su reloj: las ocho y media. Una hora y media para matar. Una hora y media de gracia antes de que tuviera que escucharle decirle que la pasada noche había sido un error, uno que no se volvería a repetir.

Lo único que podía hacer era volver a meterse en su severa y estilosa concha, así no tendría un aspecto lamentable cuando le diera pasaporte. Podía aguantar mucho, pero no creía que pudiese soportar que sintiese lástima de ella.

Su ropa estaba tan mustia y arrugada como ella. Primero lavó la ropa interior y la colgó sobre el ruidoso climatizador para que se secase, entonces giró el mando de la temperatura a caliente y puso en marcha la ventilación a toda potencia. Se llevó los pantalones y la blusa al pequeño cuarto de baño, y los tendió por encima de la puerta mientras se duchaba en el minúsculo cubículo que mostraba un suelo rajado y manchas amarillentas de agua.

El cubículo se lleno de vapor rápidamente, y para cuando al fin terminó, ambos, blusa y pantalones se veían más frescos.

El aparato de aire acondicionado era más ruidoso que eficiente, pero aún así la habitación rápidamente caldeó. Lo apagó e inspeccionó sus bragas; estaban secas excepto por un poco de humedad en la cinturilla. De todas formas se las puso y después se vistió antes de que llegase Darien. No era como si no hubiese visto ya todo lo que había que ver de ella, pensó, incluso también lo tocó, pero eso fue la noche anterior. Al irse de la forma que en que se había ido, había dejado bien claro que la pasada noche no significó nada para él, más allá del desahogo físico.

Peinó su lisa y densa melena hacia atrás y la dejo secar. Eso era lo mejor de un buen corte: que no necesitaba muchos cuidados. El poco equipaje que trajo estaba en el maletero de su coche de alquiler, que posiblemente seguía aparcado aún delante del pequeño, y mugriento bar, junto a la autopista, pero no sabía exactamente a que distancia se encontraba de él. El único maquillaje que tenía en su bolso era unos polvos compactos y un pintalabios de color neutro. Lo usó rápidamente, mirando lo justo su reflejo en el espejo para pintarse los labios.

Abrió la puerta para que entrara el aire fresco de la seca mañana del desierto, encendió la pequeña televisión atornillada a la pared, y se sentó sobre la única silla de la habitación, un artilugio incomodo con el sillín de vinilo desgarrado, que daba la impresión de haber sido robado de la sala de espera de un hospital**.**

No le estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que emitían, alguna tertulia matinal. Era ruidoso, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando a veces no podía dormir, encendía su propia televisión para que las voces la hicieran sentir no estar completamente sola en la noche.

Aún seguía allí sentada cuando un coche se detuvo justo en la puerta. Se apagó el motor al mismo tiempo que una nube de polvo se colaba dentro. Entonces se oyó una puerta abriéndose seguido de un portazo, el sonido de unas botas sobre el camino de cemento, y Darien llenó el marco la puerta. Su silueta destacaba contra la brillante luz del día, sus anchos hombros casi ocupando por completo el vano de la puerta de lado a lado.

No entró más. Todo lo que dijo, fue, -¿Estás lista?- y en silencio, ella se levantó, apagó la luz, la televisión, y recogió su bolso.

Le abrió la puerta de la furgoneta, su educación sureña saliendo a flote a pesar de una década de autoexilio. Serena se metió dentro, concentrándose en no estremecerse, en no traicionar su incomodidad física, y se sentó. Ahora que era de día, pudo ver que la furgoneta era de color gris oscuro metalizado, con el interior tapizado en gris, y que era bastante nueva. En el suelo había otra palanca de marcha, indicando que era con tracción a las cuatro ruedas, posiblemente necesaria para conducir a través del pasto.

Mientras Darien se deslizaba detrás del volante, la atravesó con una mirada indescriptible. Se preguntaba qué esperaba, que estuviese planeando una boda o por el contrario, un arranque de ira por haberla dejado sola esta mañana. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se quedó sentada en silencio.

– ¿Tienes hambre?- Ella negó con la cabeza, y entonces recordó que a él le gustaba respuestas verbales. -No, gracias.-

Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca mientras encendía el motor y daba marcha atrás, saliendo del aparcamiento. -Vas a comer. Has cogido algo de peso, y te sienta bien. No voy a dejar que tomes tu vuelo sin haber comido.

Ella no había reservado un vuelo de regreso, ya que no sabía el tiempo que iba a estar. Abrió la boca para comentárselo, pero entonces captó la dura expresión de sus ojos, dándose cuenta que le había reservado uno.

– ¿A qué hora me voy?

-A la una. Te conseguí un vuelo directo desde Tucson a Dallas. Tu conexión en Dallas está muy ajustada, cuarenta cinco minutos, pero llegarás a una hora razonable a Huntsville. Estarás en casa esta noche, sobre las diez, diez y media. ¿Tienes que llamar a alguien para que te vaya a recoger a Huntsville?

No.- Ella misma había conducido al aeropuerto, ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a levantarse a las tres y media de la mañana para hacerle ese favor. No, eso no era justo. No le había pedido a nadie que lo hiciese. Nunca le pedía a nadie que hiciesen nada por ella.

Para cuando hubiese terminado de comer, y parecía decidido a que ella así lo hiciese, tendría que marcharse casi de inmediato para poder devolver el coche de alquiler en el aeropuerto y conseguir llegar a tiempo a la puerta de embarque de su vuelo de regreso. No le había dejado tiempo ni para respirar, posiblemente adrede. El no quería hablar con ella, no quería pasar más tiempo de lo necesario en su compañía

– No muy lejos de aquí hay un sitio pequeño que sirven desayunos hasta las once. La comida es sencilla, pero buena.

– Déjame en el bar para que pueda recoger mi coche, dijo ella mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla, a cualquier sitio menos a él. -Pararé en un sitio de comida rápida.

– Lo dudo,- dijo él adusto. -Voy a vigilar cada bocado que te metas en la boca.

– Como de vez en cuando,- contestó ella en tono quedo. -Ya aprendí.

– Entonces no te importará si miro.

Ella reconoció ese tono de voz, el mismo que utilizaba cuando se le metía en la cabeza que tenías que hacer algo, así que era mejor no discutir. Cuando era más joven, ese tono era de un inmenso consuelo, simbolizaba la firmeza y la seguridad de una roca que tan desesperadamente necesitó después de la muerte de sus padres. Por una extraña razón aún seguía siendo un consuelo; puede que no le gustara, puede que no la deseara, pero al menos no quería que se muriese de hambre.

El pequeño restaurante al que la llevó no era mucho más grande que la cocina de Davencourt, con un par de reservados, un par de diminutas mesas, y cuatro taburetes alineados delante de la barra. El fuerte olor del bacon frito y las salchichas flotaba en el aire, entremezclándose con el del café y el del chile en polvo. Dos ancianos, curtidos por el sol, estaban sentados en el reservado de atrás, y ambos levantaron la mirada con interés cuando Darien escoltó a Serena hacía el otro reservado.

Una delgada mujer de incalculable edad, su piel tan curtida y bronceada como la de los dos viejos, se aproximó al reservado. Sacó un bloc verde de notas del bolsillo de los vaqueros y sujeto en alto el lápiz.

Evidentemente no había menú. Serena miró a Darien interrogante.-Tomaré el desayuno básico, jamón y huevos a la plancha, con la yema cruda,-dijo él, -y ella tomará un revuelto simple, con tostada, bacon, y croquetas de patatas y cebolla. Café para ambos.

– Ya no podemos hacer huevos con la yema cruda. Normativa del departamento de salud,- dijo la camarera.

–Entonces hecho por los dos lados, pero poco.

– De acuerdo. La camarera rasgó la hoja superior del bloc mientras se dirigía hacía el hueco abierto en la pared. Depositó la nota sobre la repisa. Betts! Tengo un pedido.

– Debes de comer aquí muy a menudo,- dijo Serena.

– Normalmente paro aquí cuando estoy en la ciudad.

– ¿Qué significa revuelto simple?

– Sin chile.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle si lo llamaban revuelto caprichoso pero se tragó el comentario. Sería muy fácil volver a caer en los viejos hábitos con él, pensó con tristeza. Pero había aprendido a dominar sus bromas, ya que mucha gente no apreciaba ni siguiera las más suaves. Antes Darien sí lo hacía, pero posiblemente porque quería ser amable.

La camarera puso dos humeantes tazas de café frente a ellos.

– ¿Crema?- preguntó, y Darien dijo, -No,- contestando por ambos.

– Me llevará al menos una semana, puede que dos, dejar las cosas arregladas por aquí,- dijo él de repente. -Me quedaré con el rancho, así que estaré yendo y viniendo. Davencourt no será mi única preocupación.

Ella tomó un sorbo de café para ocultar su alivio. ¡A pesar de todo volvía a casa! Dijo que lo haría si ella se acostaba con él, pero hasta este momento no había estado segura si lo decía en serio. No habría supuesto una gran diferencia que ella supiese con certeza que le estaba mintiendo; sin importar lo que el día trajera, la pasada noche había sido un sueño hecho realidad, y se aferró a él con ambas manos.

– Luna no esperaba que vendieras el rancho, dijo ella.

– Y una mierda. Ella piensa que el universo gira alrededor de Davencourt. No hay nada que no hiciese para salvaguardarlo.- Se reclinó y estiró sus largas piernas, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto con las de ella. -Cuéntame lo que ha estado ocurriendo por allí. Mi madre me cuenta algunos acontecimientos, y también la tía Rei, pero ninguna de ellas conoce el día a día. Lo que sí sé es que Tellu ha conseguido traerse toda la familia a Davencourt.

– No a todos. Shingo y su familia aún viven en Charlotte.

– Vivir bajo el mismo techo que Mimet y Saory es suficiente para que me plantee buscarme una casa para mí en la ciudad."

Serena no manifestó su conformidad, pero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

– ¿Y tú qué? Continúo él. -Sé que fuiste facultad en Tuscaloosa. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Pensé que querías asistir una universidad local.

Se marchó porque durante mucho tiempo le resulto más fácil que quedarse en casa. Mientras estuvo fuera, sus problemas de sueño no fueron tan graves, los recuerdos no fueron tan agudos. Pero empezó la universidad un año después de que él se marchara, y fue un año en el infierno.

No le contó nada de eso. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y dijo, -Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Una persona puede pasar sin ello, pero para tener los contactos adecuados tienes que ir a la Universidad.- No tuvo que explicar porqué, ya que Darien había pasado por lo mismo.

– ¿Hiciste el rollo de la hermandad femenina?

– Era lo que se esperaba.

Una reluctante sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios.

– No te puedo imaginar como una Pi Alfa. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con esa pequeña sociedad de esnobs?

– Bien.- De hecho, habían sido muy amables con ella. Fueron ellas quienes le enseñaron a vestirse, cómo aplicarse el maquillaje, cómo mantener una conversación de sociedad. Pensaba que la habían visto como un reto y la habían adoptado como un proyecto.

La camarera se aproximó con tres platos humeantes de comida. Deslizó dos de ellos delante de Darien y el otro frente a Serena.

– Grita si necesitas que te rellene la taza,- dijo con familiaridad, y los dejó solos.

Darien se dedicó a su comida, untando sus panqueques con mantequilla y empapándolos con sirope, para después condimentar generosamente con sal y pimienta los huevos. La rodaja de jamón cubría medio plato. Serena miró la montaña de comida y después a su acerado cuerpo. Trató de imaginar la cantidad de trabajo físico que requería de tantas calorías, y sintió aún mucho más respeto hacía él.

– Come - gruño él.

Obedeció y cogió su tenedor. Antes no hubiese podido con ello, pero el mantener sus emociones bajo control permitió que se asentara su estómago. El truco era tomarse todo el tiempo necesario y comer a pequeños bocados. Normalmente, para cuando todos los demás habían acabado, ella había conseguido comerse al menos la mitad de la suya, y era suficiente.

Lo mismo haría esta vez. Cuando Darien se reclinó hacia atrás, lleno, Serena puso a un lado su tenedor. El se fijó en su plato con una larga y severa mirada, como calculando exactamente cuánto había comido, pero para su alivio, decidió no decir nada.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, la condujo al bar. El coche de alquiler permanecía solitario en el aparcamiento, se veía abandonado y fuera de lugar. Un cartel de CERRADO colgaba ladeado sobre la puerta de entrada del bar. A la luz del día, el edificio se veía todavía más destartalado que la noche anterior.

Cuando frenó para detenerse, el polvo se arremolinó alrededor de la camioneta, Serena permitió que la nube arenosa se asentara mientras sacaba la llave de contacto de su bolso.-Gracias por el desayuno,- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se deslizaba afuera. -Le diré a Luna que te espere.

El salió de la camioneta y caminó con ella hacía el coche de alquiler, deteniéndose justo al lado de la puerta para que ella no pudiese abrirla.-Sobre anoche,- dijo él.

El pánico la invadió. Dios, no podía escuchar esto. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, esperando que captase la indirecta y se moviese. No lo hizo.

– ¿Qué pasa con anoche?- consiguió decir ella sin la más mínima entonación en la voz.

– No debería haber ocurrido.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido jamás, y él deseaba que no hubiese pasado.

– ¡Maldita sea, mírame!- Al igual que había hecho la noche anterior, ahuecó su barbilla en su mano y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirase a la cara. Su sombrero estaba calado sobre su frente, sombreando sus ojos, pero aún así ella pudo ver la severidad en ellos y en la apretada línea de su boca. Muy suavemente él le rozó los labios con el pulgar.-No estaba exactamente borracho, pero sí que había bebido mucho. Tú eras virgen. No debía haber puesto eso como condición para volver, y lamento lo que te hice.

Serena mantuvo la espalda muy derecha y erguida. -Soy tan responsable como tú.

– No exactamente. No sabías en realidad en lo que te estabas metiendo. Por otro lado, yo sí sabía que no me ibas a rechazar.

No pudo escapar de su inflexible y azul mirada. Era igual que la noche pasada cuando se desnudó delante de él, excepto que ahora su desnudo era emocional. Le tembló el labio y rápidamente lo controló. No tenía sentido negar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que las acciones le habían mostrado la verdad. Cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de parar lo que estaba sucediendo, le había suplicado que continuara.

– Nunca fue un secreto lo que sentía por ti, dijo finalmente. -En cualquier momento, lo único que tenías que haber hecho era chasquear los dedos y yo hubiese ido a ti y te hubiese dejado hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, lo que quisieras.- Trató de sonreír. No le salió demasiado bien, pero era mucho mejor que echarse a llorar. -Eso no ha cambiado.

Él examinó su cara, tratando de ver más allá de la frialdad de su expresión. Un destello de amarga frustración iluminó sus ojos. -Sólo quería que supieses que mi regreso no depende de que te hayas acostado conmigo. No tienes que convertirte en una puta para asegurarte de que Luna consigue lo que quiere.

Esta vez no pudo controlar el temblor. Se apartó de él y le regaló otra sonrisa, esta aún más forzada que la primera.-Entiendo,- se obligó a contestar, con frágil calma. -No te molestaré.

– Y un cuerno que no lo harás,- gruño él. -Me has estado molestando durante gran parte de tu vida.- Se inclinó hacía adelante, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. -Me molestas sólo al estar en la misma habitación que yo. Me molestas con sólo respirar.- Furiosamente la arrastró hacia él y aplastó su boca sobre la de ella.

Serena se encontraba demasiado asombrada para reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue permitir que la abrazara con fuerza, abriendo la boca ante la demanda de la suya. Fue un beso profundo e íntimo, su lengua moviéndose contra la de ella, y pudo sentir la rígida protuberancia de su erección presionando contra su vientre.

La apartó de él tan repentinamente como la había agarrado.

– Ahora corre de vuelta junto a Luna y dile que la misión está cumplida. Si le quieres contar o no cómo lo conseguiste, eso es cosa tuya.- Abrió la puerta del coche y la instó a entrar. Entonces se quedó mirándola un breve momento. -Y no entiendes ni una puñetera cosa,- le dijo sin alterarse, antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a su furgoneta.

NO SE USTEDES PERO A MI DEJARON CON EL OJO CUADRADO ENTRE EL TRATO DE DARIEN A SERENA Y LA POSTURA DE SERENA.

AUNQUE LA PASIÓN DE ELLOS DE VERDAD QUE ES EXPLOSIVA

ESPERO FELIZ SUS COMENTARIOS


	13. CAPITULO 11

HOLA CHICAS BELLAS AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESTA GENIAL

Capítulo 11

Cuando Serena recorrió la larga calzada de Davencourt esa noche, estaba tan exhausta del segundo día de viaje ininterrumpido como lo había estado el primero, y gimió en voz alta al ver que las luces todavía brillan como un faro en la casa principal. Esperaba que todos se hubieran acostado, y así ella podría juntar fuerzas para hacer frente al interrogatorio que sabía inevitable. Esperaba incluso poder dormir un poco más que la noche anterior, aunque sabía que era improbable. Y si no podía dormir, entonces al menos podría revivir aquellas horas tumultuosas, saborear los recuerdos de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, los besos, las caricias, los asombrosos e infinitos momentos en los que él realmente había estado dentro de ella. Y cuando se sintiera más tranquila, pensaría en el resto de lo sucedido, las cosas hirientes que él había dicho y en el hecho de que no la deseara más… Pero ¿entonces por qué la había besado? Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar coherentemente, así que el análisis tendría que esperar.

Utilizó el mando a distancia para abrir el garaje, y frenó cuando los faros toparon con un coche ya aparcado en su plaza. Suspiró. Saory otra vez, aprovechándose de la ausencia de Serena para aparcar su coche dentro. El garaje tenía sólo cinco plazas, y éstas eran de Luna, aunque ya no conducía, de Serena, Tellu, Jedite, Mimet y Rubeus, quienes sólo tenían un coche. Helios y Saory, se suponía que aparcaban sus coches fuera, pero Saory tenía la costumbre de ignorar esto y aparcar su coche en cualquier espacio que estuviera vacío.

Serena aparcó su coche junto al de Helios y agotada salió de él, arrastrando su pequeña maleta con ella. Pensó en escabullirse por la escalera exterior y rodear la casa por la terraza superior hasta su habitación en la parte de atrás, pero había cerrado las puertaventanas antes de marcharse y no podía entrar por este camino. En cambio entraría por la cocina y con la esperanza de llegar hasta la escalera principal sin que nadie lo notara.

La suerte no estaba de su parte. Cuando empujó la puerta de cocina, se abrió, Jedite y Tellu estaban sentados en la mesa, devorando un par de gruesas rebanadas del pastel de coco de Lita. Ninguno de ellos iba en pijama aún, lo que quería decir que habían estado viendo la televisión en la enorme pantalla de la salita.

Tellu tragó a toda prisa.- ¡No has podido encontrarlo! – exclamó, mostrando abiertamente lo feliz que la hacía el que Serena estuviera sola. Y a continuación le dirigió a Serena una astuta mirada de complicidad. -No es que lo hayas intentado con todas tus fuerzas, ¿verdad? Bueno, no diré nada. De todas formas estaba convencida de que era una locura por parte de Luna. ¿Por qué demonios iba a quererlo aquí de vuelta? Sé que Seiya no lo detuvo, pero todo el mundo sabía que era culpable, solo que no había modo de demostrarlo…

– Lo encontré,- la interrumpió Serena. Tenía la cabeza embotada de la fatiga, y quiso interrumpir el interrogatorio. -Tenía negocios de los que ocuparse, pero vendrá a casa dentro de un par de semanas.

El color de Tellu se evaporó, se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Serena. El trozo de pastel a media masticar que quedó al descubierto resultaba poco apetitoso. Entonces dijo, Serena, ¿cómo has podido ser tan estúpida? – En cada palabra fue elevando más el tono hasta finalizar chillando. -¿No eres consciente de todo lo que vas a perder? ¡Todo esto podría haber sido tuyo, pero Luna se lo devolverá todo a él, recuerda mis palabras! ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? Por qué, podríamos acabar todos asesinados en nuestras camas, al igual que la pobre Beril…

– Beril no fue asesinada en su cama,- dijo Serena, con cansancio.

– ¡No hiles tan fino conmigo, sabes lo que quería decir!

– Darien no la mató.

– ¡Bueno, pues el sheriff pensó que él lo había hecho, y estoy segura de que sabe más sobre ello que tú! Lo escuchamos decir que haría lo que fuera para deshacerse de ella.

– También lo oímos decirle que pidiera el divorcio.

Tellu tiene razón,-intervino Jedite, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas con preocupación. -No sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer.

Normalmente Serena no discutía, pero estaba agotada, y tenía aún los nervios en carne viva de su encuentro con Darien. -Lo que realmente los preocupa,- dijo, con voz átona, -es que él recuerde cómo le dieron la espalda cuando necesitaba vuestro apoyo, y les diga que busquen otro lugar donde vivir.

– ¡ Serena! -jadeó Tellu, ultrajada. -¿Cómo puedes decirnos algo así? Qué se suponía que teníamos que hacer, ¿ocultar a un asesino de la ley?

No había nada que ella pudiera decirles que cambiara su posición, y estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo más tiempo. Que Darien se ocupara de esto cuando regresara. Le quedaba la energía justa para sentir tan sólo una leve punzada de interés ante la perspectiva. Si pensaban que antes era intimidatorio, que esperaran a ver con lo que iban a tener que tratar ahora. Él era mucho más despiadado y poderoso.

Dejando a Tellu y Jedite descargando su rabia en el pastel de coco, Serena se arrastró hasta arriba. Luna estaba ya en la cama; últimamente se cansaba con facilidad, otro síntoma de su mala salud, y a menudo estaba dormida a las nueve. Podía esperar a mañana para contarle que Darien regresaba a casa.

Serena esperó ser capaz de dormir algo ella misma.

"Si los deseos fueran monedas…" Varias horas más tarde, echó un vistazo a la esfera luminiscente de su reloj y vio la manecilla de las horas arrastrarse hacia el dos. Sentía los ojos arenosos por la falta de sueño, y su mente estaba tan embotada por la fatiga que apenas podía pensar, pero el sueño seguía tan inalcanzable como siempre.

Ella había soportado muchas noches como ésta, esperando en la interminable oscuridad a que llegara la mañana. Todos los libros sobre insomnio aconsejaban a la víctima salir de cama, para no convertirla en el símbolo de su frustración. Serena ya había desarrollado ese hábito, pero el libro tampoco había resultado de ayuda. A veces leyó para pasar las horas, a veces emprendía interminables solitarios, pero lo más común es que permaneciera sentada en la oscuridad, esperando.

Eso era lo que hacía ahora, porque estaba demasiado cansada para nada más. Se acurrucó en un enorme sillón, bien mullido y lo bastante grande para dos. El sillón había sido un regalo de Navidad de hacía cinco años, y ella no sabía lo que haría sin él. Cuando conseguía quedarse dormida, aunque lo normal era justo lo contrario, era en el sillón. En invierno se envolvía en una de sus mantas afganas, la más suave, gruesa y contemplaba cómo la noche se arrastraba lentamente por delante de sus ventanas, pero ahora era verano y sólo un fino camisón, sin mangas, aunque tenía el dobladillo remetido sobre sus pies desnudos. Había abierto las puertaventanas y ella podría escuchar los consoladores sonidos de la cálida noche. Una tormenta descargaba en la distancia; veía los relámpagos, que iluminaban purpúreos nubarrones, pero la tormenta estaban más lejos que los truenos, y cuando podía oírlos, sonaban tan sólo un débil retumbar.

Si tenía que estar despierta, las noches de verano eran lo mejor. Entre insomnio y lo otro, prefería el insomnio. Cuando dormía, nunca sabía dónde se despertaría.

No creía haber abandonado nunca la casa. Siempre permanecía dentro, y sus pies nunca aparecieron sucios, pero de todos modos la asustaba pensar en ella misma vagando por todo el edificio sin ser consciente de ello. Había leído sobre los sonámbulos. Ellos podían evidentemente subir y bajar escaleras, pasear e incluso mantener una conversación mientras seguían dormidos. No era de mucho consuelo, porque ella no quería hacer nada de esto. Lo que ella quería era despertarse exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se había ido a dormir.

Si alguien la había visto alguna vez en sus paseos nocturnos, no lo había mencionado. No creía que lo hiciera cada vez que dormía, pero lo cierto es que no tenía modo de saberlo y no quería alertar a la familia de su problema. Sabían que sufría de insomnio, así que tal vez si alguien la había visto vagando fuera de su habitación en medio de la noche, aparentemente despierta, tal vez asumió que no podía dormir y se olvidó de ello.

Si se supiera que caminaba en sueños… No le gustaba pensar mal de nadie sin pruebas, pero no podía confiar en ciertos habitantes de la casa si supieran que era así de vulnerable. La posibilidad de que le hicieran alguna jugarreta era demasiado grande, sobre todo por parte de Saory. En cierto modo Saory le recordaba a Serena mucho a Beril, aunque ambas sólo eran primas segundas, lo que significaba que no compartían demasiados genes. Beril actuaba con la mente fría, pero tenía un carácter más volcánico. Saory no planeaba nada, actuaba a impulsos, y no era propensa a las rabietas. Sobre todo parecía impaciente e infeliz, y le gustaba hacer infelices a los demás. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quería de la vida, no parecía haberlo conseguido.

Serena no creyó que Darien se fuera a llevar bien con Saory en absoluto.

Pensar en Darien la llevo a completar de nuevo el círculo de sus pensamientos, sobre cómo había empezado el día, aunque estos no se habían apartado de él demasiado, en primer lugar.

No sabía qué pensar. No era nada buena analizando una relación hombre-mujer, porque nunca había tenido una. Todo lo que sabía era que Darien había estado enojado, y un poco achispado. Si él no hubiera estado bebido probablemente no la habría presionado de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero lo que estaba claro es que ella se había ido a la cama con él sin ofrecer la menor resistencia. Las circunstancias habían sido humillantes, aquella parte oculta de ella se había deleitado con la oportunidad.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Si no le volvía a suceder nada bueno durante el resto de su vida, al menos había yacido en los brazos de Darien y sabía lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con él. El dolor había sido más intenso de lo que había imaginado, pero no había podido ensombrecer la alegría que había sentido, y por último la satisfacción.

El tequila podía justificar la primera, y puede que la segunda vez que hicieron el amor, pero ¿y las otras veces? Seguramente él estaba ya sobrio antes de la tercera vez que la tomó, en medio de la noche, y la cuarta, justo antes de alba. Todavía se sentía tiernamente magullada en su interior de hacer el amor, aunque lo atesoraba porque esa leve incomodidad le recordaba aquellos momentos.

Él no había sido un amante egoísta. Puede que estuviera enfadado, pero aún así la había satisfecho, a veces más de una vez, antes de permitirse él mismo la liberación. Sus manos y su boca habían sido tiernas sobre su cuerpo, cuidándose de no añadir dolor al ella había experimentado ya cuando se introdujo por primera vez en ella.

Pero después él se había escabullido de la cama y la había dejado sola en el motel, como si fuera un polvo de consolación. ¿No era así cómo en aquella región salvaje, los borrachos llamaban a una mujer que era tan fea que, cuando el hombre se despertaba y la veía dormida en sus brazos, prefería arrancarse los brazos antes que despertarla? Al menos Darien había dejado una nota. Al menos había vuelto, y no la había obligado a regresar a su coche de alquiler como pudiera.

Dijo que había actuado como una puta para Luna. Dijo que ella había sido una molestia para él durante toda su vida, y eso le dolió más que el comentario anterior. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre podía aferrarse al recuerdo de aquellos años antes de la muerte de Beril como los buenos tiempos, porque lo tenía a él como su amigo y como su héroe. La horrible noche en que Beril fue asesinada, comprendió que él la compadecía y aquello casi acabó con ella, pero aún así los dulces recuerdos habían permanecido. Ahora ella se sentía mortificada pensando que se había estado engañando desde el principio. La bondad no era lo mismo que el cariño.

Él le había dejado en claro que no debería esperar que se repitiera el acostarse juntos cuando regresara a Davencourt. Había sido un polvo de una noche, puro y simple. No había ninguna relación en curso entre ellos, salvo la de primos lejanos.

Pero después la había besado, y le había dicho que ella no entendía nada. Estaba indudablemente excitado; después de la noche que acababa de pasar con él, estaba muy familiarizada con sus erecciones. Si no la deseaba, ¿por qué estaba tan excitado?

Algo era seguro: seguía enfadado.

Se acurrucó aún más en su sillón mirando los relámpagos y pensando en Darien, en algún momento cercano al alba finalmente pudo dar una cabezada.

Tellu formó a toda su familia a la mesa de desayuno al mismo tiempo, un raro acontecimiento, pero evidentemente pensó que necesitaba refuerzos. Después de una noche agitada en la que el sueño había sido tan evasivo como siempre, Serena había ido a la habitación de Luna y le había dado las buenas noticias. Animada por esto, había más energía en los movimientos de Luna esa mañana y más color en su cara, que en mucho tiempo. Arqueó las cejas sorprendida ante la muchedumbre asentada en la mesa, luego sonrió abiertamente y lanzó a Serena un guiño de "sé-lo-que-traman".

El desayuno se servia como buffet, un sistema eficiente puesto que el que dos de ellos lo hicieran al mismo tiempo era pura coincidencia. Serena llenó los platos para Luna y para ella, ocuparon su lugar en la mesa.

Tellu esperó hasta que ambas tuvieran comida en la boca antes de lanzar la primera andanada. -Luna, hemos hablado todos de ello, y desearíamos que reconsideraras esta irreflexiva idea de poner a Darien al frente de los negocios otra vez. Serena ha estado haciendo un trabajo eficiente, y realmente no lo necesitamos.

– ¿Hemos?- preguntó Luna, haciendo bajar la vista a su hermana. -Tellu, te estoy agradecida por tu compañía y he disfrutado de ella durante estos diez años, pero me parece que tengo que recordarte que esto son los negocios de los Tsukino, y Serena y yo somos las únicas Tsukino aquí. Hemos hablado de ello y estamos de acuerdo en que queremos que Darien retome su legítimo lugar en el familia.

– Darien no es un Tsukino,- indicó Tellu, aferrándose a ese detalle.-Él es un Shield, uno de nuestra familia. Davencourt y el dinero de los Tsukino debería ser de Serena. Por lo tanto, lo único correcto es que sea para ella.

Lo que sea para sacar a Darien de la ecuación, pensó Serena. Tellu preferiría que fuera su familia directa quien recibiera la herencia, pero Serena era evidentemente la segunda mejor opción. Tellu contaría con poder manipular y dominar a Serena, pero Darien era una historia diferente. Ese era el quid de la cuestión, comprendió, y no ese exagerado temor de que Darien fuera un asesino. Todo esto era por dinero, y comodidad.

– Como dije,- repitió Luna, - Serena y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto.

– Serena nunca ha sido lógica en lo que se refiere a Darien.- dijo Jedite poniéndose del lado de su esposa. -Todos sabemos que no puedes confiar en su juicio en esto.

Saory se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos brillaron cuando se olió el problema. -Claro, así es. ¿No recuerdo algo sobre que Beril los pilló enrollándose en la cocina?

Helios levantó la vista de su desayuno y miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana. A Serena era el que más le gustaba de todos los familiares de Tellu. Helios era generalmente bondadoso y era un buen trabajador. No tenía la intención de quedarse en Davencourt para siempre pero aprovechaba la oportunidad de ahorrar tanto dinero como podía para poder construirse su propia casa. Él y su novia de toda la vida planeaban casarse ese mismo año. Tenia más personalidad que su padre, Rubeus, quién dejaba que Mimet dirigiera la familia.

– Creo que todo esto se está sacando de quicio,- dijo Helios.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó Mimet, inclinándose para ver a su hijo. Saory sonrió con la satisfacción al haber removido las aguas.

– Porque Darien no era un estafador, y me alegro de que vuelva.

Tellu y Mimet fulminaron con la mirada a este traidor de su equipo. Helios las ignoró y volvió a su comida. Rubeus se concentró en su propio desayuno e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la conversación. Nada le gustaría más a Saory que provocar en ella una respuesta o verla visiblemente trastornada. Saory careció de la habilidad de Beril para hacer comentarios hirientes, o quizás era que Serena había cambiado, pero encontraba a Saory simplemente molesta.

La batalla verbal continuó durante todo el desayuno, con Tellu, Jedite y Mimet turnándose para machacar con lo que obviamente pensaban eran buenos argumentos en contra de la vuelta de Darien. Rubeus parecía no estar interesado y dejaba las protestas a Mimet. Helios terminó de desayunar y se despidió para ir a trabajar.

Serena se concentró en comer, sin decir casi nada, y Luna era tan inamovible como una montaña. Tener a Darien en casa era más importante para ella que cualquier cosa que su hermana pudiera decir, así que a Serena no le preocupaba que Luna pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Luna se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad esa misma mañana, cuando Serena le había dado las buenas nuevas. La había acribillado a preguntas sobre él, qué aspecto tenía, si había cambiado, lo que había dicho.

No pareció alterarse cuando Serena le dijo que él todavía estaba resentido.

– Bueno, por supuesto,- había dicho Luna, tranquila. -Darien nunca ha sido el perro faldero de nadie. Supongo que tendrá mucho que decirme cuando llegue aquí, y aunque me resulte un trago difícil, supongo que tendré que escucharlo. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que aceptara tan fácilmente, sin embargo. Yo sabía que tú eras la única a quien escucharía.

No la había escuchado demasiado hasta que había hecho un trato con ella, y cuando ella lo había cumplido, él se había sentido obligado a hacer lo mismo. En realidad, se preguntó si lo que él esperaba era que ella se negara en rotundo, si le había ofrecido el trato pensando que no tendría necesidad de cumplir su parte.

– Dime que aspecto tenía,- dijo Luna otra vez, y Serena lo describió lo mejor que pudo. ¿Cómo podía ser exacta, cuando lo miraba a través de unos ojos enamorados? ¿Lo encontrarían los demás menos dominante, menos poderoso? No lo creía.

Ciertamente Tellu no se sentía optimista sobre su vuelta. Era hipócrita por su parte, pensó Serena, porque antes de la muerte de Beril, Tellu siempre le había hecho la pelota excesivamente a Darien, declarando que era su sobrino favorito. Pero después cometió el error de darle la espalda en vez de defenderlo, y ella sabía que él no lo había olvidado.

¿Dónde dormirá? – inquirió Saory, interrumpiendo a su abuela para dejar caer otra bomba en una conversación ya volátil. -No pienso dejar la suite, aunque antes fuera él quien la usara.

Esto tuvo el efecto opuesto de lo que ella había esperado. El silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Después de la muerte de Beril, Luna se había animado finalmente a redecorar por completo la suite, del suelo al techo. Cuando Mimet y su familia se trasladaron, Saory había reclamado inmediatamente la suite como propiedad, comentando, como al descuido, que no le molestaba en absoluto dormir allí. Era típico de su insensibilidad que creyera siquiera que Darien iba a reclamar su antiguo dormitorio.

Sin embargo, la suite de Luna era la única que la igualaba en tamaño. Tellu y Jedite ocupaban un juego más pequeño de habitaciones, al igual que Mimet y Rubeus. El cuarto de Serena era una sola habitación, espaciosa, pero no una suite. El cuarto de Helios era igual. Había cuatro dormitorios más, pero de una sola habitación también. Era un problema insignificante, pero el estatus era la cuestión subyacente. Serena sabía que Darien no le daría importancia, pero comprendería las implicaciones de cómo se usaban los símbolos de estatus para dominar.

– Incluso si él no lo quiere, no creo que le guste que nadie más duerma allí,- dijo Mimet, mirando a su hija con expresión preocupada.

– Saory frunció el ceño. ¡No pienso abandonar mi suite!

– Lo harás si Darien lo dice,- dijo Luna, terminante.-Dudo que a él le importe, pero me parece que no entiendes que lo que él diga es ley, sin excepción. ¿Está claro?

¡No! – dijo Saory, petulante, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa. -¡Él mató a su esposa! No es justo que simplemente regrese y asuma…

La voz de Luna restalló como una fusta. -Otra cosa que quiero que quede muy clara es que Darien no mató a Beril. Si oigo tal afirmación de nuevo, le ordenaré a quien lo dijo que abandone esta casa de inmediato. No lo apoyamos cuando más lo necesitaba, y estoy profundamente arrepentida. Serábienvenido por todos de vuelta a casa, o lo sabré.

El silencio siguió a esta terminante declaración. Por lo que Serena sabía, esta era la primera vez que Luna había dicho algo sobre desahuciar a cualquiera de los residentes habituales de Davencourt. La familia era tan importante para ella que su amenaza evidenciaba lo importante que era para ella el regreso de Darien. Por culpa o por amor, o por ambos, Darien tenía su apoyo incondicional.

Satisfecha de haber dejado clara su posición, Luna se limpió delicadamente la boca con la servilleta. -El asunto de los dormitorios es difícil. ¿Qué opinas tú, Serena?

– Deja que Darien decida cuando esté aquí,- contestó Serena. -No podemos saber lo que querrá.

– Eso es verdad. Es sólo que quiero que todo esté perfecto para él.

– No creo que eso sea posible. Probablemente preferiría que actuemos como de costumbre y no montemos alboroto.

– No es que vayamos a celebrar una fiesta,- espetó Tellu.-No quiero ni pensar en lo que van a decir todos en la ciudad.

– Nada, si saben lo que les conviene,- dijo Luna. -Comenzaré de inmediato a aclarar a nuestros amigos y socios que si valoran la continuidad de nuestra amistad, se asegurarán de que Darien es tratado con cortesía.

– Darien, Darien, Darien,- dijo Saory violentamente. -¿Qué lo hace tan especial? ¿Y nosotros? ¿Por qué no se lo dejas todo a Helios, si estás tan segura de que Serena no puede manejar las cosas? ¡Somos tan parientes tuyos como Darien!

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo, dejándolos a todos en silencio. Incluso Tellu, que por lo general tenía la sensibilidad de un rinoceronte, parecía incómoda ante un arrebato tan descaradamente materialista.

Serena se obligó a tomar un último bocado antes de rendirse al esfuerzo. Al parecer la "bienvenida" de Darien iba a ser aún más tensa de lo que había sido su despedida.

CHICAS BELLAS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO FELIZ LEER SUS COMENTARIOS

LINDO DÍA


	14. CAPITULO 12

HOLA HERMOSAS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES

Capítulo 12

Diez días después, Darien estaba parado frente a la puerta principal como si fuera el dueño del lugar, lo que a efectos prácticos era cierto.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, la luz del sol se colaba, ya intensa, a través de las ventanas, dando a las baldosas color terracota del vestíbulo un suave brillo dorado. Serena bajaba las escaleras. A las nueve tenía una reunión con su agente de bolsa, que venía desde Hutsville, y quería revisar los detalles con Luna antes de su llegada. Ya estaba vestida para la reunión, con un ligero traje de verano de seda color melocotón y chaqueta a juego, ya que después tenía programada una reunión con el comisario del condado. Calzaba zapatos de corte salón beige de piel de serpiente, y se adornaba las orejas con unas sencillas perlas. Raras veces lucia otra joya que no fuera el reloj de pulsera, pero sus compañeras de la Hermandad Universitaria le habían enseñado el valor de ir bien vestida para las reuniones de negocios.

La puerta de la calle se abrió, y ella hizo una pausa en la escalera, momentáneamente cegada por la deslumbrante luz del sol reflejada sobre el pulido suelo. Parpadeó ante la oscura figura cuyos amplios hombros y sombrero de ala ancha llenaban la mayor parte del vano de la puerta. Entonces él se adentró y la cerró, dejando caer su bolsa de viaje de piel al suelo, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando lo reconoció.

Habían pasado diez días desde que él la había mandado de regreso a casa y no había enviado ni una palabra para avisar de su llegada. Comenzó a temer que después de todo no vendría, aunque antes Darien siempre había sido fiel a su palabra. Tal vez había decidido que los Tsukino no merecían la molestia; no lo habría culpado por hacerlo.

Pero aquí estaba, quitándose el sombrero y mirando alrededor con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera evaluando los cambios ocurridos durante sus diez años de ausencia. Habían sido pocos, pero Serena tuvo la sensación de que noto cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se había detenido brevemente sobre la alfombra que cubría la escalera. Cuando él se había marchado era beige; ahora era de color tostado, más espesa y menos delicada.

El impacto físico de su presencia casi la hizo tambalearse. Verlo allí parado asumiendo con naturalidad el mismo aire de autoridad de siempre, como si nunca se hubiera marchado, la sumió en una sensación de irrealidad, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Sin embargo, los cambios en él eran muy acusados. No era solamente que fuera diez años mayor o que vistiera vaqueros y botas en vez de pantalones de lino y mocasines. Antes, él atemperaba la fuerza de su personalidad con la cortesía y los modales de un educado caballero sureño, así era como se hacían allí los negocios. Ahora, en cambio, no la atenuaba con nada. Estaba allí, áspero, duro, y al infierno si a alguien no le gustaba.

Sus pulmones parecían haberse encogido, y luchó por respirar. Lo había visto desnudo, había yacido desnuda en sus brazos. Él le había succionado los pezones, había penetrado en ella. La sensación de irrealidad la hizo sentir mareada de nuevo. En la semana y media transcurrida desde la última vez que lo vio, su relación sexual había comenzado a parecerle un sueño, pero al verlo de nuevo, su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar otra vez, como si él acabara de retirarse de su interior y su carne todavía se estremeciera por su contacto.

Logró encontrar la voz.- ¿Por qué no has llamado? Alguien habría ido a recogerte al aeropuerto. Has venido en avión, ¿no?

– Llegué ayer. Alquilé un coche en el aeropuerto. Mamá y yo pasamos la noche en Huntsville con la tía Rei, y esta mañana he conducido hasta aquí.

Su intensa y azul mirada estaba clavada en ella ahora, haciendo inventario del traje y las perlas, comparando, quizás, la sencilla elegancia de su ropa con la desgarbada y poco elegante adolescente que ella había sido. O quizás la comparaba con la mujer desnuda que se había retorcido bajo él, gritando mientras la llevaba al clímax. La había despachado bastante rápido, así que la visión no debía haber sido demasiado atractiva.

Ella se ruborizó violentamente y de inmediato el rubor desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

No podía continuar allí, de pie, como una idiota. Controlando cuidadosamente su respiración, bajó los pocos escalones que le quedaban y se detuvo a su lado.-Luna está en el estudio. Íbamos a repasar algunos documentos, pero estoy segura de que preferirá hablar contigo antes.

– He vuelto para ocuparme de los negocios,- dijo él, sucintamente, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el vestíbulo en dirección al estudio.-Sígueme rápido. La fiesta de bienvenida puede esperar.

De alguna manera ella consiguió mantener su fachada serena mientras lo seguía. No le lanzó los brazos al cuello, gritando, -¡Has vuelto! ¡Has vuelto!- aunque ese fuera su primer impulso. No se deshizo en exclamaciones de felicidad o alegría. Tan solo dijo a su espalda, -Me alegro de que hayas regresado. Bienvenido a casa.

Luna rara vez se sentaba tras el enorme escritorio que había sido de su marido, había descubierto que el mullido sofá resultaba más cómodo para sus viejos huesos. Allí estaba ahora, hojeando varios informes impresos sobre los últimos rendimientos de las acciones. Alzó la vista cuando entró Darien y Serena, que entraba justo detrás de él, vio el aturdimiento que reflejaron sus descoloridos ojos azules mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a ese enorme y áspero extraño que había invadido sus dominios. Entonces parpadeó, y el reconocimiento alboreó en sus ojos tan intensamente como la salida del sol, trayendo con él un rubor de entusiasmo que ahuyentó de su rostro el tono grisáceo de la mala salud. Luna se puso en pie, desparramando los informes sobre la gruesa alfombra Aubusson.

– ¡Darien! ¡Darien!

Esta era la bienvenida entusiasta y llena de lagrimas que Serena hubiera querido brindarle y no había podido. Luna se precipitó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, sin ver, o ignorando a propósito, su expresión adusta. Él no abrió los brazos, pero eso no le impidió a ella rodearlo con los suyos y abrazarse a él con fuerza, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta, con la intención de brindarles un poco de intimidad; si la relación entre ella y Darien había sido especial cuando ella era más joven, por lo menos en su mente, la que había tenido con Luna había sido aún mas fuerte, tanto que rivalizaba con sus sentimientos hacia su propia madre. Incluso aunque Darien hubiera vuelto por el bien de Luna, existían profundos sentimientos entre ellos que necesitaban ser resueltos.

– No, quédate,- dijo Darien cuando notó el movimiento de Serena. Posó las manos con suavidad sobre los frágiles y ancianos hombros de Luna y la separó de él, pero continuó sujetándola mientras la miraba. -Hablaremos más tarde,- le prometió. -Por el momento, tengo mucho sobre lo que ponerme al día. Podemos empezar por ahí.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los papeles desperdigados sobre la alfombra.

Si había algo que Luna comprendía, era el concepto de tomar las riendas del negocio. Se secó los ojos y asintió enérgicamente. -Por supuesto. Nuestro agente de bolsa estará aquí a las nueve para una reunión. Serena y yo hemos tomado la costumbre de revisar el rendimiento de nuestras acciones de antemano, y así ponernos de acuerdo sobre cualquier decisión antes de que él llegue.

Él asintió y se inclinó para recoger los papeles. -¿Seguimos trabajando con Umino?

– No, querido, murió hace… OH, tres años, ¿no, Serena? La familia era propensa a problemas cardiacos, ya sabes. Ahora nuestro agente de bolsa es Alan Whitten, de los Whitten de Birmingham. Estamos contentas con él, en general, aunque tiende a ser bastante conservador.

Serena vio la expresión sardónica que cruzó la cara de Darien mientras se readaptaba a la forma de hacer negocios del sur, donde todo estaba teñido de información personal y relaciones familiares. Probablemente él se había acostumbrado a un método mucho más franco de hacer las cosas.

El ya estaba estudiando los papeles que llevaba en la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio y tomaba asiento en el enorme sillón de cuero. Se detuvo y dirigió un vistazo especulativo a Serena, como si comprobara su reacción ante esta abrupta toma de posesión, tanto del negocio como del territorio.

Ella no sabía si llorar o gritar. En realidad, nunca había disfrutado ocupándose de los negocios, no obstante se había hecho su propio hueco en ellos. Como era la única cosa en su vida en la que había sido realmente necesaria para Luna o cualquier otra persona, había trabajado tenazmente para entender y dominar los conceptos y sus aplicaciones. Con el regreso de Darien perdía el dominio de esta área y también su utilidad. Por otra parte, era un alivio no tener que volver a permanecer sentada durante interminables reuniones o tratar con hombres de negocios y políticos que cuestionaban sus decisiones con condescendencia apenas disimulada. Se alegraba de ser liberada de esa obligación pero no tenía ni idea de con qué sustituirla.

Sin embargo, no permitió que su ambivalencia aflorara a su expresión, manteniendo la fachada neutra e indiferente que mostraba al mundo. Luna retomó su asiento en el sofá y Serena se aproximó a uno de los archivadores y extrajo una gruesa carpeta.

El fax emitió un pitido y comenzó a zumbar al tiempo que imprimía un documento. Darien lo miró y después hizo lo mismo con el resto del equipo electrónico instalado tras su marcha. -Al parecer nos hemos incorporado a la era de la informática.

– Era eso o pasarme todo el tiempo viajando,- le contesto Serena. Hizo un gesto hacia el ordenador que había sobre el escritorio. -Tenemos dos sistemas independientes. Este ordenador y esta impresora son para nuestros archivos privados. El otro,- señaló hacia una esquina, donde un segundo ordenador estaba instalado sobre un escritorio de roble, -es para los negocios.- El segundo ordenador estaba conectado a un módem. -Tiene fax, correo electrónico, y dos impresoras láser. Te enseñare los programas cuando tú quieras. También tenemos un portátil para los viajes.

– Incluso Andrew utiliza ahora un ordenador,- dijo Luna, sonriendo. -En él se guardan los cruces, y sus archivos incluyen el tiempo de cría, los resultados, los historiales médicos y las marcas de identificación. No podría estar más orgulloso del sistema informático ni aunque tuviera cuatro patas y relinchara.

Él le echó un vistazo a Serena. -¿Sigues montando a caballo como antes?

– No tengo tiempo.

– Ahora tendrás más tiempo.

Ella no había pensado en esa ventaja de la vuelta de Darien, y su corazón dio un vuelco de excitación. Echaba de menos a los caballos con una intensidad dolorosa, pero su declaración había sido la pura verdad: simplemente no le quedaba tiempo. Montaba a caballo cuando podía, lo suficiente para mantener sus músculos acostumbrados al ejercicio, pero apenas lo bastante para satisfacerla. Por el momento tenía que dedicarse a la intrincada tarea de pasar las riendas de los negocios a Darien, pero pronto,-¡sí, pronto! – podría comenzar a ayudar a Andrew otra vez.

– Si te conozco,- dijo Darien perezosamente, -ya debes estar planeando pasarte todo el tiempo en los establos. No creas que vas a traspasarme todas las responsabilidades y dedicarte a jugar con los caballos. Me veré desbordado con todo esto y además con mis propiedades de Arizona, así que todavía vas a tener que hacerte cargo de una parte del trabajo.

¿Trabajar con Darien? No pensó que él la quisiera cerca, o que ella todavía pudiera ser de utilidad. Su corazón dio otro pequeño vuelco ante la perspectiva de estar con él todos los días.

Él se concentró entonces en estudiar los informes, en los análisis de los rendimientos bursátiles y en considerar las proyecciones. Para cuando Alan llegara, Darien sabía exactamente cuál era su situación en la bolsa.

El señor Alan Whitten no conocía personalmente a Darien, pero por su expresión asustada cuando le fue presentado, evidentemente había oído los chismorreos. Se quedó consternado cuando Luna le informó de que de ahora en adelante Darien se ocuparía de los intereses de los Tsukino, lo escondió bien. A pesar de las sospechas de la gente, Darien Shield nunca había sido oficialmente acusado del asesinato de su esposa, y los negocios eran los negocios.

La reunión concluyó más rápido que de costumbre. Apenas se había marchado el señor Alan cuando Mimet entró despreocupadamente en el estudio. -Tía Luna, hay una especie de bolsa de viaje en el vestíbulo. ¿Es que el señor Alan…?- Enmudeció completamente, mirando a Darien sentado tras el escritorio.

– Es mía.- Apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, donde examinaba el historial de los dividendos de un deposito.-La quitaré más tarde.

Las mejillas de Mimet palidecieron, pero se repuso con una risa forzada. -¡Darien! No sabía que habías llegado. Nadie dijo que te esperábamos hoy.

– No lo sabían.

– Oh. Bueno, bienvenido a casa. Su tono era tan falso como su risa. Se lo diré a mamá y papá. Acaban de terminar de desayunar, y sé que querrán darte la bienvenida en persona.

Darien alzó las cejas sardónicamente. -¿De verdad?

– Los traeré,- dijo ella, y huyó.

– Y sobre mi bolsa. Darien se reclinó contra el respaldo y se giró para quedar frente a Luna, quien seguía sentada en el sofá. -¿Dónde la pongo?

– Donde tú quieras, contestó Luna, con firmeza. -Tu antigua suite ha sido redecorada por completo. Saory se ha instalado en ella, pero si tú la quieres, ella puede trasladarse a otro cuarto.

Él rechazó la oferta con una leve sacudida de cabeza. -Supongo que Tellu y Jedite habrán ocupado la otra suite, y Mimet y Rubeus la última. Dedicó una ilegible mirada a Serena. Y tú, por supuesto, seguirás en tu vieja habitación de la parte de atrás.

Parecía desaprobarlo, pero Serena no podía imaginar por qué. Sin saber qué contestar, prefirió no decir nada.

– Y Helios utiliza una de las habitaciones sencillas del ala izquierda, -dijo Luna, confirmando su suposición. -Sin embargo, no es un problema. He estado pensando sobre lo que se podría hacer, y sería muy sencillo abrir una puerta entre dos de los restantes dormitorios, comunicándolos, y convirtiéndolos así en una suite, con salón. Podría hacerse en una semana.

– No es necesario. Me instalaré en uno de los dormitorios de la parte de atrás. El de al lado de Serena bastará. Sigue teniendo cama de matrimonio, ¿no?

– Todas las habitaciones la tienen ahora, excepto la de Serena.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿No te gustan las camas grandes?

La cama de motel donde habían hecho el amor era solo de cuerpo y medio. Debería haber sido demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero cuando una persona dormía prácticamente encima de la otra, eso reducía la necesidad de espacio. Serena apenas pudo evitar el rubor.

– No necesito una más grande.- Ella echó un vistazo a su reloj, aliviada se puso en pie cuando vio la hora. -Tengo que irme a una reunión con el comisionado, y después tengo un almuerzo con el administrador del hospital en Florence. Estaré de vuelta sobre las tres.

Se inclinó para besar la arrugada mejilla que Luna le ofrecía. Conduce con cuidado,- le dijo Luna, como siempre hacía.

– Lo haré.- Había un matiz de fuga en su salida, y por la forma en que Darien la miraba, estaba segura de que él lo había notado perfectamente.

Después del almuerzo, Darien y Luna regresaron al estudio. Él había soportado la efusiva y embarazosamente falsa bienvenida de Tellu y Jedite, ignorando los malhumorados modales de Saory, y había sido excesivamente mimado por Lita y Bessie. Estaba claro como el infierno que sólo Serena y Luna habían deseado su vuelta; el resto de su familia lamentaba obviamente que no se hubiera quedado en Arizona. La razón de esto estaba también bastante clara: se habían estado aprovechando de Luna durante años y tenían miedo de que él los echara de una patada en el culo. Y era para pensárselo. Oh, a Tellu y Jedite no. A pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba tenerlos cerca, ambos frisaban los setenta, y las razones que diez años antes él mismo dio a Serena para su traslado allí eran ahora incluso más validas. Pero en cuanto a los demás…

No tenía intención de hacer nada de inmediato. Desconocía los detalles de la situación individual de cada uno, y era más sencillo ponerse al corriente de todo antes de hacer nada que reparar las consecuencias de una decisión precipitada.

– Supongo que ansías decir lo que piensas,- dijo Luna, con sequedad, ocupando su asiento en el sofá. -Sabe Dios que te lo mereces. Esta es tu oportunidad para sacártelo de dentro, así que venga. Me quedaré aquí sentada, te escucharé, y mantendré la boca cerrada.

Seguía siendo tan indomable de espíritu como antes, pensó él, pero su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente débil. Cuando lo había abrazado, había notado la fragilidad de sus delicados huesos y había visto la apergaminada delgadez de su piel. No tenía buen color y su energía había disminuido. Sabía, por las cartas de Setsuna, que la salud de Luna no era buena últimamente, pero no se había percatado de la inminencia de su muerte. Era cuestión de meses; dudaba que llegara a la primavera.

Ella había sido la piedra angular de su vida. Lo había defraudado cuando la necesitó, pero ahora deseaba hacer frente a su ira. Era una medida de su fuerza de carácter, que antes él hubiese probado su virilidad en ciernes contra ella, y medido su crecimiento por cómo le hacía frente. Maldita fuera, aún no estaba preparado para dejarla ir.

Apoyó una cadera en el borde del escritorio. – Ya lo haré,- dijo calmadamente, y prosiguió con contenida violencia: -Pero primero quiero saber qué demoniosle habéis hecho a Serena.

Luna permaneció sentada en silencio un largo momento, con la acusación de Darien cerniéndose en el aire entre ellos. Miró fijamente por la ventana, contemplando la extensión de tierra bañada por el sol, punteada aquí y allá por las sombras de las esponjosas y mullidas nubes que flotaban a la deriva por el cielo. Todo era tierra de los Tsukino, tan lejos como alcanzaba su vista. Siempre había encontrado gran placer en contemplarla, y todavía le gustaba hacerlo, pero ahora que su vida se acercaba a su final había descubierto otras cosas que tenían muchísima más importancia.

– Al principio no me di cuenta,- dijo ella, finalmente, con la mirada aún perdida en la lejanía. -La muerte de Beril…bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Estaba tan concentrada en mi propia pena que no lo noté hasta que casi perdimos a Serena.

– ¿Perdido cómo?- Su tono era duro y áspero.

– Hasta que casi murió,- dijo Luna, con franqueza. Le tembló la barbilla, y se controló con severidad. -Siempre creí que Beril era quién necesitaba desesperadamente ser amada, para compensar su situación… No me di cuenta de que Serena lo necesitaba incluso más, pero es que ella no lo exigía del modo en que Beril lo hacía. Qué extraño, ¿verdad? Amé a Beril desde que nació, pero ella nunca fue para mí el apoyo que Serena ha sido, ni se convirtió en algo tan importante como ella. Serena es más que mi mano derecha; en estos últimos años, no habría podido arreglármelas sin ella.

Dariwn desechó todo eso, concentrándose en la única declaración que había capturado su atención. -¿Cómo que casi murió?- El solo hecho de pensar en Serena muerta le sobrecogió hasta los huesos, y sintió un helado estremecimiento de temor cuando recordó su expresión culpable y atormentada el día del entierro de Beril. No habría intentado matarse, ¿verdad?

– Dejó de comer. Bueno, nunca había comido demasiado, así que durante mucho tiempo no me di cuenta, casi demasiado tiempo. Todo estaba tan alborotado, no existía ningún horario para las comidas, y supongo que pensé que ella comía a deshoras, como hacíamos todos. También pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación. No lo hizo deliberadamente,- le explicó Luna, suavemente. -Sólo… perdió el interés. Cuando te marchaste, se encerró en si misma. Se culpa de todo lo que pasó.

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó Darien. Serena le había dicho que no había causado problemas deliberadamente, pero tal vez si lo había hecho, y lo admitió ante Luna.

– Paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera hablar de ello, pero varios años después me contó lo que sucedió en la cocina, que te pilló por sorpresa cuando te besó impulsivamente. No sabía que Beril estaba bajando, y, por supuesto, fue típico de Beril el montar una enorme escena, pero para la forma de pensar de Serena ella fue la causante de todo el problema con aquel beso. Si no te hubiera besado, tú y Beril no habríais discutido, tú no hubieras sido culpado de la muerte de Beril, y no te habrías marchado de la ciudad. Contigo lejos…- Luna sacudió la cabeza. -Siempre te ha querido tanto. Nos reíamos de ello cuando era más joven, creyendo que era adoración por su héroe y un enamoramiento infantil, pero no lo era ¿verdad?

– No sé. -Pero sí sabía, pensó. Serena jamás se había auto protegido en lo que a él respectaba. Demonios, nunca había sido buena con ninguna clase de subterfugios. Sus sentimientos siempre habían estado al descubierto, su orgullo tan vulnerable como su corazón. Suadoración por él había estado presente siempre, como un rayo de sol en su vida, y él se había limitado a aceptarlo aunque raras veces le prestara atención. Como la luz del sol, era algo que daba por sentado. Por eso se había puesto tan malditamente furioso cuando creyó que lo había engañado sólo para devolverle la pelota a Beril.

Luna le dirigió una astuta mirada que le dio a entender que no se había tragado su negativa. -Después de que Kenji e Ikuko murieran, tú y yo nos convertimos en los pilares de la vida de Serena. Necesitaba nuestro amor y nuestro apoyo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no se lo dimos. No, déjame decirlo de otra forma, porque la mayor parte de la culpa es mía: yo no le di mi amor y mi apoyo. Sin embargo, mientras tú estabas aquí para quererla, se las arregló. Cuando te marchaste, se quedó sola, y se rindió. Casi la perdí antes de darme cuenta,- dijo Luna, con tristeza. Una lágrima rodó por su arrugada mejilla y se la secó. – Se quedó en treinta y seis kilos de peso. ¡Treinta y seis! Ella mide uno sesenta así que al menos debería pesar cincuenta y siete o cincuenta y ocho. No puedo describirte el aspecto tan lamentable que tenía. Pero un día la vi, la miré de verdad, y comprendí que tenía que hacer algo o la perdería también.

Darien no podía decir nada. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, con los puños profundamente hundidos en los bolsillos. Sus hombros estaban rígidos mientras permanecía de espaldas a Luna, y le costaba respirar. Oleadas de pánico recorrían su cuerpo. Dios santo, ella casi había muerto, y él no se había enterado.

– Sólo con decirle _"tienes que comer_" no habría servido de nada,- continuó Luna, las palabras salían de su boca como si se las hubiera guardado dentro demasiado tiempo, y necesitara compartir la pena. -Lo que necesitaba era una razón para vivir, algo a lo que aferrarse. Así que le dije que necesitaba su ayuda.

Se paró y tragó con dificultad antes de proseguir. -Nadie le había dicho nunca que la necesitaba. No comprendí… En cualquier caso, le dije que no podría arreglármelas sin ella, que esto era demasiado para mi y no podía ocuparme yo sola. Y no comprendí lo cierto que era, – dijo Luna, con ironía. -Se había encerrado en si misma. Fue una larga lucha, y durante un tiempo me sentí aterrorizada, creyendo que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero lo consiguió. Pasó un año antes de que su salud se restableciera lo bastante para poder ir a la universidad, un año antes de que dejara de despertarnos por la noche con sus gritos.

– ¿Gritos?- preguntó Darien. -¿Tenía pesadillas?

– Con Beril.- La voz de Luna era grave y torturada por la pena. -Ya sabes que fue ella quien la encontró. Y esa era la forma en que gritaba por la noche, el mismo sonido, como si acabara de encontrarla y… y estuviera pisando la sangre de Beril.- Las palabras comenzaron a salir temblorosas y luego se hicieron firmes, como si Luna no se permitiera esa debilidad. -Las pesadillas la llevaron al insomnio, como si el mantenerse despierta fuera la única forma en que podía evitarlas. Todavía lo sufre, y la mayoría de las noches no duerme nada en absoluto. Se las arregla con pequeñas siestas, principalmente. Si la encuentras dormida durante el día, no la despiertes por ninguna razón, porque probablemente ese sea el único descanso que consiga. Lo he convertido en una orden, que nadie la despierte por ningún motivo. Saory es la única que lo hace. Deja caer algo o cierra de golpe una puerta y siempre finge que es un accidente.

Darien se giró, de espaldas a la ventana. Sus ojos parecían hielo obsucos. -Puede que lo haga una vez más, pero será la última,- dijo con rotundidad.

Luna le dedicó una débil sonrisa. -Bien. Odio tener que decirlo de mi propia familia, pero Saory posee una vena mezquina y ruin. Será bueno para Serena tenerte aquí de nuevo.

Pero no había estado allí cuando ella más lo había necesitado, pensó Darien. Se había marchado, abandonándola para que se enfrentara sola al horror y a las pesadillas. ¿Qué era lo que Luna había dicho? Que Serena había caminado sobre la sangre de Beril. No lo sabía, no había pensado en la tensión que ella debía haber soportado. Habían asesinado a su esposa y él había sido acusado del crimen; estaba inmerso en su propia crisis, y había achacado la tensión de ella al sentimiento de culpabilidad. Debería haberla conocido mejor, porque él era el más cercano a Serena de todos ellos.

Recordó la forma en que ella había hecho caso omiso de la condena unilateral de toda la ciudad y había deslizado su pequeña mano en la suya durante el funeral de Beril, para darle apoyo y consuelo. Considerando los desenfrenados chismorreos que circulaba sobre que Beril lo había pillado abrazando y besando a Serena, había tenido que juntar mucho coraje para acercarse a él. Pero lo había hecho, sin importarle la perdida de su reputación, porque pensó que él la necesitaba. Y en vez de devolverle el apretón, o tener cualquier otro pequeño gesto para demostrarle su confianza en ella, la había rechazado.

Ella había estado allí para él, pero él no lo había estado para ella.

Ella había sobrevivido, pero ¿a qué precio?

– No la reconocí al principio,- reflexionó él, distraídamente, en voz alta. Su mirada no se apartó de Luna. -Y no fue sólo porque haya crecido. Es que sigue encerrada en si misma.

– Así fue cómo sobrevivió. Ahora es más fuerte; creo que se asustó muchísimo cuando comprendió lo débil y enferma que estaba. Nunca se ha permitido a si misma caer en eso otra vez. Pero lo logró encerrándose en su interior, y volviéndose impenetrable. Es como si tuviera miedo de sentir demasiado, así que no se permite sentir nada. No puedo llegar hasta ella, y Dios sabe que lo he intentado, pero esto también es culpa mía.

Luna enderezó los hombros como si recolocara una pesada carga, una que se hubiera vuelto tan familiar que ahora raras veces la notaba. -Cuando encontró a Beril y comenzó a gritar, entramos todos corriendo en la habitación y la vimos parada de pie, junto al cuerpo. Tellu creyó de inmediato que Serena había matado a Beril, y eso fue lo que ella y Jedite le dijeron al sheriff. Seiya puso a un ayudante a custodiarla mientras lo comprobaba. Estábamos todos juntos de pie, en un extremo de la habitación, y Serena en el otro, completamente sola, excepto por el ayudante del sheriff. Nunca olvidaré la forma en que nos miraba, como si la hubiéramos apuñalado por la espalda. Yo debería haberme puesto de su parte, del mismo modo en que debería haberlo hecho contigo, pero no lo hice. No me ha llamado abuela desde entonces,- dijo Luna suavemente. -No puedo llegar a ella. Se ha cerrado a las emociones, y ni siquiera le importa el apellido Tsukino. Cuando le dije que iba a cambiar mi testamento a tu favor, si conseguía traerte de vuelta a casa, ni siquiera parpadeó. Quise que discutiera conmigo, que se enfadara, que se preocupara, pero no lo hizo.- La incomprensión vibraba en la voz de Luna, pues ¿cómo era posible que a alguien le resultara indiferente su amado Davencourt?

Suspiró. -¿Recuerdas cómo era de pequeña, como una diminuta dinamo que jamás paraba quieta? Bajando las escaleras a la carrera, golpeando las puertas, gritando… Te juro que no poseía el menor sentido del decoro. Bien, ahora daría lo que fuera por verla dar brincos, aunque solo fuera una vez. Siempre decía lo incorrecto en el momento más inoportuno, y ahora apenas habla en absoluto. Es imposible saber lo que piensa.

– ¿Se ríe alguna vez?- preguntó él, en tono áspero. Había echado de menos sus risas, la contagiosa risita que se le escapaba cuando tramaba alguna travesura, sus profundas carcajadas cuando él le gastaba bromas, su alegre sonrisita cuando contemplaba a los potros retozando en los pastos.

Los ojos de Luna estaban tristes. -No. Apenas sonríe, y ya no ríe nunca. No se ha reído en diez años.


	15. CAPITULO 13

HOLA CHICAS BELLAS AQUÍ TIENEN UN CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

Capítulo 13

Serena echó un vistazo a su reloj. La reunión con el Comisionado del condado estaba durando más que de costumbre, y tenía que marcharse pronto o llegaría tarde a su almuerzo en Florence. Los Tsukino no tenían, oficialmente, ninguna autoridad con respecto a los asuntos del condado, pero era casi una tradición que un representante de la familia asistiera a las reuniones. El apoyo de los Tsukino o la carencia del mismo a menudo significaba la vida o la muerte para los proyectos del condado.

Al principio, cuando Serena había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones en lugar de Luna, la mayor parte del tiempo había sido ignorada, o tratada con amable condescendencia. Se había limitado a escuchar y a informar a Luna; durante largo tiempo, eso fue todo lo que hizo. Pero después Luna, cuando tomó parte en los asuntos que la interesaron, se había encargado de decir, "Serena piensa" o "la impresión de Serena es," y pronto los comisionados comprendieron que debían prestar atención a solemne joven que raras veces hablaba. Luna no había mentido; Serena le transmitía sus ideas e impresiones. Siempre había sido observadora, pero tan activa que a menudo se le escapaban los detalles, como un fanático de la velocidad que es capaz de ver las señales de tráfico, pero circula demasiado rápido para poder leer el mensaje. Ahora Serena era calmada y silenciosa, y sus ojos oscuros vagaban de rostro en rostro, absorbiendo los matices de las expresiones, del tono y de las reacciones. Todo esto se lo hacía llegar a Luna, quien entonces tomaba sus decisiones basándose en las impresiones de Serena.

Ahora que Darien había regresado, él se ocuparía de asistir a las reuniones tal y como solía hacer. Esta era probablemente la última vez que se sentaría allí, escuchando y evaluando, otro lugar donde su utilidad había llegado a su fin. En algún recoveco, en las profundidades de su mente era consciente del dolor y el temor, pero se negó a dejarlos emerger.

Finalmente, la reunión llegaba a su final. Comprobó la hora una vez más y vio que disponía aproximadamente de unos cinco minutos antes de tener que marcharse o llegaría tarde. Por lo general, se tomaba un tiempo para charlar con cada uno de los presentes, pero hoy sólo tenía tiempo para intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con el Comisionado.

Ya venia hacia ella, un hombre corpulento y achaparrado, parcialmente calvo y con el rostro surcado de profundas líneas de expresión. Los pliegues se reorganizaron en una sonrisa cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba, en su lugar de costumbre, al fondo del salón. -¿Cómo está, Serena?

– Bien, gracias, Umino, contestó Serena, pensando si debería informarle de la vuelta de Darien. -¿Y usted?

– No puedo quejarme. Bueno, podría, pero mi esposa me dice que nadie está interesado en escucharme. Se rio de su propia broma con ojos centelleantes. -¿Y cómo se encuentra la señorita Luna?

– Mucho mejor ahora que Darien está en casa,- dijo ella tranquilamente.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, boquiabierto, y durante un segundo la consternación fue evidente en su cara. Balbuceó,- "Santo Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- antes de que el resto de su discurso se apagara al darse cuenta de que lamentarse no era lo apropiado. Se puso rojo como una remolacha y comenzó a tartamudear en su intento de dar marcha atrás. "Yo…ah… eso es… "

Serena levantó la mano para detener su lapsus verbal. -Tomará de nuevo las riendas, por supuesto,- dijo, como si la vuelta de Darien fuera lo más natural del mundo. -Le llevará unas cuantas semanas ponerse al corriente de todo, pero estoy segura de que se pondrá en contacto con usted pronto.

El Comisionado inspiró profundamente. Parecía ligeramente trastornado, pero había recuperado la calma. - Serena, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Usted se ha estado ocupando de dirigirlo todo por la señorita Luna bastante bien, y la gente de por aquí se sentirá más cómoda con usted…

La mirada de Serena era muy clara y directa. -Darien se ocupará de todo de nuevo,- dijo suavemente. -A Luna le apenaría mucho si alguien decidiera no seguir haciendo negocios con nosotros, pero, por supuesto, cada uno puede hacer lo que le parezca mejor.

La nuez del comisionado subió y bajo cuando tragó en seco. Serena acababa de dejar muy claro que si alguien no aceptaba a Darien se encontraría sin el apoyo o el patrocinio de los Tsukino. Ella nunca se enfadaba, ni alzaba la voz, jamás insistía en un punto, e incluso raras veces expresaba una opinión, pero la gente del condado había aprendido a no menospreciar la influencia que esta jovencita de mirada sobria ejercía sobre Luna Tsukino. Además, a la mayor parte de las personas les gustaba Serena; era así de simple. Nadie quería abrir una brecha en su relación con los Tsukino.

– Esta será probablemente la última reunión mensual a la cual asistiré,- continuó ella.

– No estés tan segura de eso,- dijo una voz profunda, con tono perezoso desde la entrada justo detrás de ella.

Asustada, Serena se giró para quedar frente a Darien mientras éste entraba en la habitación. -¿Qué? – dijo ella. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. ¿Tanto temía que ella estropeara algo que se había apresurado a unirse a la reunión con el Comisionado sin tomarse ni siquiera tiempo para deshacer el equipaje?

– ¡Hola Umino!,- estaba diciendo Darien tranquilamente, tendiendo su mano al hombre.

La cara de éste se congestionó. Vaciló, pero entonces el instinto de político prevaleció y estrechó la mano de Darien.- ¡Darien! ¡Hablando del diablo! Justamente Serena me estaba diciendo que habías regresado a Davencourt. Tienes buen aspecto, verdadero bueno.

– Gracias. Tú también tienes un aspecto bastante próspero.

Umino se acarició el vientre y soltó una cordial carcajada. -¡Demasiado próspero! ¡Momo dice que sigo una dieta de marisco… me como todo el que veo!

La gente que abarrotaba la habitación había notado la presencia de Darien, un zumbido de inquietud crecía de volumen. Serena echó un vistazo a Darien, y el destello de sus ojos azules le dijo que era muy consciente del revuelo que su presencia estaba causando y no se sentía afectado por ello en lo más mínimo.

– No te creas que te has librado,- le dijo a Serena, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. -Solamente porque estoy en casa otra vez no significa que tú vayas a poder gandulear de ahora en adelante. Probablemente asistiremos juntos a las reuniones.

A pesar de su sorpresa, Serena asintió gravemente.

Darien miró el reloj. -¿No tenías un compromiso para almorzar en Florence? Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.

– Ya me marchaba. ¡Adiós, Umino!.

– La veré en la próxima reunión,- dijo el Comisionado, usando todavía aquel tono falsamente jovial, cuando ella paso por delante de él y salió de la habitación.

– Te acompaño al coche, – Darien saludó con la cabeza al Comisionado y se giró para caminar junto a Serena.

Ella era intensamente consciente de su presencia, pegado a su codo, mientras salían cruzando el vestíbulo. Su alta figura dominándola con facilidad, aunque ella llevara tacones. No sabía que pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que no se permitió llegar a ninguna conclusión. Tal vez él verdaderamente quería que trabajaran juntos, tal vez solo lo había dicho para allanar el camino. El tiempo lo diría y no quería albergar falsas esperanzas. Si no esperaba nada, no se sentiría decepcionada.

Un rastro de cabezas girándose los siguió por el vestíbulo, cuando la gente reconocía a Darien y se daba la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. Serena apresuro el paso, queriendo salir del edificio antes de que pudiera desarrollarse alguna confrontación. Llegó al otro extremo, el brazo de Darien apareció extendido delante de ella para abrir la puerta. Sintió el roce de su cuerpo contra su espalda.

Salieron a la deslumbrante luz y la pegajosa humedad de la mañana veraniega. Serena sacó las llaves del bolso y deslizo las gafas de sol sobre su nariz. -¿Qué te hizo venir a la ciudad?- le preguntó. -No te esperaba.

– Pensé que hoy era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para romper el hielo.- Sus largas piernas mantuvieron con facilidad el rápido paso de ella. -Reduce la velocidad, hace demasiado calor para una carrera.

Obedientemente ella redujo su paso. Su coche estaba aparcado al final, y si recorría la distancia a toda prisa, estaría empapada en sudor cuando llegara a él. -¿Decías en serio lo de las reuniones?- preguntó.

– Mortalmente serio.- Él también se había puesto las gafas de sol, y los cristales oscuros le impedían leer su expresión. -Luna ha estado cantando tus alabanzas. Ya debes saberlo, así que sería un estúpido si no te utilizara.

Una cosa que Darien no era, especialmente en lo referido a los negocios, era tonto. Serena se sintió mareada al pensar en trabajar con él. Había creído sentirse preparada para cualquier cosa, desde ser ignorada hasta que la despidiera, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que querría su ayuda.

Alcanzaron el coche y Darien le quitó las llaves de la mano. Las giró en la cerradura, le abrió la puerta, y luego se las devolvió. Ella esperó un momento para que el calor acumulado en el interior se disipara un poco y después se acomodó tras el volante. -Lleva cuidado,- le dijo él, y cerró la puerta.

Serena echó un vistazo por el retrovisor mientras salía del aparcamiento. Él caminaba a zancadas de vuelta al edificio; quizás había aparcado por aquella zona o tal vez regresaba adentro. Dejó que su mirada resbalara ávidamente sobre su prieto y musculoso trasero y sus largas piernas, solo durante un placentero segundo, entonces se obligó a devolver su atención al vehículo para internarse en el trafico.

Darien abrió su propio coche y se metió dentro. El impulso que lo había llevado a la ciudad había sido uno simple, pero poderoso. Quería ver a Serena. Eso era todo, solamente verla. Después de las inquietantes revelaciones de Luna, los viejos instintos protectores habían asumido el control y quiso comprobar por si mismo que ella estaba bien.

Desde luego, estaba más que bien. Vio con qué habilidad había manejado a Umino Forrister, su compostura no se alteró ante la oposición del Comisionado…ni ante su inesperada aparición. Ahora entendía exactamente lo que Luna había tratado de explicarle cuando le dijo que ahora Serena era más fuerte, que había cambiado. Serena no lo necesitaba para librar sus batallas.

Comprenderlo, lo hizo sentir extrañamente privado de algo.

Debería haberse alegrado por ella. La Serena niña había sido dolorosamente vulnerable, un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera utilizar sus tiernas emociones como diana. Él la protegía constantemente, y su recompensa había sido su eterna y constante adoración Ahora ella se había forjado su propia armadura. Era fría y autosuficiente, una persona casi sin emociones, manteniendo al resto de la gente a una distancia tal que sus dardos apenas podían rozarla. Había pagado por aquella coraza con dolor y desesperación, casi con su propia vida, pero era de acero templado. Todavía sufría, en forma de insomnio y pesadillas cuando conseguía dormir, pero ella solucionaba sus propios problemas ahora.

Cuando había entrado en Davencourt hoy y la había visto allí, en la escalera, elegantemente vestida de seda, adornada con cremosas perlas y con el rubio cabello peinado en un sofisticado e impecable estilo, casi había enmudecido por el contraste entre la alborotadora y desaliñada chiquilla que había sido y la elegante y estilosa mujer que era ahora.

Seguía siendo Serena, pero era diferente. Cuando la había visto hoy, no vio a la pilluela deslenguada, a la torpe adolescente. La miró y pensó en el esbelto cuerpo bajo el vestido de seda, en la textura de su piel que rivalizaba en sedosidad con el lujoso vestido, en cómo sus pezones se habían erguido hasta su punto máximo ante su roce más leve durante aquellas largas horas en el motel de Nogales.

Había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo, había extendido sus piernas abiertas de par en par, y tomado su virginidad. Incluso ahora, sentado dentro del coche, asándose de calor, tembló con el poder de los recuerdos. Dios, recordaba cada pequeño detalle, cómo se había sentido al penetrar en ella, la suave y cálida estrechez de su cuerpo cuando se envainó en su interior. Recordaba lo delicada que la había sentido bajo de él, dominando su pequeño cuerpo con su tamaño, su peso y su fuerza. Había deseado acunarla en sus brazos, protegerla, calmarla, darle placer; cualquier cosa, excepto detenerse. No había habido nada que lo hubiera podido detener

Aquellos recuerdos lo habían estado volviendo loco durante los diez últimos días, privándolo del sueño, interrumpiendo su trabajo. Cuando la había visto hoy, de nuevo, se había sentido sacudido por una oleada de pura posesividad. Era suya. Suya y la deseaba. La deseaba tanto que sus manos habían comenzado a temblarle. Había necesitado echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no subir las escaleras hasta donde ella permanecía en pie, tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla escaleras arriba a su dormitorio, a cualquier dormitorio, donde pudiera levantarle la falda y sepultarse dentro de ella una vez más.

Se había contenido por una sola razón. Serena había construido con minucioso cuidado su coraza interior, pero toda defensa tenía un punto débil, y él sabía exactamente cuál era el suyo.

Él.

Ella podía protegerse contra todos, excepto de él.

No había tratado de esconderlo, o de negarlo. Ella misma le había confesado con devastadora honestidad que lo único que tenía que hacer era chasquear los dedos y ella acudiría corriendo. Habría subido las escaleras con él y lo habría dejado hacerle lo que quisiera.

Darien tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante recalentado. Parecía que había más de un dragón contra el que Serena lo necesitaba para luchar, y era su propio deseo sexual por ella.

Él le había dicho que regresaría a casa si la dejaba usarla sexualmente, y ella no había vacilado. Si eso era lo que él quería, entonces ella lo haría. Si él necesitaba un desahogo sexual, ella estaría disponible. Lo haría por Luna, por Davencourt, por él, pero… ¿qué pasaba con ella misma?

Era consciente de que podía entrar en la habitación de Serena en cualquier momento y tenerla, la tentación se lo comía vivo. Pero no quería que Serena se entregara a él por un sentimiento de culpa, o de deber, o incluso por su desacertada adoración a su héroe. Él no era ningún héroe, maldición, era un hombre. La deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer, un macho a su hembra. Si se metía en su cama simplemente porque estaba caliente y deseaba el alivio que él podía proporcionarle, estaría encantado por ello, porque era algo mucho más sencillo y simple que los motivos de otras personas, incluso que los de ella misma.

Dios, ¿y qué pasaba con sus propios motivos?

El sudor caía sobre sus ojos, escociéndolos y con un giro de muñeca puso el motor en marcha, encendió el aire acondicionado para que le brindara un soplo de vida. Se iba a causar un infarto a si mismo, sentado en un coche cerrado en pleno verano, tratando de desenredar sus emociones.

Amaba a Serena; la había amado toda su vida, pero como a una hermana, con una divertida y protectora indulgencia.

No había estado preparado para la fuerza y el ardor del deseo físico que se había desencadenado cuando ella había enredado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo había besado, diez largos años antes. Había surgido de la nada, como gases que se hubieran arremolinado y comprimido hasta alcanzar una masa crítica, y entonces explotar en una llamarada de deslumbrante ardor. Eso lo había noqueado, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Toda la situación parecía equivocada. Ella era demasiado joven; él siempre había pensado en ella como una hermana; estaba casado, por Dios. La culpa de aquella situación había sido toda suya. Incluso aunque su matrimonio se estuviese yendo al infierno, todavía estaba casado. Él había sido el experimentado; debería haber convertido el beso, con suavidad, en un impulsivo gesto de afecto, algo que no la hubiese avergonzado. En cambio, la había estrechado más contra él y convirtió el beso en algo diferente, en un beso más profundo, adulto, cargado de sexualidad. Lo que había pasado había sido por su culpa, no por la de Serena, pero ella intentaba todavía pagar el precio.

La mayor parte de las barreras para una relación sexual entre ellos habían desaparecido. Serena era ahora una mujer adulta, él no estaba casado, y no se sentía, en absoluto, fraternal con respecto a ella. Pero otras barreras permanecían: la presión familiar, el propio sentido del deber de Serena, su orgullo.

Resoplo para si mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Dios, sí, y no había que olvidar su propio orgullo masculino. No quería que ella se le entregara por Davencourt, la familia o cualquiera de aquellos otros motivos sin importancia. La quería yaciendo bajo él, excitada y jadeante porque lo deseaba. Ninguna otra razón serviría.

**_* * *_**

El bastardo había regresado. Las noticias corría por el condado como la pólvora y llegó a los bares esa misma noche. Zafiro Black se estremecía de rabia cada vez que el nombre de Darien Shield era mencionado. Shield se había librado del asesinato de Beril, y ahora estaba de vuelta para dominarlos a todos despóticamente otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado. Ah, aquel estúpido sheriff, culo gordo, no lo había detenido, dijo que no había pruebas suficientes para efectuar una acusación, pero todo el mundo sabía que lo habían sobornado. Los Tsukino y los Shield de este mundo nunca tenían que pagar por su mierda. Era la gente ordinaria quien lo hacia, no la gente rica que vivía en sus enormes casas de fantasía y estaba convencida de que las normas no se aplicaban a ellos.

Darien Shield había machacado la cabeza a Beril con el hierro de la chimenea. Todavía lloraba cuando pensaba en ello, su hermosa Beril con su cabello enmarañado de sangre y sesos y un lado de la cabeza aplastado. De alguna manera el bastardo había averiguado lo de Beril y él, y la había matado por ello. O tal vez Shield averiguó que el pequeño panecillo que se cocía en el horno no era suyo. Beril había dicho que ella se encargaría, y estaba tan plana que parecía mentira que estuviera preñada, aunque tal vez no lo bastante plana.

Nunca nadie le había pertenecido como Beril. Era salvaje aquella muchacha, salvaje y perversa, eso lo había excitado tanto que casi eyaculó en sus pantalones la primera vez que se había corrido para él. Ella también estaba excitada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y ardientes. Le había gustado el peligro de ello, la emoción de hacer lo prohibido. Aquella primera vez se había comportado como una fiera, arañándolo y corcoveando contra él, pero no se había corrido. Le había llevado un rato entenderlo. A Beril le gustaba follar por un montón de razones, pero el placer no había sido una de ellas. Usaba su cuerpo para confundir y enloquecer a los hombres, para afirmar su poder sobre ellos. Se lo había follado para devolvérsela al hijo de puta de su marido, para darle en los morros a todo el mundo y demostrarles que no le importaban nada. Ella no significaba nada para los demás, pero losabía, y así era cómo se tomaba la revancha.

Pero una vez que él lo entendió, no la dejo salirse con la suya. Nadie lo usaba, ni siquiera Beril. Especialmente no ella. La conocía como nadie más hacía o podría hacerlo, porque, por dentro, era igual que él.

Comenzó a trabajársela, con jueguecitos perversos, sin empujarla nunca demasiado lejos al principio. Se había hecho adicta, como el gato a la crema, algo prohibido sobre lo que regodearse cuando estaba en la mansión, sentada como una perfecta señora y riéndose por dentro de todos porque acababa de pasar la tarde revolcándose como una perra con un hombre que haría que todos se mearan encima si se enteraban.

Habían tenido que llevar cuidado; no podían ir a ningún motel de por allí y no siempre era posible para ella encontrar una excusa que le permitiera ausentarse y estar ilocalizable varias horas seguidas. Por lo general, se encontraban en algún punto de los bosques. Allí estaban cuando él había decidido que ya tenía suficiente de sus jueguecitos y le había enseñado quién era el jefe.

Cuando por fin la había dejado marchar, estaba cubierta de contusiones y mordeduras, pero se había corrido tantas veces que apenas fue capaz de sentarse en su caballo. Se había quejado amargamente de la necesidad de tener cuidado y no dejar que nadie viera las señales sobre su cuerpo, pero sus ojos brillaban. Él la había jodido tantas veces y tan fuerte que se había quedado seco y ella estaba en carne viva, y encantada. Todas sus mujeres anteriores habían gemido y llorado a lágrima viva cuando él se había puesto rudo con ellas, pero Beril no. Ella volvió por más, y repartió su propia medicina. Él había regresado a casa con la espalda marcada y sangrando más de una vez y cada ardiente cicatriz le recordaba a ella y alimentaba su hambre de Beril.

Nunca había habido otra mujer como su muchacha. Había vuelto por más y más y había insistido en juegos cada vez más rudos y perversos. Habían empezado con el sexo anal, esto le había dado a ella una autentica emoción, lo más vedado que podía hacer con el hombre más tabú. Maldita, maldita Beril. La había amado tanto.

No pasaba un día desde que se había ido en que no pensara en ella, en que no la echara de menos. Ninguna otra mujer podía encenderlo como ella lo hacía.

Ese maldito Darien Shield la había asesinado. Los había asesinado a los dos, a ella y al bebé. Y entonces se había largado libre como un pájaro y abandonó la ciudad antes de que él pudiera hacérselo pagar.

Pero había regresado.

Y esta vez sí lo iba a pagar.

Había procurado ser cuidadoso y no ser visto, pero había rondado bastante alrededor de Davencourt cuando se encontraba con Beril, así que conocía la propiedad. Era bastante grande, cientos de acres, así que podía acercarse a la casa desde cualquier lado que quisiera. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí; diez años, de hecho. Tendría que asegurarse de que ahora la vieja no tuviera perros guardianes y de que no se hubiera instalado ninguna alarma. Sabía que antes no había ninguna, porque Beril había tratado de convencerlo varias veces para que se colara en su habitación mientras su marido estaba de viaje de negocios. A ella le gustaba la idea de follárselo bajo el techo de su abuela y en la cama de su marido. El había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para negarse pero, maldición, se había sentido tentado.

Asumiendo que no hubiera ningún sistema de alarma, había cien maneras de introducirse en la casa. Todas esas puertas y ventanas…Sería un juego de niños. Había entrado en un montón de casas mejor protegidas que Davencourt. Los tontos, probablemente, se sentían seguros a pesar de lo lejos de la ciudad que se encontraban. La gente del campo no tenía arraigado el hábito de tomar precauciones para proteger su hogar, como lo hacían los de la ciudad, en quienes era algo automático.

Oh, sí. Darien Shield iba a pagar.


	16. CAPITULO 14

HOLA HERMOSAS LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS.

Capítulo 14

\- Creo que daré una fiesta de bienvenida a la casa para Darién, - reflexionó Luna al día siguiente, duchas a los requisitos con una uña en los dientes. -Nadie se atreverá a excusarse, porque ahora sabré exactamente quiénes son. De esta manera se verán obligados y ser educados con él y nos quitaremos en el medio de todos esos incómodos primeros encuentros al mismo tiempo.

Había momentos en los que Serena se veía obligada a recordar que aunque hacia más de sesenta años que Luna se había casado, había entrado a formar parte de la familia y se consideraba una Tsukino de mente y corazón, si arañabas la superficie encontrabas una Shield. Los Shield eran, sobre todos, tenaces y audaces. Puede que no siempre fueran correctos, pero eso no siempre tenía importancia, de todas formas. Una vez decidido el objetivo y la forma de alcanzarlo, derribaban todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino. El objetivo de Luna era rehabilitar a Darien y restaurarlo de nuevo en su posición en el condado y no le importaba sacar la artillería pesada para conseguir su objetivo.

La pertenencia a los mejores círculos en las Quad Cities no depende mucho de cómo tengas dinero, aunque ayudemos. Algunas familias de ingresos del estado pertenecientes a este grupo social, por ejemplo, a un combatiente de la guerra y no se refieren a ninguna de las Guerras Mundiales. Algunos de los jóvenes de la generación se han referido a ella como la Guerra Civil, pero también a los más refinados de la Guerra de la Agresión Norteña, y los más refinados de todos como la Pasada Desavenencia.

Los socios de negocios se han dado cuenta de cómo están las cosas con respecto a los Tsukinos y se les ha tratado Darien como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, no había sido así ni se había acusado, así como ¿por qué la muerte de su esposa iba a ser un impedimento para continuar con su asociación?

Sin embargo, se ha adherido a unos estándares más estrictos. Darien no sería invitado a las comidas y actos sociales donde tanto los negocios fueron discutidos y quedaron cerrados, lo que resulta una desventaja para los intereses de los Tsukino. Luna se preocupó por el dinero, pero se preocupó aún más por Darién y no estaba seguro. La invitaría a todos a su casa y todos acudirían porque eran sus amigos. ¿Qué te parece esta fiesta? Típico de la Luna utilizar su inminente fallecimiento como un medio para conseguir sus propios usuarios. Puede que esto no le gustara a sus amigos, pero vendrían. Incluso tenían cortes con Darien bajo su propio techo; Aunque técnicamente se trata de un techo de luna, todo el mundo asumió que Darien había regresado a casa para reclamar su herencia, lo que había hecho, así que pronto sería suya. Y habiendo aceptado su participación, se verían obligados a brindarle la suya.

Una vez que esto ocurriera, no habría tenido que dudar nunca de él, y sería bienvenido en todas las partes. Después de todo, no puedes vilipendiar a alguien tras haber sido invitado a tu casa. Eso fue algo que, simplemente, no se hacía.

\- ¿Se ha perdido la cabeza? - exigió Tellu. -No vendrá nadie. Seremos humillados.

\- No hay mares tonta. Por supuesto que la gente asistirá, no se atreverán ni no hacerlo. Ayer fue todo bien con el señor Alan ¿verdad Serena?

\- El señor Alan vive en Huntsville, - replicó Tellu, salvando a Serena de la necesidad de dar una respuesta. -¿Qué sabrá él?

\- Sabía lo que había pasado, eso era obvio en su cara. Pero al ser un hombre inteligente, que se ha convertido en un hombre inteligente. Que no lo era, - dijo Luna, con firmeza.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mama,- dijo Mimet. -Piensa en la vergüenza.

– Tu siempre estás de acuerdo con ella,- contestó Luna, con un brillo de batalla en los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse desviar de ella. -Si alguna vez discreparas, entonces tu opinión tendría más peso, querida. Ahora bien, si hubiera sido Serena quien me dijera que mi fiesta era una mala idea, me sentiría mucho más inclinada a escuchar.

Tellu resopló. -Como si Serena alguna vez discrepara contigo.

– Bien, lo hace bastante a menudo. Raras veces vemos de la misma forma los detalles de una decisión de negocios. Y me duele confesar que ella tiene razón más a menudo que no.

Puede que no fuera una completa mentira, pensó Serena, pero tampoco era exactamente la verdad. Ella nunca discutía con Luna; de vez en cuando veía las cosas de forma diferente, pero simplemente daba su opinión y era Luna quien tomaba la decisión final. Esto estaba muy lejos de estar abiertamente en desacuerdo.

Las tres se giraron hacia ella, Luna abiertamente triunfal, y Tellu y Mimet disgustadas por que su opinión fuera a prevalecer sobre la de ellas.

– Creo que esto debería ser decisión de Darien,- dijo ella, calmadamente. -Él es quién tendrá que soportar el escrutinio.

Luna frunció el ceño. -Cierto. Si no esta de acuerdo, no hay ni siquiera razón para hablar de ello. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas querida? Tal vez tú puedas conseguir que despegue su atención de la pantalla del ordenador durante cinco minutos.

Habían hecho una pausa para el almuerzo y ya habían terminado de comer, pero ahora disfrutaban de un té frío. Darien había pedido que le llevaran un par de sándwiches y café mientras seguía trabajando. Se había quedado en el estudio hasta las once la noche anterior y se había levantado a las seis para retomar su lectura de los informes. Serena lo sabía porque había estado despierta en ambas ocasiones, silenciosamente acurrucada en su sillón y viendo las horas pasar. Había sido una noche particularmente mala; no había dormido en absoluto y ahora estaba tan cansada que se temía que caería en un profundo sueño cuando se acostara. Era en esas ocasiones cuando con mayor probabilidad se despertaría en otra parte en la casa sin recordar cómo había llegado allí.

Era la presencia de Darien la que la había perturbado hasta el punto de que no había podido dar ni una cabezada. Tanto ella como Luna habían trabajado junto a él la noche anterior, repasando informes, hasta que Luna estuvo demasiado cansada y se fue a acostar. Después de eso, a solas con él en el estudio, Serena se había sentido cada vez más incomoda. ¿Preferiría él no estar a solas con ella después de lo que había pasado? ¿Pensaría que se estaba ofreciendo a si misma al quedarse allí sin la amortiguadora presencia de Luna?

Menos de una hora después se había disculpado y se había marchado a su habitación. Se dio un baño para calmar sus agotados nervios y luego se acomodó en su sillón para leer. Las palabras del libro parecían no tener sentido, no podía concentrarse en ellas. Darien estaba en la casa. Había trasladado sus cosas al cuarto contiguo al suyo. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Él se lo había dejado muy claro en Nogales, no estaba interesado en mantener una relación con ella. Había otros tres dormitorios que podría haber usado, pero había elegido aquel. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que simplemente no le importara tenerla al lado; su proximidad no tenía interés para él de ninguna manera.

Trataría de no cruzarse en su camino en la medida que le fuera posible, pensó. Le mostraría todos los expedientes en curso, contestaría a cualquier pregunta o duda que tuviera, pero, aparte de eso, no lo molestaría.

A las once lo oyó en el cuarto de al lado y vio la franja de luz que se filtró hacia la galería. Se había estirado y había apagado su lámpara para que él no viera su propia luz y supiera que todavía estaba despierta después de haber alegado estar muy cansada para poder marcharse una hora y media antes. En la oscuridad, se recostó, cerró los ojos, y lo escuchó moverse por la habitación, imaginando en su mente lo que hacía.

Oyó la ducha, y supo que estaba desnudo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar ante el recuerdo de su alto, duro y musculoso cuerpo y sus senos se estremecieron. Apenas podía creer que realmente hubiera hecho el amor con él, que había perdido su virginidad en una habitación de un motel barato cerca de la frontera mexicana, y que esto fuera, probablemente lo más cerca del cielo que fuera a estar nunca. Pensó en el rizado vello que cubría su pecho y en la esbeltez de sus nalgas. Recordó cómo sus poderosos muslos, ásperos por el vello, habían mantenido los suyos abiertos de par en par, cómo ella había clavado sus dedos en el profundo valle de músculos de la parte baja de su espalda. Durante una maravillosa noche había yacido en sus brazos y conoció tanto el deseo como la culminación.

La ducha se apagó, y unos diez minutos después el charco de luz sobre la galería se extinguió. A través de las puertas-ventanas abiertas de su habitación había oído el chasquido cuando él abrió las suyas para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la noche. ¿Estaría todavía desnudo? ¿Dormiría desnudo o en ropa interior? Tal vez llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama. La sorprendió la idea de que hubiera vivido en la misma casa con él desde los siete a los diecisiete años, y no supiera si se ponía algo para dormir.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. ¿Estaría en la cama, o permanecía allí de pie contemplando la tranquila noche? ¿Habría salido a la galería? Posiblemente fuera descalzo; no habría podido oírlo. ¿Estaría allí ahora mismo? ¿Había mirado hacia la derecha y notado que sus puertas estaban abiertas?

Finalmente, con los nervios de punta, Serena se había deslizado hasta las puertas y echado un vistazo al exterior. Nadie, ni desnudo ni vestido, estaba en la galería disfrutando de la noche. Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible había cerrado sus puertas y había regresado al sillón. Sin embargo, el sueño la eludió, y de nuevo había soportado el lento paso del tiempo.

– ¿ Serena?- la trajo de vuelta Luna, y Serena se percató de que había estado allí sentada, soñando despierta.

Murmurando una vaga disculpa, empujó atrás su silla. Tenía una la reunión a las dos con los organizadores de este año del Festival W.C. Handy de Agosto, así que asomaría la cabeza por la puerta del estudio, le preguntaría a Darien su opinión sobre el plan de Luna, y escaparía escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa. Quizás, para cuando regresara, él se habría cansado del papeleo y no tendría que soportar otra tarde de exquisita tortura, sentados codo con codo, escuchando su voz profunda, maravillándose de la velocidad con la que él asimilaba la información; en resumen, deleitándose con su presencia y preguntándose al mismo tiempo si pensaba que ella se sentaba demasiado cerca o que se aprovechaba demasiado de cualquier oportunidad de inclinarse sobre él. Incluso peor, ¿deseaba él que ella simplemente se marchara y desapareciera de su vista?

Cuando abrió la puerta, él alzó inquisitivamente la mirada de los papeles que tenía en su mano. Estaba recostado en su sillón, dueño de su espacio, con las botas cómodamente apoyadas sobre el escritorio.

– Lo siento,- balbució ella. -Debería haber llamado.

Él la contempló en silencio durante un largo momento, sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron sobre su nariz. -¿Por qué?- preguntó finalmente.

– Esto es tuyo ahora.- Su respuesta fue formulada con sencillez, sin inflexión.

Él bajó los pies del escritorio. -Entra y cierra la puerta.

Ella entró, pero permaneció de pie junto a la puerta cerrada. Darien se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio, después se apoyó contra el borde con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas estiradas. Era una postura negligente, pero aunque su cuerpo estaba relajado, su mirada era aguda mientras la escudriñaba.

– Tú no necesitas llamar nunca a esta puerta,- dijo finalmente. -Y vamos a dejar clara una cosa ahora mismo: no te estoy sustituyendo a ti, sustituyo a Luna. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sere. Ya te dije ayer que seria un idiota si te dejara fuera de la toma de decisiones. Tal vez pensaste que podrías pasarte todo el día con los caballos ahora que estoy de vuelta, y sí que tendrás más tiempo para ti, te lo prometo, pero sigues siendo necesaria aquí también.

Serena parpadeó, aturdida por este giro de los acontecimientos. A pesar de que él le había dicho después de la reunión con el Comisionado, ella no creyó que lo hubiera dicho realmente en serio. Una parte de ella lo había catalogado automáticamente como el tipo de cosas que Darien solía hacer cuando ella era pequeña, tranquilizándola para impedir que se apenara, fingiendo que ella era importante para alguien o algo. Había dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas la noche en que se había deslizado sobre un charco de sangre. Probablemente, había creído que podría poner a Darien al día, y luego su utilidad llegaría al final. Él se había ocupado sólo de todo antes de…

Su mente se detuvo en seco, con un respingo. No, eso no era cierto. Él había asumido la mayor parte de las responsabilidades, pero Luna había seguido implicada. Y eso fue antes de que también tuviera que ocuparse de su propiedad en Arizona. Un silencioso regocijo la recorrió, caldeando los rincones de su corazón, que ya había comenzado a helarse mientras se preparaba interiormente para asumir la idea de ser sustituida. Realmente la necesitaba.

Dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo. Y la había llamado Sere.

Seguía contemplándola con penetrante concentración. -Si no sonríes,- dijo suavemente, -no podré saber si estás contenta o no.

Ella se lo quedó mirando perpleja, buscando en su rostro alguna pista de lo que realmente había querido decir. ¿Sonreír? ¿Por qué iba a querer él que ella sonriera?

– Sonríe,- la incitó. -Recuerdas lo que es una sonrisa ¿no? Las comisuras de la boca se curvan así.- Alzó las comisuras de su propia boca con los dedos para demostrárselo. -Es lo que hace la gente cuando se siente feliz. Odias el papeleo ¿es eso? ¿No quieres ayudarme?

Vacilando ella estiró los extremos de la boca, curvándolos hacia arriba. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, breve y dubitativa, apenas esbozada antes de desaparecer y se quedó mirándolo solemnemente una vez más.

Pero evidentemente eso era lo que él deseaba, -Bien,- dijo él, enderezando su relajada posición. -¿Estás lista para volver al trabajo?

– Tengo una reunión a las dos. Lo siento.

– ¿Qué clase de reunión?

– Con los organizadores del Festival Handy.

Él se encogió de hombros, perdiendo el interés. Darien no era fan del jazz.

Serena recordó por qué estaba allí. -Luna me ha enviado para preguntarte que opinas sobre celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida.

Él soltó una breve carcajada, comprendiendo de inmediato las implicaciones. -Continúa al ataque, ¿eh? ¿Están Tellu y Mimet tratando de disuadirla?

No pareció necesitar una respuesta, o su silencio fue la respuesta suficiente. Lo meditó durante unos cinco segundos. -Adelante, ¿por qué demonios no? Me importa un carajo si eso hace sentir incómodo a todo el mundo. Dejé de preocuparme hace diez años por lo que la gente pensara de mí. Si alguien cree que no soy lo bastante bueno para tratar con ellos, entonces me llevaré los negocios de los Davencourt a otra parte; se lo tendrían merecido.

Ella asintió y asiendo el picaporte, se escabulló antes de que él pudiera hacerle más peticiones extrañas, como la de que sonriera.

Darien regresó a su asiento, pero no retomó de inmediato el informe que había estado estudiando antes de la entrada de Serena. Se quedó contemplando el lugar donde había estado parada, suspendida como un cervatillo a punto de huir. Todavía le dolía el pecho al recordar su patético remedo de una sonrisa y el atisbo de temor que hubo en sus ojos. Era difícil leer su expresión ahora, se mantenía escondida en su interior y apenas respondía al mundo exterior. Esto lo crispaba, porque la Serena que recordaba era una de las personas más extrovertidas que había conocido. Si ahora quería saber como se sentía respecto a cualquier cosa, tenía que estar profundamente pendiente de cada matiz de su expresión y de su lenguaje corporal, antes de que ella pudiera sofocarlos.

Se había quedado atónita cuando le había dicho que seguía necesitando su ayuda. Dio las gracias mentalmente a Luna por darle la clave para manipular a Serena. La idea de que alguien la necesitara llegaba a su interior como ninguna otra cosa y no podía evitar responder. Durante una fracción de segundo había vislumbrado la asombrada y pura felicidad que había brillado en lo más profundo de sus ojos, y luego había sido tan velozmente escondida que si deliberadamente no hubiera estado mirándola con fijeza, le habría pasado desapercibida.

Había mentido. Podía manejarlo todo sin su ayuda. Incluso con la carga añadida de su propiedad en Arizona. Se crecía con la presión, su nivel de energía parecía aumentar al ritmo que su tiempo decrecía. Pero ella necesitaba sentirse necesaria, y él necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

La deseaba.

La frase palpitó como una reverberación en su mente, por sus venas, por cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Deseo. No la había tomado en Nogales por venganza o debido a aquel maldito trato que había hecho con ella, ni siquiera por no herir sus sentimientos echándose atrás después ir tan lejos. La simple verdad era que la había tomado porque la deseaba y era lo bastante despiadado para usar cualquier medio necesario para conseguirla. El tequila no era excusa, aunque hubiera aflojado el control que mantenía sobre sus instintos más incivilizados.

Había permanecido tumbado en su cama la noche anterior, sin poder dormir, pensando en ella en la habitación de al lado, preguntándose si estaría despierta, su maldita imaginación volviéndolo loco.

Saber que podía tener Serena en el momento que quisiera era un afrodisíaco más poderoso que cualquier otro que se hubiera descubierto o inventado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar la cama y salir a la galería, para deslizarse después a través de las puertas de su habitación. Ella tenía insomnio; estaría despierta, viendo como se acercaba a ella. Podría simplemente meterse en la cama y ella lo recibiría en sus brazos, en su cuerpo, sin preguntas ni vacilaciones.

Sueños eróticos sobre aquel beso que habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo habían atormentado sus noches durante años. Eso había sido bastante malo, pero los sueños eran sólo imaginación. Ahora que sabía exactamente lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con ella, ahora que la realidad había desplazado a la imaginación, la tentación era constante, un hambre que crecía incesantemente y amenazaba con despedazar su autocontrol.

Dios, ella había sido tan dulce, tan tímida, y tan malditamente estrecha que quedaba empapado en sudor recordando cómo se había sentido al entrar en ella. No había dejado de mirarla mientras le hacía el amor y vio la expresión de su rostro, cómo el delicado rosado de sus pezones se oscurecía por la excitación. Incluso a pesar de que le había hecho daño, se había aferrado a él, arqueando las caderas para tomarlo más profundamente aún. Había sido tan fácil llevarla al clímax que se había sentido cautivado, deseando hacerlo muchísimas veces más y así podría mirar su cara mientras se estremecía, sentir su cuerpo contrayéndose y palpitando alrededor de él.

La noche había resultado una exquisita tortura, y él sabía que libraría la misma batalla cada noche, con su frustración aumentando por minutos. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar antes de que su autocontrol se quebrara, pero por el bien de Serena tenía que intentarlo.

Llevaba de regreso en Davencourt poco más de veinticuatro horas, y la había tenido dura durante lo que parecía la mayor parte de ese tiempo, sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado en compañía de ella. Si hubiera mostrado la más mínima inclinación a coquetear con él, dado la más somera señal de que también lo deseaba, probablemente no podría haber resistido la tentación. Pero Serena había parecido totalmente inconsciente de él como hombre, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado juntos en la cama. La idea lo enfurecía, pero lo que le parecía más probable es que se hubiera acostado con él solamente para conseguir que regresara a Davencourt.

Pero esa idea, en vez de disipar su ardor, sólo lo intensificó. Deseó echársela al hombro, llevársela para una sesión de ardiente y perezoso sexo, en una cama bañada por la luz del sol demostrándole que ella lo deseaba a él, y que Davencourt y Luna no tenían nada que ver con ello. El hecho era, que en lo que respectaba a Serena, sus instintos sexuales se tornaban tan malditamente primitivos que no le extrañaría empezar a gruñir y a golpearse el pecho con los puños en cualquier momento.

Y eso tan solo después de un día.

El rencor que había sentido por ella durante todos esos años había desaparecido. Tal vez quedó destruido durante la noche que habían pasado juntos y simplemente no se dio cuenta en el momento. El hábito era algo poderoso; estabas tan acostumbrado a algo, que esperabas que siguiera estando allí incluso cuando ya había desaparecido. Si hubiera quedado algún vestigio, ella lo demolió a la mañana siguiente con su serena dignidad y la completa impotencia con la que le había dicho, -Lo único que tenías que hacer era chasquear los dedos y yo habría acudido corriendo.- No muchas mujeres se habrían entregado así a si mismas; ninguna que él conociera, de hecho, excepto Serena. Se había quedado asombrado por el coraje que habría necesitado ella para decir algo así, sabiendo que era un arma que depositaba en sus manos y tal vez se sintiera inclinado a usarla.

No lo estaba. Levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos, observando el gesto. Así. Podría tenerla así de fácil. La deseaba, Dios sabía que la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Pero lo que más deseaba, incluso más de lo que ansiaba hacerle el amor, era verla sonreír otra vez.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa aquella tarde, Serena estaba agotada. Por lo general encontraba las reuniones de los comités terriblemente aburridas, y ésta, además, se había prolongado durante horas debatiendo los detalles más insignificantes. Como de costumbre, había permanecido silenciosamente sentada, aunque esta vez hubiera estado más concentrada en mantenerse erguida y con los ojos abiertos que en lo que la gente decía.

Cuando giró hacia el sur en la Autopista 43, el sol y el calor eran más de que lo que podía soportar. Parpadeó somnolienta, alegrándose de estar tan cerca de casa. Era casi la hora de cenar, sin embargo, lo que ella planeaba era descansar una siesta. Podía comer siempre que quisiera, pero el sueño era algo mucho más difícil de conseguir y mucho más valioso.

Giró hacia la derecha por una carretera secundaria, y aproximadamente una milla después giró a la izquierda por el camino privado que llevaba a Davencourt. Si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño, conduciría más rápido, y no se habría percatado del borroso movimiento que captó con el rabillo del ojo. Redujo la marcha aún más, girando la cabeza para ver lo que había llamado su atención.

Al principio sólo vio al caballo, encabritándose y desplomándose, su primer pensamiento fue que había perdido a su jinete y se había escapado, y ahora las riendas se le habían enredado en algún matorral. Olvidó su cansancio mientras la urgencia invadía sus músculos. Frenó de golpe, puso la palanca en punto muerto, y saltó del coche, dejando el motor en marcha y la puerta abierta. Podía oír el dolor y el miedo en los relinchos del caballo cuando se encabritó otra vez.

Serena no pensó en sus caros zapatos ni en su vestido de seda. No pensó en nada excepto en llegar hasta el caballo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo. Saltó por encima de la zanja poco profunda del otro lado del camino, y corrió torpemente a través del pequeño campo hacia los árboles, los tacones de sus zapatos hundiéndose en la tierra a cada paso. Se sumergió hasta las rodillas en los hierbajos que le arañaron las piernas, se enganchó las medias en unas zarzas, y se torció un tobillo al pisar un agujero. Hizo caso omiso de todo esto mientras corría tan rápido como podía, toda su atención centrada en llegar junto al animal.

Entonces el caballo se deslizo a un lado, y vio al hombre. No lo había visto antes porque estaba al otro lado del animal, y la maleza había bloqueado parcialmente su visión.

Las riendas del caballo no estaban enredadas en nada. El hombre las agarraba con un puño, y en el otro sostenía una rama de árbol con la que esta golpeando al caballo.

La furia retumbó en su interior, bombeando adrenalina a sus músculos. Se oyó gritar a sí misma, vio al hombre mirar en su dirección con expresión de susto, entonces surgió sobre la maleza y lanzó todo su peso contra él, golpeándolo de costado. No podría haberlo hecho si él la hubiera visto y se hubiera preparado, pero lo pilló desprevenido. -¡Basta!- gritó furiosa, colocándose entre él y el asustado caballo. -¡No se atreva a golpear a este animal otra vez!

Él recobró el equilibrio y se giró hacia ella, agarrando la rama como si fuera a usarla contra ella. Serena registró el peligro en su rostro, la venenosa cólera en sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme. Su retraimiento emocional no incluía quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras cualquier animal, en especial un caballo, era maltratado. Se preparó a si misma para resistir, esperando a que él la atacara. Si lo embestía, podría asestarle un golpe y tal vez hacerle perder el equilibrio de nuevo. En ese caso, no tardaría ni un segundo en montar al caballo y largarse tan rápido como pudiera.

Sus ojos eran de un ardiente azul eléctrico cuando dio un paso hacia ella, con el brazo levantado y listo para golpear. Su rostro estaba congestionado y sus labios retraídos sobre sus dientes en un gruñido.- ¡Maldita putita…!

– ¿Quién es usted?- exigió Serena, avanzando medio paso hacia él para demostrar que no le tenía miedo. Era un farol -estaba súbitamente aterrorizada- pero la furia en su interior era todavía tan fuerte que la mantuvo firme. -¿Qué hace en nuestra propiedad?

Tal vez él se pensó mejor lo de golpearla. Por lo que fuera, se detuvo, aunque fue lento en dejar caer el brazo. Retrocedió unos pasos, respirando con fuerza y fulminándola con la mirada. -¿Quién es usted?- exigió ella otra vez. Algo en él le era extrañamente familiar, como si hubiera visto aquella expresión antes. Pero sabía que no lo había visto en su vida, pensó que lo recordaría, porque aquellos ojos intensamente azules y el espeso cabello canoso eran muy distintivos. Era un hombre corpulento, probablemente en la cincuentena, cuyos amplios hombros y pecho como un barril daban la impresión de una fuerza casi brutal. Lo que más la perturbó, sin embargo, fue la sensación de maldad que emanaba de él. No, maldad no. Era más impersonal que eso, como una simple y total carencia de conciencia o moralidad. Eso era. Sus ojos, a pesar de su intenso colorido, eran fríos y vacíos.

– Quién soy no es asunto suyo,- se mofó él. -Y tampoco lo que estoy haciendo.

– Cuando lo hace en la tierra de los Tsukino, lo es. No se atreva a golpear a este caballo otra vez, ¿me oye?

– Es mi caballo, y haré lo que me de la maldita gana. El bastardo me tiró.

– Entonces tal vez debiera aprender a montar mejor a caballo,- replicó ella, airadamente. Se dio la vuelta para agarrar las riendas que colgaban y murmurar dulcemente al caballo, después le acarició el cuello. Este resopló nerviosamente, pero se calmó cuando ella siguió acariciándolo suavemente. El caballo no era un valioso ejemplar de pura raza como los adorados ejemplares de Luna; era de raza indeterminada, sin rasgos sobresalientes, pero Serena no veía ninguna razón para que fuera maltratado.

– Por qué no se ocupa de sus asuntos, señoritinga, y me olvidaré de enseñarle algunas maneras.

La amenaza en su voz la hizo girarse. Estaba más cerca, y en su mirada ahora había una expresión salvaje. Con rapidez, Serena retrocedió, maniobrando de modo que el caballo quedara entre ella y el hombre.

– Márchese de nuestra tierra,- dijo, con frialdad. -O le haré detener.

Su boca perversamente sensual se retorció en una nueva mueca de desprecio.

-Apuesto a que sí. El sheriff es un lameculos, especialmente cuando se trata del trasero de un Tsukino. No le supondrá ninguna diferencia que no supiera que estaba en su preciosa propiedad, ¿verdad?

– No cuando estaba maltratando a su caballo,- contestó Serena, en tono aún helado. -Ahora márchese.

El sonrió desdeñosamente. -No puedo. Todavía tiene mi caballo.

Serena dejo caer las riendas y retrocedió otro cauteloso paso. -Ya está. Ahora márchese de nuestra propiedad y si lo vuelvo a ver maltratando a otro animal, lo haré detener bajo la acusación de crueldad. Puede que no sepa su nombre, pero puedo describirlo, y no debe haber mucha gente con su aspecto.- Nadie que ella supiera; sus ojos eran muy característicos.

El volvió a adoptar una expresión furiosa y la violencia volvió a aparecer en aquellos ojos, pero evidentemente se lo pensó mejor y se limito a tomar las riendas. Se encaramó a la silla de montar con un mínimo esfuerzo, lo que lo reveló como un jinete experimentado. -Hasta la vista,-se burló, y clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo. El animal, sobresaltado, saltó hacia delante, pasando tan cerca de ella que la habría derribado si no se hubiera apartado de un salto.

Cabalgó en dirección a la carretera, inclinándose para evitar las ramas bajas que colgaban. Estuvo fuera de su vista en un momento, aunque le llevó mas tiempo dejar de oír el sordo sonido de los cascos del caballo.

Serena se acercó a un robusto roble y se dejó caer contra él, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose.

Esa había sido una de las cosas más estúpida y temeraria que había hecho en su vida. Había tenido muchísima suerte y lo sabía. Aquel hombre podría haberla herido seriamente, violarla, o incluso matarla…cualquier cosa. Se había metido de cabeza en una situación peligrosa sin pararse a pensar. Esa impulsividad había sido la causa de la mayoría de sus problemas en la infancia y había sido el detonador de la trágica muerte de Beril y de la marcha de Darien.

Creía que su vena imprudente había quedado destruida para siempre, pero ahora se encontró con que, para su consternación, seguía al acecho profundamente enterrada en su interior, pero lista para saltar a la superficie. Probablemente habría surgido antes, si algo la hubiese hecho enfadar. Pero los caballos no eran maltratados en Davencourt, y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se permitía interesarse por casi nada en absoluto. Darien se había marchado, una interminable procesión de días se habían sucedido insípida y monótonamente.

Seguía temblando por las secuelas del miedo y la furia, las piernas casi no la sostenían. Respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de obligarse a tranquilizarse. No podía irse a casa así, con su autocontrol pendiendo de un hilo. Cualquiera que la viera sabría que había pasado algo, y no tenía ganas de relatar todo el asunto y soportar las recriminaciones. Sabía que había sido una estúpida, y muy afortunada.

Pero sobre todo, no quería que nadie la viera alterada. Se sentía avergonzada y aterrorizada por esta inesperada vulnerabilidad. Tenía que protegerse mejor. No podía hacer nada acerca de su permanente debilidad en lo que se refería a Darien, pero ninguna otra de sus defensas internas podría soportar otra grieta.

Cuando sintió las piernas lo bastante firmes, abandonó el bosque y vadeó el campo de maleza, teniendo cuidado esta vez de evitar las zarzas. El tobillo derecho le palpitaba de dolor, recordándole que se lo había torcido.

Cuando llegó hasta su coche, se sentó de costado en el asiento del conductor, con las piernas hacia fuera. Inclinándose, se quitó los zapatos y sacudió la suciedad. Después de un rápido vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no viniera ningún coche por el camino, metió las manos bajo la falda y se quitó las medias destrozadas. Las uso para limpiar los zapatos lo mejor que pudo y luego se los puso sobre los pies desnudos.

Llevamos pañuelos de papel en el bolso. Cogiendo uno, lo humedeció con la lengua, y se frotó los arañazos hasta que las diminutas gotas de sangre desaparecieron. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer para recomendar. De todas las formas, para que lo vean, usemos el viejo truco de su infancia, haciendo uso de la escalera exterior para subir al primer piso y dar un rodeo para llegar a su habitación.

No sabía quién era aquel hombre, pero no esperaba volver a ver nunca más.


	17. CAPITULO 15

HOLA CHICAS BELLAS AQUÍ HAY OTRO MAS PARA QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA

Capítulo 15

Era justo como en los viejos tiempos, tratando de colarse en su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Pensó que antes, por lo general trataba de esconderse después de cometer alguna travesura o de una metedura de pata social. La confrontación con aquel bruto desconocido era algo mucho más serio. Además ahora era lo bastante madura como para admitir la insensatez en vez de contar una trola para tratar de esconderla. No iba a mentir si le preguntaban, pero no tenía la menor intención de contar voluntariamente lo que había pasado.

Serena llegó a su habitación sin incidentes. Rápidamente se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, estremeciéndose cuando el agua le escoció sobre los arañazos de las piernas. Después de enjabonarse a conciencia, la mejor protección contra algún posible roce con plantas venenosas que hubieran podido estar escondidas entre la maleza y los árboles, se puso antiséptico en las heridas, seguido inmediatamente de una calmante aplicación de crema de aloe. El escozor se detuvo casi de inmediato, y sin aquel constante recordatorio del inquietante encuentro, sus nervios comenzaron a calmarse.

Unas pasadas con el cepillo devolvieron el orden a su pelo, y tres minutos de aplicación de cosméticos escondieron cualquier signo exterior de su trastorno. Serena miró fijamente la sofisticada imagen que le devolvía el espejo; a veces se quedaba sorprendida por el reflejo que le devolvía, como si no fuera realmente ella. Gracias a Dios por las mujeres de su hermandad universitaria, pensó. La mayor parte de los cambios de su vida habían estado marcados por la pérdida: la muerte de sus padres, el asesinato de Beril, la marcha de Darien. La Universidad, sin embargo, había sido un cambio para bien, y el mérito de ello correspondía por entero a aquellas jóvenes de hablar cadencioso, con ojos de águila y lengua afilada que habían tomado bajo su protección a aquella jovencita inadaptada y habían derramado su sabiduría tanto en el ámbito social como en el de la cosmética para convertirla en una debutante aceptable. Era gracioso como el aprender a aplicarse el rímel expertamente se había traducido en una pizca más de seguridad en sí misma y como el dominar con gracia un paso de baile había, de alguna forma, desatado su lengua y le permitió mantener una charla social.

Deslizó los aros de oro blanco en los agujeros de sus lóbulos, girando la cabeza para comprobar su aspecto. Le gustaba como le quedaban, la forma en que las puntas se su pelo se rizaban a través de ellos, como si hubiese sido expresamente cortado para hacerlo así. Otra cosa más que las compañeras de hermandad le habían enseñado, era a apreciar ciertos aspectos de su apariencia. El mayor regalo que le habían hecho estaba formado por todos esos pequeños logros: aprender a bailar, a maquillarse, a vestirse bien, a alternar en sociedad. El acople de cada uno de ellos había sido tan sutil que ni lo había notado, cada pieza encajando discretamente en su lugar, hasta que de repente se hizo tan evidente que pudo verla, y se quedó perpleja por ello.

Autoconfianza.

¡Cómo había envidiado siempre a la gente que la poseía! Darien y Luna poseían una seguridad en sí mismos dinámica y agresiva, de la que construye imperios y funda naciones. Tellu por lo general se centraba en si misma, pero lo cierto era, en cualquier caso, que se creía mejor que nadie. La autoconfianza de Beril había sido monumental. Andrew la poseía en su trato con los animales y en su cuidado, y Lita en su dominio de la cocina. Incluso los mecánicos del concesionario donde había comprado su coche estaban seguros de su capacidad para resolver cualquier problema de su ámbito.

Aquella estructura lentamente forjada era su seguridad en si misma. La comprensión la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida. Se sentía segura de si misma en lo que se refería a los caballos; eso siempre había sido cierto. Se había sentido segura de si misma- o fue pura temeridad- para enfrentarse con aquel hombre horrible en el bosque hoy y obligarlo a dejar de maltratar a aquel caballo.

La fuerza combinada de la sorpresa y la furia la habían lanzado a la acción, con un espíritu que no sabía que anidara en su interior. El caballo había sido el catalizador, desde luego; amaba tanto a los animales que siempre la había sacado de sus casillas ver que alguien maltrataba a alguno. A pesar de ello, sus propias acciones la sorprendieron, enfrentándola a una parte de si misma que creía que hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto, o al menos quedado bloqueada. Nunca había sido dada a las rabietas o a salirse con la suya en todo, pero si hacía valer su opinión cuando le parecía apropiado. Mantenía una gran parte de ella en privado, pero era por decisión propia, su manera de manejar la angustia y mantener el dolor a raya. Se protegía a si misma no dejando translucir su preocupación, o al menos no dejando saber a los demás lo que le afectaba, en general, ese aspecto de indiferencia funcionaba.

Siguió mirando fijamente en el espejo el rostro que tan bien conocía, pero que de repente parecía distinto y nuevo, como si acabara de descubrir una perspectiva diferente del mismo.

La gente en la ciudad la trataba con respeto, prestando atención cuando daba su opinión, las pocas veces que lo hacía. Incluso hasta había un grupo de jóvenes mujeres de negocios de la zona de Shoals que con regularidad la invitaban a sus almuerzos del sábado en Callahan, no para hablar de negocios, sino para charlar riendo, bromeando y… ser amigas. Amigas. No la invitaban porque fuera la suplente de Luna, o porque quisieran presentarle un proyecto o pedirle un favor. La invitaban simplemente porque les caía bien.

No se había dado cuenta. Sus labios se entreabrieron sorprendidos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pensar en si misma como la representante de Luna que no había considerado la posibilidad de ser invitada a ningún sitio por si misma.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Pensó en ello, pero no pudo encontrar el momento. El proceso había sido tan gradual que no encontró ningún acontecimiento aislado que marcara el cambio.

Una sensación de paz comenzó a extenderse en lo más profundo de su interior. Darien iba a tener Davencourt, tal y como Luna siempre planeó, pero el profundamente arraigado temor que Serena sentía y con el que siempre había vivido, el de tener que abandonar sus protectores confines comenzó a desvanecerse. Seguía pensando en marcharse de la mansión; lo amaba tanto que desconfiaba de su autocontrol estando cerca de él. Si se quedaba, probablemente acabaría arrastrándose hasta su cama cualquier noche y rogándole que la tomara de nuevo.

No quería eso. No quería avergonzarlo ni a él, ni a si misma. Esta recién descubierta sensación de valor era demasiado nueva, demasiado frágil, para sobrevivir a otro devastador rechazo.

Comenzó a pensar dónde iría, lo que haría. Deseaba permanecer en la zona de los Shoals, por supuesto; sus raíces estaban profundamente enterradas allí, por generaciones. Tenía dinero propio, heredado de sus padres, y también heredaría una parte de Luna aunque el grueso de la fortuna fuera a parar a Darien. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Era un pensamiento liberador.

Quería criar y entrenar a caballos.

Cuando Luna muriera, la deuda de gratitud en la que había incurrido con ella, cuando a los siete años, aterrorizada y devastada por la pena, había oído decir a su abuela que podía irse a vivir con ella quedaría saldada. También era una deuda de amor, tan vinculante como la de gratitud. Eso fue lo que la mantuvo al lado de su abuela, convirtiéndose gradualmente en las piernas, ojos y oídos de Luna cuando su salud fue debilitándose por la edad. Pero cuando Luna ya no estuviera, y Davencourt estuviera a salvo en las capaces manos de Darien, Serena sería libre.

Libre. La palabra susurró y se expandió a través de ella, como las alas de una mariposa cuando van surgiendo del capullo.

Podría tener su propia casa, una que fuera únicamente suya, y nunca más dependería de nadie para tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Luna, ahora entendía de inversiones y finanzas; se sentía capaz de manejar su propio dinero, así que siempre estaría segura. Criaría sus propios caballos, pero eso sería sólo algo marginal. Quería entrar en el negocio como entrenadora; la gente le llevaría sus caballos para que los adiestrara. Incluso Andrew dijo que nunca había visto a nadie con tanta capacidad para calmar con un toque a un animal asustado o mal adiestrado, o incluso a uno que simplemente tuviera mal genio.

Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer de ello su profesión. Y por primera vez en su vida, viviría para sí misma.

El carillón del vestíbulo dio la hora suavemente, un sonido apenas audible allí, en la parte trasera de la enorme mansión. Asustada, echó un vistazo a su reloj y vio que era la hora de la cena, y todavía no estaba vestida. La siesta que había planeado echarse era imposible ahora, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, así que bien podía comer.

Apresuradamente fue hasta su armario y sacó el primer conjunto que vio, unos pantalones de seda y una túnica sin mangas a juego. Los pantalones esconderían los arañazos de sus piernas, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Ahora sabía elegir ropa elegante y apropiada, pero nunca había aprendido a disfrutar de ello.

– Lo siento, llego tarde,- dijo, cuando entró en el comedor. Todos estaban ya sentados; Helios y Saory eran los únicos ausentes, aunque ahora rara vez cenaban en casa. Helios se pasaba todo el tiempo con su novia, y sólo Dios sabía dónde pasaba el tiempo Saory.

– ¿A qué hora has llegado a casa?- le preguntó Darien. -No te oí entrar.- Sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en ella, de la misma forma que cuando era una adolescente y la pillaba tratando escapar sin que lo notaran.

– A las cinco y media, más o menos.- No sabía la hora exacta, porque todavía estaba muy alterada cuando llegó. -Subí directamente a mi habitación a darme una ducha antes de la cena.

– Hace un calor tan pegajoso, que tengo que ducharme dos veces al día,- estuvo de acuerdo Mimet. -La empresa de Rubeus quiso trasladarlo a Tampa. ¿Te imaginas lo peor que es la humedad allí abajo? Simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Rubeus echó un breve vistazo a su esposa, luego devolvió su atención a su plato. Era un hombre alto y reservado que rara vez hablaba, con el cabello gris cortado a cepillo, y por lo que Serena sabía, no hacía nada para relajarse o divertirse. Rubeus se marchaba a trabajar, volvía a casa con más trabajo en su abultado maletín, y empleaba el tiempo entre la cena y la hora de acostarse encorvado sobre sus papeles, trabajando. Por lo que ella sabía, era uno más entre la multitud de ejecutivos de mando intermedio, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía en que consistía su trabajo. Rubeus nunca hablaba de su trabajo, nunca contaba anécdotas graciosas sobre sus compañeros. Estaba simplemente allí, una barca arrastrada por la estela de Mimet.

– ¿Un simple traslado?- preguntó Darien, su fría mirada azul alternando de Rubeus a Mimet. -¿O un ascenso?

– Ascenso,- dijo Rubeus, sucinto.

– Pero eso significaba trasladarnos,- explicó Mimet.-Y los gastos de mantenimiento serían más elevados, por lo que habríamos salido perdiendo dinero con ese supuesto ascenso. Lo rechazó, por supuesto.

Eso significaba que ella se había negado en redondo a trasladarse, fue lo que pensó Serena mientras se aplicaba metódicamente a la tarea de comer. Viviendo en Davencourt, no tenían gasto ninguno de alojamiento, y Mimet usaba ese dinero para alternar en los círculos sociales más exclusivos. Si se hubieran trasladado, tendría que pagarse su propia casa y comida, y el nivel de vida de Mimet descendería.

Rubeus debería haberse ido y haber dejado a Mimet la decisión de seguirlo o no, pensó Serena. Al igual que ella, él necesitaba desvincularse de Davencourt y buscar su propio lugar. Tal vez Davencourt era demasiado hermoso; era más que una simple casa para la gente que vivía en ella, era casi como si tuviera existencia propia. Ellos querían poseerla, y en cambio eran ellos los poseídos, manteniéndolos cautivos con el conocimiento de que después de Davencourt, ninguna otra casa podría ser tan magnífica.

Pero ella escaparía, se prometió. Nunca pensó en poder poseer Davencourt, así que no estaba atada a ella por las cadenas de la envidia. El miedo era lo que la había mantenido en este lugar, el deber, y el amor. La primera razón ya había desaparecido, las dos restantes desaparecerían pronto, y entonces sería libre.

Después de la cena, Darien dijo a Luna, -Si no estás demasiado cansada, me gustaría discutir contigo una inversión que he estado considerando.

– Desde luego,- dijo ella, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del comedor.

Serena permaneció sentada a la mesa, con expresión neutra. Se llevó a la boca el último bocado de la tarta de fresa que Lita había servido de postre, obligándose a comérselo, aunque no le apeteciera más que todos los demás bocados que habían precedido a este.

Darien hizo una pausa en la puerta y miró alrededor con un leve ceño, sus oscuras cejas fruncidas como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella no los acompañaba.- ¿No vienes?

Silenciosamente ella se levantó y los siguió, preguntándose si él realmente esperaba que ella asumiera automáticamente que estaba incluida, o si el hacerlo fue una ocurrencia posterior. Probablemente esto último; Darien estaba acostumbrado desde siempre a discutir sus decisiones comerciales con Luna, pero, y a pesar de todo lo que había dicho de querer que Serena continuara con sus actuales responsabilidades, no pensaba en ella como en alguien con autoridad.

Y tenía razón, pensó, afrontando despiadadamente la verdad. No tenía autoridad más allá de la que él o Luna le concedieran, lo cual no era verdadera autoridad. Cualquiera de ellos podría tirar de las riendas en cualquier momento, despojándola hasta de la mera apariencia de poder.

Entraron en el estudio y se acomodaron en sus sitios de costumbre: Darien en el escritorio que hasta hacia poco había sido el de ella, Serena en un sillón y Luna en el sofá. Serena tenía los nervios a flor de piel, como si se los hubieran vuelto del revés. El último par de horas había estado repleto de revelaciones sobre su propio carácter, nada enorme y dramático, no obstante todos esos descubrimientos la habían dejado con la sensación de que nada era lo mismo y que nunca fue como ella creía que había sido.

Darien estaba hablando, pero por primera vez en su vida Serena no estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras como si estas surgieran de la misma boca de Dios. Apenas lo oyó. Hoy se había enfrentado a un bruto, y descubierto que a la gente le gustaba por si misma. Había tomado una decisión con respecto al resto de su vida. Como un niño se había sentido indefensa para controlar su vida, y durante los últimos diez largos años había dejado que esta pasara, retirándose a un lugar seguro en su interior donde nadie pudiera herirla. Pero ahora podíatomar las riendas; no tenía por que permitir que las cosas ocurrieran como otra persona dictara, podía tomar sus propias decisiones, establecer sus propias reglas. La sensación de poder era a la vez embriagadora y aterradora, pero la excitación que le ocasionaba era indiscutible.

– …una inversión importante por nuestra parte,- decía Darien, -pero Diamante siempre ha sido fiable.

La atención de Serena se concentro de repente, atraída por el nombre que Darien acababa de mencionar, y recordó el chisme que había oído aquella misma tarde.

Luna asintió. -Suena interesante, aunque, por supuesto…

– No,- dijo Serena.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, roto tan solo por el apagado tic-tac del viejo reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Era difícil decir quién estaba más atónito, Luna, Darien, o la misma Serena. Algunas veces creyó que Luna debería reconsiderar sus decisiones, y de forma mesurada le había expuesto su razonamiento, pero nunca había discrepado rotundamente con ella. No como acababa de hacer. No lo había dejado salir como "bueno-vamos-a-pensárnoslo", sino que fue una declaración firme y tajante.

Luna se recostó en el sofá, parpadeando levemente por la sorpresa. Darien se había girado ligeramente en el asiento para poder mirarla de frente y se quedó contemplándola durante un rato tan largo que se le tensó hasta el último de sus nervios. Había un extraño destello en sus brillantes y ardientes ojos.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó finalmente, en tono suave.

Serena deseó desesperadamente haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Su impulsiva negación se basaba únicamente en un cotilleo que había oído esa tarde en la reunión para organizar el Festival musical. ¿Y si después de que Darien la escuchara, le dirigía una condescendiente sonrisa, como un adulto al escuchar el inverosímil pero divertido razonamiento de un niño, y volvía a su discusión con Luna? Su nuevo y preciado sentimiento de autoconfianza se marchitaría en su interior.

Luna se había acostumbrado a prestar atención a las observaciones de Serena, pero esta las ofrecía simplemente como tales, y dejaba la decisión final a su abuela. Nunca antes había emitido un rotundo "no".

– Vamos, Sere,- la engatusó Darien. -Tú observas a la gente, notas cosas que a los demás se nos escapan. ¿Qué sabes sobre Diamante?

Ella inspiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros. -Es solo algo que oí hoy. Diamante necesita dinero desesperadamente. Esmeralda lo abandonó ayer, y se comenta que le va a sacar una enorme pensión, porque lo pillo en el cuarto de la colada con una compañera del colegio de Kaolinete que había venido de visita durante un par de semanas. Es más, según lo que se comenta, el engaño dura desde Navidad, y al parecer la chica, que acaba de cumplir diecinueve años, está embarazada de cuatro meses.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y entonces Luna dijo, -Creo recordar que Kaolinete trajo una amiga para las vacaciones de Pascua.

Darien resopló y una sardónica sonrisa curvó su boca.- ¿Suena como si Diamante hubiese celebrado su propio alzamiento personal?, ¿no?

– ¡Darien! ¡No seas blasfemo!- Pero a pesar de su genuino sobresalto ante el comentario, el sentido del humor de Luna tenía una vena irreverente, trató de contener la sonrisa mientras lanzaba una consternada mirada de reojo a Serena.

– Lo lamento,- se disculpó rápidamente Darien, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo un brillo malicioso. Había sorprendido la mirada que Luna dirigió a Serena, como si la alarmara que esta oyera un comentario subido de tono. Era una actitud pasada de moda, proteger a una virgen, fuera cual fuera su edad, de cualquier insinuación sexual. Que Luna creyera que Serena aún era virgen significaba que no había habido ninguna relación amorosa en la vida de esta, ni siguiera en la Universidad.

Luna había tenido toda la razón, pensó Darien, acelerándosele el corazón cuando una imagen de aquella noche en Nogales destelló en su mente. Serena había sido virgen, hasta aproximadamente una hora después de que se hubiera acercado a él en aquella barra de bar. Ese era todo el tiempo que había necesitado para tenerla desnuda, tumbada de espaldas y penetrada.

Los recuerdos pasaron a través de él como suaves destellos, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa, hasta el punto del dolor. La sensación de su suave y esbelto cuerpo bajo de él había sido… perfecta. Sus pechos, plenos, deliciosos y tan delicadamente formados… perfectos. Su cálido y apretado canal alrededor de su verga… perfecto. Y la manera en que sus brazos se habían curvado tan confiadamente alrededor de su cuello, el modo en que su espalda se había arqueado, la deslumbrante y apasionada expresión en su cara mientras se corría…Dios, había sido tan perfecto que lo dejó sin aliento.

Tenia la polla dura como el acero. Se removió incómodamente en la silla, alegrándose de estar tras el escritorio. Eso era lo que conseguía por permitirse pensar en aquella noche, en el absoluto éxtasis de correrse dentro de ella. Lo que había hecho, reconoció. Varias veces, de hecho. Y ni una sola vez habían usado condón.

Nunca antes en su vida había sido tan descuidado, sin importar cuánto hubiera bebido. Se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo, como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica. El control de natalidad no había pasado por su mente, esa noche, ni una sola vez; con el instinto primitivo de un macho la había tomado una y otra vez, imprimiéndose sobre su carne, reclamándola de la forma más primitiva, había vertido su semen en ella. Durante aquellas horas largas, su cuerpo había tomado el control sobre su mente, aunque tampoco es que esta hubiera estado en plena forma de todos modos. El cuerpo no tenía conciencia; con un instinto forjado por miles de años, la había reclamado como suya y ambicionó forjar un lazo irrompible dejándola embarazada, de modo que sus dos identidades se mezclaran en una sola.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener el rostro impasible, no saltar y agarrarla, exigiéndole saber si llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas. Infiernos, si no habían pasado ni dos semanas; ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo?

– ¿Darien?

La voz de Luna se introdujo en su conciencia, arrancó a sus pensamientos de la frustrante dirección que habían tomado. Tanto Luna como Serena lo estaban mirando. La expresión de Serena era tan remota y calmada como de costumbre, pero en aquel momento estaba tan intensamente en sintonía con ella que creyó poder ver un atisbo de ansiedad en sus ojos. ¿Estaba esperando que descartara lo que había dicho como un mero cotilleo? ¿Esperaba impasible un nuevo golpe a su amor propio?

Se frotó la barbilla mientras la contemplaba. -Lo que estás diciendo es que la vida personal de Diamante es un lío, y crees que está tan desesperado por conseguir dinero que no actúa juiciosamente.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. -Así es.

– ¿Y te has enterado de todo esto hoy en tu reunión?

Ella asintió solemnemente.

Él sonrió ampliamente. -Entonces, gracias a Dios por los cotilleos. Probablemente nos has salvado de un gran desastre…y a Diamante también, porque necesita nuestro apoyo para cerrar el trato.

Luna bufó. -Dudo que Diamante se sienta muy agradecido, pero sus problemas personales son culpa suya.

Serena se recostó en su asiento, un poco mareada por la facilidad con la que ambos habían aceptado su análisis. Sus emociones eran tan confusas que no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer, así que se quedó sentada, en silencio y no hizo nada. De vez en cuando sentía que Darien la miraba, pero no se permitió buscar sus ojos. Ahora mismo, sus sentimientos estaban demasiado a flor de piel, su autocontrol era demasiado tenue; no quiso molestarlo y avergonzarse a si misma contemplándolo con lealtad perruna. La tensión de las últimas horas le estaba pasando factura; la adrenalina estaba empezando a desaparecer de su sistema, y se sentía terriblemente cansada. No sabía si podría dormir; de hecho estaba tan cansada que tenía miedo de dormirse, porque era precisamente cuando más agotada estaba y caía en un sueño profundo al que le sucedían los episodios de sonambulismo. Pero se durmiera o no, deseaba muchísimo tumbarse, aunque solamente fuera un ratito.

Súbitamente Darien apareció junto a ella, su mano en su brazo y la puso en pie. -Estás tan cansada que te tambaleas en tu silla, dijo, en tono abrupto. -Vete a la cama. La oferta de Diamante era todo lo que teníamos que discutir.

Incluso aquel mínimo contacto bastó para que Serena deseara inclinarse hacia él, descansar recostada en su fortaleza, sentir el calor y la solidez de su cuerpo contra ella una vez más. Para no ceder al impulso, se obligó a apartarse de él.

– Estoy cansada,- admitió en tono apagado. -Si estás seguro de que esto es todo, me voy arriba.

– Eso es todo,- dijo Darien, y un ceño fruncía sus cejas.

Serena murmuró un -buenas noches- a Luna y abandonó la habitación. Darien la vio salir con ojos entrecerrados. Se había apartado de él. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Serena había evitado su contacto.

– ¿Dormirá? – preguntó en voz alta, sin mirar a Luna.

– Probablemente no.- Suspiró. -O no mucho, en todo caso. Parece… OH, no sé, un poco nerviosa. Esta es la primera vez que se ha mostrado categórica en años. Me alegro de que escucharas lo que tenía que decir en vez de descartarlo sin más. Tuve que aprender a prestar atención a lo que decía. Es que percibe mucho sobre la gente, porque ellos se dedican a hablar sin más y ella se limita a escuchar. Serena se percata de los pequeños detalles.

Charlaron durante unos minutos más, después, cuidadosamente, Luna se incorporó del sofá, rehusando orgullosamente mostrar lo dificultoso que le resultaba. -Yo también estoy un poco cansada,- dijo. -Mis días de bailar hasta el alba han quedado atrás.

– Yo nunca los tuve,- contestó Darien irónicamente. -Siempre había trabajo que hacer.

Ella hizo una pausa, mirándolo con preocupación. -¿Fue demasiado?- le preguntó de repente. -Eras tan joven cuando dejé Davencourt en tus manos. No tuviste tiempo de ser simplemente un muchacho.

– Era un trabajo duro,- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero era lo que quería. No lo lamento.- El nunca lamentó el trabajo. Lamentó un montón de otras cosas, pero nunca la completa satisfacción de superarse a si mismo, aprendiendo y llevándolo a cabo. No lo había hecho solo por Davencourt, sino por sí mismo, porque experimentaba un gran placer con el poder y la excitación que conllevaba. Había sido el chico de oro, el príncipe heredero, y se había deleitado en el papel. Incluso se había casado con la princesa, menudo desastre resultó ser. No podía culpar a Luna de ello, aunque esta hubiera fomentado alegremente el matrimonio entre él y Beril. Fue su ciega ambición la que lo había conducido de buen grado al altar.

Luna le acarició el brazo al pasar, y también se la quedó mirando mientras salía, notando el cuidado con el que daba cada paso. Sentía mucho más dolor y mucha más debilidad de la que dejaba a nadie adivinar. Como no deseaba que nadie la mimara en exceso, la dejó ir sin un comentario.

Suspiró, un suave sonido en la tranquilidad del cuarto. Una vez estos habían sido sus dominios y mostraban el inconfundible sello de un uso exclusivamente masculino. No había sufrido demasiados cambios, exceptuando el añadido de los ordenadores y el fax, porque Davencourt no era una casa dada a bruscos o dramáticos cambios. Por el contrario, envejecía de manera sutil, con delicadas y graduales alteraciones. Sin embargo, la habitación ahora pareció más suave, más femenina. Las cortinas eran diferentes, en tonos más luminosos, pero era más que eso. El mismo aroma de la habitación había cambiado, como si hubiera absorbido el dulzor inherente de la piel femenina, de los perfumes y lociones que Luna y Serena usaban. Podía distinguir con facilidad el aroma a Chanel de Luna; era el mismo que había usado desde que tenía memoria. El olor de Serena era ligero, más dulce, y se hacia más fuerte cuando se sentaba al escritorio.

El débil aroma lo atrajo. Volvió a su asiento en el escritorio y revolvió algunos papeles pero después de unos minutos se rindió y en cambio se recostó, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus pensamientos volvían sobre Serena.

Nunca se había apartado de él antes. No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Lo molestaba profundamente en su interior, como si hubiera perdido algo precioso. Se había jurado no aprovecharse; demonios, hasta se había sentido un poco noble por ello, porque había estado negándose algo que deseaba mucho: ella. Pero estaba tan malditamente remota, como si aquella noche en Nogales nuca hubiera sucedido, como si no se hubiese pasado toda su adolescencia pegada a sus talones y venerándolo con una sonrisa de adoración.

Era tan controlada, estaba tan encerrada en si misma. Seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, esperando que ella se la devolviera en uno de esos momentos de humor que siempre habían compartido antes, pero su imperturbable y remoto rostro permanecía tan solemne como de costumbre, como si ya no quedaran sonrisas en ella.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en que hicieron el amor. Deseaba ver a Serena sonreír de nuevo, pero aún más, deseaba saber si llevaba un bebe suyo dentro. Tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo, iba a tener una conversación en privado con ella… algo que podría resultar ser más difícil de lo que nunca había imaginado, dado el modo en que ella había comenzado a evitarlo.

La tarde siguiente, Serena suspiró mientras se reclinaba contra el respaldo del enorme sillón de cuero, masajeándose el cuello para aliviar la tensión. Una ordenada pila de invitaciones, con la dirección ya puesta, descansaban sobre una esquina del escritorio, pero un vistazo a la lista de invitados le dijo que aún le quedaban, al menos, un tercio de las invitaciones por escribir.

Una vez que Luna consiguió el consentimiento de Darien para la fiesta, había comenzado a trazar sus planes de batalla. Todo el que era alguien tenía que ser invitado, lo que hizo que la lista de invitados abarcara unas quinientas personas. Una muchedumbre de ese tamaño sencillamente no cabría en casa, ni siquiera, en una casa tan grande como Davencourt, a menos que los metieran en los dormitorios. Luna no se había desanimado; simplemente abrirían las puertas francesas del salón a la terraza, decorarían con guirnaldas de luces los árboles y arbustos del jardín, y dejarían que la gente entrara y saliera a su gusto. De todas formas la terraza era mejor para bailar.

Serena había comenzado el trabajo de inmediato. Era imposible que Lita se las arreglara para preparar comida para semejante multitud, así que se dispuso a localizar a un proveedor que pudiera suministrar comida para una fiesta de semejante tamaño con tan poca antelación, porque la fecha que Luna había elegido era en menos de dos semanas. Lo había hecho intencionadamente, no queriendo dar tiempo a los invitados para que se lo pensaran demasiado, pero con tiempo suficiente para que pudieran comprar un traje nuevo y pedir cita en la peluquería. Los pocos proveedores en el área de los Shoals estaban ya comprometidos para aquella fecha, así que Serena se había visto obligada a contratar a una firma de Huntsville con la que nunca había trabajado antes. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Había una tonelada de artículos de decoración almacenados en el desván y cientos de tiras de lucecitas, pero Luna habían decidido que solo utilizarían las de color melocotón porque este suave color favorecería a todo el mundo. No había ninguna luz de este color en el desván. Después de una docena de llamadas, Serena las había localizado en una tienda especializada en Birmingham, y consiguió que las enviaran de inmediato.

No había sillas suficientes, incluso teniendo en cuenta que una parte de los invitados estarían bailando o deambulando por el jardín. Hubo que traer más sillas, había que contratar una orquesta, encargar las flores, y encontrar una imprenta que pudiera hacerles las invitaciones inmediatamente. Todo esto estaba finalmente conseguido, ahora Serena estaba ocupada escribiendo la dirección en los sobres. Había estado con ello durante las tres últimas horas, y estaba agotada.

Recordaba a Luna cuando se encargaba de esta tarea. Una vez le preguntó por qué no contrataba a alguien para hacerlo, ya que le parecía una tarea horrorosamente aburrida, permanecer sentar durante horas escribiendo direcciones en cientos de sobres. Luna le había contestado de manera arrogante que una señora tenía que tomarse la molestia de invitar personalmente a cada uno de sus invitados, lo que Serena interpretó cómo que significaba que era una de aquellas anticuadas reglas de etiqueta sureña que seguían vigentes, sin importar lo ilógica que resultara. Se había prometido a si misma que ella nunca haría algo tan aburrido.

Ahora, pacientemente, avanzaba con la lista de invitados. El trabajo seguía siendo aburrido, pero ahora entendía por qué la costumbre seguía vigente; daba una sensación de continuidad, de relación con aquellos que se habían ido. Su abuela había hecho esto, al igual que su bisabuela, y su tatarabuela, remontándose a un largo número de generaciones. Aquellas mujeres eran una parte de si misma, sus genes todavía pervivían en ella, aunque al parecer ella iba a ser el fin de la línea genealógica. Solo había existido un hombre para ella, y no estaba interesado. Fin de historia, fin de la familia.

Resueltamente Serena se desprendió de todo pensamiento sobre Darien para poder concentrarse en el trabajo manual. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer cualquier papeleo en el escritorio del despacho, pero Darien había estado trabajando allí esa mañana. Aún sentía un pequeño sobresalto siempre que lo veía sentarse en la silla que había llegado a considerar como suya, sobresalto que no podía competir con la oleada de felicidad que la embargaba siempre ante su visión.

Se había retirado a una soleada salita en la parte de atrás, porque era la más privada, y comenzó su trabajo en el escritorio de allí. La silla resultó ser un instrumento de tortura si pasabas en ella más de quince minutos, así que se trasladó al sofá, con la escribanía en el regazo. Se le durmieron las piernas. Cuando Darien se había marchado después del almuerzo a visitar Setsuna, aliviada, Serena se aprovecho de su ausencia para instalarse a trabajar en el estudio. Se sentó en el sillón y todo pareció de nuevo correcto. El escritorio era de la altura adecuada, el sillón cómodo y familiar.

Ella pertenecía a esta silla, pensó. Sin embargo, se negó a sentir resentimiento. Aquí era donde se había sentido necesaria por primera vez en su vida, pero pronto tendría algo que le pertenecería únicamente a ella. La muerte de Luna marcaría el final de una etapa de su vida y el comienzo de otra. ¿Por qué preocuparse por este símbolo de poder cuándo de todos modos pronto se marcharía a otra parte? Tan solo le resultaría angustioso abandonar a Darien, pensó, porque en realidad todo esto le había sido prometido a él mucho antes de que ella asumiera, en su ausencia, la administración de Davencourt.

Había una enorme diferencia entre el papeleo financiero y escribir direcciones, al menos en cuanto a la importancia de ambos, pero físicamente era igual de agotador. Trabajando por fin con relativa comodidad, dejó la mente en blanco mientras continuaba con las invitaciones.

Al principio apenas fue consciente de que la fatiga se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de tan acostumbrada como estaba. Se obligó a ignorarla y con cuidado escribió unas cuantas direcciones más, pero de repente sus párpados se volvieron tan pesados que apenas podía mantenerlos alzados. Su temor de las dos últimas noches de caer profundamente dormida y volver al sonambulismo había sido infundado; a pesar de la fatiga que invadía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo apenas consiguió dar un par de cabezadas y en total logró dormir apenas un par de horas cada noche. La noche anterior, otra vez, había sido casi dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Darien en la habitación de al lado, y se había despertado varias veces atenta a sus movimientos.

Ahora era consciente de lo tranquila que estaba la casa. Darien se había ido, Luna dormía la siesta. Rubeus y Helios estaban en el trabajo. Tellu y Mimet podrían estar en contra de celebrar la fiesta, pero ambas se habían marchado a comprarse un nuevo vestido, y Jedite se había ido con ellas. Saory desapareció inmediatamente después del desayuno, con un despreocupado "volveré más tarde," y ninguna indicación de a dónde iba.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, el estudio estaba caldeado por la intensidad del feroz sol veraniego que se colaba por las ventanas. Los párpados de Serena fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta que se cerraron completamente. Ella siempre intentaba no dormir la siesta durante el día porque esto sólo contribuía a que le resultara más difícil conciliar el sueño por la noche, pero a veces la fatiga la vencía. Allí sentada, en el tranquilo y cálido estudio, perdió la batalla por mantenerse despierta.

Darien se percató, en cuanto entró en el garaje de que el coche de Serena estaba en su sitio, de que Saory ya había regresado y de que Tellu y Mimet aún seguían fuera de compras. Fue, sin embargo, la presencia del coche de Serena, la que hizo que un ardiente latigazo de excitación recorriera su cuerpo. Ella había tenido reuniones vespertinas los dos días que llevaba de regreso, y medio esperaba que esa tarde también hubiera salido, aunque no había dicho nada sobre tener una cita. En la cerrada estructura social de las pequeñas ciudades, los negocios y los compromisos sociales a menudo se solapaban, a la manera de antes. Hasta que él no estuviera totalmente integrado de nuevo en la sociedad del condado otra vez, Serena tendría que ocuparse de aquellas obligaciones ella sola.

Aunque no había esperado verla tan poco. En el pasado, Serena siempre iba pegada a sus talones, fuera lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo. Cuando tenía siete u ocho años, había tenido que impedir físicamente que lo siguiera dentro del cuarto de baño, e incluso así, se limitó a esperarlo en la puerta. Claro que por entonces, ella acababa de perder a sus padres y él había sido su única fuente de seguridad; su frenética dependencia había cesado gradualmente conforme ella se fue aclimatando. Pero incluso cuando se convirtió en adolescente, siempre estaba allí, su carita tan del montón, girada hacia él como un girasol hacia el astro rey.

Pero ya no era del montón; se había convertido en una mujer asombrosa, con la clase de estructura ósea fuerte y definida, cuya belleza no sucumbiría a la edad. Él había luchado consigo mismo para resistir la constante tentación; no podía aprovecharse de su angustiosa vulnerabilidad solo para satisfacer su lujuria. Maldita fuera su estampa, sin embargo, porque en vez de mostrarse vulnerable, ella se había tornado completamente remota con él, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera estaba cerca. Era como si lo estuviera evitando a propósito, y esta comprensión lo sacudió en lo más profundo. ¿Se sentía avergonzada porque se había acostado con él? Recordó lo hermética que había sido su expresión a la mañana siguiente. ¿O estaba resentida porque él iba a heredar Davencourt en vez de ella?

Luna dijo que Serena no tenía interés ninguno en dirigir Davencourt, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? Serena escondía demasiado detrás de aquel apacible y remoto rostro. Hubo un tiempo en que él había sido capaz de leer en ella como en un libro abierto, y ahora se encontraba observándola siempre que podía, tratando de descifrar el más mínimo parpadeo o gesto que pudiera insinuar sus sentimientos. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, lo único que veía era la fatiga que la consumía y la reservada paciencia con que ella lo soportaba.

Si se hubiera percatado antes de lo malditamente agotadora que esta fiesta sería para ella, nunca habría estado de acuerdo en celebrarla. Si cuando entrara en casa ella seguía trabajando, iba a obligarla a parar. Su cara estaba pálida y consumida, unas oscuras ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, prueba de que no había dormido. El insomnio era una cosa; no dormir por la noche y matarse a trabajar durante el día otra muy distinta. Necesitaba hacer algo que la distrajera, pensó que un largo y relajado paseo a caballo era la respuesta. No sólo porque a ella le encantaba montar, sino porque además puede que el ejercicio físico obligara a su cuerpo a descansar esa noche. También a él le vendría bien; había estado pasando largas jornadas de trabajo en el sillón casi cada día, y echaba de menos el ejercicio, casi tanto como la relajante compañía de los caballos.

Entró en la cocina y sonrió a Lita, que tarareaba feliz alrededor de los fogones, sin aparente prisa o una determinada finalidad en su deambular, pero consiguiendo siempre una enorme cantidad de deliciosas comidas. Lita apenas había cambiado en todos los años que la conocía, pensó. Debía rondar ya los sesenta, pero su pelo seguía teniendo el mismo tono entrecano que lucía cuando el llegó a vivir a Davencourt. Era bajita, rolliza, y su bonachona naturaleza resplandecía en sus ojos aceituna.

– Esta noche tenemos tarta helada de limón de postre,- le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, pues sabía que era su favorito. -Asegúrese de dejarse un hueco para ella.

– Puedes estar segura.- La tarta helada de Lita estaba tan buena, que no le importaría que fuera el único plato de la cena. -¿Sabes dónde está Serena?

– Claro. Bessie acaba de estar aquí, ha dicho que la señorita Serena estaba dormida en el estudio. No me sorprende, mire lo que le digo. Solo con mirar a la pobre chiquilla puede verse que las últimas noches han sido malas, incluso peor que de costumbre.

Estaba dormida. El alivio batalló contra la desilusión, porque esperaba con ilusión aquel paseo con ella. -No la molestaré,- prometió. -¿Luna ha despertado de su siesta ya?

– Supongo, pero aún no ha bajado.- Lita sacudió tristemente la cabeza. -El tiempo no ha pasado en vano para la señora Luna. Uno puede siempre saber cuando los viejos empiezan a marcharse, porque incluso dejan de comer lo que antes les volvía locos. Es el modo en que la naturaleza nos va apagando, supongo. La comida favorita de mi madre, bendita sea su alma, eran los perritos calientes y la ensalada de col, pero unos meses antes de fallecer me dijo que ya no le apetecían y no lo volvió a probar.

El plato favorito de Luna, por encima de cualquier otro, era el quimbombó. Le gustaba frito, hervido, en escabeche, de cualquier manera en que estuviera preparado. -¿Sigue comiendo todavía Luna su quimbombó? – le preguntó suavemente.

Lita negó con la cabeza, con tristeza en los ojos. -Dice que este año no le encuentra sabor.

Darien abandono la cocina y caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo. Dobló la esquina y se detuvo cuando vio a Saory de espaldas, abriendo la puerta del estudio y echando una ojeada al interior. Supo de inmediato lo que pensaba hacer; la muy perra iba a cerrar de golpe la puerta y despertar a Serena. Lo invadió la furia, se puso en movimiento mientras ella retrocedía y abría la puerta todo lo que su brazo le permitía. Vio tensarse los músculos de su antebrazo mientras se disponía a dar un portazo con todas sus fuerzas, justo entonces llegó junto a ella, y atenazó con mano de acero su nuca. Ella dio un grito sofocado y se quedó congelada.

Darien cerró la puerta con suavidad, después la arrastró lejos del estudio, sujetándola aún por el cuello con un hermético apretón. Le giró la cabeza de modo que pudiera verlo. Jamás en su vida había estado más furioso, y quiso sacudirla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. En una escala de importancia del uno al diez, despertar a Serena de una siesta era tan solo algo mezquino y rencoroso, a pesar de lo desesperadamente que ella necesitaba el sueño. Pero a él le importaba un pimiento esa escala general, porque Serena verdaderamente necesitaba esa siesta, y aquella mezquindad lo enfadaba aún más por su intrínseca estupidez. Saory no iba a conseguir o ganar malditamente nada molestando a Serena; era simplemente una bruja, y él no iba a consentírselo.

Su rostro era una mascara de pavor cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, quien continuaba sujetando su cuello arqueado hacia atrás en una incomoda posición. Sus ojos cafes se habían desorbitado alarmados al ser atrapada cuando pensaba que estaba sola, pero una mirada astuta se deslizaba ya en ellos mientras comenzaba a tramar la forma de escapar de este apuro.

– No te molestes en buscar excusas,- le dijo él, sin rodeos, manteniendo bajo el tono de voz para no molestar a Serena. -Tal vez debería dejarte un par de cosas claras, así sabrás exactamente dónde te encuentras. Será mejor que reces para que, mientras Serena esté durmiendo, el aire nunca cierre una puerta de golpe, que un gato vagabundo no tire nada, o Dios no lo permita, se te olvide permanecer quietecita. Porque no importa lo que ocurra, si en ese momento estás en alguna parte de la propiedad, voy a culparte a ti. ¿Y sabes qué pasará entonces?

Le cambió la cara cuando comprendió que él no iba a escuchar ninguna de sus excusas. -¿Qué?- se burló. – ¿Irás a buscar tu fiel hierro de la chimenea?

Su mano se cerró aún más sobre su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

– Peor,- dijo él, con tono sedoso. -Al menos para ti. Te echaré de esta casa tan rápido que tu culo dejará una marca en la escalera. ¿Está claro? Mi tolerancia es nula con los parásitos, y tú estás rozando mi límite para el uso del antiparásitos.

Ella se congestionó con un desagradable y oscuro rubor, trató de sacudírselo. Darien la dominó, arqueando las cejas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

– Bastardo,- escupió ella. -Tía Luna cree que puede obligar a la gente a aceptarte, pero nunca lo harán. Serán agradables contigo mientras les convenga, pero en cuanto ella esté muerta, averiguarás lo que realmente piensan de ti. Solo has vuelto porque sabes que se está muriendo, quieres Davencourt y el dinero.

– Y lo tendré,- dijo, y sonrió. No fue una sonrisa amable, pero no se sentía amable. Desdeñosamente la soltó. -Luna dijo que cambiaría su testamento si regresaba. Davencourt me pertenecerá, y tú saldrás de aquí de una patada. Pero no solo eres una zorrita, sino además estúpida. Antes de esto, era Serena quien iba a heredar en vez de mí, pero tú has estado comportándote con ella como una mocosa malcriada y rencorosa. ¿Crees que ella te hubiera dejado quedarte aquí?

Saory sacudió la cabeza. - Serena es una blandengue. Puedo manejarla.

– Lo que he dicho: estúpida. No dice nada ahora porque Luna le importa mucho, y no quiere alterarla. Pero en cualquier caso, deberías empezar a buscarte otro sitio donde dormir.

– Mi abuela no te dejará echarme.

Darien bufó. – Davencourt no pertenece a Tellu. No es decisión suya.

– ¡Tampoco es tuyo aún! Pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta que la Tía Luna muera. – Hizo que sus palabras sonaran como una amenaza, él se preguntó que nueva maldad estaría tramando.

Estaba cansado de tratar con la pequeña bruja. -Entonces tal vez debería añadir otra condición: Si abres la boca y causas problemas, te echo de aquí. Ahora sal de mi vista antes de que decida que causas más problemas de lo que en realidad vales.

Ella se alejó bruscamente de él, dándole la espalda y meneando el trasero para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Tal vez no se lo tuviera, pero podía estar malditamente segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta del estudio para asegurarse de que no habían despertado a Serena con su discusión. Había tratado de mantener baja la voz, pero Saory no se había molestado en hacer lo mismo, y sombríamente se prometió que esa misma noche la pondría de patitas en la calle si los ojos de Serena estaban abiertos. Pero continuaba dormida, enroscada en el sillón de la oficina con su cabeza encajada en un rincón del respaldo del asiento. Permaneció de pie en la entrada, contemplándola. Su cabello rubio claro estaba despeinado alrededor de su rostro, y el sueño había proporcionado un delicado rubor a sus mejillas. Sus senos se movían arriba y abajo con un lento y profundo ritmo.

Había dormido igual la noche que pasaron juntos; el poco tiempo que él la dejo dormir. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo verdaderamente ajeno que un profundo y reconstituyente sueño era para ella, no la habría despertado tantas veces. Pero inmediatamente después, cada una de las veces, ella se había enroscado en sus brazos, de aquella misma manera, con su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

Una afilada punzada de deseo lo atravesó. Le gustaría poder abrazarla de aquella forma otra vez, pensó. Podría dormir en sus brazos tanto tiempo como quisiera.

CHICAS QUE LES PARECE ESA PROTECCIÓN DE DARIEN HACIA SERENA, QUE OPINAN USTEDES, SERENA ESTARÁ EMBARAZADA???


	18. CAPITULO 16

Capítulo 16

Saory iba temblando mientras subía las escaleras, pero era un tema mas interno que externo. Necesitaba algo ya. Entró a toda prisa en su habitación y cerró la puerta, entonces comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en todos sus escondrijos favoritos: en el interior del diminuto roto del fondo del sofá, dentro del bote vacío del desmaquillante, en la lámpara, en las hormas para el zapatos Encontré exactamente lo que esperaba, nada, pero aún así había sido registrado.

¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hablarle así? Siempre lo había odiado, había odiado a Beril, a Serena. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué había tenido ellos que vivir en Davencourt mientras que ella tuvo que hacerlo en una estúpida casita? Durante toda su vida, la vida se desprendió en el colegio como el pariente pobre de los Tsukino. Pero a veces las cosas buenas ocurren, como cuando mataron a Beril ya Darien lo culparon de ello. Saory se había regocijado en silencio; ¡Dios, no había sido tan difícil en el giro de los acontecimientos! Pero he tenido un comportamiento como he tenido que he tenido, ha sido apropiadamente triste, y cuando Darien se ha largó, las cosas pronto volvieron a la normalidad y su familia se han trasladado a Davencourt, donde han tenido que vivir todos los años, después de todo.

Tuvo entonces montones de amigos, gente que supo divertirse de verdad, y sin presumir de "mi tátara-abuelo luchó en la guerra", de lo que lucían y no eructaban en presencia de las damas. Qué mamarrachos. Sus amigos sí sabían divertirse.

Ha sido espabilada, se ha mantenido lejos de las drogas duras. Nada de chutarse, de eso nada. Aquella mierda no podía matarla. Le gustaba el alcohol, pero lo que de verdad adoraba era aquel dulce polvo blanco. Una rayita y adiós a las preocupaciones; Se siente en la cima del mundo, la mejor guapa, la más sexy. Una vez que había tenido un sentido tan malvado atractivo que había sido montado con tres tíos a la vez, uno después de otro, y por último los tres juntos, y los últimos. Ha sido de locura, ha tenido sentido, mejor, no ha vuelto a tener sexo así desde entonces. Le gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero ahora le costaba más volar, en realidad disfrutaba más que eso que follar. Además, un par de veces tuvo un pequeño problema uno o dos meses después, se había tenido que marchar a Memphis donde nadie la conocía para ocuparse de él. Preferir no tener un panecillo en el horno que le arruinará la diversión.

Pero todos sus escondrijos estaban vacíos. No tenía nada de coca, y nada de dinero. De forma desesperada por la habitación, tratando de pensar. Tía Luna siempre guardó un buen libro de billetes en el monedero, pero este estaba en su dormitorio y la vieja estaba todavía en su suite, así que no puedo encontrarlo. La abuela y su madre se habían ido a comprar. Pero Serena estaba dormida en el estudio ... Saory sonrió para sus adentros mientras salía furtivamente de su suite, y cruzaba aprisa el rellano superior hacia el cuarto de Serena.

Pensó que después de todo había sido algo bueno que Darien le hubiera impedido cerrar la puerta. Deja que la pequeña y querida Serena duerma, la estúpida zorrita.

Silenciosamente se coló en el dormitorio de serena. Esta siempre guarda sus bolsos ordenadamente en el armario como una niña buena. A Saory le llevó solo el momento. Sólo ochenta y tres dólares, maldición. Incluso alguien que no tenga una cuenta que no sea el mismo que un billete de veinte. Raras veces se molesta en buscar en el monedero de Serena por esta razón, casi nunca lleva mucho efectivo.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la chequera, pero resistió la tentación, que no solo era Serena. Ese era el problema de las ciudades provincias, todo el mundo conocía todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, la tarjeta de crédito era otra cosa. Si solo pudiera encontrar el PIN de Serena ... Rápidamente comenzó a sacar todos los recibos del monedero. Se supone que nadie anotó su PIN, pero todo el mundo lo hizo. Encontró un trozo de papel, doblado con esmero, con cuatro números apuntados. Río por lo bajo mientras cogía una pluma del interior del bolso y garabateó el número sobre la palma de la mano. Quizás no fuera el PIN, ¿pero y qué? Lo peor que no se podía pasar a la máquina de la ley del dinero, ni a la hora de llamar a Serena y chivarse de ella.

Sonriendo, se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Esto fue mejor que el pilar veinte aquí y allí. Sacaría un par de cientos, le devolvería la tarjeta a Serena antes de que esta sea la echara de menos, y tenga un poco de diversión esa noche. Infiernos, hasta que se cumpla el comprobante en la carpeta donde Serena guarda esas cosas; de esa forma, no habría ninguna discrepancia cuando llegué al extracto de cuentas. Era un buen plan; Usar, usar más veces. La variedad era la sal de la vida. Esto también reduce las posibilidades de ser pillada, que era lo más importante; Eso es y conseguir la pasta.

Hacia los ocho de esa misma noche, Saory se siente mucho mejor. Después de "golpe" en el cajero automático, había sido encontrado. El polvo blanco la incitaba, y ansiaba esnifarlo todo de una vez vez, pero también sabía que era más inteligente racionarlo, porque no había seguridad de cuan a menudo podría echar mano de otra tarjeta de crédito ajena. Se lanzó una única raya, lo bastante para calmar su ansiedad.

Ya tienes la sensación de humor para divertirse. Se pasó por su barra favorita, pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí, y se envió sola, tarareando un poco. La bebida favorita, el daiquiri de fresa, que le encantó la forma en que el camarero se convirtió en una bomba alcohólica, pero al mismo tiempo en el aspecto de uno de esos cócteles delicados que las señoritas bien educadas tomaban.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo. Trató de aferrarse a la euforia inducida por la droga, pero esta, como siempre, se iba a desvanecer, y le dio ganas de ponerse a gritar. El daiquiri estaba bien, pero el alcohol no funcionaba bien como la coca. Tal vez si pillaba una buena cogorza, ayudaría.

Paso una hora eterna, y ninguno de sus amigos aparecidos. ¿Han quedado en otro sitio sin avisar? Sintió una punzada de pánico. Nadie se había enterado de que Darien había sido amenazado con echarla de Davencourt, aún no.

Desesperadamente se terminó un sorbos el daiquiri, tratando de no sacarse un ojo con la estúpida sombrillita turquesa de papel. Era la pajilla más corta que la costumbre, o aquella maldita sombrilla se había agigantado. No había tenido ese problema con las dos primeras copas. Fulminó con la mirada al camarero, preguntándome si no le gustaría gastar una jugarreta, pero ni siquiera la miraba.

Los cadáveres de las otras dos sombrillitas yacían delante de ella. Una amarilla, y la otra rosa. Ponlas todas juntas y tendrás un bonito ramillete de sombrillitas. ¡Yuhuu! Tal vez las guardas para poner sobre la tumba de Tía Luna. Mira que idea; para cuando el viejo murciélago estirara la pata, debería haber juntado las suficientes como para hacerle una corona funeraria verdaderamente bonita.

O tal vez podría embutírselas garganta abajo a Darien Shield. Muerte por sobredosis de sombrillitas; sonaba bien.

Bastardo le había dado un día de muerte esa tarde cuando se había sujetado así. Y la mirada en sus ojos. ¡Dios! Era la mirada más fría y despiadada que había visto en su vida, ¡y total para nada! El sueño de la belleza de la señorita "Siempre-digo-lo-correcto" no había sido interrumpido, y Dios sabía que necesitaba todo lo que pudiera conseguir. Saory rio entre dientes, pero su alegría se marchitó cuando se grabó la amenaza de Darien.

Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué lo tenía todo? No se lo merecía. La irritación que siempre fuera el elegido, el favorito, cuando su parentesco con Tía Luna no era más cercano que el suyo. Era una tacaña y un egoísta, la vieja bruja iba a ser un legado de Davencourt, y no le permitiría seguir allí cuando Tía Luna muriera. ¡Era muy injusto!

A pesar de lo mal que le caía Serena, al menos ella era una verdadera Tsukino, y no se sentía tan mal si Davencourt se lo quedara ella. Y una mierda, se replicó. Serena era una estúpida debilucha, que tampoco merecía Davencourt. Lo único bueno de lo que Serena heredara la casa era que Saory sabía que no podía manejar la mano a la espalda. Tendremos a un amigo que le ayudará a preparar una pasta en su momento.

Pero si la luna no le iba a dejar de lado Davencourt a Serena, ¡entonces no era justo que Darien se la quedara! Puede ser que la luna no creyera que Darien había asesinado a Beril, pero Saory tenía su propia opinión, reforzó además de la expresión que había visto en su cara esa misma tarde. No tenía la menor duda de que podía asesinar. Porqué durante un instante había creído realmente que iba a ser una vida útil, y todo por una bromita que pensaba gastar. Sólo había sido pensado en un portazo, no es que realmente fuera a hacerlo. Pero él no tenía nada que ver en el cuello, el muy bastardo.

Alguien se deslizó en el taburete junto al suyo. -Tienes pinta de necesitar otra copa, - ronroneo en su oído una suave voz masculina.

Saory lanzó en un vistazo. Era bastante apuesto, supuso, pero demasiado mayor. -Piérdete, viejales.

Él se rio entre dientes. -No dejes que las canas te engañen. Solo porque hay nieve en el tejado no significa que haya fuego en el horno.

\- Sí, sí, he oído todo eso antes, - dijo, aburrida. Dio otro trago al daiquiri. -Quién tuvo, retuvo y todo eso. ¿Y a mi qué? Qué te jodan… y no te lo tomes como una invitación.

\- No estoy interesado en joder contigo, - dijo él, y sonó aún más aburrido que ella.

Se quedó tan sorprendido por su declaración que lo miró, lo miró de verdad. Veo el grueso cabello que se había vuelto casi totalmente gris, y un cuerpo que continúa siendo poderoso y está en forma a pesar de que debe rondar los cincuenta. Pero fueron sus ojos. los ojos más azules que nunca había visto, mirado en su interior era como hacerlo en una serpiente: inexpresivos y totalmente carentes de sentimiento. A Saory le provocaron escalofríos, pero no puedo evitar sentirse fascinada.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección de las sombras desparramadas sobre la barra. -Te ha licuado las copas a toda velocidad. ¿Un mal día?

\- No sabes ni la mitad, - dijo ella, pero entonces se rio. -Sin embargo, la cosa parece mejorar.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas?, - la invitó él. -Eres Saory Spence, ¿verdad? ¿No vives en Davencourt?

A menudo esta era una de las primeras cosas que la gente le preguntaba cuando se presenta. A Saory le encantaba la distinción que le proporcionaba, la sensación de ser alguien especial. Darien iba a arrebatárselo, lo odiaba por ello.-Sí, vivo allí, - dijo ella. -Al menos por ahora.

El hombre se lleva su copa a la boca. Por el color del líquido, importó bourbon a palo seco. Tomó varios sorbos mientras se contemplaba con los ojos azules. -Me da la sensación de que dentro de poco vas a sacar tu trasero de allí. Debe ser bastante incomodo vivir con un asesino.

Saory pensó en la mano de Darien apretándole el cuello, y tembló. -Es un bastardo, - dijo. -Voy a mudarme pronto. ¡Hoy me ataco sin motivo!

\- Cuéntame, - le instó otra vez, y le tendió la mano. -A propósito, mi nombre es Zafiro Black.

Saory le estrechó la mano y la pequeña sacudida de la atracción. Sería un tanto mayor, pero no tenía algo que ver con él. Sin embargo, por ahora, estaba más que encantado de contar con un nuevo amigo todo lo que quisiera saber sobre lo odioso que era Darien Shield.

Ser la arrepentía de tener éxito en el sueño durante la siesta de esa tarde. En ese momento había sido muy reparadora, pero ahora se enfrentaba a otra larga noche en vela. El método nocturno, poniéndose el camisón, cepillándose los dientes, metiéndose en la cama, todo para nada. Supongamos desde el principio que el sueño tardaría mucho en llegar, si es que lo hicimos, así que salió de la cama y se enroscó en el sillón. Cogió el libro que había estado tratando de leer las dos últimas noches y, finalmente, se concentró en él.

Darien subió a las once una vez, y ella apagó la lámpara de lectura mientras escuchaba cómo se duchaba. Miró el rastro de la luz que salía de su habitación, preguntándonos si nos acercariamos a las puertas de la puerta. No lo hizo; Su luz se apagó, y se hizo el silencio en la otra habitación.

La luz de su lamparita atraía a los mosquitos, por lo que siempre manteníamos las puertas que daban a la galería cerradas, mientras que no podía oírlo ni abría las suyas esa noche. Permaneció silenciosamente sentado en la oscuridad, esperando a que hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente para que él, durante el resto del año. Miró las manecillas fluorescentes de reloj hasta que pasaron de la medianoche; Sólo entonces volvió a encender la lamparita y retomó la lectura.

Una hora más tarde en el libro. Incluso si no estaba durmiendo, estaba tan cansado. Eché un vistazo afuera y vio que se estaba acercando una tormenta nocturna; No se pudo oír ningún trueno. ¿Cómo abrir las puertas y la metía en la cama? La lluvia era su mejor sedante, arrullándola, hasta que en el reparador de los sueños.

Estaba tan cansado que tardó un largo momento en darse cuenta de que los relámpagos no eran rojos. No había ninguna tormenta.

Había alguien en la galería, su silueta oscura apenas perceptible entre las sombras.

Estaba mirándola.

Darien

El reconocimiento inmediato, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo, se asustó con la idea de que un extraño en la galería. Fue fumando y el cigarrillo describió un luminoso arco rojizo cuando se llevó a los labios. La punta se encendió aún más con más fuerza cuando se dio una calada y con la breve llamada que se puede distinguir las duraciones de su rostro, sus altos y afilados pómulos.

Estaba recostado contra los pasamanos, justo en el límite de la claridad que se escapaba de su habitación. Una luz plateada y fantástica brillaba sobre sus hombros desnudos, procedente de las estrellas que tachonaban el cielo nocturno. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro, los vaqueros quizás, pero nada más.

No tenía ni idea de qué tiempo llevarías allí fuera, fumando y contemplándola en silencio a través del cristal de las puertas de tu habitación. Respiró profundamente, tomando conciencia de cómo se arrepentía e intensamente que el impacto le dolió. Despacio recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y le devolvió la mirada. Fue también consciente de su desnudez bajo la tela de su modesto camisón: los pechos que él había besado, los muslos que había separado. ¿Recordaba él también esa noche?

¿Por qué no estaba dormido? Era casi la una y media.

Él ha girado y lanzado el cigarro por encima de la barandilla, hacia la hierba cubierta de rocío. La mirada de Serena siguió automáticamente el movimiento, el arco de fuego, y cuando volvió la vista atrás, no estaba.

No había oído cerrarse sus puertas. ¿Habría vuelto dentro, o estaría paseando por la galería? Con sus propias puertas cerradas. Se estiró y apagó la lámpara, sumergiendo de nuevo la habitación en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no puedo ver la balconada, ni la luz ni la luz de las estrellas. Él no estaba allí.

Temblaba imperceptiblemente mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la cama. ¿Por qué había estado allí? ¿Tenía alguna intención en particular, o estaba fuera fumando y mirando su ventana porque tenía luz?

El cuerpo le dolía, y cruzó los brazos sobre sus palpitantes. Haber pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche en Nogales, y anhelaba sentir su carne caliente y desnuda contra ella otra vez, su peso hundiéndola en el colchón, moviéndose sobre ella, dentro de ella. El nivel de dolor por la pérdida de su virginidad fue desvanecido hacia mucho, y deseó sentirlo dentro otra vez. Deseó ir a él en el silencio de la noche, deslizarse en su cama a su lado, regalarle su propio cuerpo.

El sueño nunca había estado más inalcanzable.

Él le dedicó una mirada penetrante cuando se incluyó en el estudio a la mañana siguiente. Se usó maquillaje para disimular las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta de su esfuerzo inmediato. Una mala noche, ¿verdad? - Consultado, bruscamente.- ¿Se ha conseguido dormir algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero tenía el rostro inexpresivo, así que no podría adivinar su tormento físico. -No, pero antes o después estaré lo bastante cansada para dormir. Estoy acostumbrada.

Él cerró el archivo que tenía abierto sobre el escritorio, pulso la tecla de salida en el teclado, y apagó el ordenador. Se puso en pie con aire decidido.

\- Ve a cambiarte de ropa, - le ordenó.-Vaqueros y botas. Vamos a dar un paseo a caballo.

Ante la frase paseo a caballo todo su cuerpo se reduce el consumo por la impaciencia y el renovado de energía. Incluso tan cansada como estaba, salir a cabalgar sonaba como algo celestial. El aire se movió suavemente bajo ella, la brisa acariciando la cara, el aire cálido y puro renovando sus pulmones. Nada de reuniones, ni horarios que cumplir, ni presión. Pero entonces grabé si tenía un horario y una reunión, y suspiró.

\- No puedo, Tengo ...

\- No me importa qué reuniones tengas hoy, - la interrumpió. -Llama y di que no irás. Hoy, lo único que haré será relajarte, y es una orden.

Aún así, ella vaciló. Durante diez años, toda su vida había estado enfocada hacia el deber, ocupando los negocios, tratando de llenar el hueco. Era difícil volver a la espalda de repente a diez años de costumbre.

Él puso las manos sobre los hombros y la puerta hacia la puerta. -Es una orden, - repitió con firmeza, y le dio un golpe ligero en el trasero para ponerla en marcha. ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Un azote? Retiró la mano antes de que se prolongara, antes de que los dedos se curvaran sobre la firme nalga que acabó de rozar.

Ella se paró en la puerta y miró hacia atrás. Notó que estaba ligeramente ruborizada. ¿Por qué le había acariciado el trasero? -No sabía que fumaras, - dijo ella.

\- Generalmente no lo hago. Un paquete me dura un mes o más. Termino tirando la mayoría porque los cigarrillos se han estropeado.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué había estado fumando la noche anterior y no era su costumbre pero se tragó las palabras. No era una niña. Había tenido mucha paciencia con ella, pero ahora sabía que había sido una molestia para él.

En cambio, en el mismo sentido, como se oye, no hay nada mejor que cambiar de ropa. ¿Un día entero para si misma, sin nada más que hacer que cabalgar? ¡Era el paraíso!

Darien tenía que haber avisado a los establos, porque Andrew esperaba con dos caballos y ensillados. Serena lo miró sorprendida. Siempre he estado ocupado en su montura desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para levantar una silla de montar. -Lo habría ensillado yo misma, - protestó.

Andrew le sonrió ampliamente. -Lo sé, pero pensé en ahorrarle tiempo. Ya no cabalga tan a menudo, además de tener unos minutos extras.

Buckley, su favorito de siempre, tenía ya quince años, y solo lo montaba para pasar sin prisa, sobre terreno llano. El caballo que Andrew había elegido para ella hoy era una yegua robusta, pero no muy veloz, pero con preguntas de acero y mucha resistencia. Se percató de que la montura de Darien tenía unas características semejantes. Andrew se había figurado acertadamente que iban a salir para algo más que un simple trote dominguero.

Darien salió de uno de los cubículos donde había estado acariciando a su ocupante, en un momento, y también en un estado de juego. -Tu bálsamo aún obra milagros, - le dijo a Andrew. -Ese corte parece tener ya una semana en vez de solo dos días.

Tomó las riendas que Andrew sostenía, y ambos montaron en sus sillas. Serena al igual que su cuerpo cambiaba, la vieja magia se infiltró en sus músculos como siempre hace. Por supuesto, se comprometió con el ritmo del caballo desde el primer paso hasta el presente, su fuerza fluyendo hacia ella, contagiando sus ágiles miembros de un movimiento lleno de gracia.

Darien guardó su caballo un paso por detrás, principalmente por el placer de mirarla. Era el mejor jinete que había visto en toda su vida. El mismo era tan pronto como en una equitación que si hubiera querido, podría haber competido exitosamente en cualquier prueba de éxito, o en el rodeo, pero Serena era aún mejor. A veces, cada vez más o menos, surgió un atleta en la competición que los movimientos trascendían lo meramente deportivo, convirtiéndose en cada juego, encuentro o competición en el arte, y eso era lo que suponía contemplar a Serena cabalgando. Incluso cuando iban al paso, como ahora, y montaban para el simple placer de hacerlo, los movimientos de su cuerpo eran fluidos como se había adaptado y controla cada movimiento del animal bajo ella.

¿Tendría el mismo aspecto que lo montara a él? Se le cortó la respiración. Sus movimientos musculosos, relajados, alzándola y dejándola luego caerán, deslizándose sobre su erección, de modo que se envuelvan con una suave succión, mientras que su torso se movía con aquel gracioso equilibrio ...

Interrumpió el pensamiento cuando la sangre se agolpó en la empresa, y se quita incómodamente. Tener una erección mientras que cabalgaba no era una buena idea, pero resultó difícil de disipar la imagen. Cada vez que la miraba aparece la curva de su trasero, y se graba tocándola, acariciándola, penetrante y firme, y corriendo dentro de ella con una fuerza que lo hará sentir como si hubiera sido explotado.

Iba a herirse seriamente en sus partes. Se secó las gotas de sudor sobre las cejas y deliberadamente arregló su mirada de su trasero. Contempla los árboles, las orejas del caballo, cualquier cosa que no sea ella, hasta que su erección haya desaparecido y se sienta cómodo otra vez.

No hablaron. Seria se había vuelto muy callada y ahora se absorbió completamente en el placer de cabalgar que no quiso molestarla. Disfrutó también de la libertad auto concedida. Había estado en el mismo momento en el mismo instante en que se puso un pie en Davencourt, y no se había tomado el tiempo para aclimatar. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a áridos y majestuosas montañas e interminables extensiones de cielo, los cactus y arbustos rodantes, las nubes de polvo y un aire tan seco que podías ver a cincuenta millas. Se había aclimatado al calor seco y ardiente, a los arroyos que se han arrastrado por la lluvia del día anterior, descendieron sin control.

Había olvidado lo que era este lugar, la pose de cada color de la creación. Esto inundó sus ojos, los poros de su piel. El aire era denso y nebuloso por la humedad. Los árboles de la hoja caduca y las plantas de la hoja perenne crujían suavemente mecidos por una brisa tan ligera que no podía sentir, las flores silvestres balanceaban sus multicoloridas testas, las aves alzaban el vuelo, elevándose y gorgojeando y los insectos zumbaban.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con la fuerza, como un golpe en el estomago. Se convirtió en un verdadero amor por Arizona y no se olvidó nunca en una parte de su vida, pero esto era el hogar. Aquí fue donde estaban sus raíces, generaciones de ellas arraigadas en el suelo. Los escudos habían vivido aquí durante casi doscientos años, e incluso cien años antes de que esto suceda con la herencia Cherokee y Choctaw que corría por su linaje.

No se ha incluido en Alabama cuando se marchó. Se había concentrado en el futuro y en el que podría construir con sus propias manos en el nuevo hogar que había elegido. Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, era como si su alma hubiera resucitado. Dirigiría a su familia, a pesar de lo temperamentales y desagradecidos que algunos eran. No le gustó tener tantos Escudos viviendo en la costa de Tsukino y sin mover un maldito dedo para mantenerse. Luna era el vínculo entre el escudo de Tsukino y el escudo, y cuando ella muriera ... Miró la figura de la figura delante de él. La familia no había sido muy prolífica, y los inoportunos fallecidos habían sido diezmado sus filas. Serena sería la última superviviente de los Tsukino, la última del linaje.

Sin importar lo que tenía que hacer, mantén el legado de los Tsukino intacto para ella.

Cabalgaron durante horas, saltándose incluso el almuerzo. No me gustó nada, sino que se saltara cualquier comida, pero también se relajó, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que decidió que lo compensaba. Se aseguraría de que en este momento.

No hay comentarios con el entusiasmo de lo que antiguamente hacía gala, hablando sin parar y haciéndolo con sus extravagantes ya veces escandalosos comentarios. Esa serena nunca volverá, pensó con una punzada de tristeza. No solo era el trauma. Había crecido. De todos los modos, ha cambiado, aunque no hasta este punto; El tiempo y las responsabilidades tendían a transformar a la gente. Echaría de menos al diablillo insolente, pero la mujer que se había convertido en lo que había sido cautivado en un modo que nunca se había hecho. Esa volátil mezcla de lujuria y reserva se volvió loca, los dos instintos batallando mutuamente.

Había salido en la galería de la noche anterior y se había contemplado a través de ventanal mientras leía. Enmarcada por suave resplandor, enroscada en un enorme sillón que empequeñecía su delgada figura. La luz resaltó los destellos plateados de su cabello rubio, haciéndolo resplandecer con ricos y matices. Un modesto y níveo camisón la envolvía hasta los tobillos, pero no se pudo ver la sombra de sus pezones bajo la tela, el tono más oscuro del vértice de sus muslos, y supo que el camisón era todo lo que vestía.

Supongamos que pueda entrar en su habitación, antes de ese sillón, y ella no protestaría. Podría deslizar sus manos bajo la tela hasta curvarlas sobre su trasero y tirar de ella hacia él. Se había puesto un duro como una roca, pensando en ello, imaginando la sensación de ella deslizándose bajo su cuerpo.

Entonces ella había alzado la vista, como si hubiera sentido el ardor de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules, el color del cielo fueron como los misteriosos estanques sombreados cuando miramos fijamente a través del cristal. Bajo la tela blanca, sus peces han sido endurecidos, convertidos en picos diminutos.

Tan solo con eso, el cuerpo de ella le había respondido. Una mirada. Un recuerdo. Podía haberla tenido entonces. Podía tenerla ahora, creía, mirándola.

¿Estaría embarazada?

Era demasiado pronto para que tu cuerpo mostrara una señal, pero aún así, de todos los modos, así como la atención, para obtener información sobre cómo centrar tu vida en la luz del sol, memorizarla de tal modo que en el futuro fuera capaz de notar hasta el más insignificante cambio en ella.

Tenia que sacársela de la cabeza.

Serena se detuvo. Se siente jubilosa por el paseo, pero sus músculos se decían que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sobre la silla. -Necesito caminar un rato, - dijo, desmontando. -Estoy un poco agarrotada. Tú puedes continuar si quieres.

Casi deseó que lo hiciera; Era una fuente de tensión, estar a solas con él, cabalgar junto a él en perfecta armonía, como hacían antes. Relacionado y con la guardia baja, varias veces casi se había girado hacia él con un comentario gracioso en la punta de la lengua. Se había contenido todas las veces, pero el escaparate de los pelos. Sería un alivio quedarse sola.

Pero él también desmontó y acomodó su paso al de ella. Serena echó un vistazo a su expresión y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y miraba fijamente hacia delante como si no hubiera sido capaz de ni siquiera mirarla.

Aturdida, se preguntó qué había hecho mal. Caminaron en silencio, con los cascos de los caballos resonando tras ellos. No había hecho nada mal, comprendió. Apenas habían hablado. No tenía ni idea de lo que lo molestaba, pero se negó a asumir automáticamente la culpa del modo en que se hace siempre en el pasado.

Él puso una mano sobre su brazo y la hizo detenerse

Los caballos se pararon, pifiando tras ellos. Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante y permaneció quieta. Sus ojos eran tan profundos e intensos, brillando con un ardor que nada tenía que ver con la cólera. Estaba muy cerca de ella, así que podría sentir el calor calorífico de su cuerpo sudoroso, su amplio pecho y su descendencia con profundas y arduas inhalaciones.

El impacto de la lujuria masculina fue un golpe como un rayo, y se tambaleó. Aturdida, tratados de pensar, retroceder, pero algo dentro de ella se desligó de su voluntad. ¡Él la deseaba! La felicidad floreció en su interior, en su interior. Las riendas cayeron de sus laxos dedos, y se inclinó hacia delante como un tirar de ella con una cadena invisible, poniéndose de puntillas y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y su boca suave se ofreció a la de él.

Él se tensó en su abrazo, solo un segundo, luego también soltó las riendas de su caballo, y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, aplastándola con fuerza contra él. Su boca fue igual de feroz contra la suya, hundiendo la lengua profundamente. Se comportaba casi con salvajismo, la fuerza de su magia con sus labios, su abrazo comprimiendo sus costillas. Podía sentir el alivio de su erección presionando sobre la suave coyuntura de sus muslos.

No podía respirar; Una vertiginosa oscuridad comenzó a invadir su consciencia. Desesperadamente se arregló su boca de la de él, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás como una flor demasiado pesada para el frágil tallo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y no le importó, no importó lo que tenía que hacer, le dejaría tomarla allí mismo, ahora, sobre el suelo sin siquiera una manta que cubriera la tierra. Había ansiado su tacto, sufría por su…

\- ¡No! - exclamó él, roncamente, por sus manos sobre sus caderas y obligándola a apartarse de él.- ¡Maldita sea, no!

El rechazo fue tan impactante como su ostensible mirada de lujuria anterior. Serena trastabilló, sus rodillas temblaban demasiado para sostenerla erguida. Se agarró a las criaturas de su caballo, al tiempo que se apoyó contra él. Todo el color se evaporó de su cara mientras miraba atónita a Darien.

\- ¿Qué? - jadeó.

\- Te lo dije, - contestó él, en tono salvaje. -Lo que pasó en Nogales no se repetirá.

Un vacío helado se hizo en lo más profundo de su estómago. Santo Dios, se había equivocado. Ha sido interpretado mal esa expresión en su cara. No había deseado en absoluto, era que estaba furioso por algo. Esperé ansiosamente que me hubiera gustado. Se había puesto completamente en ridículo, y creyó que moriría de vergüenza.

\- Lo siento, - balbucear, alejándose de él. El caballo bien entrenado, retrocedió también, siguiéndola. -No pretendía ... se que prometió ... ¡Oh, Dios! - Con este último gemido desesperado, se lanzó sobre el lomo del caballo y con un golpe de talón lo que he hecho al galope.

Lo oyó gritar algo, pero no se detuvo. Las imágenes de la visión cuando se inclina sobre el cuello del caballo. No tengo la capacidad de volver a mirar la cara nunca más, y no sé si alguna vez sería capaz de responder de este rechazo final.

Darien se quedó mirando fijamente como se alejó, su propio rostro lívido, sus manos colgando en puños a sus costados. Se maldijo, empleando cada insulto que había escuchado en su vida. ¡Dios, no podía haber manejado esto peor! Sin embargo, no había estado perdido. Una ardiente marea de lujuria lo había ahogado, y había dejado de pensar, sencilla y llanamente. La respuesta ha sido mucho más fácil. La respuesta ha sido mucho más fácil. trataba.

Lo que había que hacer era ir a la cama con él en Nogales, usando el chantaje como un medio de apagar su lujuria de ella. Esta vez había estado a punto de usar la fuerza bruta. Había tenido que separar el abismo, pero a duras apenas. Dios, solo a duras penas. Tan solo la había besado, ni siquiera le había tocado los pechos o le había quitado nada de ropa, y había estado al borde del orgasmo. Podrías sentir la humedad del líquido preseminal en tu ropa interior.

Y entonces la apartó de un empujón; a Serena, quien había sido rechazado. Sólo se conservó ese poder, él fue su única debilidad, y con la cruda y la frustración salvaje que lo cegaba, la había alejado. Había querido explicárselo, decirle que no había aprovechado el mismo modo en que lo hizo en Nogales. Quería hablar con ella sobre aquella noche; Se preguntó si había esperado su período. Pero las palabras que habían salido de su boca habían sido como un puñetazo para ella, y había sido publicado antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

No tenía sentido tratar de alcanzarla. No es que el caballo de ella fuera un rayo a cuatro patas, pero tampoco el de él. Y tenía la ventaja de la mitad de la vida que él, y ser mejor jinete para empezar. Perseguirla sería un esfuerzo inútil, y se agotaría en su montura con este calor.

Pero tenía que hablar con ella, decir algo, lo que fuera, aquella mirada vacía y atormentada de sus ojos.

Serena no regresó a la casa. Lo único que deseaba era esconderse y no volver a mirar a Darien a la cara nunca más. Se sentía destrozado por dentro, el dolor era tan reciente como el desgarrador que simplemente no puede enfrentar a nadie.

Sabía que no podía evitarlo para siempre. Estaba atada a Davencourt mientras Luna viviera. De alguna forma, mañana, encontraré la fuerza para ver y darnos cuenta de que no había sido lanzado, literalmente, a sus brazos otra vez. Mañana habría reconstruido su escudo protector; Tal vez mostrara algunas grietas donde había tenido que reparar, pero la coraza aguantaría. Le pediría disculpas, que no haya tenido importancia. Y resistiría.

Permaneció lejos del resto de la tarde, deteniéndose en un sombreado para abrevar al caballo, dejándolo pastar sobre la suave y fresca hierba de alrededor. Se sentó a la sombra y se dejó en blanco la mente, se usó durante el tiempo, se hizo la noche. Todo pasaba, segundo a segundo, si no se permite y si se siente.

Pero cuando las sombras rosadas y purpúreas del crepúsculo oscurecen el mundo a su alrededor, supuestamente no pueden retrasar por más tiempo y de mala gana a caballo y lo encaminado hacia Davencourt. Un preocupado Andrew le salió al encuentro.

\- ¿Esta bien? - Le pregunté. Darien tenía un estado de humor de perros cuando regresó, pero Andrew no le preguntó qué había pasado; no era asunto suyo, y ella se contaría si quisiera. Lo que él realmente quería saber era sí lo que se dice físicamente bien, y Serena se posiciona con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, - dijo, y su voz era firme, aunque con un eco de ronquera. Qué extraño; no había gritado, pero aún así, la tensión era evidente en su tono.

\- Continúe hacia la casa, - le dijo él, con el ceño todavía fruncido con preocupación. -Yo me ocuparé del caballo.

Vaya, ya iban dos veces en un día. Su coraza protectora no debía estar tan restaurada como ella pensaba. Sin embargo, estaba cansada, tan devastada, que simplemente dijo, -Gracias-, y se arrastró hacia la casa.

Pensar en usar la escalera de servicio de nuevo, pero de alguna manera demasiado conocida. Se había escabullido por esa escalera demasiadas veces en su vida, entendimos, en vez de afrontar las cosas. Así se dirigió a los escalones delanteros, abrió la puerta, y subió por la escalera principal. -Serena, Tenemos que hablar.

Necesitaba hasta la última gota de la actitud que poseía, pero se giró para afrontarlo. El nombre, si cabe, tan extenuado como ella. Estaba parado a los pies de la escalera, con una mano sobre la barandilla y un pie sobre el primer escalón, como si se dispusiera a ir tras ella y no le obedecía. Sus ojos estaban entornados, su boca era una línea severa.

\- Mañana, - dijo ella, con voz suave, y se dio la vuelta ... y él la dejó ir. Con cada paso, esperé a que llegara a ella, pero llegó al final de la escalera y luego a su habitación, libre.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó a cenar. Se instaló en su habitación, al igual que cuando se utilizó la escalera de servicio, pero el tiempo de esto había pasado. No más huidas, sí. Afrontaría lo que tenía que afrontar, se ocuparía de lo que tendría que ocupar, y pronto sería libre.

Darien la contemplo meditabundo durante la cena, pero, una vez finalizada, no trato de hablar en privado con ella. Se puede usar, más allá de lo que había estado, nunca, y no haber tenido tiempo de pensar, ni siquiera en el futuro. Dio las buenas noches a todos y regresó a su habitación.

Tan pronto como usted se siente en su cómoda cama, los resultados de una extraña y pesada somnolencia la invadía. Fuera del paseo, la falta de sueño acumulado, la tensión, o una combinación de todo lo anterior, cayó profundamente dormida.

Ni siquiera entiendo de Darien. Silenciaremos en su habitación a través de las puertas. Ventanas de la galería y comprobando cómo estaba, quedando a escuchar su profunda y acompañada. había entrado Durante esa noche, no fue consciente de cómo las manecillas del reloj giraban inexorablemente.

No recordaba qué había soñado; nunca lo hice.

En lo más profundo de la noche, salió de su cama. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero misteriosamente ciegos. Caminó sin prisa, sin vacilar, hasta su puerta y la abrió. Sus pies desnudos se movieron seguros y silenciosos sobre la alfombra mientras recorría el pasillo hacia la escalera, como un fantasma con su camisón blanco.

No fue consciente de nada hasta que una súbita explosión de dolor explotó en su cabeza. Oyó un grito extrañamente distante, y después sólo hubo oscuridad.

HOLA CHICAS BELLAS QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

QUE OPINAN USTEDES?


	19. CAPITULO 17

Capítulo 17

Darien saltó de la cama, instantáneamente despierto y con la espantosa certeza de que era a Serena a quien había oído gritar, aunque el sonido no había venido de su habitación. Agarró los pantalones y se los puso, abrochándoselos mientras corría hacia la puerta. El grito parecía haber provenido desde las escaleras. Dios, y si se había caído por ellas…

El resto de la familia también se había despertado. Oyó un murmullo de voces, luces que se encendían y puertas abriéndose. Tellu asomó la cabeza mientras él pasaba a toda velocidad por delante de ella. -¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó irritada.

Él no se molestó en contestar, toda su atención estaba concentrada en llegar lo antes posible a las escaleras. Entonces la vio, tirada en el suelo, como una muñeca rota, en el rellano, en el ángulo recto en que doblaban las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Encendió las luces del techo, la araña casi cegaba con su resplandor, y el corazón casi se le para. La sangre, húmeda y oscura, le enmarañaba el pelo y empapaba la alfombra bajo su cabeza.

Oyó un ruido abajo, como si alguien hubiera tropezado con algo.

Darien miró alrededor y vio a Helios parado cerca, parpadeando somnoliento, sin comprender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. -Helios,- dijo bruscamente. -Hay alguien abajo.

Su primo parpadeó de nuevo, y entonces la comprensión brilló en su mirada. Sin una palabra, bajó las escaleras. Rubeus no vaciló en seguir a su hijo.

Darien se arrodilló junto a Serena y con suavidad presionó dos dedos contra su cuello, conteniendo la respiración. El pánico oprimía sus pulmones, asfixiándolo. Entonces sintió el pulso que palpita bajo las yemas de sus dedos, fuerte y regular, se sintió débil de alivio. Ignoró el creciente murmullo de voces a su alrededor y suavemente le dio la vuelta. Jedite bramaba, Tellu y Mimet se abrazaban mutuamente y gemían bajito. Saory permanecía de pie, congelada, en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos como platos de terror mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Serena.

Luna se abrió paso a empujones entre todos los cuerpos y se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas junto a él. Estaba pálida, su temblorosa mano se clavó en su brazo.- Serena,- susurró, con voz tomada. -Darien, ¿está ella…?

– No, está viva.- Le habría gustado decirle que solo se había dado un golpe, pero su herida parecía ser algo más serio que eso. No había recobrado el conocimiento, y el miedo volvía a apoderarse de él. Con impaciencia, miró hacia Tellu y Mimet, cuyo nivel de histeria crecía progresivamente, las descartó por inútiles. Su mirada recayó sobre Saory.

– ¡Saory! Llama al 911. Que vengan los sanitarios, y el sheriff.- Se lo quedó mirando, sin moverse, y él ladró, -¡Ya! – Ella tragó convulsivamente y se lanzó hacia el interior de su habitación. Darien escuchó su voz, aguda y temblorosa, mientras hablaba con el operador del 911.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?- gimió Luna, acariciando la cara de Serena con dedos vacilantes. -¿Se ha caído?

– Creo que sorprendió a un ladrón,- dijo Darien, con voz tensa por el enfado, la ansiedad, y un miedo que apenas podía mantener a raya. Quería tomar a Serena en sus brazos, acunarla contra su pecho, pero el sentido común le dijo que no la moviera.

Seguía sangrando, la alfombra se empapaba con su sangre. Una mancha de color rojo oscuro se extendía alrededor de donde su cabeza reposaba.

– ¡Saory!- bramó. -¡Trae una manta y una toalla limpia!- Ella estuvo allí en un momento, tropezando con la manta que llevaba arrastrando, y luchando simultáneamente por ponerse una bata sobre la bastante ligera camisola de seda que vestía. Darien tomó la manta y la remetió cuidadosamente alrededor de Serena, después dobló la toalla y tan suavemente como le fue posible la deslizó bajo su cabeza, para amortiguar la dureza del suelo y colocándola de modo que presionase contra la herida que aún sangraba.

– ¿S-se pondrá bien?- preguntó Saory, con los dientes castañeteándole.

– Eso espero,- dijo él en tono sombrío. Sentía un dolor salvaje en el pecho. ¿Y si no se ponía bien? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Luna se derrumbó, cayó de rodillas. Sepultó la cara en las manos y estalló en desgarradores sollozos.

Tellu detuvo sus lamentos, tan de repente como si hubieran sido apagados con un interruptor. Se arrodilló junto a su hermana y la rodeó con los brazos. -Se va a poner bien, se va a curar,- canturreó de forma tranquilizadora, acariciando el blanco cabello de Luna.

Serena se movió, gimiendo un poco cuando trató de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Carecía de las fuerzas y la coordinación necesaria, su brazo cayó débilmente de nuevo sobre la alfombra. El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco. Le tomó la mano y la acunó en la suya.- ¿ Serena?

Al oír su tono de voz, Luna se zafó de Tellu, acercándose de nuevo, frenética. Su expresión era de esperanza y terror, todo a la vez.

Serena respiró profundamente un par de veces, y abrió los ojos. Su mirada estaba desenfocada, aturdida, pero había recobrado el conocimiento, y eso era lo que importaba.

Darien tuvo que tragarse el nudo de su garganta. -Serena,- dijo otra vez, inclinándose, y con un obvio esfuerzo ella lo miró, parpadeando mientras trataba de aclarar su visión.

– Estás deformado - masculló.

El apenas podía respirar y el corazón le palpitaba violentamente. Llevó los dedos de ella hacia su áspera mejilla.-Sí, tengo que afeitarme.

– No es eso,- dijo ella, pronunciando con dificultad. Inspiro de nuevo profundamente, como si estuviera exhausta. -Tienes cuatro ojos.

Luna se atragantó con los sollozos y una risita ahogada se mezcló con sus lágrimas cuando se estiró para asir la otra mano de Serena. Un diminuto ceño frunció las cejas de Serena. -Me duele la cabeza,- anunció confundida, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Hablaba con más claridad Trató de tocarse otra vez la cabeza, pero Darien y Luna la tenían cogida de ambas manos, y ninguno parecía inclinado a soltarla.

– Me lo imagino,- dijo Darien, obligándose a hablar con calma. -Has recibido un golpe infernal en el cogote.

– ¿Me caí? – murmuró ella.

Eso supongo,- contestó él, no queriendo alarmarla hasta que supieran algo más con certeza.

Helios y Rubeus regresaron arriba jadeando. Helios que tan sólo vestía los vaqueros, se había cerrado la cremallera, pero no los había abotonado, y su robusto pecho brillaba de sudor. Había cogido un revolver de alguna parte, y Rubeus se había parado el tiempo suficiente para sacar el rifle de caza del 22 de su sitio, sobre la chimenea. Darien los miró a ambos inquisitivamente, y ellos negaron con la cabeza. -Se escapó,- articuló Rubeus, sin emitir un sonido.

Las sirenas aullaron en la distancia.-Mejor pongo esto en su sitio antes de que llegue el sheriff,- dijo Rubeus. – Les abriré.- Regresó abajo para devolver el rifle a su estante, no sea que alarmara a un policía con la adrenalina ya disparada de por si.

Serena trató de sentarse. Darien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la obligó a permanecer tumbada, alarmado por el poco esfuerzo que necesitó. -No, no te muevas. Te vas a quedar ahí quietecita hasta que un médico diga que estás bien para moverte.

– Me duele la cabeza,- dijo ella otra vez, sonando un poco malhumorada. Hacía tanto que él no le había escuchado ese tono de voz que no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del terror que le había estado retorciendo las entrañas y que sólo ahora comenzaban a aflojar un poco. Ya lo sé, dulzura. Pero levantarte solo lo empeorará. Quédate tumbada un poco más.

-Quiero levantarme.

-Enseguida. Deja que los sanitarios te echen un vistazo primero.

Ella soltó un suspiro impaciente. -Vale. Pero antes de que las sirenas hubieran cesado frente a la entrada, trataba otra vez de sentarse, y él se dio cuenta de que sufría una conmoción. Lo había visto antes en gente que había sufrido un accidente; era un instinto primitivo, despertar, ponerte en movimiento, alejarte de lo que te había causado daño.

Oyó a Rubeus dando explicaciones mientras conducía a un autentico desfile de gente por la escalera. Había seis sanitarios y al menos otros tantos agentes de la autoridad, y más llegando, pudo deducir por el sonido de sirenas que se escuchaba mientras más vehículos adicionales arribaban por el camino.

Darien y Luna fueron apartados a un lado cuando los sanitarios, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, rodearon a Serena. Darien se apoyó contra la pared. Luna se puso a su lado, temblorosa, y él la rodeó con un brazo. Ella se reclinó pesadamente contra él, absorbiendo su fuerza, y con consternación, él se percató de lo frágil que este fuerte cuerpo, en otros tiempos, se sentía en su abrazo.

Llegaron más autoridades, y el sheriff. Seiya Watts ya se había retirado, pero el nuevo sheriff, Haruka Tenou, había sido el ayudante principal de Seiya durante nueve años antes de ser elegido sheriff, y había trabajado en el caso de Beril. Era un hombre corpulento, de músculos compactos, con el cabello gris acero y unos ojos fríos y suspicaces. Seiya había desempeñado su cargo con una actitud de viejo camarada, a lo Andy Taylor; Haruka era más brusco, directo a la cuestión, aunque había aprendido a atenuar su temperamento de bull-dog, las tácticas de "directo-a-la-yugular" que le habían enseñado en los marines. Comenzó a reunir a la familia, llevándolos a todos a un lado. -Muy bien, todos, vamos a apartarnos del camino de los sanitarios ahora, y dejarlos que se ocupen de la señorita Serena. – Su acerada mirada se clavó en Darien. -Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Hasta entonces, Darien no se había dado cuenta de la similitudes entre lo que le había ocurrido a Serena esa noche y la muerte de Beril diez años antes. Se había concentrado totalmente en Serena, aterrorizado por ella, cuidando de ella. La vieja y helada furia comenzó a resurgir cuando comprendió que Haruka sospechaba que él había atacado a Serena, tratando quizás de matarla.

A pesar de ello, contuvo despiadadamente su furia, porque no era ahora el momento de ello.-Oí gritar a Serena,- dijo en un tono tan controlado como pudo. -El sonido venía de la parte delantera de la casa, y temí que se hubiera levantado sin encender ninguna luz y hubiera caído rodando por la escalera. Pero cuando llegué aquí, la vi tirada justo donde está ahora.

– ¿Cómo supo que era Serena quien gritó?

– Sólo lo supe,- dijo, con rotundidad.

– ¿No pensó que podía haber sido cualquier otra persona quien estuviera levantada?

Luna se entrometió en la conversación, espoleada por la obvia sospecha en la voz de Haruka. -Normalmente no,- dijo, en tono firme. -Serena sufre de insomnio. Si hay alguien vagando por la casa de noche, generalmente es ella.

– Pero usted estaba despierto, dijo Haruka a Darien.

– No. Me desperté al oír su grito.

– Todos lo hicimos,- apostilló Tellu. -Serena solía tener pesadillas, ya sabe, y eso fue lo que pensé que pasaba. Darien pasó corriendo por delante de mi puerta justo cuando la abría.

– ¿Está segura de que era Darien?

– Sé que lo era,- intervino Helios, mirando directamente a la cara al sheriff. -Yo iba pisándole los talones.

Haruka pareció momentáneamente frustrado, después se encogió de hombros, decidiendo evidentemente que después de todo no había correlación entre los dos acontecimientos. -¿Entonces se cayó o qué? De la centralita dijeron que era un aviso para los sanitarios y el departamento del sheriff.

– Justo cuando llegué junto a ella, dijo Darien, oí algo abajo.

– ¿Cómo qué? La mirada de Haruka se agudizó de nuevo.

– No lo sé. Un ruido.- Darien miró a Helios y Rubeus.

– Helios y yo bajamos a echar un vistazo,- dijo Rubeus. En el estudio había una lámpara tirada en el suelo. Salí afuera mientras Helios comprobaba el resto de la casa.- Vaciló. Me parece que vi a alguien correr, pero no puedo jurarlo. Los ojos no se me habían adaptado a la oscuridad.

¿En qué dirección?- preguntó Haruka sucintamente, llamando al mismo tiempo por señas a uno de sus ayudantes.

– Hacia la derecha, en dirección a la carretera.

El ayudante se acercó, y Haruka se giró hacia él. -Consigue algunas linternas y comprobad la zona al otro lado de la calzada. Esta noche ha habido bastante relente, así que si alguien ha pasado por allí, quedaran huellas sobre la hierba. Puede que haya habido un intruso en la casa.- El ayudante asintió y se marchó, acompañado de varios compañeros.

Uno de los sanitarios se acercó. Obviamente lo habían sacado de la cama para contestar la llamada; una gorra de béisbol cubría su despeinado cabello, y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados por el sueño. Pero estaba espabilado y su mirada era despierta.-Estoy seguro de que se va a poner bien, pero quiero llevarla al hospital para que le hagan un reconocimiento y que le suturen el corte de la cabeza. Parece que también tiene una leve conmoción cerebral. Probablemente van a querer tenerla en observación durante veinticuatro horas, sólo para asegurarse de que está bien.

– Iré con ella,- dijo Luna, pero de repente se tambaleó. Darien la sujetó.

– Túmbela en el suelo,- dijo el sanitario, sujetándola también.

Pero les apartó las manos y se irguió una vez más. Seguía sin tener buen color, pero los fulminó a ambos ferozmente con la mirada. -Joven, no necesito tumbarme. Soy vieja y estoy enferma, eso es todo. Cuide de Serena y no me preste atención.

Él no podía tratarla sin su permiso, y ella lo sabía. Darien la miró y pensó en cogerla y llevarla al hospital él mismo, intimidándola si era preciso, para que un doctor la viera. Ella debió intuir lo que pensaba, porque levantó la vista y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. -No hay de que preocuparse,- dijo. -Es Serena quien necesita que la vean.

– Yo iré con ella al hospital, Tía Luna,- dijo Mimet, sorprendiéndolos a todos.-Necesitas descansar. Tú y mama quedaros aquí. Voy a vestirme y a recoger lo que necesitará.

Yo conduciré,- dijo Darien. Luna comenzó a protestar de nuevo, pero Darien la rodeó con un brazo. -Mimet tiene razón, tienes que descansar. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el sanitario, Serena se va a poner bien. Sería diferente si estuviera en el peligro, pero no lo está. Mimet y yo nos quedaremos allí con ella.

Luna lo cogió de la mano.- ¿Me llamarás del hospital y me dejaras hablar con ella?

– En cuanto esté instalada,- le prometió él. -Tendrán que hacerle primero radiografías, supongo, así que puede que tarde un ratio a lo mejor no se encuentra con ganas de hablar,- le advirtió.-Va a tener un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios.

-Solamente avísame de que esta bien.

Con esto, Luna y Tellu se marcharon por el largo pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios traseros, para reunir las cosas que Serena necesitarían durante su corta estancia en el hospital. Darien y Mimet se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones a vestirse. A él le llevó menos de dos minutos, y regresó junto a Serena justo cuando la trasladaban a la camilla portátil para llevarla abajo.

Ahora estaba totalmente consciente, sus ojos estaban dilatados por la alarma mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. La tomó de la mano, de nuevo, cobijando sus helados y finos dedos contra su palma áspera y caliente. -No me gusta esto,- dijo ella, con irritación. "Si sólo necesito unos puntos, ¿por qué no puedo simplemente acercarme en coche hasta la puerta de Urgencias? No quiero que me transporten.

– Tienes una conmoción,- contestó él. -No es seguro para ti que conduzcas.

Ella suspiró y capituló. Él apretó su mano.- Mimet y yo iremos contigo. Justo detrás de la ambulancia.

Ella no protestó más, y él casi lamentó que no lo hiciera. Cada vez que la miraba, una nueva oleada de pánico lo golpeaba. Estaba blanca como el papel, al menos la parte de su rostro que no estaba cubierta de sangre. La oscura mancha de color oxido se extendía por su cara y cuello, por donde había resbalado desde la herida de su cabeza.

Mimet llegó apresuradamente abajo, llevando un pequeño maletín, en el instante en que introducían la camilla en la ambulancia. -Estoy lista,- le dijo a Darien, caminando ya por delante de él hacia el garaje.

El sheriff Haruka apareció junto a Darien. -Los muchachos han encontrado marcas en la hierba húmeda,- dijo. -Parece que alguien cruzó esa zona a la carrera. También han forzado la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina, hay algunas marcas en el metal. La señorita Serena ha sido muy afortunada si se topó cara a cara con el ladrón y salir tan sólo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Recordando el aspecto que presentaba tirada en el pasillo, como una muñeca rota, con toda aquella sangre extendiéndose alrededor de ella, Darien pensó que la definición de afortunada de Haruka era diferente de la suya.

– Iré más tarde al hospital para hacerle algunas preguntas,- prosiguió el sheriff. -Vamos a hacer unas cuantas comprobaciones más por aquí.

La ambulancia arrancó. Darien dio media vuelta y caminó a zancadas hacia el garaje, donde Mimet lo esperaba.

Pasaron varias horas y un cambio de turno en el "Helen Keller Hospital" antes de que Serena hubiera sido explorada, suturada, e instalada en una habitación privada. Darien esperó con impaciencia en el vestíbulo mientras Mimet la ayudaba a asearse y ponerse un camisón limpio y cómodo.

El sol brillante de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas cuando finalmente le fue permitido entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Ella yacía en la cama, con aspecto casi normal ahora que la mayor parte de la sangre había desaparecido tras su aseo. Su pelo seguía todavía pegoteado con ella, pero eso tendría que esperar más tarde para desaparecer. Un níveo apósito cubría las puntadas de la parte posterior de su cabeza, y le habían colocado una venda alrededor de la misma para sujetarlo en su sitio. Seguía estando muy pálida, pero en conjunto tenía mejor aspecto.

Él se sentó a su lado, en la cama, con cuidado para no sacudirla. -El doctor nos ha dicho que te despertemos cada hora. Una faena del demonio para hacérselo a una insomne, ¿no? Bromeó él.

Ella no sonrió como había esperado. -Creo que os ahorraré problemas y me mantendré despierta.

– ¿Te sientes con ánimos para hablar por teléfono? Luna estaba frenética.

Con cuidado, ella se incorporó un poco más en la cama. -Estoy bien, es un simple dolor de cabeza. ¿Puedes marcarme el número?

Un simple dolor de cabeza como consecuencia de un cerebro magullado, pensó él sombríamente mientras tomaba el auricular y marcaba los números para obtener línea exterior y llamar a Davencourt. Ella seguía creyendo que se había caído, y nadie le había dicho lo contrario. El sheriff Haruka no iba a conseguir mucha información de ella.

Serena habló brevemente con Luna, el tiempo justo para asegurarle que se encontraba bien, una flagrante mentira, luego devolvió el teléfono a Darien. Se disponía a tranquilizar él también a Luna, pero para su sorpresa era Tellu quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

– Luna ha sufrido otro desvanecimiento después de que os fuerais,- le dijo. -Es demasiado cabezota para ir al hospital, pero he llamado a su medico y va a venir a verla esta mañana.

Él echo un vistazo a Serena; lo último que necesitaba oír ahora mismo era que Luna se encontraba mal. -No la dejes levantarse,- la instruyó bajando la voz mientras se giraba para que Serena no pudiera oírlo. -No voy a decirle nada a ella por ahora, así que no lo menciones. Llamaré en un par de horas para ver como está.

Estaba colgando el teléfono justo cuando el sheriff Haruka entró y cansadamente se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas de la habitación. Mimet ocupaba la otra, pero Darien no tenía ganas de sentarse de todos modos. Prefería estar cerca de Serena.

– Bueno, tiene mejor aspecto que la última vez que la vi,- le decía Haruka a Serena. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– No creo que vaya a salir de fiesta esta noche,- dijo ella, de esa forma tan solemne suya, y él se rio.

– No, supongo que no. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas si se encuentra con fuerzas para ello.

Una expresión de perplejidad cruzó por su cara. -Por supuesto.

– ¿Qué recuerda de la pasada noche?

– ¿Cuándo me caí? Nada. No sé como pasó.

Haruka disparó una mirada interrogante a Darien, quien negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. El sheriff se aclaró la garganta. -La cosa es, que no se cayó. Al parecer alguien se coló en Davencourt anoche, y creemos que usted se tropezó con él.

Si Serena estaba pálida antes, ahora había perdido todo rastro de color. Su cara asumió una expresión cansada y asustada. -Alguien me golpeó,- murmuró para si misma. No dijo nada más, no hizo ningún movimiento. Darien, que la vigilaba atentamente, tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que estaba retrayéndose en si misma, guardándoselo todo dentro, y no le gustó. Deliberadamente alargó una mano y tomó la de ella, apretándosela para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y no le importaba las malditas conclusiones que Haruka pudiera sacar de su acción.

– ¿No recuerda nada? – insistió el sheriff, aunque su vigilante mirada parpadeo brevemente ante sus manos cogidas. -Sé que ahora mismo todo está confuso, pero tal vez vislumbró algo de él y todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Vamos paso a paso. ¿Se acuerda de salir de su habitación?

– No,- dijo ella, en tono monótono. Su mano permanecía inerte en el apretón de Darien. Hubo un tiempo en que se hubiese refugiado en él, pero ahora ella no se apoyaba en nadie en absoluto. No era solo que pareciera no necesitarlo más, sino que era como si ni siquiera quisiera estar cerca de él. Durante un rato, cuando había estado tan aturdida, las barreras habían caído y pareció reconfortada por su presencia, necesitarlo. Pero ahora se alejaba de nuevo de él, poniendo distancia emocional entre ambos aunque no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo físicamente. ¿Sería a causa de lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior, o sería por algo más, por algo relacionado con su accidente? ¿Recordaba algo después de todo? ¿Por qué no querría contárselo al sheriff?

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?- le preguntó Haruka.

– Acostarme.

– Su familia dice que sufre de insomnio. Tal vez estaba despierta, tal vez oyó algo y fue a echar un vistazo.

– No lo recuerdo,- dijo ella. La mirada de agotamiento era más pronunciada.

Él suspiró y se puso en pie. -Bueno, no se preocupe por ello. Mucha gente no recuerda al principio lo que ocurrió justo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, pero a veces los recuerdos regresan después de un tiempo. Volveremos sobre ello, señorita Serena. Darien, acompáñeme al pasillo, y le cuento lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Darien salió con él, Haruka caminó por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. -Seguimos el rastro sobre la hierba por todo el pasto que va paralelo al camino que lleva a la carretera, justo hasta donde se bifurca para acceder a Davencourt,- dijo. -Calculo que dejó su coche allí aparcado, pero ya hace un par de semanas que no ha llovido y la tierra estaba demasiado compacta para contener marcas de rodadas. Sólo para asegurarnos trajimos un par de perros, y siguieron el mismo rastro hasta el giro, pero después de eso nada. Es un buen lugar para esconder un coche; la maleza es tan espesa que cualquier coche aparcado, incluso a veinte metros de la carretera sería malditamente imposible de ver a plena luz del día, así que mucho menos por la noche.

– ¿Entró por la puerta de cocina?

"-Eso es lo que parece. No hemos podido encontrar ninguna otra señal de entrada.- Haruka resopló. -Al principio, pensé que había sido un idiota al no entrar por alguna de esas frágiles puertas de cristal que tienen por toda la casa, pero tal vez fue muy astuto. Piénselo, la cocina es la mejor elección. Todo el mundo debería estar arriba en la cama a esas horas de la noche, así que no querría arriesgarse a despertar a nadie entrando por cualquiera de las puertas del porche superior. Las puertas que dan al patio están en el lateral de la casa, visibles desde los establos. Pero la puerta de cocina está en la parte de atrás, y no puede verse ni desde la carretera, ni desde los establos ni desde ningún otro sitio.

Habían llegado junto a los ascensores, pero Haruka no se detuvo para llamarlo. Él y Darien caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, fuera del oído de nadie que bajara del ascensor en aquella planta.

– ¿Se llevaron algo? – preguntó Darien.

– Nada que nadie notara. Estaba la lámpara tirada en el suelo, pero excepto por eso y la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina, parece que no tocaron nada más. No sé lo que hacía en el estudio, a menos que se sobresaltara cuando la señorita Serena gritó. Supongo que regresó corriendo abajo, buscando una salida rápida, pero la puerta de la calle tiene doble cerrojo y no pudo abrirlo en la oscuridad. Entraría corriendo en el despacho, vio que no tenía salida al exterior, y accidentalmente derribó la lámpara. Parece que finalmente salió por la puerta de la cocina, lo mismo que para entrar.

Darien pasó bruscamente su mano por su pelo.-Esto no volverá a pasar,- dijo. -Tendré un sistema de seguridad instalado esta semana.

– Ya tendrían que tenerlo puesto.- Haruka le miró con desaprobación. – Seiya solía insistir en lo fácil que debía ser colarse en esa casa, pero nunca pudo convencer a la señorita Luna para hacer algo al respecto. Ya sabe como es la gente mayor. Al estar la casa tan lejos de la ciudad, ella se sentía segura.

– No quería sentirse como en una fortaleza,- dijo Darien, recordando los comentarios que Luna había hecho durante años.

– Esto, probablemente, la hará cambiar de opinión. No se moleste en instalar uno de esos sistemas que piden ayuda automáticamente, porque están demasiado lejos de la ciudad y sería tirar el dinero. Ponga una alarma atronadora que despierte a todo el mundo, si quiere, pero recuerde que los cables pueden ser cortados. Su mejor apuesta serían unas buenas cerraduras sobre puertas y ventanas, y conseguirse un perro. Todo el mundo debería tener un perro.

– Luna es alérgica a los perros,- dijo Darien irónicamente. No estaba dispuesto a traer uno ahora y amargarle los pocos meses que le quedaban de vida.

Haruka suspiró. -Supongo que por eso nunca han tenido uno. Vale, olvide la idea.- Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron de regreso a los ascensores. -La señorita Luna tuvo otro ataque después de que se marcharan.

– Lo sé. Tellu me lo dijo.

– Vieja cabezota,- comentó Haruka. Alcanzaron los ascensores, y esta vez él presionó el botón. -Llámeme si Serena recuerda algo, de lo contrario no tenemos una mierda.

Serena descansó tranquilamente el resto del día, a pesar de las molestias de las nauseas. El doctor le puso una medicación para remediar eso, y pudo tomarse la mayor parte del almuerzo, una dieta suave de sopa y fruta. Mimet resultó ser sorprendentemente buena como enfermera, asegurándose de que Serena tenía siempre agua fresca en la jarra junto a su cama donde ella pudiera alcanzarla, y ayudándola a ir al cuarto de baño cuando le fue necesario. El resto del tiempo, permaneció sentada pacientemente, leyendo una revista que había comprado en la tienda de regalos, o viendo la televisión con el volumen bajo.

Darien estaba inquieto. Vagó dentro y fuera del cuarto, mirando malhumoradamente la cara de Serena cada vez que estaba dentro. Algo en su comportamiento lo molestaba cada vez más. Estaba demasiado tranquila. Tenía razones para estar disgustada y asustada, pero en cambio mostraba poca respuesta a nada. Rehuyó su mirada y alegó dolor de cabeza cuando trató de hablar con ella. Las enfermeras la revisaban con regularidad y dijeron que estaba bien, sus pupilas reaccionaban con normalidad, pero aún así estaba intranquilo.

Llamó dos veces para preguntar por Luna, pero en ambas ocasiones contestó Luna misma y no le dejó hablar con Tellu. -Estoy bien,- le dijo de mal humor. -¿No crees que el doctor me habría enviado al hospital si tuviera algo serio? Soy vieja, tengo cáncer, y mi corazón no es el de antes. ¿Qué más crees que podría ir mal? Francamente, no sé ni porqué me iba a molestar en tomar medicinas ni para un catarro.

En ambas ocasiones pidió hablar con Serena, y las dos veces Serena insistió en que se sentía lo bastante bien para hablar. Darien escuchó su parte de la conversación y se dio cuenta de lo cautelosa que sonaba, como si tratara de esconder algo.

¿Había visto a su atacante después de todo?

Si era así, ¿por qué no se lo había contado a Haruka? No podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que ella mantuviera algo así en secreto, nadie a quien ella quisiera proteger. Definitivamente escondía algo, pensó, y estaba decidido a averiguar qué. No de inmediato, no mientras estuviera convaleciente, pero tan pronto como estuviera de vuelta en casa, iba a llevársela y sentarla en un lugar privado para tener una pequeña charla.

Mimet dijo que se quedaría esa noche, y Darien, finalmente a las nueve, se marchó. Aunque regresó a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente, listo para llevar a Serena de vuelta a casa tan pronto como le dieran el alta. Ella estaba preparada, vestida ya con ropa de calle ycon mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Veinticuatro horas de descanso forzoso le habían hecho bastante bien, a pesar de las circunstancias.

– ¿Has dormido algo? – le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Todo lo que cualquiera dormiría en un hospital, supongo.

Detrás de ella, Mimet busco su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Eran pasadas las ocho cuando el doctor entró y comprobó de nuevo sus pupilas, después sonrió y le dijo que podía irse a casa. -Tómese las cosas con calma durante una semana,- le dijo, -y después vaya a ver a su médico de cabecera para una revisión.

Darien las llevó entonces a casa, esforzándose por evitar los baches y las vías del ferrocarril en un esfuerzo por no sacudir su cabeza. Todos los que se encontraban en casa en ese momento salieron a recibirla, y su plan de tener una conversación privada con ella se fue así al garete. No tuvo ni una posibilidad de estar a solas con ella en todo el día. Ella fue inmediatamente llevada a la cama, aunque se quejó con un poco de irritación de que prefería estar en el sillón, pero nada satisfaría a Luna excepto que descansara acostada. Luna y Tellu la mimaron en exceso, Bessie entró al menos diez veces a preguntarle si estaba cómoda, y Lita abandonó sus dominios culinarios para llevar personalmente las bandejas de comida que había preparado con los platos favoritos de Serena. Incluso Saory se acercó a visitarla y le preguntó un tanto incómoda si se encontraba bien.

Darien se mantuvo alerta, sabiendo que encontraría su momento.

Este no apareció hasta última hora de aquella noche, cuando todos los demás se habían ido a la cama. Esperó en la oscuridad, vigilando la terraza, y como suponía no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una luz se encendiera en el cuarto de al lado.

Sabía que las puertas de ella a la galería estaban cerradas, porque las había cerrado él mismo antes de salir de su habitación la última vez. Salió al pasillo, donde las luces quedaban encendidas por la noche desde que Serena se había herido, y silenciosamente entró en su cuarto.

Ella se había levantado de la cama y estaba enroscada en aquel enorme y mullido sillón suyo, aunque no leía. Supuso que todavía le dolía demasiado la cabeza para poder hacerlo. En cambio había encendido la televisión, con el sonido tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo.

Ella volvió la mirada con expresión culpable cuando la puerta se abrió.

– Te pillé,- dijo él suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Captó de inmediato un atisbo de inquietud en su rostro, antes de que asumiera una expresión neutra. -Estoy cansada de estar en la cama,- explicó. -He descansado tanto que no tengo el menor sueño.

– Entiendo,- dijo él. Había permanecido en cama durante dos días, así que no era asombroso que estuviera cansada de ello.-No era eso de lo que quería hablar.

– Lo sé. – Bajó la mirada a sus manos. -Me puse en ridículo anteayer. No volverá a pasar.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que por un momento él se quedó mirándola fijamente sin entender, y entonces comprendió que ella hablaba de lo que había ocurrido cuando salieron a montar a caballo. Él era quien se había comportado como un torpe idiota y, como de costumbre, Serena asumía que la culpa era de ella.

– Tú no te pusiste en ridículo,- le dijo, severamente, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de la galería para comprobarlas otra vez, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban cerradas. -No quería aprovecharme de ti y lo manejé todo mal. – Permaneció allí de pie, contemplando su reflejo en el cristal. -Pero eso lo discutiremos más tarde. Ahora mismo, lo que quiero saber es lo que no le has contado al sheriff.

Ella mantuvo la mirada en sus manos, pero él vio lo inmóvil que permanecía. -Nada.- Él percibió la culpa y la incomodidad, incluso en el reflejo.

– Serena.- Se giró y se acercó a ella, agachándose frente al sillón y tomando sus manos en las suyas. Ella estaba sentada en la que evidentemente era su posición favorita, con los pies subidos en el asiento y ocultos bajo su camisón. Él clavó la mirada en el vendaje de su cabeza en lugar de en las sombreadas cumbres de sus pezones contra la blanca tela, porque no quería que nada lo distrajera de lo que trataba de averiguar, y sólo el estar tan cerca de ella ya era bastante malo. -Puedes engañar a los demás, pero ellos no te conocen como yo. Sé cuándo escondes algo. ¿Viste a quién te golpeó? ¿Recuerdas más de lo que has contado?

– No,- dijo ella, con desconsuelo.

– ¿Entonces qué es?

– Nada…

– Sere- le dijo, peligrosamente. -No me mientas. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué escondes?

Ella se mordió el labio, mordisqueándoselo con los dientes, y sus ojos color cielo se elevaron hacia él, llenos de una angustia tan intensa que casi se lanzó hacia ella para consolarla. -Camino dormida,- dijo.

Él se quedó mirándola, asombrado. De todas las cosas que podría esperar, esta no era una de ellas. -¿Qué?

– Soy sonámbula. Supongo que esta es una de las razones por las que sufro insomnio,- explicó en tono suave, mirando de nuevo hacia abajo. Odio despertarme en sitios extraños, sin saber cómo he llegado hasta allí, qué he hecho, o si alguien me ha visto. Sólo me ocurre cuando estoy profundamente dormida, tan…

– Así que no duermes,- terminó él. Se sintió devastado por dentro cuando comprendió la completa enormidad de la carga que ella acarreaba, la presión bajo la cual vivía. Dios, ¿cómo podía mantenerse en pie? ¿Cómo podía funcionar? Por primera vez, percibió el fino núcleo de puro acero en ella. Ya no era la pequeña, insegura y necesitada Serena. Era una mujer, una Tsukino, la nieta de Luna, con su cuota del temple Tsukino.-Esa noche caminabas sonámbula.

Ella inhaló profundamente. -Debe ser. Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida tan pronto me acosté. No recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en el rellano con terrible dolor de cabeza y tú y Luna se inclinaban sobre mí. Pensé que me había caído, aunque nunca antes había sufrido ningún accidente cuando estaba sonámbula.

– Jesús.- La contempló, estremecido por la imagen que vino a la mente. Se habría acercado al ladrón como un cordero al matadero, sin verlo aunque sus ojos hubieran estado abiertos. Los sonámbulos parecen despiertos, pero no lo están. Posiblemente el ladrón hasta creyó que podría identificarlo. El intento de robo y el asalto no eran delitos que justificaran un asesinato para evitar la detención, pero aún así ella podría estar en peligro. No sólo instalaría nuevas cerraduras en todas partes, así como un sistema de alarma que despertara a los muertos en caso de allanamiento, sino que se cercioraría de estar malditamente seguro de que todo el mundo en el condado supiera que tenía una conmoción cerebral y no recordaba nada sobre el incidente. Ya habían publicado un artículo sobre el intento de robo, y a continuación, él se encargaría de que esa información saliera también impresa.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste al sheriff que caminas dormida?

– Mimet estaba allí,- dijo ella, como si fuera razón suficiente.

Lo era, pero le llevó un momento caer en la cuenta.-Nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Ella negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, se estremeció y detuvo el gesto.-Es embarazoso, saber que vago por ahí en camisón, pero es más que eso. Si alguien supiera…

De nuevo, no hacia falta ser un genio para adivinar su pensamiento. -Saory,- dijo en tono grave. – Temes que la pequeña zorra intente alguna trastada contigo.- Frotó sus pulgares sobre el dorso de sus manos, sintiendo los finos y elegantes huesos bajo la piel.

Ella no respondió a eso, solamente dijo, -Es mejor si nadie lo sabe.

– No estará aquí mucho más tiempo.- Se alegró de poder hacer esa promesa.

Serena pareció asustada.- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

– Porque le he dicho que tendrá que largarse. Puede quedarse hasta que Luna… Puede quedarse unos meses más si se comporta. Si no lo hace, tendrá que marcharse antes de eso. Mimet y Rubeus tendrán que encontrar otro lugar para vivir, también. Helios tiene buenos ingresos, así que no hay excusa para que se aprovechen de Luna de la manera que lo hace.

– Creo que vivir aquí fue decisión de Mimet, suya y de Tellu.

– Probablemente, pero Rubeus podría haber dicho que no. No sé que pensar sobre Helios. Siempre me ha caído bien, así que no esperaba que fuera un gorrón.

– Helios tiene un plan,- explicó Serena, y de improviso una débil sonrisa rozó sus pálidos labios. -Vive aquí para poder ahorrar tanto dinero como pueda antes de casarse. Va a construirse su propia casa. Él y su novia ya le han pedido a un arquitecto que empiece con los planos.

Darien se quedó mirando su boca, encantado por aquella sonrisa diminuta y espontánea. No había tenido que engatusarla para sonsacársela. -Bueno, al menos eso es un plan,- refunfuñó para esconder su reacción. -Tellu y Jedite tienen setenta años; no voy a hacer que se muden. Pueden vivir aquí el resto de sus vidas si quieren.

– Sé que no quieres la casa atestada de parientes,- dijo ella. -Yo me mudaré, también…

– Tú no vas a ninguna parte,- la interrumpió él ásperamente, poniéndose en pie.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

– Esta es tu casa, maldita sea. ¿Pensabas que trataba de decirte que tenías que irte? – No pudo ocultar la cólera en su tono, no sólo al pensar en ella marchándose, sino porque que ella había creído que él quería que lo hiciera.

– Yo también soy sólo un pariente lejano,- le recordó. -¿Qué va a parecer que vivamos aquí juntos, incluso aunque Tellu y Jedite vivan también aquí? Es diferente ahora, porque la casa está llena, pero cuando los demás se muden la gente hablará si yo no lo hago también. Tú querrás casarte de nuevo un día, y…

– Esta es tu casa,- repitió, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo para mantener la voz calmada.-Si uno de nosotros tiene que mudarse, seré yo.

– No puedes hacer eso,- dijo ella, estupefacta. – Davencourt será tuyo. No sería correcto que tú te marcharas solo para que yo tenga un sitio donde vivir.

– ¿No has pensado nunca que debería ser tuyo?- le espetó, provocado más allá de toda resistencia. -Tú eres la Tsukino. ¿No estas malditamente resentida conmigo por estar aquí?

– No. Sí.- Ella lo miró un momento, sus ojos velados e ilegibles mientras las palabras pendían entre ellos. -No estoy resentida, pero te envidio, porque Davencourt va a ser suyo. Creciste con esa promesa. Has modelado tu vida alrededor de la custodia de esta familia, de esta casa. Por ello, te lo has ganado, y debería ser tuyo. Yo sabía cuando fui a buscarte a Arizona que Luna cambiaría su testamento, dejándotelo todo otra vez; lo hablamos de antemano. Pero aunque te envidié, nunca he pensado en Davencourt como mío. Ha sido mi hogar desde que tenía siete años, pero no era mío. Era de Luna, y pronto será tuyo.

Suspiró, y con cuidado reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. -Tengo un titulo en Administración de Empresa, pero lo saqué sólo porque Luna necesitaba ayuda. Nunca he estado interesada en los negocios y las finanzas, mientras que tú destacas en ello. El único trabajo que siempre he querido hacer es entrenar caballos. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en reuniones de negocios; quédatecon esa parte, y gracias además. No me quedaré en la pobreza, y lo sabes. Tengo mi propia herencia.

Él abrió la boca y ella alzó una mano para detenerlo. -No he terminado. Cuando ya no sea más necesaria aquí…- Hizo una pausa, y supo que pensaba en la muerte de Luna, como hacía él. El pensamiento siempre estaba allí, acechando en su futuro tanto si ellos se animaban a hablar de ello abiertamente o no. -Cuando llegue el fin, voy a crear mi propio establo, mi propia casa. Por primera vez algo me pertenecerá, y nadie más va a poder quitármelo jamás.

Darien apretó los puños. La mirada de ella era despejada, aunque distante de alguna manera, como si mirara hacia atrás, hacia todas las cosas y las personas que le habían sido arrebatadas cuando era demasiado joven e indefensa para tener el más mínimo control sobre su vida: sus padres, su hogar, el mismo centro de su existencia. Su amor propio le había sido sistemáticamente arrebatado por Beril, con la inconsciente ayuda de Luna. Pero lo había tenido a él como su baluarte hasta que, también, la había abandonado, y desde entonces Serena no se había permitido tener a nadie, sentir cariño por nada. Se había desconectado a si misma. Mientras su vida estaba en suspenso se había volcado en Luna, pero ese tiempo llegaba a su final.

Cuando Luna muriera, Serena planeaba marcharse.

La miró furioso. Todos querían Davencourt, y no tenían derecho a él. Serena que legítimamente podía reclamarlo, no lo quería. Quería marcharse.

Estaba tan furioso por ello que decidió que debería volver a su habitación antes de que realmente perdiera el genio, algo que ella ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones de soportar y que no quería hacer de todos modos. Caminó con paso majestuoso hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo allí para decir la última palabra.

– Nos ocuparemos de todo eso más tarde,- dijo él. -Pero tú no te mueves de esta casa.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO FELIZ SUS COMENTARIOS

LINDA NOCHE


	20. CAPITULO 18

Capítulo 18

Era el día de la fiesta de bienvenida a casa de Luna para él, mientras Darien conducía de vuelta a casa se preguntaba cuán enorme resultaría el desastre. A él no le preocupaba, pero molestaría sobremanera a Luna si las cosas no salían exactamente como ella había planeado. Por lo que había experimentado esa tarde, las cosas no pintaban bien.

No había sido nada, ni siquiera un enfrentamiento, pero como barómetro del sentimiento público había sido bastante exacto. Había almorzado en el Painted Lady con el presidente de la comisión agrícola, y los comentarios de las dos mujeres detrás de él habían sido fácilmente audibles por casualidad.

– Sin duda tiene muchísima cara dura,- había dicho una de las mujeres. No había levantado la voz, pero tampoco se había molestado en bajarla para asegurarse de no poder ser oída. -Si cree que diez años es tiempo suficiente para que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó… Bien, debería pensárselo mejor.

– Luna Tsukino nunca ve ninguna falta en sus favoritos,- comentó la otra mujer.

Darien miraba al frente a la cara del presidente, que iba congestionándose, cada vez más rojizo, mientras el hombre se aplicaba cuidadosamente a su almuerzo y fingía no oír nada.

– Uno creería que hasta los Tsukino se lo pensarían antes de intentar forzarnos a aceptar el trato con un asesino,- dijo la primera mujer.

Los ojos de Darien se habían entornado, pero no se había girado para encararse con las mujeres. Sospechoso de asesinato o no, lo habían educado para ser un caballero sureño, y eso significaba que no avergonzaría deliberadamente a unas damas en público. Si un hombre hubiera estado diciendo lo mismo habría reaccionado de forma distinta, pero tan sólo eran dos francotiradoras verbales, y bastante mayores, por el sonido de sus voces. Las dejó hablar; su pellejo estaba lo bastante curtido para resistirlo.

Pero las matriarcas sociales manejaban mucho poder, y si todos ellas sentían lo mismo, la fiesta de Luna sería un desastre. No se preocupaba por si mismo; si esta gente no quería hacer negocios con él, de acuerdo, encontraría a otros que si quisieran. Pero Luna se sentiría herida, disgustada, y se culpaba a si misma por no defenderlo hacía diez años. Por el bien de ella, esperaba…

El parabrisas estalló, rociando a Darien con diminutos trozos de cristal. Algo caliente zumbó junto a su oído, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ello. Su acto reflejo de esquivarlo le habían hecho dar una sacudidas al volante, las ruedas derechas rebotaron violentamente mientras el coche giraba hacia el arcén de la carretera. Luchó ferozmente por mantener el control, tratando de que el coche siguiera en la calzada antes de que rebotara en un agujero o una alcantarilla que lo enviara tumbado a la cuneta. El parabrisas roto lo privaba de toda visión, pues aunque seguía en su sitio, se había tornado completamente opaco por la telaraña de fisuras que lo recorrían. Una piedra, pensó, aunque el camión que iba delante de él estaba lo bastante lejos para no esperar ser alcanzado por la gravilla lanzada por los neumáticos. Tal vez un pájaro, pero habría visto algo tan grande.

Consiguió devolver las cuatro ruedas a la calzada, y hacerse con el control del coche. Automáticamente frenó, mirando a través de la relativamente intacta parte derecha del parabrisas en un esfuerzo por determinar la distancia hasta el arcén y si había sitio suficiente para aparcar. Estaba casi junto al borde del cruce que llevaba al camino privado de Davencourt. Si pudiera dar la vuelta, no había demasiado tráfico…

El parabrisas se quebranto aún más, esta vez por el lado derecho. Parte del destrozado cristal se desprendió del marco, pequeños diamantes unidos por la mina de seguridad que impedía que el vidrio estallara. Piedras, y una mierda, pensó violentamente.

Alguien le había disparado.

Rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó el parabrisas con el puño, derribándolo para poder ver frente a él, y pisó el acelerador a fondo. El coche salió disparado, la tracción lo lanzó contra el asiento. Si se parara y le daba al tirador un objetivo inmóvil, estaba muerto, pero era condenadamente difícil hacer blanco contra alguien que iba a ochenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

Recordando el ardiente zumbido que había sentido junto a su oído derecho justo después del primer disparo, hizo una somera estimación de la trayectoria de la primera bala y mentalmente situó al pistolero sobre un alto montículo un poco más allá del desvió a la derecha de la carretera. Casi estaba llegando a él, y si giraba por allí, el tirador podría dispararle a un costado. Darien mantuvo pisado el acelerador saltándose el desvío a todo gas, y entonces se introdujo a través de la densa arboleda donde Haruka creía que el ladrón había escondido su coche.

Darien entrecerró los ojos protegiéndose contra el viento y pisó los frenos a fondo, girando el volante al mismo tiempo mientras hacía dar al coche un giro de ciento ochenta grados, maniobra que había dominado cuando era un engreído adolescente insensato que corría por esta misma carretera, con su larga y llana recta. Salía humo de los neumáticos ya que había dejado marcas de caucho en el pavimento. Otro coche pasó delante de él, haciendo sonar el claxon. El suyo se sacudió y patinó, después se enderezó con la capota echada hacia atrás, en la dirección de la que había venido. Era una carretera de cuatro carriles, dos en cada sentido, lo cual significaba que iba en dirección opuesta, en contra del tráfico. Dos coches se dirigían directamente hacia él. Pisó de nuevo el acelerador.

Alcanzo el camino del prado justo antes de chocar de frente con uno de esos coches, y tomó la curva sobre dos ruedas. Frenó inmediatamente y apagó el motor. Saltó del coche antes de que este dejara de estremecerse, escabulléndose hacia la tupida cobertura del lateral y dejando el coche para bloquear la salida del sendero, sólo por si acaso era aquí donde había dejado su coche el tirador. ¿Seria el mismo hombre que había entrado en la casa o una coincidencia? Cualquiera que transitara con regularidad por esta carretera, lo que hacían miles de personas, podría haberse dado cuenta de la senda. Parecía un camino de cazadores que se adentrara en los bosques, pero aproximadamente a un cuarto de milla había sido limpiado de árboles y arbustos y se abría en un amplio terreno que lindaba con las tierras de Davencourt.

"Jodida coincidencia," susurró para sí mismo mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente por entre los árboles, aprovechando la cobertura natural para evitar que nadie le pegara un tiro.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer si se encontraba de frente con alguien que llevara un rifle mientras que él iba desarmado, pero no tenía intención de dejar que eso pasara. Había recibido la bastante de la típica educación rural a pesar de, o quizás debido, a la ventaja de vivir en Davencourt. Luna e Setsuna se habían asegurado de que encajara con sus compañeros de clase, con la demás gente con la que trataría el resto de su vida. Había cazado ardillas, ciervos y zarigüeyas, aprendió pronto cómo moverse sigilosamente por los tupidos bosques sin hacer un ruido, cómo acechar presas que tenían ojos y oídos mucho mejores que los suyos. Los ladrones que se habían llevado su ganado y tratado de revenderlo en México averiguaron lo bueno que era siguiendo el rastro y no dejándose ver si no quería. Si el pistolero estaba aquí, lo encontraría, y el tipo no sabría que estaba acechándolo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

No había ningún otro vehículo aparcado en la senda. Una vez establecido esto, Darien se tumbó bocabajo y escuchó los sonidos a su alrededor. Cinco minutos más tarde, sabía qué acechaba al viento. Allí no había nadie. Si había calculado la trayectoria correctamente, entonces el tirador había seguido otra ruta para marcharse del altozano.

Se levantó y caminó de vuelta al coche. Miró el destrozado parabrisas, con aquellos dos pequeños agujeros atravesándolo, y se agarró un buen cabreo. Habían sido dos buenos disparos; uno o ambos podrían haberlo matado si el ángulo hubiera sido corregido solo un centímetro. Abrió la puerta y se inclinó hacia dentro, examinando los asientos. Había un agujero desigual atravesando el reposacabezas del conductor, más o menos a un centímetro de donde había estado su oreja derecha. La bala había tenido bastante fuerza para poder, después de atravesar el parabrisas delantero, perforar completamente el asiento y hacer un agujero de salida en el parabrisas trasero. La segunda bala había dejado un agujero en el asiento de atrás donde se había incrustado.

Cogió el móvil, lo abrió, y llamó a Haruka Tenoe.

Haruka llegó sin luces o sirenas, a petición de Darien. Ni siquiera trajo un ayudante con él. -No digas una palabra a nadie,- le había dicho Darien. -Cuanta menos gente sepa de esto, mejor.

Ahora Haruka caminaba alrededor del coche, observando cada detalle. -Maldición, Darien,- dijo finalmente.-Alguien te tenía verdaderas ganas.

– Que se aguante. No estoy de humor para que me jodan.

Haruka echó un rápido vistazo Darien. Había una fría y peligrosa expresión en su cara, una que no presagiaba nada bueno para quien se cruzara en su camino. Todo el mundo sabía que Darien Shield tenía genio, pero esto no era temperamento: esto era algo más, algo deliberado y despiadado.

– ¿Alguna idea? – le preguntó. -Llevas de vuelta en la ciudad ¿qué, una semana y media? Tienes enemigos rápidos y letales.

– Creo que es el mismo hombre que entró en la casa,- dijo Darien,

– Interesante teoría.- Haruka pensó en ello, acariciándose la mandíbula. -¿Entonces no crees que sólo fuera un ladrón?

– No, ya no. No ha ocurrido nada en Davencourt durante los diez últimos años, hasta que he regresado a casa.

Haruka gruñó, y se frotó la mandíbula un poco más mientras estudiaba a Darien.- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que dices?

– Yo no maté a Beril,- masculló Darien. -Eso significa que otro lo hizo, alguien que estaba en nuestras habitaciones. Normalmente, debería haber estado allí. Nunca salía de bares por la noche para una última copa, y tonteaba con otras mujeres. Tal vez Beril lo sorprendió, como le pasó a Serena. Serena se tropezó con él en el rellano de delante; mi habitación y la de Beril estaban en el ala izquierda delantera, ¿te acuerdas? Ahora es donde Saory tiene su habitación, yo duermo en un dormitorio de la parte de atrás. Pero el supuesto ladrón no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿verdad?

Haruka silbó suavemente entre dientes. -Eso te convertiría en víctima intencionada desde el principio, lo que significa que esta es la tercera tentativa de matarte. Me siento inclinado a creerte, hijo, principalmente porque no tenías ninguna razón para matar a la señorita Beril. Esto es lo que nos tenía tan jodidos hace diez años. Quienquiera que lo hizo debió pensar que era verdaderamente gracioso, tú culpado de matarla. Mejor que el que la hubieras matado tú mismo. Ahora, ¿quién te odiaba lo suficiente para tratar de matarte hace diez años, y mantener esa locura durante tanto tiempo?

– Maldita sea si lo sé,- dijo Darien, quedamente. Durante años había creído que el amante secreto de Beril la había matado, pero con este nuevo giro, eso no tenía sentido. Habría tenido sentido que el asesino tratara de matarlo a él, pero no que matara a Beril. Incluso hasta habría sido razonable, si quería pensar en el asesinato como algo razonable, que los dos conspiraran para matarlo. Eso lo quitaría a él de en medio, Beril habría heredado una parte mayor de la fortuna Tsukino. Si simplemente se hubiese divorciado de él, su herencia habría sido menor, porque a pesar de las amenazas de Beril ella tenía que saber perfectamente que Luna no lo habría desheredado solo porque se hubiesen divorciado. En su favor, tenía que reconocer que no creía que Beril hubiera estado implicada en un complot para asesinarlo. Como Serena, simplemente estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado, pero para Beril eso había resultado fatal.

Haruka se sacó un trozo de cuerda de su bolsillo y ató un extremo alrededor de un bolígrafo. -Ven, sostén el parabrisas tan levantado como puedas,- dijo, y Darien obedeció. Haruka pasó el extremo libre de la cuerda por el primer agujero de bala, estirándolo hasta que el bolígrafo quedó pegado a la parte exterior y sujeto. Entonces ató el otro extremo alrededor de otro bolígrafo, asegurando esta vez la cuerda bajo el clip, y pasándolo por los agujeros que atravesaban el reposacabezas.

Miró la trayectoria y silbó suavemente de nuevo. -A la distancia que disparaba, si hubiera ajustado la mira un pelo más a la derecha, esa bala te habría dado justo entre los ojos.

– Ya me di cuenta de que era un excelente disparo,- dijo Darien sarcásticamente.

Haruka sonrió ampliamente. -Pensé que serías un hombre que apreciaría la buena puntería. ¿Y la segunda bala?

– Sigue clavada en el maletero.

– Bien, cualquier rifle para cazar ciervos dispararía una bala con suficiente fuerza para cubrir esta distancia. No hay modo de seguirle el rastro, incluso aunque pudiéramos encontrar una de las balas.- Miró a Darien. -Corriste un gran riesgo, parándote aquí así.

– Estaba furioso.

– Sí, pues si hay una próxima vez, cálmate antes de decidir ir tras alguien armado. Haré que remolquen el coche, y que mis muchachos lo revisen, pero no creo que encontremos nada que nos ayude.

– En ese caso, preferiría que nadie más se enterara de eso. Yo me ocuparé del coche.

– ¿Te importa decirme porque quieres mantenerlo en secreto?

– En primer lugar, no quiero que se ponga en guardia. Si está relajado, tal vez cometa un error. En segundo lugar, no puedes hacer una maldita cosa de todos modos. No puedes escoltarme a todos los sitios donde vaya y no puedes mantener veinticuatro horas de vigilancia sobre Davencourt. Y tercero, si Luna se entera de esto podría matarla.

Haruka gruñó.-Darien, tu familia necesita saberlo para llevar cuidado.

– Lo llevan. El supuesto ladrón los asustó. Hemos instalado nuevas cerraduras de seguridad, ventanas más seguras, y estamos protegidos por una alarma que, si se dispara, hará aullar a todos los perros en un radio de treinta millas. Y además, no es ningún secreto en Tuscumbia que hemos hecho todo esto.

– ¿Entonces crees que lo sabe, y que probablemente no tratará de entrar en la casa otra vez?

– Ya ha entrado dos veces antes sin ningún problema. En vez de intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez ha tratado de pegarme un tiro en la carretera. Suena como si se hubiese enterado de las noticias.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándolo. -La fiesta de la señorita Luna es esta noche.

– Piensas que podría estar entre los invitados,- dijo Darien. Él ya había pensado lo mismo.

– Yo diría que existe una posibilidad. Tal vez podrías querer echar un vistazo a la lista de invitados y ver si reconoces el nombre de alguien con quien no tienes buena relación, alguien con quien tuviste algún encontronazo durante algún trato de negocios. Demonios, si ni siquiera tiene que estar invitado; por lo que he oído, habrá tanta gente que podría ponerse a bailar un vals y no darse cuenta nadie.

– Tú estás invitado, Haruka. ¿Vendrás?

– No podrán impedírmelo. Seiya estará allí, también. ¿Te parece bien si lo pongo al corriente de todo esto? Ese viejo perro sigue siendo bastante astuto, y si lo sabe para estar alerta, puede que vea algo.

– De acuerdo, cuéntaselo a Seiya. Pero a nadie más, ¿me oyes?

– Vale, vale,- se quejó Haruka. Miró el coche de Darien otra vez. -¿Quieres que te acerque hasta la casa?

– No, todo el mundo haría preguntas. Llévame de vuelta a la ciudad. Tengo que conseguirme otro vehículo de todos modos, y hacer que se ocupen de este. Por lo que respecta a los demás, he tenido un problema mecánico.- Le echó un vistazo al reloj. -Tengo que darme prisa para llegar a casa a tiempo para la fiesta.

Estaba previsto que los invitados empezaran a llegar en sólo media hora, y Darien no aparecía por ningún sitio. Toda la familia estaba ya allí, incluso su madre y la tía Rei. Setsuna comenzaba perder la calma, porque no era propio de Darien llegar tarde, y Luna se volvía cada vez más irritable.

Serena permanecía sentada, muy compuesta, ocultando su propia angustia en su interior. No se permitió pensar en accidentes de coche, porque no podría aguantarlo. Sus propios padres habían muerto de esa forma, desde entonces no se atrevía ni a pensar en ello. Si circulaba por una carretera, nunca reducía para curiosear, mantenía cuidadosamente la mirada fijamente apartada y pasaba el sitio del accidente tan rápido como podía. Darien no podía haber tenido un accidente, simplemente no podía ser.

Entonces oyeron abrirse la puerta de la calle, Setsuna se precipitó hacia ella. -¿Dónde has estado? – la oyó preguntar Serena con maternal aspereza.

– He tenido un problema con el coche,- contestó Darien mientras subía por la escalera de dos en dos. Estuvo de vuelta abajo en quince minutos, afeitado de nuevo y vestido con traje de etiqueta en el que Luna había insistido.

– Siento llegar tarde,- dijo en general mientras se dirigía al mueble bar y abría las puertas. Se sirvió un vaso de tequila y se lo tomo de un trago, luego dejó el vaso y les lanzó una temeraria sonrisa. Que comience la fiesta.

Serena no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Parecía un pirata a pesar de la elegancia de su ropa. Su espeso y negro cabello se veía aún más oscuro por la humedad y estaba peinado con un severo estilo. Se movía con la ágil gracilidad de un hombre acostumbrado a la ropa formal, sin rastro de cohibición. La chaqueta se ajustaba perfectamente a sus amplios hombros, y el pantalón era lo bastante ajustado para parecer elegante sin ser ceñido. Darien siempre lucía bien la ropa, llevara lo que llevara. Ella había pensado que nadie podía tener mejor aspecto que él en vaqueros, botas y camisa de trabajo, ahora pensó que nadie se veía mejor en traje de etiqueta. Una fila de botones de ébano recorría el frente de su nívea camisa blanca, con la pechera adornada con estrechas jarretas, y haciendo juego con los gemelos que resplandecían oscuramente en sus poderosas muñecas.

No había vuelto a hablar en privado con él desde la noche en que él había ido a su habitación, y ella le había contado la razón por la que no había visto al ladrón. Darien le había prohibido terminantemente trabajar hasta que el médico de cabecera la hubiese examinado y le diera el alta, lo que había sucedido justo el día antes. A decir verdad, durante los primeros días después de haber vuelto a casa del hospital, no había tenido ganas de trabajar o hacer nada excepto descansar. El dolor de cabeza persistía, y si se movía mucho, le volvían las nauseas que acompañaban a la conmoción. Sólo en los dos últimos días el dolor había desaparecido y con él las nauseas. Aún así, no creía que esa noche se arriesgara a bailar.

Darien había estado ocupado, y no sólo con el trabajo. Había supervisado la instalación de las puertas blindadas en las entradas principales, de las cerraduras de seguridad incluso en las puertas francesas, y de un sistema de alarma que la había hecho taparse la cabeza con una almohada para amortiguar el sonido cuando fue probada. Si no podía dormir y quería abrir las puertas que daban a la galería para disfrutar del aire fresco, primero tenía que teclear un código en una de las pequeñas cajas instaladas junto a las puertaventanas de cada cuarto. Si las abriera sin teclearlo, el estruendo que resultaría haría saltar a todo el mundo de su cama.

Entre su dolor de cabeza y el trabajo de él, simplemente no había habido tiempo para una conversación privada. Con el dramatismo de su herida, la mayor parte de su vergüenza se había desvanecido. Después de la visita a medianoche a su cuarto, el tema no había vuelto a surgir, como si ambos quisieran evitarlo.

– Caramba, estás muy guapo,- dijo Luna, mirando a Darien de arriba abajo.-Más que antes, si no te importa que lo diga. Lidiar con las vacas, o cualquier otra cosa que hicieras en Arizona, evidentemente te ha mantenido en forma.

– Guiar,- la corrigió él, los ojos le brillaban con diversión. Y, sí, luché con algunas de ellas.

– Has dicho que has tenido un problema con el coche,- dijo Setsuna.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

– Se le salió la transmisión,- dijo él suavemente.-Tuve que llamar a una grúa.

– ¿Y qué conduces entonces?

– Una camioneta.- Sus ojos despedían un azul zafiro brilloso cuando lo dijo, y Serena notó la sutil tensión en él, una especie de incremento en su estado de vigilancia, como si se estuviera preparando para alguna clase de crisis que sólo él anticipaba. Al mismo tiempo había una obvia diversión en la curvatura de su boca, y lo vio echar un vistazo con expectación en dirección a Tellu.

– Una camioneta,- dijo Tellu, con desdén. Espero que no te lleve mucho tiempo reparar tu coche.

La diversión se hizo aún más pronunciada, aunque Serena se preguntó si era ella la única que se había percatado.-No importa,- dijo él, y sonrió ampliamente con malvado entusiasmo. -La he comprado.

Si esperaba una diatriba, Tellu no lo decepcionó. Se lanzó a un sermón sobre "qué imagen daría que alguiende nuestra familia condujera un vehículo tan vulgar. "

Mientras insistía en la parte sobre la imagen que tenían que mantener, los ojos de Darien chispearon con más intensidad. Dijo, -Además, tiene tracción a las cuatro ruedas. Y unos neumáticos enormes, del tipo de los que usan los contrabandistas de licor para poder atravesar los bosques.- Tellu lo contempló, horrorizada y momentáneamente enmudecida, mientras su cara se iba congestionando.

Luna escondía una sonrisa detrás de su mano. Rubeus tosió y se giró para mirar por la ventana.

Saory también miraba por la ventana. Dijo, -Dios mío, parece como aquella escena de Campo de Sueños.

Luna, entendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir, se levantó y dijo con evidente satisfacción, -Por supuesto. Si yo doy una fiesta, ellos acuden.

Aquel comentario los hizo reír a todos excepto a Serena, pero Darien notó que una sonrisa se dibujaba brevemente en sus labios. La tercera, pensó.

Pronto la casa rebosaba de risas y de gente charlando. Unos pocos hombres vestían de etiqueta, pero la mayor parte de ellos habían elegido traje de chaqueta oscuro. Las mujeres se habían arreglado en una gran variedad de estilos, desde trajes de cóctel por encima de la rodilla, hasta vestidos largos más formales. Todas las damas Tsukino y Shield lucían traje largo de noche, de nuevo siguiendo la directriz de Lucinda. Ella sabía exactamente cómo causar impresión y mantener el tono.

Luna tenía buen aspecto, mejor del que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su blanco cabello estaba peinado en un regio recogido en su nuca, y el tono melocotón pálido del vestido, ayudado por una hábil aplicación de cosméticos, daba un delicado color a su rostro. Sabía lo que hacía insistiendo en poner luces de color melocotón.

Mientras Luna alternaba con sus amigos, Serena se ocupo discretamente de que todo funcionara con fluidez. El proveedor era muy eficiente, pero los desastres ocurrían hasta en la más férreamente organizada de las fiestas. Los camareros contratados para esa noche se movían por entre la muchedumbre con bandejas repletas de pálidas copas de dorado champaña o de una deslumbrante selección de entremeses. Para aquellos que tenían un apetito mayor, se había preparado un enorme buffet. Fuera en el patio, la orquesta había comenzado ya a tocar viejos temas de siempre, atrayendo a la gente al exterior para bailar bajo las mágicas luces melocotón.

Serena era consciente de Darien que se movía por entre la muchedumbre, hablando fluidamente con todo el mundo, deteniéndose para hacer un comentario divertido o algunas observaciones sobre política, y pasando a continuación a otro grupo. Parecía perfectamente relajado, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien pudiera mirarlo con recelo, pero ella aún podía detectar su tensión en el intenso y brillante destello de sus ojos. Nadie diría algo despectivo sobre él en su presencia, comprendió. Había un poder en él que lo hacía destacar incluso entre esta muchedumbre de la élite social, una autoconfianza que poca gente tenía. Realmente le importaba un comino lo que cualquiera de ellos pensara. No en lo que a él concernía, al menos. Se desplazaba tan relajado como seguro de sí pero preparado para actuar si fuera necesario.

Sobre las diez, cuando la fiesta ya llevaba más de dos horas, se situó a su espalda mientras ella contemplaba la mesa del buffet asegurándose de que no hiciera falta reponer nada. Se paró tan cerca que sentía el calor de su enorme cuerpo, y posó su mano derecha sobre su cintura. -¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó en voz baja.

– Sí, estoy bien,- dijo ella automáticamente al tiempo que se giraba para enfrentarlo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había usado al menos cien veces esa noche en respuesta a la misma pregunta. Todo el mundo había oído hablar del ladrón, y de su conmoción cerebral, había querido que le hablara sobre ello.

– Tienes buen aspecto,- le habían dicho todos, pero Darien no lo hizo. En cambio él miraba su pelo. Los puntos de la cabeza se los habían quitado hacía solo un día, cuando había ido a su médico de cabecera. Hoy, como preliminar para la fiesta, había acudido a su peluquero, quién le había recogido delicadamente el cabello en un sofisticado moño, que ocultaba la pequeña zona donde habían tenido que afeitarle el cabello.

– ¿Sabes algo? – le preguntó con inquietud.

Sabía a lo que se refería. -No, nada. ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

– Sólo un poco. Está más bien sensible que dolorida.

Él levantó su mano de su cintura y dio un golpecito a uno de sus pendientes, haciendo que la estrella de oro se balanceara. -Estás para comerte,- dijo tranquilamente.

Ella se sonrojó, porque esperaba estar atractiva esta noche. El cremoso dorado del color de su vestido se complementaba con el cálido tono de su cutis y el rubio de su pelo.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, y la respiración se le atascó en el pecho. Él la miraba con una dura e intensa expresión de hambre en su cara. El tiempo pareció detenerse repentinamente alrededor de ellos, la gente desapareció de su consciencia, el ruido y la música quedaron silenciados. La sangre palpitó por sus venas, despacio, poderosamente.

Era el mismo modo en que la había mirado el día que salieron a cabalgar juntos. Ella lo había confundido con lujuria… ¿o no se había equivocado?

Estaban completamente solos allí, en medio de la muchedumbre. Su cuerpo se avivó, su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial, sus pechos se hinchieron como si los hubiera tocado. El dolor de desearlo era tan intenso que pensó que moriría. -No,- susurró ella. -Si no tienes intención de… no.

Él no contestó. En cambio su mirada se desplazó, despacio, hacia abajo, a sus senos, demorándose, y ella sabía que sus pezones estaban visiblemente erectos. Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula.

– Quiero hacer un brindis.

Luna sabía hacerse oír entre una multitud sin aparentemente levantar la voz. Despacio la conversación de cientos de voces fue remitiendo, y todo el mundo se giró hacia ella mientras permanecía de pie ligeramente apartada, frágil, pero todavía majestuosa.

El hechizo que había vinculado a Serena y Darien quedó roto, Serena se estremeció en reacción cuando ambos se giraron para mirar a Luna.

– Por mi sobrino, Darien Shield- pronunció Luna con claridad, y levantó su copa de champaña hacia Darien. -Te eché de menos desesperadamente mientras estabas lejos, y soy la más feliz anciana del Condado de Colbert ahora que estás de vuelta.

Este era otro de sus golpes magistrales, obligando a la gente a brindar por él, a reconocerlo, a aceptarlo. Por todas partes las copas fueron alzadas hacia Darien, se bebió el champaña, y un coro de -Bienvenido a casa- resonó por las habitaciones. Serena, cuyas manos estaban vacías, le dedicó una breve sonrisa de disculpa.

Número cuatro, pensó él. Iban dos en una noche.

Sus nervios acusaban la cruda tensión del silencioso y cargado intervalo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Ella se escabulló por entre la muchedumbre y continuó con su tarea de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en el patio. Las parejas paseaban por los caminos, alumbradas por las miles de luces entretejidas en los árboles y arbustos, el laberinto de cables eléctricos cuidadosamente recogidos con tiras de espuma y apartados para que nadie tropezara y se cayera. La orquesta ya no tocaba viejos temas, habiendo calentado lo suficientemente a la gente para bailar, y ahora tocaba melodías más animadas, concretamente "Rock around the clock. Al menos cincuenta personas ejercitaban sus piernas sobre la pista de baile.

La melodía terminó entre aplausos y risas, entonces se produjo uno de esos fugaces y cortos silencios en el que las palabras mató a su esposa "fueron claramente audibles.

Serena se detuvo, se le congeló la expresión. El silencio se alargaba mientras la gente miraba incómodamente hacia ella. Incluso los miembros de la orquesta se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué pasaba, pero conscientes que algo había pasado. La mujer que había estado hablando se volvió, con la cara ruborizándosele de vergüenza.

Serena clavó la mirada fijamente en la mujer, quien era una Cofelt, miembro de una de las familias más antiguas del condado. Después miró alrededor hacia todos los otros rostros, congelados bajo las encantadoras luces de color melocotón que seguían contemplándola. Esta gente había acudido a casa de Darien, había disfrutado de su hospitalidad, y aún así continuaban hablando de él a sus espaldas. No era solo Kaolinet Cofelt, quién había tenido la mala suerte de ser oída. Todas estas caras mostraban culpabilidad porque habían estado diciendo lo mismo que ella. Si hubiesen poseído el más mínimo atisbo de buen juicio para empezar, pensó con creciente furia, se habrían dado cuenta hace diez años de que era imposible que Darien hubiera matado a su esposa.

Era una cuestión de simple cortesía que la anfitriona no hiciera nada que avergonzara a uno sus invitados, pero Serena sintió que la cólera la dominaba. Temblaba por la tormenta de emociones, de puro coraje. Fluyó por ella hasta que incluso las yemas de sus dedos hormigueaban.

Había soportado bastante por cuenta propia. Pero, por Dios, que no se iba a quedar allí de pie y dejarlos difamar a Darien. -Ustedes, las personas que se supone que habían sido amigos de Darien,- dijo con voz clara y fuerte. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido más furiosa, excepto con Beril, pero esa era una clase diferente de furia. Se sentía fría, perfectamente controlada. -Ustedes deberían haber sabido hace diez años que él jamás habría hecho daño a Beril, deberían haberlo apoyado en vez de arrimar las cabezas y cuchichear sobre él. Ni uno de ustedes- ni uno sólo- expreso la menor compasión hacia él en el entierro de Beril. Ni uno hablo en su favor. Pero habéis acudido a su casa esta noche, como sus invitados, os habéis comido su comida, habéis bailado… y siguen hablando a sus espaldas.

Hizo una pausa, mirando cara por cara y luego continuó. -Quizás deba aclarar la posición de mi familia a cada uno, por si ha habido el más mínimo malentendido. Apoyamos a Darien. Punto y final. Si alguien de los aquí presente siente que no puede relacionarse con él, entonces por favor que se marche ahora, y su relación con los Tsukino y los Shield se dará por finalizada.

El silencio sobre el patio era denso y embarazoso. Nadie se movió. Serena se giró hacia la orquesta. -Toquen...

– …algo lento,- dijo Darien desde detrás de ella. Su mano, fuerte y cálida, se cerró alrededor de su codo. -Quiero bailar con mi prima, y su cabeza está todavía demasiado dolorida para menear el esqueleto.

Un espolvoreo de risas nerviosas se extendió por el patio. La orquesta comenzó a tocar "Blue Moon," y Darien giró con ella en sus brazos. Otras parejas se movieron hacia la pista, comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música, y la crisis pasó.

La abrazaba como un primo, no con la intimidad de un hombre y una mujer que habían yacido desnudos juntos entre sabanas enredadas. Serena tenía clavada la vista en su garganta mientras bailaban.

– ¿Cuánto has oído?- preguntó, con voz tranquila y controlada una vez más.

– Todo,- dijo él, en tono indiferente. -Sin embargo, te equivocaste en una cosa.

– ¿En qué?

Un estruendo de truenos sonó en la distancia, él alzó la mirada hacia en el cielo oscuro cuando una repentina brisa fría sopló con una promesa de lluvia. Después de días de bochorno, parecía como si finalmente fuera a llegar la tormenta. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos zafiros brillaban, -Hubo una persona que me ofreció su compasión en el funeral de Beril.

UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA

SALUDOS


	21. CAPITULO 19

Capítulo 19

La fiesta había acabado, los invitados se habían marchado a su casa. La orquesta había desconectado, recogido, y se había ido. El encargado del catering y su personal habían limpiado, lavado, y cargado eficientemente en dos furgonetas y también se habían marchado, cansados pero bien pagados.

Luna, agotada por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho esa noche, se había marchado inmediatamente a la cama, y todos los demás la habían seguido al poco tiempo.

La tormenta había cumplido su promesa, llegando con grandes relámpagos de luz, truenos que estremecían las ventanas, y torrentes de lluvia. Serena contemplaba el dramatismo de la misma desde la oscura seguridad de su cuarto, cómodamente enroscada en su sillón. Las puertas de la galería estaban abiertas para poder apreciarla en su totalidad, aspirar la frescura de la lluvia y ver como las ráfagas de viento barrían la tierra. Se abrazaba a si misma bajo una ligera y suave manta afgana, deliciosamente estremecida por la humedad del ambiente. Se sentía relajada y un poco somnolienta e hipnotizada por la lluvia, su cuerpo se hundía en la confortable profundidad del sillón libre de toda tensión.

Lo peor de la tormenta había pasado ya, la lluvia caía ahora como un denso y constante chaparrón acompañado por el ocasional destello de algún relámpago. Estaba encantada de permanecer allí sentada, recordando -no la escena del patio-, pero sí ese momento antes del brindis de Luna cuando ella y Darien habían quedado atrapados en una burbuja suspendida en el tiempo, con el deseo palpitando densamente entre ellos.

Eso había sido deseo, ¿verdad? Dulce, caliente. Su mirada había vagado, ardiente como una tea, hasta sus pechos. Estos le habían palpitado, sus pezones se irguieron para él. No se había equivocado con respecto a su intención, no podía haberlo hecho. Darien la había deseado.

En cuanto se había alejado de él, quedó ajena a todo excepto a su deseo de estar con él. Y ahora permanecía en su habitación, contemplando la lluvia. No lo iba a perseguir otra vez. Él sabía que lo amaba, que lo había amado toda su vida. La pelota estaba ahora en su campo, para devolverla o dejarla pasar. No sabía lo que iba a hacer o si no haría nada, pero estaba convencida de lo que le había dicho en la fiesta. Si no iba en serio con sus atenciones, entonces no las quería.

Se le fueron cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la lluvia. Era tan relajante, tan tranquilizador; se sentía muy descansada, durmiera esa noche o no.

Un débil aroma al humo de un cigarrillo llegó hasta ella. Abrió los ojos, y él estaba allí, parado de pie bajo las puertas abiertas, mirándola. Su mirada se paseaba por la oscuridad del cuarto. Los esporádicos relámpagos le revelaron su posición, sus ojos adormecidos y tranquilos, su cuerpo relajado y esperando… esperando.

En un breve momento de claridad pudo ver la forma que se vislumbraba allí con un hombro recostado contra el marco de la puerta, una negligente postura que de ninguna manera ocultaba la tensión de sus rígidos músculos, la intensidad con la que la miraba, como un depredador concentrado en su presa.

Se había desnudado parcialmente. Su chaqueta había desaparecido y también la pajarita. La nívea camisa estaba desabotonada y por fuera del pantalón, y colgaba abierta a través de su amplio pecho. Un cigarrillo a medio consumir humeaba en su mano. Él dio media vuelta, lo lanzó sobre el pasamanos de la galería, fuera, hacia la lluvia, y después cruzó silenciosamente el cuarto, con paso ágil y felino.

Serena no se movió, no dijo nada ni de bienvenida ni de rechazo. Este movimiento era de él.

Se arrodilló delante del sillón y posó sus manos sobre sus piernas, estirando la manta sobre sus rodillas. El calor de su roce la abrasó de la cabeza a los pies.

– Sabe Dios que he tratado de mantenerme lejos de ti- refunfuñó él.

– ¿Por qué?-" preguntó ella, en voz baja, una pregunta sencilla.

Él dejo escapar una áspera carcajada. -Sabe Dios- repitió.

Entonces tiró suavemente de la manta, apartándola de ella y dejándola caer al suelo junto al sillón. Con la misma suavidad deslizó sus manos bajo el dobladillo de su camisón y asió sus tobillos. Le sacó las piernas de su posición escondida, estirándoselas y extendiéndolas de modo que él quedara entre ellas.

Serena tomó una profunda y estremecida inspiración.

– ¿Tienes los pezones duros? – susurró él.

Ella apenas podía hablar. -No lo sé…

– Déjame ver. – Y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, bajo el camisón, y cerró sus dedos sobre sus pechos. Hasta que no los tocó, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo desesperadamente que había anhelado esto. Gimió en voz alta de alivio, de placer. Sus pezones se le clavaron en las palmas. Él frotó sus pulgares sobre ellos y rio suavemente. -Creo que sí lo están, susurró. -Recuerdo el modo en que saben, el modo que los siento en mi boca.

Sus senos se elevaron en sus manos con cada una de sus rápidas y superficiales inspiraciones. El deseo se enroscaba abrasadoramente en sus costados, dejándola laxa, volviendo su carne ardiente y flexible a su tacto.

Él le levanto el camisón por encima de la cabeza, y se lo quitó, dejándolo caer al suelo junto a la manta. Ella permanecía sentada, desnuda frente a él en el enorme sillón, su esbelto cuerpo empequeñecido por sus dimensiones. Un relámpago destelló otra vez, revelando brevemente los detalles de su torso y sus pechos, los pezones fruncidos en dos picos y los muslos abiertos. El aliento de él siseó por entre sus dientes, su amplio pecho se expandió. Despacio pasó las manos por sus piernas, abriéndole los muslos más y más hasta que ella quedó totalmente expuesta a él.

El aire húmedo de la noche la bañó, la brisa refrescó la acalorada carne entre sus piernas. La sensación de exposición, de vulnerabilidad, era demasiado aguda para soportarla, y con un suave sonido de pánico trató de cerrar las piernas.

Sus manos hicieron fuerza sobre sus muslos. -No,- dijo él. Despacio se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que su cuerpo la rozara, que ejerciera un ligera presión sobre ella, y su boca se cerró sobre la suya con un dulzor, una ternura, que resultó devastadora. El beso era tan suave como las alas de una mariposa, tan ocioso como el verano. Con suma delicadeza atesoró su boca, se demoró en el beso. Al mismo tiempo sus malvados dedos se adentraron audaces entre sus piernas, entreabriendo los pliegues secretos que protegían la suave entrada a su cuerpo. Un gran dedo la sondó, haciéndola retorcerse, y a continuación la penetró profundamente. Serena se arqueó impotente, gimiendo en su boca, subyugada por la inesperada sensación de ser penetrada.

Él continuó besándola, la dulzura de su boca suavizaba el acecharte avance de sus dedos. Era casi diabólico, ese contraste de intensidades, despertando todos los matices de su sensualidad. Estaba siendo al mismo tiempo seducida y violada, tentada y tomada.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca, y se deslizaron con pasión hacia abajo, por su garganta, hasta detenerse en sus senos. Él los sorbió delicadamente primero y los succionó con fuerza después. Serena se hundió en una oscura y vertiginosa tormenta de puro placer, temblando de necesidad. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la espesa y fresca seda de su cabello entre sus dedos. Se sentía aturdida, borracha de excitación por la cálida esencia almizclada de su piel. Él estaba caliente, muy caliente, su calor corporal quemaba a través de su camisa.

Su boca se movió hacia abajo, sobre los temblorosos músculos de su estómago. Su lengua investigó su ombligo, haciendo que sus músculos se estremecieran salvajemente mientras una oleada de placer la recorría como un rayo. Bajando, bajando…

Él agarró sus nalgas con fuerza, tirando de ella de modo que su trasero quedara justo sobre el borde del sillón y luego puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Ella dejó escapar un inarticulado gemido de pánico, de desvalida anticipación.

– Ya te lo dije,- dijo él, entre dientes. -Estas para comerte.

Y entonces la besó allí, con su boca caliente, húmeda, y su lengua arremolinándose alrededor de su tenso y ansioso clítoris. Sus caderas se elevaron sin control, y le clavó los talones en la espalda. Lanzó un grito, amortiguando el sonido con su propia mano. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado intenso, era el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo, y sus caderas se retorcían tratando de escapar de esa sensación. Él sujetó su trasero con más fuerza, apretándola más contra su boca, y su lengua se clavó profundamente en ella. Ella se corrió violentamente, estremeciéndose y mordiéndose la mano para evitar gritar ante la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Cuando las sensaciones finalmente disminuyeron y la liberaron de su oscuro torbellino, quedó tendida sin fuerzas en el sillón con sus piernas todavía extendidas sobre sus amplios hombros. No podía moverse. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacerle ahora, ella estaba abierta, dócil, completamente vulnerable a su deseo.

Él bajó sus muslos de sus hombros y ella lo sintió moverse, sintió la caricia de su piel desnuda contra ella cuando él se deshizo de la camisa. Obligó a sus pesados párpados a abrirse mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los quitaba. Su apremio era algo ardiente y salvaje. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su trasero y tiró de ella acercándola aún, alejándola completamente del sillón y posándola sobre sus muslos, sobre su grueso y pulsante pene. Penetró en ella, tan duro que se sintió magullada, tan caliente que se sintió arder. Su peso ayudaba a su propia penetración, clavándola hacia abajo de modo que lo sintió llegar hasta lo más profundo, y se le escapó una ahogada exclamación.

Darien gimió, apoyándose hacia atrás sobre las manos de modo que su cuerpo se arqueara poderosamente bajo ella. – Sabes que hacer,- dijo él, con los dientes apretados. -Móntame.

Ella lo hizo. Su cuerpo respondió automáticamente, elevándose y cayendo, sus muslos aferrándose a sus caderas, flexionándose cuando ella se elevaba casi por completo sobre él sólo para dejarse caer de nuevo. Ella lo montó despacio, tanto que lo tomaba centímetro a centímetro. Su cuerpo era mágico, moviéndose con la fluida elegancia que siempre lo había cautivado; lo envolvió con un giro deslizante hacia abajo, y después lo atormentó con la amenaza de liberarlo cuando se deslizó hacia arriba otra vez, casi fuera de él… no, no… y entonces volvió a dejarse caer, y él gimió ante el húmedo y cálido alivio de ser rodeado por el acariciante abrazo de su carne. Lo sentía engrosar dentro de ella, y finalmente ella lo montó con fuerza, moviéndose con rapidez, dejándose caer con fuerza sobre él. La tensión aumentaba insoportablemente, y él empujó hacia arriba, fuerte. Ella lanzó un grito impotente, y sus tiernas carnes interiores latieron y se estremeció alrededor de él cuando le sobrevino un nuevo clímax.

Un áspero grito desgarró la garganta de Darien y se incorporó salvajemente, devolviéndola al sillón. La inmovilizó con su peso mientras embestía y retrocedía, y se vertía a chorros ardientemente en ella.

Quedó tendido pesadamente encima suya, temblando y sudando. Su liberación había sido tan poderosa que no podía hablar, no podía ni pensar. Algún tiempo después, a medida que la fuerza volvía a sus músculos se retiró de ella, extrayendo un apagado murmullo de protesta de sus labios. Se puso en pie y terminó de deshacerse de sus pantalones de una patada, después la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se tumbó a su lado, ella se enroscó en sus brazos y se quedó dormida. Darien sepultó la cara en su pelo y dejó que la oscuridad lo reclamara también.

No supo cuánto tiempo después ella se apartó de sus brazos y se levantó de la cama. Darien despertó inmediatamente, alterado por su ausencia. Parpadeó mirando somnoliento la pálida silueta de su cuerpo desnudo. -¿Sere? – murmuró.

Ella no contestó, pero caminó calmada y decidida hacia la puerta. Sus pies desnudos no hacían el menor ruido. Casi parecía como si flotara sobre el suelo.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y salió disparado de la cama. Su mano chocó contra la puerta en el mismo instante en que ella extendía la suya hacia el picaporte. Observó atentamente su cara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su expresión tan serena como la de una estatua.

– Sere- dijo él, con voz áspera. La rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él. -Despierta, querida. Venga, nena, despiértate. – La sacudió un poco.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y bostezó al tiempo que se arrimaba más contra él. Él la abrazó más fuerte y sintió como lentamente la tensión agarrotaba sus músculos mientras comprendía que no estaba en la cama, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

– ¿Darien? – Su voz sonó estrangulada, estremecida. Tembló y se le puso la carne de gallina. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, metiéndola bajo las mantas calientes y tumbándose al lado de ella. La abrazó contra el calor de su propio cuerpo, la sostuvo cuando los temblores se convirtieron en estremecimientos.

– Oh, Dios mío,- dijo ella, contra su hombro, las palabras casi sin entonación por la tensión. -Lo he hecho otra vez. No llevo nada encima. Casi deambulo por ahí desnuda.- Comenzó a forcejear contra él, tratando de alejarse. -Necesito mi camisón,- dijo frenéticamente. -No puedo dormir así.

Él controló sus empujones, haciendo presión sobre ella contra el colchón. -Escúchame,- le dijo, pero ella continuó tratando de apartarse de él, y finalmente rodó encima de ella, inmovilizando despiadadamente su delicado cuerpo con el suyo, mucho más grande y fuerte.

– Shh, shh,- le murmuró al oído. -Estás segura conmigo, pequeña. Me desperté tan pronto como te alejaste de mí. No tienes que preocuparte; no te dejaré salir de esta habitación.

Ella respiraba ahogadamente, y dos lágrimas cayeron por los rabillos de sus ojos hacia el cabello de sus sienes. Él siguió el húmedo rastro con sus ásperas mejillas cubiertas de una incipiente barba, y luego lo borró con un beso. La sentía suave bajo él; su pene estaba duro e impaciente. Le separó los muslos. -Calla, ahora,- le dijo, y se hundió profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella jadeó de nuevo, pero esta vez por la penetración. Él permaneció tumbado encima de ella y sintió cómo lentamente se calmaba. Fue un proceso gradual, su cuerpo se transformó bajo de él, alrededor de él, mientras su angustia se desvanecía y ella fue tomando conciencia física de él, y de lo que estaba haciendo, creciendo en su interior. -No te dejaré marchar,- le susurró, tranquilizador mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Al principio ella permaneció quieta, aceptando su posesión, y fue suficiente para él. Pero después su necesidad creció y quiso más que su simple aceptación, así que comenzó a acariciarla de la forma que la hacía gemir, que hacía que su carne se calentara y comenzara a apretarse urgentemente contra él. Ella empezó a correrse y él penetró profundamente en ella, palpitando con su propia liberación.

Después ella trató de nuevo de levantarse y ponerse el camisón, pero él la abrazó con fuerza. Tenía que confiar en él, ser capaz de dormirse sabiendo que él se despertaría si trataba de marcharse, que no la dejaría vagar indefensa por la casa en sueños. Hasta que sintiera esa seguridad, dormir resultaría casi imposible.

Serena se acurrucó contra él, devastada por lo que casi había pasado. Comenzó a llorar otra vez, sollozos ahogados que trató de sofocar. No había llorado en años, pero ahora era incapaz de parar, como si la intensidad del placer de su relación sexual hubiera derribado a golpes los muros de sus defensas, de modo que era incapaz de mantener a raya las emociones.

Era demasiado, todo ello, todo lo que había pasado desde que Luna la había enviado a Arizona en busca de Darien. Menos de una hora después de encontrarlo, yacía bajo de él, y nada había sido lo mismo desde entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia? ¿Tres semanas? Tres semanas que englobaban un éxtasis abrumador y un dolor devastador, tres semanas de tensión, de noches sin dormir y de temor, los últimos días cuando había sentido que cambiaba en su interior, afrontando la vida y en el proceso comenzaba a vivir otra vez.

Amaba a Darien, lo amaba tanto que lo sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, en cada partícula de su alma. Esta noche él le había hecho el amor, no con rabia, sino con una posesividad y una sensualidad que la había dejado sin aliento. No había sido ella quien había ido, sino él quien había venido a ella, y la abrazaba como si no fuera a permitir dejarla marchar jamás.

Pero si lo hacía, si cuando se hiciera de día le dijera que esto había sido un error, ella sobreviviría. Le dolería, pero seguiría adelante. Había aprendido que podía soportar casi cualquier cosa, que su futuro seguía ahí fuera, esperándola.

De forma extraña, el comprender que podría vivir sin él hizo su presencia aún más dulce. Lloró hasta que no pudo más, y él la abrazó durante todo el tiempo, acariciándole el pelo, murmurándole consoladoramente. Agotada tanto emocional como físicamente, se durmió.

Eran las seis en punto cuando despertó, la mañana lucía ya resplandeciente y dulce, la tormenta hacía tiempo que se había ido y las aves cantaban con malvado desenfreno. Las puertas de la galería continuaban abiertas, y Darien se inclinaba sobre ella.

– Gracias a Dios,- refunfuñó ásperamente cuando vio que sus párpados se abrían. -No sé cuanto tiempo más podría haber esperado. – Entonces se puso encima, y ella se olvidó de la mañana, y del despertar de la casa alrededor de ellos. Pese a toda su impaciencia, le hizo el amor con un lento embeleso que no había sido capaz de saborear la noche anterior. Cuando terminaron, él atrajo su cuerpo tembloroso junto al suyo y secó las lágrimas, esta vez de éxtasis, de sus ojos. -Me parece que hemos encontrado la cura para tu insomnio,- bromeó él, con voz todavía ronca y cargada por su propio clímax.

Ella emitió una risita entrecortada y sepultó la cara contra su hombro.

Darien cerró los ojos, ese diminuto sonido de felicidad reverberó por todo su cuerpo. Se le cerró la garganta, y le ardieron los ojos. Ella se había reído. Serena se había reído.

La risita se desvaneció. Ella mantuvo la cara presionada contra él, y sus dedos se movieron a lo largo de su caja torácica. -Puedo apañármelas sin dormir,- dijo en voz queda. -Pero saber que ando en sueños… me aterroriza.

Él movió su mano a lo largo de su columna, acariciando cada una de las vértebras. -Te prometo,- le dijo, -que si estás en la cama conmigo, no te dejaré salir de la habitación.

Ella se estremeció, pero fue a causa de las deliciosas sensaciones que la caricia de sus dedos le causaba a lo largo de la espina dorsal, explorando y acariciando. Ella se arqueó hacia delante, y el movimiento hizo que su cuerpo se presionara aún más contra él. -No trates de distraerme,- dijo ella. -Me sentiría más segura si llevara puesto mi camisón.

Él cambió de posición, de modo que quedó tendido frente a ella, atrapándola con su mirada.

-Pero no quiero un camisón entre nosotros, le murmuró, engatusándola.-Quiero sentir tu piel, tus pechos. Quiero que vayas a dormir y sepas que no voy a dejar que te pase nada, a menos que sea yo quien te lo haga.

Ella permaneció en silencio, y él sabía que no la había convencido, pero por el momento no discutió con él. Despacio pasó sus dedos por sus rizos enredados, extendiendo los mechones de modo que el sol los iluminó, destacando lo plateado y el dorado y los ricos matices rubios. Pensó en la noche en que la había tomado por primera vez, y se maldijo por su insensibilidad. Pensó en todas las noches vacías desde entonces, cuando podría haber estado haciéndole el amor, y se maldijo por su estupidez. -Creí que era muy noble al no aprovecharme de ti- le dijo, con perezosa diversión.

– Estúpido,- contestó ella, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho. Acarició con la nariz uno de sus planos pezones y lo atrapó entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Él se quedó sin aliento, vencido por su sencilla sensualidad.

Trató de seguir explicándose. -Te chantajeé aquella primera noche. No quería que creyeras que no tenías otra opción.

– Tonto.- Ella echó la cabeza para atrás y levantó la vista, sus ojos del color del cielo aletargados con sensual satisfacción. -Pensé que no me deseabas.

– Tú… dioses,- refunfuñó él. -Y tú me llamas tonto.

Ella sonrió y volvió a posar su cabeza en su lugar de descanso, sobre su pecho. Número cinco. Ahora acontecían más a menudo, pensó, pero seguían siendo igual de preciosas para él.

Pensó en los disparos que alguien le había hecho el día anterior, en el peligro al que ella se había enfrentado ya debido a él. Debería marchase malditamente lejos de Davencourt, de su vida, por su seguridad y la de todos los demás de la casa. Pero no podía, porque ya había puesto en peligro su seguridad incluso antes de volver a Davencourt.

Posó su mano sobre su vientre, atravesando la estrecha distancia entre los huesos de sus caderas. Durante un momento estudió el contraste entre su enorme y áspera mano bronceada y la sedosa suavidad de su estómago. Había hecho de proteger a una mujer del embarazo uno de los principios de su vida, y el SIDA había contribuido a reforzar eso. Todos sus buenos principios habían salido por una ventana cuando tuvo a Serena bajo su cuerpo; ni una sola vez se había puesto una goma mientras le hacía el amor, no en Nogales y anoche tampoco. Presionó la palma sobre su vientre. -¿Has tenido el período desde aquella noche en Nogales?

Su tono era suave, indiferente, pero las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellos como si las hubiera gritado. Ella permaneció tranquila de aquella manera tan suya, inmóvil excepto por su respiración. Finalmente le contestó con cautela, -No, pero nunca he sido muy regular. Muchas veces me he saltado un mes completo.

El quería tener la certeza, pero comprendió que no iba a conseguirla aún. Frotó su mano sobre su estómago, y después le cubrió suavemente un pecho. Amaba sus pechos, tan firmes, altos y elegantemente formados. Pareció sensualmente encantado cuando el pezón comenzó a fruncirse inmediatamente, irguiéndose como si suplicara su atención. ¿Estaban sus pezones ligeramente más oscuros que aquella primera noche? Dios, le encantaba su reacción, su inmediata respuesta a él.- ¿Han sido siempre tan sensibles tus pechos?

– Sí,- susurró ella, entrecortándosele el aliento mientras el placer la inundaba. Al menos siempre que él los miraba, o los tocaba. No podía evitar su reacción ante él igual que no podía evitar las mareas.

Él tampoco era inmune a ello. Aunque hacía poco que habían hecho el amor, su sexo se agitó cuando vio el rubor que ascendía por sus pechos y mejillas. -¿Cómo has logrado permanecer virgen durante veintisiete años? – le preguntó maravillado, empujándose contra la hendidura de sus muslos desnudos.

– No estabas aquí,- contesto ella con sencillez, y la abierta honestidad de su amor lo hizo sentir humillado.

Él le acarició el pelo con la nariz, sintiendo que su necesidad crecía aún más. -¿Puedes tomarme otra vez? – Para evidenciar el significado de sus palabras, apretó su erección con más fuerza contra ella.

Por toda respuesta ella levantó el muslo, deslizándolo a lo largo de su cadera, hasta su cintura. Darien se inclinó hacia abajo y se guio hasta su suave e inflamada apertura y empujó dentro.

No sentía una necesidad urgente de llegar al orgasmo, solo la necesidad de ella. Yacieron juntos, meciéndose suavemente para saborear la sensación. La mañana avanzaba, y con ella las posibilidades de que los pillaran juntos y desnudos en la cama. Aunque por otro lado, lo más probable es que todo el mundo durmiera hoy hasta tarde después de la fiesta de la noche anterior, así que juzgó bastante seguro permitirse una rato más de autoindulgencia. No quería avergonzarla, pero tampoco quería tener que dejarla aún.

Le gustaba estar dentro de ella, le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo rodeándolo. Comenzaron a separarse, y él puso su mano sobre su trasero para anclarla a él. Puede que ella aún no hubiera caído, pero se apostaba el rancho a que estaba embarazada, y el pensar en ella llevando a su bebé en su interior, lo conmovió instantáneamente hasta los huesos y al mismo tiempo le dio un susto de muerte.

Tal vez esta no fuera una conversación demasiado romántica para mantenerla mientras hacían el amor, pero la tomó de la barbilla y clavó la mirada en sus ojos, para que no le quedara duda de lo que quería decir.

– Tienes que comer más. Quiero que cojas otros seis o siete kilos, como mínimo.

Una sombra de inseguridad oscureció sus ojos, y él maldijo en voz alta justo cuando penetró aún más profundamente en ella. -No pongas esa cara, demonios. Después de la noche pasada, no puedes tener la menor duda de lo mucho que me excitas. Infiernos, ¿Qué te parece ahora? Te deseaba cuando tenías diecisiete años, y seguro como el infierno que te deseo ahora. Pero también te quiero lo bastante fuerte y sana para poder llevar a mi bebé.

A ella le llevó unos instantes recuperar el aliento después de su intensa acometida. Se apretó contra él, una excitante forma de ponerse más cómoda. -No creo que esté… – comenzó, luego se detuvo, y sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. -¿Me deseabas entonces? – susurró.

– Estabas sentada en mi regazo,- dijo él, irónicamente. -¿Qué creías, que llevaba una tubería en el bolsillo? – Él empujó otra vez, dejándola sentir cada centímetro de su excitación. -Y después de la forma en que te besé…

– Yo te besé,- lo corrigió ella. La cara se le encendió de rubor, y se ciñó aún más a él.

– Tú lo comenzaste, pero yo no te aparté, ¿verdad? Por lo que recuerdo, en menos de cinco segundos tenía la lengua a medio camino de tu garganta.

Ella emitió un pequeño murmullo de placer, quizás por los recuerdos, pero probablemente fuera más por lo que él le estaba haciendo ahora. Una apremiante oleada de sensaciones lo hizo darse cuenta de que la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era repentinamente apremiante, para ambos. Le acarició el trasero, deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo, por su hendidura hasta llegar al punto donde estaban unidos. Suavemente, la frotó, sintiendo lo estirada y tensa que su suave carne estaba alrededor de él. Ella gimió, se arqueó, y alcanzó la culminación. Le llevó sólo dos empujes más alcanzarla, y llegaron juntos al clímax.

El seguía sudando bastante tiempo después, cuando se apartó de los brazos de ella y salió de la cama. -Tenemos que parar antes de que alguien venga buscarnos,- refunfuñó. Rápidamente se vistió, con los arrugados pantalones negros y recogió su camisa igualmente arrugada. Se inclinó para besarla. -Volveré esta noche. – La besó otra vez, y después enderezándose, le hizo un guiño y se encaminó hacia la galería con desenvoltura como si fuera algo completamente normal para él salir de la habitación de ella, medio desnudo, a las ocho de la mañana. Ella no se enteró si alguien lo vio o no porque salió de un salto de la cama, agarró su camisón, y entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño.

Todavía temblaba de entusiasmo y placer cuando se duchó. Su piel estaba tan sensible por las veces que habían hecho el amor que hasta el simple acto de enjabonarse le resultaba sexual. Ella no podía creer la cruda sexualidad de la noche, pero su cuerpo no tenía esa dificultad.

Sus manos se movieron sobre su abdomen mojado. ¿Estaría embarazada? Había pasado tres semanas desde Nogales. No sentía ninguna diferencia, no conscientemente, pero habían sido tres semanas bastante accidentadas y su atención no había estado en su menstruación. De todos modos sus períodos eran tan irregulares que nunca prestaba demasiada atención al calendario o a cómo se sentía. Él parecía extrañamente seguro, sin embargo, ella cerró los ojos cuando una dulce debilidad la hizo temblar.

Resplandecía cuando bajó a desayunar. Darien ya estaba allí, a medio terminar con su habitualmente ingente desayuno, pero hizo una pausa con el tenedor en aire cuando ella entró en el comedor. Vio que su mirada se demoraba sobre su cara, y luego descendía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Esta noche, pensó ella. Esta noche, había prometido él. Se llenó el plato con más comida de la que normalmente tomaba e hizo un esfuerzo para comerse la mayor parte de ello.

Era sábado, pero todavía había trabajo por hacer. Darien ya estaba en el estudio, y Serena se demoraba con su segunda taza de café cuando Tellu bajó. -Luna no se encuentra bien,- dijo irritada mientras comenzaba a servirse huevos revueltos en un plato. -Lo de anoche fue demasiado esfuerzo para ella.

– Quería hacerlo,- dijo Serena.-Era importante para ella.

Tellu alzó la vista, y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Su barbilla tembló levemente antes de que ella lo controlara. -Fue una tontería,- se quejó. -Tantos problemas por una fiesta.

Pero Tellu lo sabía, al igual que todos ellos: esta había sido la última fiesta de Luna, y quiso que fuera memorable. Fue su esfuerzo para tratar de reparar el daño que sentía que le había causado a Darien hacía diez años al no defenderlo.

Luna había mantenido a raya su declive a pura fuerza de voluntad, porque todavía había cabos que quería atar. Eso ya había concluido, y ahora no tenía más razones por las que seguir luchando. La bola de nieve rodaba colina abajo ahora, tomando velocidad directa hacia su inevitable final. Por las largas y tranquilas conversaciones con Luna, Serena sabía que esto era lo que ella quería, pero no era fácil dejar ir a la mujer que había sido el baluarte familiar durante tantísimo tiempo.

Seiya Kou llamó a Darien esa tarde. -Haruka me ha contado lo que pasó,- dijo, con su arrastrado acento del Sur. -Interesante como el infierno.

– Gracias,- dijo Darien.

Seiya se rio entre dientes, un sonido que acabó en un resuello. -Haruka y yo observamos la muchedumbre anoche, pero no vimos nada extraño excepto aquella pequeña escena en el patio. Serena tiene fibra, ¿verdad?

– Me dejó sin aliento,- murmuró Darien, y no pensando solamente en cuando hicieron el amor más tarde. Ella había permanecido de pie en medio de la muchedumbre como una llama pura y dorada, con la cabeza erguida, la voz alta y clara. No había vacilado en lanzarse a la batalla para defender su nombre, y el último resquicio de él que se agarraba a la imagen de "la pequeña Serena" se había desvanecido. Era una mujer, más fuerte de lo que ella creía y quizás estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de esa fuerza. Era una Tsukino, a su manera, tan regia toda ella como Luna.

La voz de Seiya se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos. -¿Has pensado en alguien que pudiera odiarte durante tanto tiempo, un odio lo bastante profundo como para que matara a Beril a causa de ello?

Darien suspiró cansado. -No, y me he estrujado el cerebro pensando en ello. Incluso he revisado viejos archivos, tratando de encontrar algún detalle, de recordar algo que dé sentido a todo esto.

– Bien, sigue pensando. Eso es lo que me incomodó sobre el asesinato de Beril desde el principio: no parecía haber ninguna razón, ninguna que yo pudiera ver. Infiernos, si incluso hay una razón para los disparos que te hicieron conduciendo. Quienquiera que matara a Beril-y te estoy diciendo que no creo que lo hicieras tú- lo hizo por una razón que nadie más conoce. Y si tu teoría es correcta, entonces la razón no tiene que ver con ella. Alguien iba tras de ti, y ella se interpuso en el camino.

– Encuentra el motivo,- dijo Darien, -y daremos con el asesino.

– Esa es la manera en la que siempre he trabajado.

– Entonces esperemos dar con ello antes de que me dispare de nuevo… o alguien más se interponga en su camino. – Colgó y se frotó los ojos, tratando de unir las piezas del rompecabezas pero simplemente se negaban a encajar. Se desperezó y se levantó. Tenía que ir a la ciudad a hacer un recado, así que tenía que tomar una decisión: ir sobre seguro y dar un rodeo, o tomar su ruta habitual y esperar que le dispararan y así tener otra oportunidad de atrapar al tirador, contando con que fallara el tiro. Menuda elección.

Luna bajó a cenar esa noche, era la primera vez en todo el día que salía de su habitación. Su rostro estaba macilento, y la parálisis de sus manos había empeorado, pero estaba radiante de alegría por el éxito de la fiesta. Varios de sus amigos la habían llamado a lo largo del día y le habían dicho que fue una fiesta sencillamente maravillosa, lo que significaba que había conseguido su objetivo.

Estaban todos a la mesa excepto Saory, quien se había marchado por la mañana temprano y no había vuelto aún. Después de charlar animadamente durante varios minutos, Luna miró a Serena y dijo, -Querida, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Lo que dijiste anoche marcó una verdadera diferencia.

Todos, excepto Darien y Serena, parecieron aturdidos. Luna nunca perdía detalle de lo que ocurría, aunque probablemente fueron uno o más de sus amigos quienes la habían informado sobre lo sucedido en el patio.

– ¿Qué?- preguntó Tellu, mirando de Luna a Serena y viceversa.

– Oh, Kaolinet Cofelt hizo un comentario venenoso sobre Darien, y Serena hizo de ello algo personal. Consiguió que todos se sintieran avergonzados de si mismos.

– ¿Kaolinet Cofelt?- Mimet estaba horrorizada. -¡Oh, no! Nunca perdonará a Serena por avergonzarla en público.

– Al contrario, Kaolinet en persona me ha llamado hoy y se disculpó por su comportamiento. Admitir cuando estás equivocada es un gesto distintivo de ser una señora.

Serena no estaba segura de si era o no una indirecta hacia Tellu, ya que esta jamás admitiría estar equivocada en nada. Luna y Tellu se querían, y antes una crisis confiaban en poder apoyarse una en otra, pero su relación de hermanas era tormentosa.

Los ojos de Darien encontraron los suyos, le sonrió. Despacio y sonrojándose un poco, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Número seis, pensó él triunfalmente.

La puerta de la calle se cerró de un portazo y se escuchó el vacilante repiqueteo de unos tacones a través de las baldosas del vestíbulo. – Yuhuuu – gritó Saory. -¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Yuu…

– ¡Maldición! – dijo Darien violentamente, apartando de un empujón su silla de la mesa. La alarma se encendió, sonando como todos los demonios del infierno. Todos dieron un salto y se taparon los oídos. Darien salió corriendo del comedor, y un segundo después Helios lo siguió.

– Oh, no, los caballos,- exclamó Serena, y se lanzó hacia la puerta. Cuando probaron la alarma, todos los caballos se habían espantado aterrorizados. Darien se había planteado la posibilidad de optar por una alarma menos estruendosa pero prevaleció la seguridad de la familia sobre el nerviosismo de los caballos.

El horrible jaleo se detuvo cuando llegó al vestíbulo, y en su lugar se pudo escuchar a Saory dando alaridos con risa incontrolable y a Darien maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro. Helios se giró hacia Saory y le gritó, -¡Cállate!

Todos los demás se agolparon en el vestíbulo detrás de Serena mientras Saory se enderezaba apartándose del enorme y tallado pilar del inicio de la escalera, al que se sujetaba. La cara de Saory se crispó de furia. Frunció la boca y escupió a su hermano.

– No me digas que me calle,- le dijo con desprecio. La saliva no llegó a dar a Helios, no obstante bajo la mirada hacia las húmedas salpicaduras sobre el suelo con la repugnancia grabada en la cara.

Mimet miró a su hija horrorizada. -¡estás borracha! – jadeó.

– ¿Y?- exigió Saory beligerantemente. -Sólo me divertía un poco, no hay nada malo en ello.

Darien le lanzó una mirada que habría congelado el infierno. -Pues diviértete en otra parte. Te lo advertí, Saory. Tienes una semana para encontrar otro sitio donde vivir, después te quiero fuera.

– ¿Oh, sí? – Ella se rio. -Tu no puede echarme, muchachote. Puede que la tía Luna tenga un pie en la tumba, pero hasta que el otro no le haga compañía, este sitio no es tuyo.

Mimet se tapó la boca con la mano, mirando a Saory como si no la reconociera. Rubeus dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante, pero Darien lo detuvo con una mirada. Luna se irguió, y se le endureció la expresión mientras esperaba a ver como Darien manejaba la situación.

– Tres días,- le dijo en tono grave a Saory. -Y si vuelves a abrir la boca, la fecha límite será mañana por la mañana.- Lanzó una mirada en dirección a Serena. -Venga, deberíamos ir a ayudar a calmar a los caballos.

Salieron por la puerta principal y rodearon la casa; pudieron oír los relinchos asustados de los caballos tan pronto como salieron al exterior, y el golpeteo de estos en los establos mientras pateaban frenéticamente sus compartimentos. Las largas piernas de Darien daban un enorme paso por cada dos suyos, y Serena prácticamente corría para poder mantenerse a su lado. Andrew y los pocos mozos de establo quienes todavía seguían en el trabajo a aquella hora hacían todo lo posible por calmar a los aterrorizados animales, canturreándoles y tratando de mantenerlos en su sitio. La verdad es que la mayor parte del lenguaje que usaban eran maldiciones y palabrotas, pero pronunciadas en el más suaves de los tonos.

Serena entró corriendo en el establo y se sumó con su especial canturreo al arrullo. Los caballos que permanecían afuera estaban tan asustados como los que seguían en sus cubículos, pero probablemente no se harían daño porque tenían espacio para correr. Los caballos encerrados eran sobre todo animales con heridas o enfermos, y podría empeorar aún más en su pánico por escapar.

– Silencio,- dijo Andrew con las manos, y todos se callaron, dejando a Serena canturrear. Todos siguieron con las caricias, pero la voz de Serena tenía una cualidad única que capturó la atención de cada uno de los animales del establo. Tenía ese don desde la infancia, y Andrew lo había usado más de una vez para tranquilizar a un caballo asustado o nervioso.

Darien se movió a lo largo de la fila de compartimentos, acariciando los cuellos estirados y sudorosos, al igual que el resto de ellos. Serena canturreaba suavemente, yendo de cubículo en cubículo, modulando el tono de su voz en lo justo para que los caballos tuvieran que estirar las orejas como si trataran de atrapar cada nota. Al cabo de cinco minutos, todos los inquilinos del establo estaban tranquilos, aunque continuaban sudorosos.

– Traigan trapos, muchachos,- murmuró Andrew.-Vamos a secar a mis bebés.

Serena y Darien ayudaron con esto, también, mientras Andrew comprobaba a cada animal por si tenían nuevas heridas. Todos parecían estar bien, excepto por sus dolencias originales, pero Andrew sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Darien. -No me gusta ese maldito chillido,- dijo categóricamente. -Y los caballos no van a acostumbrarse a él, es demasiado agudo. Les hace daño en los oídos. Le hace daño a los míos también, puñetas. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Saory,- dijo Darien con disgusto. -Llegó como una cuba y no tecleó el código cuando entró.

Andrew frunció el ceño. -En que estaría pensando la señorita Luna cuando dejo a esa putilla, y perdón por mi lenguaje, instalarse en Davencourt, no tengo ni idea. -

– Ni yo, pero se larga en tres días.

– No lo bastante pronto, si quiere mi opinión.

Darien miró alrededor y localizó Serena al fondo del establo. -Seguimos teniendo un problema, Andrew. Hasta que volvamos a la normalidad, dejaré la alarma porque es lo bastante ruidosa como para despertarte hasta a ti, aquí, y puede que necesitemos tu ayuda.

– ¿Qué tipo de problema, jefe?

– Alguien me disparó ayer. Creo que es la misma persona que entró en la casa la semana pasada y puede que hasta la misma que mató a Beril. Cuando Saory se haya marchado, si la alarma se dispara, entonces es que es una verdadera emergencia. En el peor de los casos, puede que tú seas el único que pueda ayudarnos.

Andrew lo miró reflexivamente, y después asintió brevemente. -Me parece que voy a asegurarme de que mi rifle está limpio y cargado,- dijo.

– Lo agradecería.

– La señorita Serena no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

– Nadie lo sabe excepto yo, el Sheriff Haruka, y Seiya Kou. Y ahora tú. Es difícil atrapar a alguien si se huele una trampa.

– Bien, espero que esta alimaña caiga pronto, porque no voy descansar tranquilo mientras sepa que la maldita alarma puede dispararse en cualquier momento y hacer que los caballos se vuelvan locos.


	22. CAPITULO 20

Capítulo 20

La casa seguía siendo un caos cuando Darien y Serena regresaron, con Saory sentada ahora en las escaleras llorando histéricamente, rogándole a Luna que no dejara que Darien la echara. Ni su propia madre estaba a su lado esta vez; la embriaguez ya era bastante mala, pero escupir a su hermano era algo totalmente inaceptable. A Helios no se le veía por ninguna parte, probablemente se había quitado de en medio para evitar la tentación de golpear a su hermana.

A los sollozantes ruegos de Saory, Luna tan solo respondió con una fría mirada. -Tienes razón, Saory. A pesar de tener uno de mis pies en la tumba, sigo siendo la dueña de esta casa. Y como tal, le he dado a Darien total autoridad para actuar en mi nombre, sin hacer preguntas.

– No, no,- gimió Saory. -No puedo irme, no lo entiendes…

– Entiendo que te marchas,- contestó Luna, sin ceder un ápice. -Me das asco. Te sugiero que te vayas a tu habitación ahora, antes de Darien amenace con obligarte a marcharte por la mañana, lo cual comienza a sonar más agradable de lo que realmente es.

– ¡Mamá! – Saory se giró hacia Mimet, con una expresión suplicante en su cara enrojecida por las lágrimas. -¡Dile que me deje quedarme!

– Estoy muy decepcionada de ti - dijo Mimet suavemente y pasó por delante de su hija escaleras arriba. Rubeus se inclinó y puso a Rubeus de pie. -Arriba,- le dijo severamente, girándola y obligándola a subir a la fuerza. Todos se quedaron mirando hasta que ambos llegaron a lo alto de la escalera y torcieron en dirección a la habitación de Saory. Continuaron oyendo sus sollozos hasta que la puerta se cerró firmemente tras de ella.

Luna flaqueó. -Tunante desagradecida,- refunfuñó. Su color era incluso más cerúleo que antes. -¿Están bien los caballos? – le preguntó a Serena.

– Ninguno salió herido y ahora están tranquilos.

– Bien.- Luna se pasó una temblorosa mano por los ojos y después, tomando una honda bocanada de aire enderezó los hombros una vez más. -¿Darien, puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor? Debemos revisar unos detalles.

– Por supuesto.- Le pasó una mano de apoyo bajo el brazo para ayudarla mientras se dirigían al estudio. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a Serena, y sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de Darien era firme, cálida, y contenía una promesa.-Ve a terminar de cenar,- le dijo.

Cuando él y Luna estuvieron solos en el estudio, ella se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Respiraba trabajosamente y sudaba. -El doctor ha dicho que mi corazón esta fallando también, carajo,- murmuró.-Mira, se me ha escapado una palabrota. – Echó un vistazo a Darien para ver su reacción.

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente. -Las has usado antes, Luna. Te he oído maldecir a la yegua ruana que solías montar hasta que era un milagro que sus orejas no ardieran y se le cayeran al suelo carbonizadas.

– Era un mal bicho, ¿verdad?- Las palabras sonaron afectuosas. A pesar de lo indómita que la yegua había sido, Luna conseguía sacar siempre lo mejor de ella. Hasta sólo unos pocos años antes, Luna había estado lo bastante fuerte para manejar a casi cualquier caballo sobre el que se montara.

– Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

– De mi testamento,- dijo ella, con franqueza. -He quedado con el abogado mañana. Más vale que me ocupe de esa tarea, porque parece que me queda menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Darien se sentó a su lado, tomó su frágil y débil mano en la suya. Ella era demasiado inteligente y fuerte mentalmente para que intentara siquiera tratar de consolarla con tópicos, pero, caramba, realmente le dolía dejarla marchar. -Te quiero,- le dijo él. -Estuve malditamente enfadado contigo por no defenderme cuando mataron a Beril. Me hirió como el infierno que creyeras que yo podría haberlo hecho. Todavía te guardo rencor por esto, pero de todas formas te quiero.

Las lágrimas inundaron por un momento sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó para alejarlas. -Por supuesto que todavía sientes rencor. Nunca pensé que me perdonarías totalmente, Dios sabe que no merezco esa consideración. Pero yo también te quiero, Darien. Siempre supe que tú eras la mejor opción para Davencourt.

– Déjaselo a Serena,- dijo él. Sus propias palabras lo sorprendieron. Siempre había pensado en Davencourt como suyo, siempre había esperado tenerlo. Había trabajado mucho para ello. Pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca supo que eran las correctas. Davencourt debía ser de Serena. A pesar de lo que creyera Luna, e incluso a pesar de lo que creyera Serena, ella era más que capaz de hacerse cargo de ello.

Serena era más resistente y más inteligente de lo que cualquiera de ellos creía, incluso más de lo que creía ella misma. Sólo ahora comenzaba Darien a entender la fuerza de su carácter. Durante años todos habían pensado en ella como en alguien frágil, dañada emocionalmente de forma irreparable por el trauma de la muerte de Beril, pero en lugar de ello, Serena había estado protegiéndose a si misma, y resistiendo. Hacia falta poseer una clase de fuerza interior muy especial para aguantar, para aceptar lo que no podía ser cambiado y sencillamente seguir a la espera de que pasara. Cada vez más últimamente Serena salía de su caparazón, mostrando su fuerza, defendiéndose a si misma con una serena madurez que no era llamativa, pero si imposible de ignorar.

Sorprendida, Luna parpadeó varias veces. -¿A Serena? ¿Crees que no he discutido esto con ella? No lo quiere.

– Lo que no quiere es pasarse la vida leyendo declaraciones financieras y estudiando informes de activos,- la corrigió él. -Pero ama Davencourt. Dáselo.

– ¿Te refieres a partir la herencia? – le preguntó Luna, aturdida. -¿Dejarle a ella la casa y a ti los negocios?- sonaba sobresaltada; eso no se había hecho nunca. Davencourt y todo lo que ello implicaba siempre había ido junto.

– No, me refiero a dejárselo todo a ella. Debería ser suyo de todos modos.- Serena necesitaba un hogar. Ella misma se lo había dicho; necesitaba algo que fuera suyo, que nunca le pudiera ser arrebatado. -Nunca ha sentido que realmente perteneciera a ningún sitio, y si me lo dejas todo a mí, se sentirá como si no fuera lo bastante buena para poseer Davencourt, incluso aunque verdaderamente esté de acuerdo con los términos de tu testamento. Ella necesita una casa suya, Luna. Davencourt debería tener Tsukinos viviendo aquí, y ella es la última.

– Pero… por supuesto que ella viviría aquí. – Luna lo miró confundida. -Nunca he creído que la fueras a echar. Oh, querido. Eso sería gracioso, ¿verdad? La gente hablaría.

– Me dijo que planea comprar un lugar propio.

– ¿Abandonar Davencourt? – La misma idea impresionó a Luna. -Pero este es su hogar.

– Exactamente,- dijo Darien, suavemente.

– Bien.- Luna se recostó, reflexionando sobre este cambio en sus planees excepto que no era un cambio, comprendió. Era simplemente dejarlo todo exactamente como ya estaba, pero con Serena como su heredera. -Pero… ¿y qué harás tú?

Él sonrió, una lenta sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro. -Puede contratarme para ocuparme de la parte financiera por ella,- dijo, despreocupadamente. De repente supo exactamente lo que quería, y fue como si una luz se encendiera en su interior. -Mejor aún, voy a casarme con ella.

Luna se quedó completamente muda. Le llevó un minuto entero poder articular un chirriante -¿Qué?

– Voy a casarme con ella,- repitió Darien, con creciente determinación. -No se lo he pedido aún, así que estate tranquila. – Sí, iba a casarse con ella, de una forma u otra. Lo sintió como si una pieza del rompecabezas hubiera encajado repentinamente en su lugar. Como lo perfecto. Ninguna otra cosa sería tan perfecta. Serena sería siempre suya – y él sería siempre de Serena.

– Darien, ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Luna, con inquietud. -Serena te ama, pero merece ser amada tamb…

La miró directamente, sus ojos muy azules, y ella quedó muda de asombro. -Bien,- dijo otra vez.

Él trató de explicarlo. -Beril…estaba obsesionado con ella, supongo, y de alguna forma, la amaba porque crecimos juntos, pero era más bien ego por mi parte. No debería haberme casado con ella, pero estaba tan obcecado con la idea de heredar Davencourt y casarme con la princesa heredera que no comprendí el desastre que nuestro matrimonio sería. Serena, en fin… la he amado casi desde que nació, calculo. Cuando era pequeña, la amaba como un hermano, pero ahora que ha crecido, estoy condenadamente seguro de no querer ser su hermano.- Suspiró, mirando hacia atrás, a los años en los que su relación había estado enmarañada con las herencias. -Si Beril no hubiera sido asesinada, nos habríamos divorciado. Era en serio lo que dije esa noche. Estaba completamente harto de ella. Y si nos hubiésemos divorciado, en vez de suceder las cosas como sucedieron, ahora llevaría mucho tiempo casado con Serena. La forma en cómo Beril murió nos separó, y he desperdiciado diez años a causa del rencor.

Luna lo miró directamente a la cara, buscando la verdad, y lo que vio la hizo suspirar con alivio. -Realmente la amas.

– Tanto que duele. – Suavemente tomo los dedos de Luna cuidando de no hacerle daño. -Me ha sonreído seis veces,- le confió. -Y se ha reído una vez.

– ¡Se ha reído! – Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo los ojos de Luna, y esta vez las dejó caer. Sus labios temblaron. -Me encantaría oírla reír otra vez, solo una vez más.

– Voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas hacerla feliz,- dijo Darien.

– ¿Cuándo planeas casarte?

– Lo antes posible, en cuanto pueda pedírselo.- Sabía que Serena lo amaba, pero convencerla de que él también la amaba puede que le costara un poco. En otro momento ella se hubiera casado con él en cualquier circunstancia, pero ahora se mostraría imperturbablemente obstinada si creyera que algo no era correcto. Por otra parte, él quería que Luna asistiera a su boda, lo que significaba que tendría que celebrarse rápidamente, mientras ella todavía podía. Y puede que hubiera otra razón, más privada para una boda rápida.

– ¡Oh, carajo!- se burló Luna. -¡Sabes que ella caminaría sobre brasas ardientes para casarse contigo!

– Sé que me ama, pero he aprendido a no dar por sentando que va a hacer automáticamente lo que le pida. Aquellos días hace mucho que quedaron atrás. De todas formas no quiero una esposa felpudo. Quiero que tenga seguridad en si misma para defender lo que ella quiere. "

– De la misma forma en que te defendió.

– De la misma forma en la que siempre me ha defendido.- Cuando nadie más lo había apoyado, Serena había estado a su lado, deslizando su pequeña mano en suya y ofreciéndole todo el consuelo del que era capaz. Había sido mucho más fuerte que él, lo bastante fuerte para hacer el primer movimiento, para extender la mano. -Merece la herencia,- dijo él. -Pero además de eso, es que no quiero que nunca sienta que tuvo que decirme que sí para poder permanecer en su casa.

– Puede que ella sienta lo mismo respecto a ti,- apuntó Luna. -Siempre que seas agradable con ella, podría pensar que es sólo porque es ella quién tira de las cuerdas del monedero. Yo he estado en esa situación,- añadió con sequedad, sin duda pensando en Saory.

Darien se encogió de hombros. -No soy un indigente, Luna, como condenadamente bien sabes, ya que me investigaste. Tengo mis propiedades de Arizona, y valdrán una considerable fortuna antes de que termine con ellas. Asumo que Serena leyó el mismo informe que tú, así que está al tanto de mi situación financiera. Estaremos iguales, y sabrá que estoy con ella porque la amo. Me ocuparé de la parte financiera si a ella realmente no le interesa; no sé si querrá implicarse en ello o no. Dice que no le gusta eso, pero tiene la habilidad de los Tsukino, ¿verdad?

– De forma diferente. – Luna sonrió. -Presta más atención a la gente que a los números sobre el papel.

– Sabes lo que verdaderamente quiere hacer, ¿verdad?

– No, ¿qué?

– Entrenar caballos.

Ella se rio suavemente. -¡Debería haberlo sabido! Andrew ha estado usando varias de sus ideas sobre el adiestramiento durante años, y tengo que decir que tenemos algunos de los caballos con el mejor comportamiento que jamás se han visto por los alrededores.

– Es mágica con un caballo. Ahí es donde pone su corazón, así que esto es a lo que quiero que se dedique. Siempre has tenido caballos por el placer de tenerlos, porque los adoras, pero Serena quiere dedicarse a ello como negocio.

– Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿verdad? – Le sonrió afectuosamente, porque incluso cuando era un muchacho Darien planeaba por adelantado su estrategia, y luego la ponía en práctica. -Nadie por aquí sabe de tus propiedades en el oeste. La gente hablará, ya sabes.

– ¿Qué me caso con Serena por su dinero? ¿Qué estoy determinado a hacerme con Davencourt a cualquier precio? ¿Qué me casé con Beril para ello y luego, cuando murió, me lancé sobre Serena?

– Veo que has considerado todos los ángulos.

Él se encogió de hombros. -Me importa una mierda el que dirán mientras Serena no crea nada de ello.

– No lo hará. Te ha amado durante veinte años, y te amará otros veinte más.

– Más tiempo aún, espero.

– ¿Sabes lo afortunado que eres?

– Oh, me hago una idea,- dijo él suavemente. Sin embargo, estaba sorprendido por el tiempo que le había llevado llegar a esa idea. Incluso aún consciente de que amaba a Serena, no había pensado en ello como en un amor romántico, erótico; se había instalado en el papel de hermano mayor hasta después de que se besaran por primera vez y casi perdiera el control. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que se le acercó caminando en aquella barra de bar en Nogales, una mujer, con un intervalo de diez años desde su último encuentro, así que no la había visto crecer. Aquella noche quedo grabada a fuego en su memoria, y encima había batallado con la equivocada impresión de que tenía que proteger a Serena de su propia lujuria. Dios, qué estúpido. Definitivamente ella disfrutaba con su lujuria, lo que lo convertía en el más afortunado de los hombres.

Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerla de casarse con él, y aclarar el pequeño detalle del intento de asesinato; el suyo.

Serena estaba de pie en la galería mirando la puesta del sol cuando él entró en su habitación. Se giró a medias y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Estaba bañada por los últimos rayos del sol, que hacían que su piel pareciera de oro y que su pelo destellara dorado y platinado. Cruzó la habitación y salió afuera, a la galería con ella, volviéndose para recostarse contra el pasamanos de modo que quedara de cara a la casa, y a ella. Quedarse así mirándola era malditamente fácil. Disfrutaba redescubriendo los ángulos de aquellos esculpidos pómulos, viendo de nuevo las pintitas doradas en sus ojos del color del cielo despejado. El cuello abierto de su camisa le permitía entrever lo bastante de su suave piel para recordarle lo sedosa que era por todas partes.

Sintió las primeras punzadas de lujuria en su ingle, pero, sin embargo, hizo una pregunta completamente prosaica. -¿Te acabaste la cena?

Ella arrugó la nariz. -No, se había quedado fría, así que me comí un trozo de tarta de limón helada a cambio.

Él frunció el ceño. -¿Lita ha hecho otra tarta? No me lo dijo.

– Estoy segura de que ha quedado algo,- le contestó, consoladoramente. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo cruzado de líneas color bermellón. -¿De verdad vas a echar a Saory?

– Oh, sí. – Dejó que tanto su satisfacción como su determinación se revelaran en aquellas dos palabras.

Ella comenzó a hablar y después vaciló. -Continúa,- la animó. -Dilo, aunque sea que crees que me equivoco.

– No creo que te equivoques. Luna necesita paz ahora, no un constante alboroto.- Su expresión era distante, sombría. -Es solo que recuerdo qué se siente al estar aterrorizados por no tener ningún sitio en que vivir.

Él extendió la mano y agarró un mechón de su pelo, enroscándoselo en un dedo. -¿Cuándo tus padres murieron?

– Entonces, y después, hasta… hasta que cumplí los diecisiete. -Hasta que Beril murió, se refería, aunque no lo dijo. -sentía siempre el temor de que si no estaba a la altura, me echarían.

– Eso no habría pasado jamás,- dijo él, con firmeza. -Esta es tu casa. Luna no te habría hecho irte.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Hablaban de ello. Luna y Beril, quiero decir. Querían enviarme a un internado. No sólo a Tuscaloosa; querían que fuera a algún internado femenino, en Virginia, creo. Era un lugar lo bastante lejano para que no pudiera venir a casa con regularidad.

– No fue así.- Sonaba sorprendido. Recordaba los argumentos. Luna pensó que podía ser beneficioso para Serena el estar lejos de ellos, obligarla a madurar, y Beril, por supuesto, la habría animado. Ahora veía que, a Serena, debía haberle parecido que no la querían allí.

– Eso es lo que a mi me parecía,- dijo ella.

– ¿Por qué cambió eso cuando cumpliste diecisiete? ¿Fue porque Beril había muerto y ya no podía seguir insistiendo en ello?

– No.- Aquella mirada remota permanecía aún en sus ojos. -Fue porque ya no me importaba. Marcharme me parecía lo mejor que podía hacer. Quise escapar de Davencourt, de la gente que me conocía y me compadecía porque no era guapa, porque era torpe, porque carecía de desenvoltura en el plano social. – Su tono era indiferente, como si hablara de un menú.

– Mierda,- dijo cansadamente. -Beril convirtió en un arte el hacerte sentir desgraciada, ¿verdad? Maldita sea esa mujer. Debería ser ilegal casarse para los menores de veinticinco. Me creía el rey de la montaña cuando acababa de cumplir los veinte, condenadamente seguro de que podría domar a Beril y convertirla en una esposa adecuada; mi idea de lo adecuado, por supuesto. Pero había algo que fallaba en Beril, tal vez la capacidad de amar, porque no amaba a nadie. No a mí, ni a Luna, ni siquiera a ella misma. Aunque era demasiado joven para darme cuenta.- Se frotó la frente, recordando aquellos horribles días posteriores a su asesinato. -Tal vez si amó realmente a alguien, sin embargo. Tal vez ella amaba al hombre cuyo bebé llevaba dentro. No lo sabré nunca.

Serena jadeó, sintiendo que la conmoción la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Se giró para mirarlo de frente. -¿Sabías eso? – le preguntó incrédula.

Darien se enderezó, apartándose del pasamanos, su mirada se hizo más aguda. -Lo averigüé después de que la mataran. – La agarró por los hombros, en un apretón urgente. -¿Cómo lo sabías tú?

– Los…los vi juntos en el bosque.- Lamentaba no haber controlado su reacción al averiguar que él sabía lo del amante de Beril, pero se había quedado estupefacta. Había guardado aquel secreto todos estos años, y de todos modos él ya lo sabía. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que Beril estaba embarazada cuando la mataron, y eso la hizo sentir nauseas.

– ¿Quién era?- Su tono era duro.

– No lo sé, no lo había visto nunca antes.

– ¿Puedes describirlo?

– No. – Se mordió el labio, recordando ese día. -Sólo lo vi una vez, la tarde del día que mataron a Beril, y no lo pude ver bien. No te lo dije entonces porque me daba miedo… – hizo una pausa y una mirada de indecible tristeza cruzó por su cara. -Tenía miedo de que te pusieras furioso e hicieras alguna tontería y te metieras en problemas. Así que me callé.

– Y después de que mataran a Beril, no dijiste nada porque pensaste que me detendrían, que dirían que la maté porque había averiguado que me ponía los cuernos.- Él había guardado silencio por la misma razón y casi había explotado de amargura. Le dolió en el corazón saber que Serena había guardado el mismo secreto y por la misma razón. Era tan joven, estaba traumatizada por el hecho de haber encontrando el cuerpo de Beril y por haber sido sospechosa del asesinato ella misma por poco tiempo, herida por su rechazo, y aún así había callado.

Serena asintió, buscando su rostro. La luz del sol se desvanecía rápidamente, y las sombras del crepúsculo los cubrían de un misterioso velo de azules y púrpuras, atrapándolos en aquel breve momento cuando la tierra se cernía entre día y noche, cuando el tiempo aparentaba detenerse y todo parecía más intenso, más dulce. Su expresión era reservada, y no pudo adivinar lo que pensaba o sentía.

– Entonces te lo guardaste para ti,- dijo suavemente. -Para protegerme. Apuesto a que casi te ahogas con ello, cuando Beril nos acusó de dormir juntos cuando tú acababas de verla a ella con otro hombre.

– Sí,- dijo, con voz forzada mientras recordaba aquel horrible día y la noche.

– ¿Sabía que tú la habías visto?

– No, permanecí inmóvil. En aquellos días era muy buena escabulléndome.- La mirada que ella le lanzó estaba repleta de la irónica aceptación de lo indisciplinada que había sido.

– Lo sé,- dijo él, en un tono tan irónico como su mirada. -¿Recuerdas dónde se encontraban?

– Era sólo un claro en el bosque. Podría llevarte a la zona, pero no al lugar exacto. Han pasado diez años; probablemente se haya repoblado.

– ¿Si era un claro, por qué no pudiste ver al hombre?

– No dije que no pudiera verlo.- Sintiéndose incómoda, Serena se removió bajo sus manos. -Dije que no podía describirlo.

Darien frunció el ceño. -¿Pero si lo viste, por qué no puedes describirlo?

– ¡Porque estaban teniendo sexo!- dijo exasperada y llena de sofoco. -Estaba desnudo. Yo nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes. ¡Francamente, no le miré la cara!

Darien asombrado dejó caer las manos, escudriñándola a la desvaída luz del crepúsculo. Entonces comenzó a reírse. No reía entre dientes, se carcajeaba con un rugido que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Trató de detenerse, la miró de reojo, y comenzó otra vez.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. -Cállate,- refunfuñó.

– Puedo imaginarte contándoselo a Seiya,- se burló, casi ahogándose de risa. -Lo…lo siento, Sheriff, no puedo describirle su ca…cara, porque estaba mirando su… ¡verga!- Esta vez le dio el puñetazo en el vientre. Lo dejó sin aliento y se dobló, agarrándose el estómago y riendo todavía.

Serena alzó la barbilla. -No estaba,- dijo, con dignidad, -mirando su verga.- Entró a zancadas en su habitación y comenzó a cerrarle las puertaventanas en la cara. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de deslizarse por la apertura que velozmente encogía. Serena activó la alarma de las puertas, y después corrió las cortinas sobre ellas. Él deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella antes de que pudiera alejarse, estrechándola cómodamente de un tirón hacia atrás, contra él.

– Lo siento,- se disculpó. -Sé que te disgustó.

– Me hizo sentir nauseas – replicó ella, ferozmente. -La odié por serte infiel.

Él se inclinó para frotar su mejilla contra su pelo. -Creo que planeaba tener al bebé y fingir que era mío. Pero primero tenía que conseguir que tuviera sexo con ella, y no la había tocado en cuatro meses. No había ni una maldita posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlo pasar como mío tal y como estaban las cosas. Cuando nos pilló besándonos, probablemente pensó que todos sus planes habían volado como el humo. Sabía condenadamente bien que yo no fingiría que el bebé era mío sólo para evitar un escándalo. Me habría divorciado de ella tan rápido que la cabeza le daría vueltas. De todos modos estaba locamente celosa de ti. No se habría puesto así de furiosa si me hubiera pillado con otra persona.

– ¿De mi? – preguntó incrédula Serena, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. -¿Estaba celosa de mí? ¿Por qué? Ella lo tenía todo.

– Pero era ti a quien yo protegía… de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo. Me puse de tu lado, y ella no podía soportarlo. Tenía que ser la primera en todo y con todos.

– ¡No es extraño que tratara siempre de convencer a Luna de que me enviara a un internado!

– Te quería fuera de su camino.- Le apartó el pelo a un lado y le dio un ligero beso en el cuello. ¿Estás segura de no poder describir al hombre con el que la viste?

– "No lo había visto nunca antes. Y como estaban acostados, no pude ver su cara. Tuve la impresión de que él era bastante más mayor, pero tenía sólo diecisiete años. Alguien de treinta me parecía viejo entonces.- Sus dientes le mordisquearon el cuello, y tembló. Podía sentir como perdía el interés por preguntar; bastante literalmente, de hecho. Su creciente erección empujaba contra su trasero, y ella se recostó contra él, cerrando los ojos cuando el cálido placer comenzó a llenarla.

Despacio él deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta posar las palmas sobre sus pechos. -Justo lo que pensaba,- murmuró él, trasladando sus mordiscos de amor al lóbulo de su oreja.

– ¿Qué?- jadeó ella, estirándose hacia atrás para posar sus manos sobre sus muslos.

– Tus pezones están duros otra vez.

– ¿Estás obsesionado con mis pechos?

– Debe ser,- murmuró él. -Y con otras diversas partes de tu cuerpo, también.

Estaba muy duro ahora. Serena se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, y él caminó con ella hacia atrás hasta la cama. Cayeron encima, Darien apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos para evitar aplastarla, en la fría oscuridad sus cuerpos se entrelazaron con un fuego y una intensidad que la dejó débil y estremecida en sus brazos.

Él la mantuvo pegada a su costado, con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Así tumbada, sin fuerzas y laxa, completamente relajada, Serena sintió que la somnolencia comenzaba a invadirla. Evidentemente él tenía razón sobre su insomnio: la tensión la había mantenido insomne durante diez años, pero después de hacer el amor estaba demasiado relajada para oponerse. Pero el sueño era una cosa y el sonambulismo otra completamente distinta y la perturbaba a un nivel mucho más profundo. Le dijo: -Tengo que ponerme el camisón.

– No-. Su respuesta negativa fue inmediata y enfática. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella como si tratara de impedir que se moviera.

– Pero si camino dormida…

– No lo harás. Voy a estar abrazándote toda la noche. No podrás salir de la cama sin despertarme-. La besó larga y lentamente. -Duérmete, corazón. Yo te cuidare.

Pero no pudo. Podía sentir como la tensión llegaba, invadiendo todos sus músculos. Un hábito de diez años de duración no podía ser erradicado en una sola noche, ni en dos. Darien puede que entendiera el temor que sentía al pensar en si misma caminando por la noche tan indefensa, pero no podía sentir el pánico y la impotencia de no despertar en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido, sin saber cómo había llegado allí o que había pasado.

Él sintió la tensión que le impedía relajarse. La abrazó más estrechamente, tratando de calmarla con su consuelo, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión que nada funcionaria excepto el completo agotamiento.

Ella creyó que se había hecho a su forma de hacer el amor, que ya había llegado a conocer la totalidad de su sensualidad. Y se encontró con que se equivocaba.

La llevó al clímax con sus manos, con su boca. La puso a horcajadas sobre su firme, y dura erección y la meció sobre ella hasta que se corrió, por mucho que ella se aferrara a él y le rogara que la penetrara. Finalmente él lo hizo, tumbándola en la cama y girándola de modo que quedara sobre sus rodillas, inclinada con la cara sepultada en las sábanas. Se introdujo en ella desde atrás, golpeando repetidamente contra sus nalgas con la fuerza de sus embestidas, y alcanzando su sexo por delante para acariciarla al mismo tiempo. Ella lanzó un grito ronco y sofocó el sonido contra el colchón cuando se corrió por cuarta vez, y él todavía no había acabado. Se sentía deshecha, llevada más allá de los orgasmos a un estado donde el placer simplemente crecía y crecía, como las ondas de la marea. Otro más le sobrevino, veloz y se estiró para aferrarse a sus caderas y estrecharlo con fuerza contra ella mientras se contraía alrededor de él. Su acción lo agarró por sorpresa, con un ronco y salvaje grito se le unió, estremeciéndose y sacudiéndose mientras se derramaba.

Ambos temblaban violentamente, tan débiles que apenas pudieron dejarse caer sin fuerzas en la cama. El sudor goteaba de sus cuerpos, y se aferraron el uno al otro como supervivientes de un naufragio. Esta vez no hubo modo de rechazar el sueño que la reclamaba tal y como él pretendía.

Despertó una vez, apenas lo bastante como para ser consciente de que él continuaba abrazándola, tal como había prometido, y volvió a dormirse.

La siguiente vez que despertó estaba sentada en la cama, y los dedos de Darien se cerraban con firmeza sobre su muñeca. -No,- dijo suavemente e implacablemente.-No vas a ningún sitio.

Regresó entre sus brazos, y comenzó a creer.

Despertó por última vez al amanecer, cuando él salió de la cama. -¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó, bostezando y sentándose.

– A mi habitación- contestó él, poniéndose los pantalones. Le sonrió, y sintió como se derretía por dentro una vez más. Tenía un aspecto duro y sexy, con su pelo oscuro revuelto y la mandíbula oscurecida por la incipiente barba. Su voz sonaba todavía áspera por el sueño, sus párpados se veían un poco más gruesos por la hinchazón del sueño, confiriéndole una mirada de acabo-de-tener-sexo. -Tengo que coger una cosa-, dijo. -Quédate ahí, y quiero decir exactamente ahí. No salgas de la cama.

– Vale, no lo haré-. Él salió por la puerta del pasillo, ella se tumbó y se enroscó bajo la sabana. No estaba segura de poder escapar de la cama. Recordó la noche que acababan de pasar, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Se sentía dolorida por dentro, sus muslos estaban débiles y temblorosos. No había sido simplemente hacer el amor, aquello había sido una unión que iba más allá de lo meramente físico. Existían niveles de intimidad más profundos de lo que ella había imaginado nunca, y aún supo que quedaban placeres que todavía no había saboreado.

El regresó en un momento, trayendo una bolsa de plástico con el nombre impreso de una farmacia. La colocó sobre la mesilla de noche.

– ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó ella.

Él se deshizo de sus pantalones otra vez y se metió en la cama a su lado, atrayéndola contra él. -Una prueba de embarazo.

Ella se puso rígida. -Darien, no creo…

– Es posible- la interrumpió él. -¿Por qué no quieres saber si es cierto?

-Porque… -Se obligó a parar, y sus ojos eran sombríos cuando alzó la mirada hacia él. -Porque no quiero que te sientas obligado.

Él seguía inmóvil. -¿Obligado?- le preguntó cauteloso.

– Si estoy embarazada, te sentirás responsable.

Él resopló.-Pues claro. Sería responsable.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero… Quiero que me quieras por mí misma-, dijo suavemente, tratando de esconder el anhelo pero sabiendo que no lo había conseguido. -No porque hayamos sido descuidados y hayamos hecho un bebé.

– Te quiero por ti misma-, repitió él, suave como una caricia. -¿No te a dado las dos últimas noches una idea sobre eso?

– Sé que me deseas físicamente.

– Te quiero-. Ahuecando su cara en sus manos, acarició con el pulgar la suave curva de su boca. Sus ojos estaban muy serios. -Te amo, Serena Usagi. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Sus labios temblaron bajo su roce. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, lo había amado tan desesperadamente que no habría dejado pasar ninguna posibilidad de casarse con él, en cualquier circunstancia. Ahora tenía veintisiete años, y todavía lo amaba igual de desesperadamente, lo amaba tanto que no quería atraparlo en otro matrimonio en el que se sintiera desgraciado. Conocía a Darien, sabía lo profundo que era su sentido de la responsabilidad. Si estaba embarazada, él haría cualquier cosa por cuidar de su hijo, y eso incluiría mentir a la madre sobre sus sentimientos por ella.

– No- dijo ella, con voz casi inaudible cuando se negó a lo que más quería en el mundo. Una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo de su ojo.

Él no insistió, no perdió los estribos, como ella medio esperaba. Su expresión permaneció seria, absorta, mientras atrapaba la lágrima con un suave pulgar.- ¿Por qué no?

– Porque sólo me lo pides por si estoy embarazada.

– Error. Te lo pregunto porque te amo.

– Eso dices tú-. Y deseó que dejara de decirlo. ¿En cuántos sueños lo había oído susurrar aquellas palabras? No era justo que las dijera ahora, justo ahora que ella no se atrevía a permitirse a si misma creerlas. Oh, Dios, lo amaba, pero merecía ser amada por si misma. Por fin había comprendido la verdad de esto, y no podía engañarse a si misma por ese final de ensueño.

– No es que lo diga yo. Te amo, Sere, y tienes que casarte conmigo.

Bajo la solemne expresión se vislumbraba una cierta satisfacción. Ella lo estudió, buscando bajo la superficie con su velada mirada azul que tanto veía. Había un destello de autosatisfacción en lo profundo de sus ojos azules, de feroz triunfo, el aspecto que siempre tenía cuando había logrado llevar a cabo un trato difícil.

– ¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos, alarmada.

La diversión curvó las comisuras de su boca. -Cuando Luna y yo hablamos anoche, convinimos que sería lo mejor dejar los términos de su testamento tal y como están. Davencourt estará mejor en tus manos.

Ella se quedó blanca.- ¿Qué?- susurró, con algo similar al pánico en su tono. Trató de separarse de él pero había previsto el movimiento, y la abrazó aún más estrechamente de modo que su siguiente protesta quedara amortiguada contra su cuello.

– ¡Pero te lo habían prometido a ti desde que tenías catorce años! Has trabajado por ello, incluso…

– Incluso me casé con Beril para ello-, terminó él tranquilamente. -Lo sé.

– Ese era el trato. Regresabas si Luna cambiaba su testamento a tu favor otra vez-. Sintió un enorme vacío y miedo creciendo en su estómago. Davencourt era el señuelo que lo había traído de vuelta, pero ambas, ella y Luna eran conscientes de que él se había construido su propia vida en Arizona. Tal vez prefería Arizona a Alabama. Sin Davencourt para retenerlo aquí, cuando Luna muriera él se marcharía otra vez, y después de estas dos últimas noches no sabía si podría resistirlo.

– Esa no es toda la verdad. No volví debido al trato. Volví porque necesitaba atar viejos cabos sueltos. Necesitaba hacer las paces con Luna; ella es una parte muy importante de mi vida, y le debo mucho. No quise que muriera antes de que despejáramos el aire entre nosotros. Davencourt es especial, pero me ha ido bien en Arizona-, dijo con calmado comedimiento.-No necesito Davencourt, y Luna pensaba que tú no lo querías…

– No lo quiero-, dijo ella firmemente. -Ya te dije que no quiero pasarme la vida en reuniones de negocios y estudiando informes.

Él le dedicó una perezosa sonrisa. -Es una lastima, cuando eres tan buena en ello. Supongo que tendrás que casarte conmigo, y yo lo haré para ti. A diferencia tuya, me divierto haciendo dinero. Si te casas conmigo, puedes emplear felizmente tú tiempo viendo crecer a los niños y criando caballos, que es lo mismo que habrías hecho aunque Luna me hubiera dejado Davencourt a mí. La única diferencia es que ahora todo ello te pertenecerá, con todo incluido, y serás el jefe.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. No estaba segura de haber oído lo que creía haber oído. ¿Davencourt sería para ella y aún así él se quedaría? Davencourt iba a ser suyo…

– Puedo escuchar como giran los engranajes-, murmuró él. Inclinó la cabeza de modo que ella lo mirara a la cara.-Volví por una última razón, la más importante. Volví por ti.

Ella tragó en seco.- ¿Por mí?

– Por ti-. Muy suavemente dejo resbalar un dedo acariciando todo el largo de su columna hasta la hendidura de sus nalgas, y después deshizo el trayecto hacia arriba. Ella tembló delicadamente, fundiéndose contra él. Sabía lo que hacía con este ligero y delicado toque. Su objetivo no era estimularla sino calmarla, tranquilizarla, restablecer la confianza con la que ella le entregó su cuerpo cuando hicieron el amor. El mismo hecho de que no estuviera haciéndole el amor en este mismo instante era prueba de lo mucho que le importaba conseguir su objetivo.

– Déjame ver si puedo aclarártelo un poco-, dijo en tono suave y pensativo, rozando con sus labios su frente. -Te amaba cuando no eras más que una mocosa, tan increíblemente traviesa que es un milagro que mi pelo no haya encanecido prematuramente. Te amaba cuando eras una adolescente de largas y flacas piernas y con unos ojos que me rompían el corazón cada vez que te miraba. Te amo ahora que eres una mujer que hace que se me funda el cerebro, que me tiemblen las piernas y mi polla este siempre dura. Cuando entras en una habitación, mi maldito corazón casi me sale del pecho. Cuando sonríes, me siento como si hubiera ganado un Premio Nobel. Y tus ojos todavía me traspasan el corazón.

La suave letanía penetró en ella como la más dulce de las canciones, empapando su carne, su alma, todo su ser. Deseaba tanto creerlo, y por eso tenía miedo a hacerlo, miedo a dejar que sus propios deseos la convencieran.

Cuando ella no habló, él comenzó de nuevo con aquellas gentiles caricias.-A Beril le salió verdaderamente bien la jugada contigo, ¿no? Te hizo sentir tan poco amada y deseada que todavía no lo has superado. ¿No has entendido aún que Beril mintió? Su vida entera era una mentira. ¿Es que no sabes que Luna te idolatra? Con Beril muerta, finalmente fue capaz de llegar a conocerte sin que la ponzoña de Beril la envenenara, y te adora-. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a los labios, donde besó cada uno de sus dedos, y después comenzó a mordisquear las sensible yemas.-Beril lleva muerta diez años. ¿Cuánto más tiempo le vas a permitir seguir arruinándote la vida?

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su mirada con ojos solemnes y perplejos. Con una sensación de asombro, comprendió que nunca lo había visto con un aspecto más decidido, o resuelto. Aquel serio rostro masculino que la miraba de frente era la cara de un hombre que había tomado una decisión y estaba malditamente seguro de conseguir lo que quería. Iba en serio. No quería casarse con ella porque iba a ser la dueña de Davencourt, ya que podría haberlo conseguido sin condiciones. Luna habría honrado su trato. No quería casarse con ella porque puede que estuviera embarazada…

Como si le leyera la mente, y quizás lo hacía, él dijo, -Te amo. No puedo decirte cuánto, porque no existen palabras que lo expresen. He tratado de contar las maneras, pero no soy Browning. No importa si estás embarazada o no, quiero casarme contigo porque te amo. Punto.

– Vale-, susurró ella, tembló ante la enormidad del paso que estaba dando, y de la alegría que florecía en su interior.

Se quedó sin aire cuando él la aplastó contra su pecho.-Sabes como hacer sudar a un hombre-, le dijo ferozmente.-Estaba comenzando a desesperar. ¿Qué te parece casarte la semana que viene?

– ¿La semana que viene?- Casi gritó las palabras, al menos todo lo que era capaz, aplastada como estaba contra su pecho.

– No pensarías que iba a darte tiempo para cambiar de opinión, ¿no?- Ella pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz. -Si sueñas con una gran boda en la iglesia, supongo que puedo esperar si no lleva demasiado tiempo prepararlo todo. Luna… bueno, creo que deberíamos estar casados de aquí a un mes, a lo mucho.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. -¿Tan pronto? Esperaba… esperaba que llegara al invierno, tal vez a ver otra primavera.

– No lo creo. El doctor le dijo que también le fallaba el corazón. -Él frotó su cara contra su pelo, en busca de consuelo. -Es una vieja mula resistente,- dijo ronco. -Pero está lista para dejarnos. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un momento, lamentándose ya por la pérdida de la mujer alrededor de quien la familia entera giraba. Pero Darien no era un hombre que se dejara distraer fácilmente del camino que se había trazado, y apartándose ligeramente de ella, le lanzó una mirada interrogadora. -Acerca de la boda…

– No quiero una gran boda en la iglesia-, dijo ella enérgicamente, estremeciéndose con la idea. -Ya tuviste eso con Beril y no quiero repetirlo. Me sentí fatal ese día.

– ¿Entonces qué tipo de boda quieres? Podríamos celebrarla aquí, en el jardín, o en el club de campo. ¿Quieres invitar sólo a la familia, o a nuestros amigos también? Sé que tienes algunos, y tal vez yo pueda intimidar a un par.

Ella le dio un pellizco por ese comentario. -Sabes puñeteramente bien que tienes amigos, si quieres permitirte perdonarles y dejarlos volver a ser amigos tuyos. Quiero casarme en el jardín. Quiero que nuestros amigos estén aquí. Y quiero que Luna camine conmigo hasta el altar, si es capaz. Una gran boda sería demasiado para ella, también.

Una esquina de su boca se curvó ante todos aquellos decididos "quiero". Sospechaba que en poco tiempo, aunque ella hubiera declarado no estar interesada en los aspectos empresariales de Davencourt, metería la nariz en ellos, discutiendo con él sobre algunas de sus decisiones. No podía esperar. Pensar en Serena discutiendo con él lo hizo marearse de placer. Serena siempre había sido obstinada, y lo seguía siendo, aunque ahora sus métodos hubieran cambiado. -Ya ultimaremos los detalles,- dijo él.-Nos casaremos la próxima semana si podemos, como máximo en dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, sonriendo un tanto aturdida.

Número siete, pensó él triunfalmente. Y ésta había sido una sonrisa abierta y natural, como si ya no le preocupara mostrar su alegría.

Girándose, cogió la bolsa de plástico de la mesilla y sacó el contenido. Abrió la caja, leyó las instrucciones, después le pasó una pequeña varita de plástico con una amplia ventanilla en un extremo.

– Ahora-, dijo, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos azules, -haz pipi en el palito.

Diez minutos más tarde llamó a la puerta de cuarto de baño. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con impaciencia. -¿estás bien?

– Sí-, dijo ella con voz apagada.

Él abrió la puerta. Ella estaba de pie desnuda delante del lavabo, con la cara blanca de la sorpresa. El palo de plástico descansaba sobre un lado del mismo. Darien lo miró. La ventanilla había sido blanca; ahora era azul. Era un test de embarazo muy simple: si el color de la ventanilla cambiaba, la prueba era positiva. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia la consoladora calidez de su cuerpo. Estaba embarazada. Iba a tener a su bebé. -Realmente no pensabas que lo estuvieras, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con expresión todavía atontada. -No… no me siento diferente.

– Supongo que eso cambiara pronto-. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, a su vientre todavía plano, masajeándolo suavemente. Ella podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo con fuerza y velocidad contra su espalda. Su pene se levantó para empujar con insistencia contra su cadera.

El se había excitado. Se sentía atraído. Se quedó atontada al darse cuenta. Había pensado que él solo sentiría responsabilidad por el bebé; no había creído que se sentiría excitado por la perspectiva de ser padre.-Quieres al bebé-, dijo, su asombro era evidente tanto en su cara como en su voz. -Querías que estuviera embarazada.

– No te quepa la menor duda-. Su voz estaba ronca, y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. -¿Tú no lo quieres?

Su mano vagó hacia abajo, posándose ligeramente sobre el lugar donde el hijo de ella, su hijo, se formaba en su interior. Una resplandeciente expresión de maravilla iluminó su cara, y su mirada encontró la de Darien en el espejo.

– Oh, sí,- dijo suavemente.

**SOLO DIRÉ QUE AMO A ESTE DARIEN, ME ENCANTA COMO TRATA A SERENA Y COMO A PLANEADO TODO Y USTEDES HERMOSAS QUE OPINAN!!!?????**

**ESPERO ENCANTADA SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ESTE CAPITULO Y COMO VA LA HISTORIA AUNQUE YA VAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL.**

**LINDA NOCHE **


	23. CAPITULO 21

Capítulo 21

Saory se coló en el dormitorio de Serena. Estaba sola arriba, porque todos los demás se habían ido a trabajar o estaban abajo desayunando. Había tratado de comer, pero con las palpitaciones del dolor de cabeza y las molestias del estómago, no había pasado de ser un intento. Necesitaba algo de coca, solo un poco para hacerla sentir mejor, pero todo el dinero que había conseguido antes ya se había esfumado.

Cuando Darien y Serena habían entrado en salón del desayuno, se había levantado marchándose en solemne y ofendido silencio, pero ellos ni lo habían notado, los muy bastardos. Se había parado justo al salir por la puerta y escuchó, esperando para oír lo que dijeran sobre ella. No la habían mencionado en absoluto, como si no fuera lo bastante importante para merecer un comentario. Darien le había dicho que se marchara de Davencourt y ¡paf! Ya era como si no existiera. En cambio, Darien había anunciado que él y Serena se iban a casar.

¡Casarse! Saory no podía creerlo. La idea hizo su mente se nublara de rabia. ¿Por qué alguien, sobre todo alguien como Darien, iba a querer casarse con una pavisosa como Serena? Saory odiaba al bastardo, pero no lo subestimaba. A pesar de lo que él había dicho, ella podía manejar a Serena, estaba segura. Sin embargo, no podía manejar a Darien. Era demasiado duro, demasiado canalla. Iba a correrla de Davencourt. Y por eso tenía que deshacerse de él.

No podía dejar Davencourt. Se sintió enferma de pánico ante la perspectiva. Nadie parecía preocuparse de que ella necesitara vivir aquí. No podía volver a aquella casita diminuta en Sheffield, volver a ser sólo uno de los parientes pobres de los ricos Tsukino. Ahora era alguien, la señorita Saory Spence, de Davencourt. Si Darien la echaba, volvería a no ser nadie de nuevo. No tendría ningún medio de conseguir dinero para su pequeño y caro hábito. La idea era insoportable. Tenía que deshacerse de Darien.

Merodeó por la habitación de Serena. Cogería el dinero, pero antes quería husmear un poco por allí. Había ido primero a la habitación de Darien, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera usar, pero, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, no parecía que él hubiera dormido allí. Su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sin una arruga en ella. De alguna forma no podía imaginárselo haciéndose la cama, no el arrogante Darien Shield.

Bien, ¿no era muy astuto? Nada tenía de asombroso que no hubiera querido su vieja suite. Había elegido esta habitación junto a la de Serena y así se habían montado un acogedor arreglito, justo aquí en la parte trasera de la casa.

Entonces se había marchado a la habitación de Serena, y como esperaba, la cama era un enredo de sabanas, y ambas almohadas conservaban la impresión de una cabeza. ¿Quién lo habría pensado nunca de la mojigata de Serena, quien ni siguiera había tenido una cita? Pero por lo visto no le importaba echar un polvo, por el aspecto de aquella cama. Muy astuto por su parte. Saory lamentaba admitirlo, pero esta vez Serena había sido la más astuta. Saory estaba segura de que Darien no la habría echado, aunque se las había apañado para convertirse en una fuente conveniente de sexo, y de alguna manera lo había convencido para que se casara con ella. Tal vez era mejor en la cama de lo que parecía. Saory se habría acostado con él ella misma si hubiera pensado en ello. La sacaba de quicio no haberlo pensado.

Deambuló por el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta de espejo del botiquín. Serena nunca guardaba nada de interés allí, ni pastillas anticonceptivas, ni condones, ni un diafragma, solo pasta de dientes y mierdas aburridas por el estilo. Ni siquiera tenía cosméticos caros que Saory pudiera tomar prestados.

Echó un vistazo abajo al pequeño cubo de basura y se quedó inmóvil. -Bueno, bueno-, dijo suavemente, inclinándose para recoger la caja. Un test de embarazo casero.

De modo que así era como Serena lo había hecho.

Trabajaba rápido, Saory tuvo que reconocerle eso. Tuvo que haber hecho sus planes y haberse metido en la cama con él a la primera oportunidad, cuando había ido a Arizona. Probablemente no esperaba quedarse embarazada tan rápido, pero qué demonios, a veces uno se arriesgaba y le tocaba el gordo.

¿Estaría Zafiro Black interesado en enterarse de esto?

No se molestaría en seguir buscando dinero. Esto era demasiado bueno para esperar. Rápidamente se marchó de la habitación de Serena y volvió a la suya. Zafiro era su única esperanza. Era un tipo extraño; la asustaba, pero también la excitaba. Tenía aspecto de que no existía acto demasiado sucio o atrevido que no pudiera hacer, nada que lo hiciera echarse atrás. Era extraña la forma en que odiaba a Darien, casi hasta el punto de no existir nada más para él, pero eso era una ventaja para ella. Zafiro lo había estropeado dos veces, pero seguiría intentándolo. Era como una pistola cargada; todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era apuntar con él y disparar.

Le llamó para que quedaran.

Los ojos de Zafiro brillaban con una luz fría y salvaje que hizo a Saory estremecerse por dentro, tanto de miedo como de satisfacción. Su reacción había sido más de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Estás segura de que está embarazada?- le preguntó suavemente, echándose hacia atrás en su silla de modo que las patas delanteras no tocaran el suelo. Quedó en equilibrio sobre las patas traseras como un animal dispuesto a saltar.

– Vi la maldita prueba-, contestó Saory.-Estaba en lo alto del cesto de la basura, así que debe habérsela hecho esta misma mañana. Y después bajaron todo "caras-sonrientes" y Darien dijo que se iban a casar. ¿Y mi dinero?

Zafiro le sonrió, con sus ojos tan azules y vacíos. -¿Dinero?

El pánico hizo presa de sus nervios. Necesitaba algo de dinero; había estado muy apurada por largarse de la habitación de Serena, y ahora ansiaba una raya o dos para mantenerse firme. Estaba al límite; le quedaban sólo dos días antes de que Darien la hiciera irse. Zafiro tenía que hacer algo, pero la espera la estaba matando. No sería capaz de aguantar a menos que pudiera conseguir un poco de coca para resistirlo.

– Nunca dijiste nada sobre dinero-, arrastró las palabras, y su sonrisa hizo que los temblores fríos la recorrieran otra vez. Nerviosamente miró alrededor. No le gustaba este lugar. Se encontraba con Zafiro en un lugar diferente cada vez, pero antes, siempre había sido en sitios públicos: una parada de camiones, un bar, sitios así. Después de la primera vez, se encontraban siempre también fuera de la ciudad.

Esta vez él le había dado su dirección en una andrajosa rulote en las afueras, en medio de ninguna parte. Había chatarra de coches en diez metros a la redonda, y armazones desechados de viejas sillas y cajas de muelles amontonadas sin orden ni concierto contra el remolque, como si simplemente las hubieran sacado afuera y nunca hubiesen vuelto a pensar en ellas. El remolque era diminuto, consistía en una pequeña y estrecha cocina con una pequeña mesa empotrada y dos sillas como zona de comedor, un sofá de vinilo agrietado y una televisión de diecinueve pulgadas situada en el extremo de una desvencijada mesa, y además de todo eso pudo ver un baño del tamaño de un armario y un dormitorio en el cual la cama de matrimonio ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio. Los platos sucios, las botellas de cerveza, paquetes de cigarros arrugados, los ceniceros desbordados y la ropa sucia cubrían todas las superficies.

Aquí no era donde vivía Zafiro. Había un nombre diferente, toscamente escrito, sobre el buzón, pero no podía recordar cuál era. Él le había dicho que el remolque pertenecía a un amigo. Ahora ella se preguntaba si "el amigo" había oído hablar alguna vez de Zafiro Black.

– Tengo que conseguir dinero-, balbució. -Ese era el trato.

– Nop. El trato era que tú me pasabas información sobre Shield, y yo me ocuparía de resolver el problema para ti.

– ¡Bueno, pues has hecho una mierda de trabajo!- estalló ella. Él parpadeó despacio, su fría mirada azul se volvió aún más helada, y ella tardíamente deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

– Está llevando más de lo que esperaba-, dijo ella, moderando su tono al de súplica. -Estoy pelada y necesito cosas. Ya sabes cómo somos las chicas…

– Se cómo son las cocainómanas-, dijo él, indiferentemente.

– No soy una cocainómana-, dijo furiosa. -Solo tomo un poco de tanto en tanto para calmar mis nervios.

– Claro y seguro que tu mierda tampoco huele.

Ella enrojeció, pero algo en el modo en que la miraba le hizo sentir miedo de seguir pinchándolo. Nerviosamente se levantó del sofá, pelándose los muslos con el vinilo donde el sudor había hecho que se le quedaran pegados a la maldita cosa. Vio que la mirada de él se posaba en sus piernas, y deseó no llevar puestos pantalones cortos. Es que hacía un condenado calor, y no esperaba tener que sentarse sobre vinilo, por Dios. Deseó no llevar puestos estos short en especial, pero eran sus favoritos porque eran muy cortos y apretados, y además eran blancos con lo que resaltaban su bronceado.

– Tengo que irme-, dijo, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. Zafiro nunca había intentado algo con ella, pero tampoco habían estado nunca en un sitio donde él pudiera hacerlo. No es que fuera feo, lejos de ello para un tipo de su edad, pero la asustaba hasta la médula. Tal vez si estuvieran en algún sitio donde no estuviera tan sola, como un motel, donde alguien la oyera si gritaba, porque Zafiro parecía un hombre que hacía gritar a las mujeres.

– No llevas bragas-, comentó él, sin abandonar en ningún momento su posición en equilibrio sobre las patas traseras de la silla. -Puedo ver el pelo de tu coñito a trabes de tus pantaloncitos.

Ella ya lo sabía; era una de las razones por las que le gustaban tanto esos short. Le gustaba la forma en que los hombres le echaban un vistazo, después se sobresaltaban y la miraban otra vez, con los ojos desorbitados y las lenguas colgando como perros. La hacía sentirse atractiva, caliente. Pero cuando Zafiro la miraba, no se sentía caliente, se sentía asustada.

Se reclinó aún más hacia atrás en la silla y se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros. Sacó una bolsa transparente de auto cierre llena con aproximadamente unos treinta gramos de polvo blanco, guardado en una bolsa más pequeña de plástico y asegurada con un hilo rojo atado alrededor del borde. El hilo atrajo su mirada, la atrapó. Nunca había visto una bolsa de cocaína atada con un hilo rojo antes. Tenía un aspecto exótico, irreal.

El balanceó el paquete de un lado a otro. -¿Prefieres tener esto mejor, o dinero?

Dinero, trató ella de decir, pero sus labios no formaban las palabras. La bolsa se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Ella la contemplaba, hipnotizada, fascinada. Había nieve en esa bolsita, un regalo de Navidad empaquetado con hilo rojo.

– Puede…puede que solo una raya,- susurró. Sólo probarla. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Una pequeña esnifada para ahuyentar el nerviosismo.

Despreocupadamente él se giró y barrió con el brazo toda la superficie de la sucia mesita, tirando de golpe los periódicos, los ceniceros y los platos sucios al suelo donde se unieron el resto de la basura y se confundieron con ella. El dueño del remolque ni notaría la diferencia. Entonces desató el hilo rojo y con cuidado dejo caer parte del polvo blanco en la mesa. Con impaciencia Saory comenzó a acercarse, pero él le lanzó una gélida mirada que la hizo detenerse de golpe.-Espera un momento-, dijo él.-Aún no esta listo para ti.

El cupón de una revista, una de esas estúpidas tarjetitas que las revistas incluían en las páginas finales, para que los lectores se subscribieran, estaba tirada sobre el suelo. Zafiro lo recogió y comenzó a dividir el diminuto montículo blanco en líneas paralelas sobre la mesa. Saory observaba sus movimientos rápidos y seguros. El había hecho eso antes, muchas veces. Esto la intrigó, porque creía que ella sabía reconocer a los cocainómanos, y Zafiro no mostraba ninguno de los signos.

Ahora las pequeñas rayas eran perfectas, las cuatro. No eran muy largas, pero servirían. Tembló, mientras permanecía inmóvil mirándolas, esperando la palabra que la liberaría de su posición.

Zafiro se sacó un trozo de pajilla del bolsillo. Era de una pajilla para beber refrescos, de una longitud de apenas cinco centímetros. Era más corta de lo que le gustaba, tan corta que tendría que casi pegar la nariz a la mesa y llevar cuidado de que su mano no rozara las otras rayas y las estropeara. Pero era una paja, y cuando él se la tendió, la cogió impaciente.

Él señaló un lugar sobre el suelo.-Puedes ponerte ahí.

El remolque era tan diminuto que sólo tenía que avanzar un paso. Lo dio, miró hacia la mesa y después volvió la vista atrás, hacia él. Tendría que inclinarse totalmente hacia delante y estirarse para llegar hasta las rayas.-Aquí es demasiado lejos-, dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Te las apañaras.

Ella estiró los brazos y apoyó la mano izquierda sobre la mesa, sosteniendo con cuidado la pajilla en la derecha. Doblada por la cintura se estiró hacia delante, sólo unos centímetros, esperando no caerse y volcar la mesa. Las rayas estaban más cerca y se llevó la pajilla a la nariz, saboreando con anticipación la esnifada, el chisporroteo de éxtasis mientras su mente se expandía, el brillo…

– No lo estás haciendo bien-, dijo él.

Se quedo congelada, su mirada seguía clavada en aquellas dulces rayitas. Tenía que tenerlas. No podía esperar mucho más. Pero le daba miedo moverse, miedo de lo que pasaría si se movía antes de que Zafiro dijera que podía.

– Tienes que ponerte de rodillas primero.

Su voz era inexpresiva, como si esto sólo fuera un juego. Pero ahora ella sabía lo que él quería, y el alivio le aflojó las rodillas. Se trataba sólo de echar un polvo, nada importante. ¿Y qué si era más viejo que cualquier otro al que se hubiera follado antes? Las rayitas la llamaban con insistencia, y lo viejo que él fuera no tenía importancia.

A toda prisa se enderezó y se desabotonó los pantalones cortos, dejarlos caer hasta sus tobillos. Comenzó a sacar un pie, pero él la detuvo otra vez. -Déjalos ahí. No quiero que se te abran las piernas, es más estrecho cuando están juntas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.-Como más le guste a tu polla.

No le prestó más atención mientras se movía a su espalda. Se inclinó hacia delante, impaciente, concentrada en la cocaína, la mano izquierda apoyada sobre la mesa, la mano derecha sosteniendo la pajilla. La punta del cilindro tocó el polvo blanco, y aspiró bruscamente en el mismo momento en que él se encajaba en ella, profundamente, con tanta fuerza que hizo que la pajilla patinara a través de la mesa y golpeara la cocaína desparramando las ordenadas líneas. Estaba seca, y le hizo daño. Ella se dedicó a perseguir la cocaína con la pajilla y seguía empujando, haciéndola fallar. Gimió, y frenéticamente ajustó la posición, aspirando tan fuerte como podía para inhalar hasta la última partícula que el extremo de la pajilla tocara.

La coca se había dispersado por toda la mesa. No tenía sentido apuntar, sólo había tiempo para aspirar mientras sus rítmicas embestidas la movían de adelante a atrás. Saory sostuvo la diminuta pajilla pegada a su nariz, barriendo ávidamente con la punta a través de la mesa, aspirando con fuerza por su nariz mientras iba de acá para allá, de acá para allá, y daba igual si le estaba haciendo daño, maldito fuera, porque conseguía aspirarlo todo, y el resplandor, el estallido de placer, florecían a través de ella. Le daba igual lo que hiciera mientras le consiguiera cocaína, y mientras se ocupara de Darien Shield antes de que el bastardo la echara de una patada de Davencourt.

Esa tarde cuando Serena regresó de una reunión de la Sociedad Histórica, abrió la puerta de garaje y vio que Saory había vuelto antes que ella y se había aprovechado de su ausencia para ocupar su plaza de aparcamiento otra vez. Suspirando, presionó el botón del mando a distancia para bajar la puerta de garaje, y aparcó su coche al lado de otro. Saory se habría marchado en dos días; podía mostrarse paciente por ese poco tiempo. Si decía algo sobre el aparcamiento, habría otra gran escena y eso trastornaría a Luna, cosa que quería evitar.

Caminaba a través de los pocos metros que había hasta la puerta de atrás cuando el corazón le dio un suave vuelco, se paró y miró alrededor. Era uno de los días más hermosos que había visto nunca. El cielo era de un azul puro y profundo, el aire estaba excepcionalmente diáfano, sin la habitual neblina causada por la humedad. El calor era tan intenso que casi parecía tener sustancia, liberando la rica y densa fragancia de los rosales, cultivados cuidadosamente a lo largo de décadas y que estaban cargados de flores. Abajo en los establos, los caballos hacían cabriolas en círculos y sacudían sus lustrosas testas, llenos de energía. Esta mañana, Darien le había pedido que se casara con él. Y por encima de todo, ella llevaba a su hijo en su interior.

Embarazada. Estaba embarazada. Se sentía todavía un poco atontada, como si no fuera posible que eso le pasase a ella, y al haber estado así de distraída no tenía ni idea de lo que se había hablado en la reunión de la Sociedad Histórica. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la única persona que habitaba su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se acostumbraría a la idea de alguien viviendo dentro de ella? Era extraño, aterrador. ¿Como podía algo tan extraño ser tan maravilloso? Era tan feliz que le daban ganas de llorar.

Esto, también, le resultaba ajeno. Era feliz. Examinó la emoción con cautela. Iba a casarse con Darien. Iba a criar niños y caballos. Alzó la vista hacia la enorme y vieja casa, sintió que una oleada de pura euforia y posesividad la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Davencourt era suya. Ahora era su hogar, real y verdaderamente. Sí, era feliz. Incluso con la inevitable marcha de Luna que se acercaba a pasos agigantados, estaba repleta de pura felicidad.

Darien tenía razón; Beril le había amargado bastante la vida, la convenció de que era demasiado fea y torpe para que nadie la amara. Bueno, Beril había sido una bruja rencorosa, y había mentido. Serena sintió que la comprensión de esto le calaba hasta los huesos. Era un ser humano competente, agradable, y con un talento especial para los caballos. La amaban; Luna la quería, Andrew la quería, Bessie y Lita la querían. Tellu y Mimet se habían preocupado cuando la habían herido, y Mimet se había revelado sorprendentemente protectora. A Helios y a Rubeus les caía bien. Jedite, bueno, ¿quién sabía lo que pensaba Jedite? Pero sobre todo, Darien la amaba. En algún momento, a lo largo del día, la certeza de ello había calado en su alma. Darien la amaba. La había amado toda su vida, tal y como le había dicho. Indudablemente lo excitaba, lo que significaba que tampoco carecía de atractivo.

Esbozó una pequeña e íntima sonrisa cuando recordó cómo le había hecho el amor la noche anterior, y otra vez esa misma mañana, después de que la prueba de embarazo hubiera dado positivo. No había ninguna duda de su reacción física ante ella, al igual que él no podía dudar de que el deseo de ella fuera recíproco.

– He visto eso-, dijo él, desde la entrada de la cocina, donde holgazaneaba. Ella no lo había oído abrir la puerta. -Has estado ahí de pie soñando despierta durante cinco minutos, y tienes una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa en la cara. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sonriendo aún, Serena caminó hacia él, dejando que los párpados velaran sus ojos azules llenos de una expresión que lo hizo contener la respiración. -En cabalgadas-, murmuró mientras pasaba a su lado, rozando deliberadamente su cuerpo contra el de él. -Y en jadeos.

Sus propios ojos se tornaron apasionados, y el rubor oscureció sus pómulos. Era el primer movimiento incitante que Serena le hacía, y le provocó una inmediata y rotunda erección. Lita estaba detrás de él, en la cocina, felizmente atareada con su diaria confección y elaboración de comidas. No se preocupó por si notaba su estado de excitación. Se giró y en silencio, siguió resueltamente a Serena.

Ella le echó una mirada por encima del hombro mientras se dirigían hacia arriba, su rostro brillaba con una promesa. Caminó más rápida. La puerta del dormitorio apenas había terminado de cerrarse tras de ellos antes de que Darien la tuviera en sus brazos.

Casarse en poco tiempo implicaba tener que ocuparse a la carrera de muchas diligencias, pensó Serena a la mañana siguiente mientras conducía por el largo y tortuoso camino privado. La lista de invitados a la boda era mucho más pequeña que la que había confeccionado para la fiesta de Luna, con un total de cuarenta personas, incluida la familia, pero tenía todavía multitud de detalles de los que ocuparse.

Ella y Darien tenían cita para hacerse los análisis de sangre esa misma tarde. Esta mañana, había arreglado lo de las flores, contratado al proveedor del catering y encargado la tarta de boda. Estas tartas, por lo general, tardaban semanas en confeccionarse, pero la señora Turner, que se especializaba en ellas, le había dicho que podía hacerle algo "elegantemente sencillo" en los once días que faltaban hasta la fecha elegida para la boda. Serena entendió que "elegantemente sencillo" era un modo discreto de decir poco complicado, pero lo prefería así de todos modos. Tenía que parar en casa de la señora Turner y elegir el diseño que más le gustara.

También tenía que comprarse un traje de novia. Si no encontraba nada que le gustara por la zona con tan poco tiempo, tendría que ir a Huntsville o Birmingham.

Por suerte, Setsuna se había mostrado extasiada con la perspectiva del segundo matrimonio de Darien. Había tolerado a Beril, pero nunca le había gustado en realidad. Serena se le ajustaba como un guante, e incluso dijo que siempre había deseado que Darien hubiera esperado a que Serena creciera en vez de casarse con Beril. Setsuna se había lanzado a los preparativos, asumiendo la onerosa tarea de redactar las invitaciones y ofreciéndose voluntaria para ocuparse de la logística de todo lo demás una vez que Serena hubiese elegido lo que quería.

Serena llego al cruce y se detuvo, esperando a que pasar un coche que venía en sentido contrario. Sintió los frenos un tanto blandos cuando los utilizó, y frunció el ceño, pisando experimentalmente el pedal de nuevo. Esta vez los sintió firmes. Quizás el nivel de líquido de frenos estaba bajo, aunque mantenía el coche en perfecto estado. Tomó nota mental de pararse en una estación de servicio y comprobarlos.

Giró a la derecha en el cruce, y se incorporó a la carretera. El coche que acababa de pasar estaba al menos a unos cien metros de ella. Serena aceleró gradualmente, su pensamiento concentrado en el estilo de vestido que quería: algo sencillo, en color marfil mejor que blanco puro. Tenía unas perlas con un matiz dorado que quedarían magníficas con un vestido color marfil. Y con una falda recta, estilo Imperio, mejor que algo más pomposo, estilo reina-de-las-hadas.

La carretera hacia una curva, y a continuación había un Stop, donde el camino se cruzaba con la Autopista 43, que constaba de cuatro carriles ocupada continuamente con un tráfico incesante en ambos sentidos. Serena tomó la curva y vio el coche que iba delante de ella detenido en el Stop, con el intermitente puesto, a la espera de un hueco en el tráfico para incorporarse a la autopista.

Un coche abandonó la autopista en el cruce, en dirección contraria a ellos, pero el tráfico era demasiado denso para que el coche detenido en el cruce pudiera incorporarse, así que Serena pisó el pedal de freno para reducir la velocidad, y el pedal se hundió hasta el final sin resistencia alguna.

La alarma sonó en su interior. Pisó el pedal otra vez, pero no dio más resultado que la vez anterior. En todo caso, el coche pareció coger más velocidad. No tenía frenos, y ambos carriles estaban ocupados.

El tiempo se combó, estirándose como un elástico. La carretera se alargaba frente a ella, mientras el coche que venía en sentido contrario se iba ampliando a su tamaño normal. Los pensamientos destellaban en su mente, veloces como relámpagos: Darien, el bebé. A su derecha se abría una profunda zanja, y el arcén era estrecho; no había modo de que pudiera esquivar así el coche parado en el stop, aún si no se enfrentara al peligro de cruzar a través de cuatro carriles repletos de tráfico.

¡Darien! Santo Dios, Darien. Se agarró al volante, la angustia casi ahogándola mientras los segundos volaban y se quedaba sin tiempo. No podía morir ahora, no ahora que tenía a Darien, cuando su niño era tan solo una promesa de vida en su interior. Tenía que hacer algo…

Y sabía que hacer, comprendió de repente, los recuerdos destellando como una luminosa cuerda de salvación a través del terror que amenazaba con engullirla. Resultó ser una conductora tan mala que hizo un curso extra de conducción cuando estaba en la universidad. Sabía como reaccionar ante un patinazo y ante las malas condiciones de las carreteras; sabía qué hacer en caso de que fallaran los frenos.

¡Sabía qué hacer!

El coche avanzaba a toda velocidad, como si fuera cuesta abajo y la carretera estuviera engrasada.

La voz del instructor del curso sonó en su cabeza, calmada y prosaica: _No golpee de frente, si puede evitarlo. Un golpe directo es el que peor daño causa. Gire el coche, ladearse en una colisión disipa la fuerza._

Asió el cambio de marchas. No trates de ponerlo en punto muerto, pensó, recordando aquellas lejanas lecciones. El instructor les había dicho que de todos modos probablemente no entraría. Podía oír su voz tan claramente como si estuviera sentado a su lado: _Reduzca la marcha_ _y tire del freno de mano. El freno de mano actúa sobre un cable, no sobre la presión neumática. Una pérdida de líquido de frenos no lo afectará._

El coche en el stop estaba sólo a cincuenta metros ahora. El coche que venía en sentido contrario a menos aún. Redujo una marcha y cogió el freno de mano, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas. El metal chirrió cuando la transmisión del coche bajó de revoluciones, y los neumáticos desprendieron un humo negro. El hedor a caucho quemado llenó el coche.

_La parte trasera del coche probablemente derrapará hacia un lado. Enderécelo si puede. Si no tiene espacio, y ve que va a golpear a alguien o a ser golpeado, trate de maniobrar para que sea una colisión indirecta. Ambos tienen así más posibilidades de salir ilesos._

La trasera del coche viró hacia el otro carril, delante del coche que venía en sentido contrario. Sonó un pitido, y Serena vislumbró un furioso y aterrorizado rostro, apenas un borrón en el parabrisas. Se concentró en el derrape de la parte posterior, sintió que el coche comenzaba derrapar en la otra dirección, y rápidamente hizo girar el volante para corregir también ese deslizamiento.

El coche que venía en sentido contrario pasó a pulgadas del suyo, con el pito todavía sonando. Esto la dejaba sólo con el coche en su carril, todavía esperando pacientemente en el stop, con el intermitente izquierdo parpadeando.

Veinte metros. No había más espacio, ni más tiempo. Con el carril izquierdo ahora despejado, Serena dirigió su coche en esa dirección, cruzándolo en diagonal. Un trigal se extendía al otro lado de la carretera, placentero y llano. Abandonó la carretera y se lanzó a través del arcén, con la parte trasera del coche aún derrapando de un lado a otro. Se estampó contra el cercado, la madera se astilló, y una sección completa de la valla se vino abajo. El coche se llevó por delante los altos tallos del cereal mientras rebotaba y caía con un ruido sordo a través de los surcos y montones de tierra salían disparados en todas direcciones. Salió disparada hacia delante, y el cinturón de seguridad se le clavó con fuerza en las caderas y el torso, tirando bruscamente de ella hacia atrás mientras el coche se estremecía hasta detenerse.

Se quedó allí sentada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el volante, demasiado débil y mareada para salir del coche. Aturdida se examinó. Todo parecía estar bien. Se dio cuenta que temblaba sin control. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Oyó a alguien gritar, y a continuación sonó un golpecito sobre su ventanilla. -¿Señora? ¿Señora? ¿Está bien?

Serena levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente la cara asustada de una adolescente. Obligando a sus temblorosos miembros a obedecerla, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y trató de salir. La puerta no quiso abrirse. Empujó, la chica tiró desde el exterior, y juntas consiguieron abrirla lo justo para que Serena pudiera escapar hacia afuera.-Estoy bien-, logró decir.

– La vi salirse de la carretera. ¿Está segura de que está bien? Chocó contra el cercado muy fuerte.

– La cerca se llevó la peor parte-. Los dientes de Serena comenzaron a castañetear, y tuvo que apoyarse contra el coche o se habría caído al suelo. -Me fallaron los frenos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se desorbitaron. -¡Oh, Dios mío! Se salió de la carretera para no golpearme, ¿verdad?

– Me pareció la mejor idea-, contestó, y se le doblaron las rodillas.

La chica saltó hacia adelante, deslizando un brazo alrededor de ella.- ¡Está herida!

Serena negó con la cabeza, obligando a sus rodillas a ponerse derechas cuando la muchacha mostró señales de ir a echarse a llorar. -No, sólo asustada, eso es todo. Mis piernas parecen espaguetis-. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, para calmarse.-Llevo el móvil en el coche, llamaré a alguien para que venga…

_Yo se lo traigo-, dijo la chica, tirando de la puerta para abrirla más aún y lanzándose al interior para encontrar el teléfono. Tras una breve búsqueda lo localizó bajo el asiento derecho delantero.

Serena tomó aire profundamente varias veces más para calmarse antes de llamar a casa. Lo último que ella quería era alarmar excesivamente a Darien o a Luna, lo que significaba que tenía que hablar con tono calmado. Bessie contestó la llamada, y Serena preguntó por Darien. Se puso al teléfono un momento después. -No hace ni cinco minutos que te has ido-, bromeó él.- ¿De qué te has acordado?

– De nada-, dijo ella, y se sintió orgullosa de lo calmada que sonó.-Ven a recogerme al cruce. He tenido un problema con los frenos del coche y me he salido de la carretera.

No contestó. Ella escuchó una apagada y violenta maldición, después sonó un estruendoso golpe y la línea quedó muerta.

– Está en camino-, dijo a la muchacha, y pulsó el botón de colgar del teléfono.

Darien metió a Serena en su camioneta como si fuera un paquete, le dio las gracias a la adolescente por preocuparse por ella, y condujo de vuelta a Davencourt tan rápido que Serena se aferró a la abrazadera de encima de la ventanilla para no bambolearse. Cuando llegaron a la casa, él insistió en llevarla en brazos al interior.

– ¡Bájame! – Siseó ella cuando la tomó en brazos.- Vas a conseguir que se asusten mortalmente.

– Calla-, dijo él, y la besó, con fuerza. -Te amo y estás embarazada. Llevarte mehace sentir mejor.

Ella enroscó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y se calló. Tenía que confesar, que la calidez y la fuerza de su enorme cuerpo eran muy tranquilizadoras, como si pudiera absorber una parte de ello a través de su propia piel. Pero como había predicho, el hecho de que la entrara en brazos hizo que todos se apresuraran hacia ellos, haciendo preguntas con preocupación.

Darien la llevó hasta la sala de estar y la colocó sobre uno de los sofás con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera hecha del más delicado cristal. -Estoy bien, estoy bien-, aseguró una y otra vez, ante el coro de preguntas. -Ni siquiera estoy magullada.

– Tráele algo dulce y caliente para beber-, dijo Darien a Lita, quien se apresuró a obedecer.

– ¡Descafeinado!- gritó Serena a su espalda, pensando en el bebé.

Después de asegurarse por si mismo por décima vez de que estaba ilesa, Darien se levantó y le dijo que iba a echarle un vistazo a su coche.

– Voy contigo-, dijo ella, aliviada ante la perspectiva de escapar de tanto mimo, poniéndose en pie, pero fue inmediatamente sofocada por el coro de protestas de las féminas de la casa.

– Puedes estar segura de que no vas, jovencita-, dijo Luna, con su tono mas autocrático. -Has sufrido un accidente, y tienes que descansar.

– No estoy herida-, dijo Serena, de nuevo, preguntándose si realmente alguien escuchaba lo que decía.

– Entonces yonecesito que descanses. Me quedaría terriblemente preocupada por ti si te dejara irte a correr por ahí, cuando el sentido común te dice que deberías darte tiempo para recuperarte de la impresión.

Serena lanzó a Darien una elocuente mirada. Él alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, sin compasión. -No puedo llevarte-, le murmuró, y dejó que su mirada descendiera y se detuviera sobre su vientre.

Serena se recostó, reconfortada por su silenciosa comunicación, por el pensamiento compartido sobre su hijo. Y aunque Luna utilizaba descaradamente el chantaje emocional para salirse con la suya, lo hacía por genuina preocupación, y Serena decidió que no le haría ningún daño dejarse mimar en exceso durante el resto del día.

Darien salió para montar en su camioneta, y se quedó mirando pensativamente el lugar en el que el coche de Serena había estado aparcado. Había una mancha oscura y húmeda sobre la tierra, visible incluso desde donde él estaba. Se acercó y se agachó, examinando la mancha durante un momento antes de tocarla con un dedo y luego olisquear el residuo aceitoso. Definitivamente era líquido de frenos, una parte. A ella debía de quedarle solo un poco de fluido en el coche, y habría sido expulsado hacia el exterior la primera vez que usó los frenos.

Podría haberse matado. Si se hubiese estrellado en medio de la carretera en vez de en un trigal, con toda probabilidad habría resultado seriamente herida, eso si no se mataba.

Una sensación helada lo recorrió. El escurridizo y desconocido atacante podría haber golpeado de nuevo, pero esta vez a Serena. ¿Por qué no? ¿No lo había hecho antes con Beril? Y con más éxito, también.

No quiso usar el móvil, pues no era seguro, ni entrar para enfrentarse a las inevitables preguntas. En su lugar, se dirigió a los establos y usó el teléfono de Andrew. El entrenador escuchó la conversación, y sus pobladas y canosas cejas se fruncieron en un ceño cuando sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de cólera.

– ¿Cree que alguien trató de hacer daño a la señorita Serena?- exigió tan pronto como Darien colgó.

– No lo sé. Es posible.

– ¿La misma persona que entró en la casa?

– Si los frenos de su coche han sido saboteados, entonces tendré que contestar que sí.

– Eso significaría que él estuvo aquí anoche, toqueteando su coche.

Darien asintió, con expresión inescrutable. Trató de no dejar que su imaginación echara a volar hasta que supiera con certeza si el coche de Serena había sido manipulado, pero no podía liberarse del pánico que le estrujaba el estómago y de la cólera al pensar que el hombre habría estado tan cerca.

Condujo hasta la intersección, explorando cuidadosamente todo el camino alrededor. No creía que esta fuera una trampa diseñada para atraerlo al exterior, porque no había modo de predecir exactamente donde sucedería el accidente de Serena. Aunque era intensamente consciente que este era aproximadamente el mismo lugar donde lo habían emboscado, su temor era que esto no hubiera estado dirigido contra él, sino expresamente contra Serena. Tal vez no es que ella hubiera estado en el sitio incorrecto en el momento equivocado la noche en que la habían golpeado en la cabeza. Tal vez, por el contrario, había tenido suerte de haber logrado gritar y alertar a la casa antes de que el bastardo hubiera sido capaz de terminar el trabajo.

Habían matado a Beril, pero se juró que no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Serena. No importa lo que tuviera que hacer, la mantendría a salvo.

Aparcó la camioneta a un lado de la carretera, junto a la sección derribada del cercado y esperó a que llegara el sheriff. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Haruka llegara, y Seiya iba sentado junto a él. Los dos hombres salieron y se unieron a Darien, y juntos caminaron por la zona aplastada del sembrado hasta donde el coche estaba detenido. Iban serios y silenciosos. Tras los dos anteriores incidentes, costaba mucho creer que los frenos de Serena hubieran fallado solos, y todos lo sabían.

Darien se tumbo de espaldas y se deslizó bajo el coche. Los tallos rotos de cereal le rasparon la espalda, y diminutos insectos zumbaban alrededor de sus oídos. El olor a grasa y líquido de freno saturó sus fosas nasales.-Haruka, dame tu linterna-, dijo, y la enorme herramienta apareció bajo el coche junto a él.

La encendió y dirigió el haz de luz hacia los cables de los frenos. Se dio cuenta de que habían sido cortados casi de inmediato. -¿Queréis echarle un vistazo a esto?- los invitó.

Haruka se tumbó y gruñó mientras se retorció bajo el coche para unirse a Darien, maldiciendo mientras los tallos arañaban su piel. -Soy demasiado viejo para esto-, refunfuñó-¡.Ouch!-. Seiya declinó unírseles, ya que el peso que había ganado desde su retiro hacía que estuviera un poco demasiado estrecho para él.

Haruka se arrastró hasta quedar tumbado junto a Darien y frunció el ceño cuando vio el corte.-Hijo de puta-, gruñó, levantando la cabeza para examinar el tajo tan de cerca como podía sin tocarlo. -Cortado casi por entero. Un corte limpio y reciente. Incluso si hubiera podido circular por la autopista sin problemas, se habría estrellado al llegar al stop de la 157. Supongo que ha sido pura suerte que acabara en este sembrado como lo hizo.

– Ha sido habilidad, no suerte-, dijo Darien. -Hizo un curso de conducción en la universidad.

– No es ninguna tontería. Ojalá que más gente lo hiciera, y así nosotros no tendríamos que recogerlos a pedazos de la carretera-. Echo un vistazo a Darien, vio como apretaba la boca, y dijo,-Lo siento.

Cuidadosamente salieron de debajo del coche, aunque Carl maldijo de nuevo cuando un tallo se enganchó en su camisa y le hizo un desgarrón.

– ¿Has comprobado el resto de los coches de la casa?-, le preguntó Seiya.

– Eché un vistazo rápido bajo todos ellos. El de Serena era el único manipulado. Por lo general aparca en el garaje, pero anoche dejó su coche fuera.

– Vaya, qué coincidencia-. Haruka se rascó la barbilla, señal de que estaba pensando. -¿Por qué no aparcó en el garaje?

– Saory había aparcado en su plaza. Hemos tenido algunos problemas con Saory últimamente, y le dije que tenía que mudarse. Iba a mover su coche, pero Sere me dijo que lo dejara para no causar un alboroto y no trastornar a Luna.

– Tal vez deberías haber alborotado de todos modos. ¿Crees que Saory podría haber hecho algo así?

– Me sorprendería que distinguiera unos cables de frenos de un sedal.

– ¿Tiene algún amigo que lo haya podido hacer por ella?

– He estado fuera durante diez años-, contestó Darien.-No sé con quién anda. Pero si hubiera querido estrellar a alguien cortándole los frenos del coche, sería a mí, no Serena.

– Pero tu coche estaba en el garaje.

– Saory tiene mando a distancia para la puerta. Todos lo tenemos. Si fuera ella quien estuviera detrás de esto, daría igual que el coche hubiera estado dentro del garaje o no.

Haruka se rascó la barbilla de nuevo.-Nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Es como si tuviéramos piezas de diez rompecabezas diferentes, y ninguna encajara. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

– Oh, todo encaja-, dijo Seiya en tono grave.-Es sólo que no sabemos cómo.


	24. CAPITULO 22

Chicas bellas aquí esta el final de esta historia espero les guste como me gusto a mi

Capítulo 22

La casa estaba tranquila esa noche cuando finalmente Darien entró en la habitación de Serena. Como de costumbre, ella estaba acurrucada en su sillón con un libro en el regazo, pero levantó la mirada con una cálida bienvenida en sus ojos. -¿Qué te ha retrasado tanto?

– Tenía papeleo de última hora que hacer. Con todo el jaleo de hoy, me había olvidado de ello-. Se arrodilló delante de ella, buscando sus ojos con los suyos.- ¿Estás bien de verdad? ¿No me ocultas nada?

– Estoy bien. Ni una marca. ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa y te lo demuestre?

Sus ojos se nublaron, y su mirada se clavó en sus pechos. -Sí.

Ella sintió en que su interior comenzaba a calentarse y ablandarse, sus pezones se endurecieron de la forma en que siempre lo hacían cuando él la miraba. Él se rio suavemente, al mismo tiempo que la ponía de pie y cojiéndola de las manos, tiraba de ella. -Ven.

Ella pensó que iban a la cama, pero en cambio se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella lo miró confusa. -¿Dónde vamos?

– A otro dormitorio.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, aturdida. -¿Qué le pasa a este?

– Porque quiero probar otra cama.

– ¿La tuya?

– No-, dijo él, sucinto.

Serena se resistió a la presión que hacía sobre su espalda mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y lo observó fija y largamente. -Algo va mal-. Lo dijo como una declaración, no como una pregunta. Conocía a Darien demasiado bien; lo había visto enojado y lo había visto divertido. Sabía cuando estaba cansado, cuando preocupado y cuando furioso como el infiernoCreía que conocía todos sus estados de ánimo, pero éste era nuevo. Sus mirada era dura y fría, con una expresión vigilante que la hizo pensar en un felino acechando a su presa.

– Digamos que me sentiría mejor si pasas la noche en otra habitación.

– ¿Si lo hago, me dirás por qué?

Su mirada afilada se intensificó. -Oh, lo harás-, dijo él suavemente.

Ella se tensó y lo afrontó, sin ceder un centímetro. -Puedes razonar conmigo, Darien Shield, pero no puedes darme órdenes. No soy retrasada ni una niña. Dime lo que pasa-. Sólo porque estuviera enamorada de él hasta los huesos no significaba que no pudiera pensar por si misma.

Él pareció momentáneamente frustrado, porque por una vez ella no había claudicado haciendo lo que él le decía. Pero había sido una niña entonces, y ahora era una mujer; tenía que recordarlo continuamente. Tomó una decisión rápida.-De acuerdo, pero vamos. Y sé tan silenciosa como puedas; no quiero despertar a nadie. Cuando lleguemos a la otra habitación, no enciendas la luz.

– La cama no tendrá sábanas-, le advirtió.

– Entonces coge algo para taparte por si te da frío.

Ella tomó su manta afgana y lo siguió silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta uno de los dormitorios vacíos, el último del lado izquierdo. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la suficiente luz de luna para que pudieran moverse sin tropezar. Darien se acercó a las puertaventanas y miró afuera, mientras Serena se sentaba en la cama.

– Cuéntame-, dijo ella.

Él no se apartó del sitio. -Sospecho que puede que tengamos un invitado esta noche.

Ella lo meditó durante unos segundos, y se le encogió el estomago ante la obvia respuesta. -¿Crees que el ladrón va a volver?

Él la miró un instante. -Eres rápida, ¿lo sabías? No creo que fuera un ladrón. Pero, sí, creo que vendrá.

Desde esta habitación él podía ver también la zona del costado de la casa, comprendió ella, mientras que desde cualquiera de las otras habitaciones tan solo se veía la parte de atrás. -Si no es un ladrón, ¿por qué va a volver?

Darien permaneció en silencio un momento, luego dijo, -Nunca atraparon al asesino de Beril.

Ella se quedó súbitamente helada, y tiró de la manta alrededor de sus hombros. -¿Crees… crees que quienquiera que mató a Beril estaba en la casa otra vez esa noche, y me golpeó?

– Creo que es posible. Tu accidente hoy no ha sido tal, Sere. Los frenos de tu coche habían sido cortados. Y alguien me disparó un par de veces el otro día cuando yo venía hacia acá corriendo porque llegaba tarde a la fiesta. No tuve ningún problema con el coche; mi parabrisas quedó destrozado por las balas.

Serena inspiró profunda y sobresaltadamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quiso ponerse en pie de golpe y gritarle por no habérselo contado antes, quiso tirarle algo, quiso poner sus manos sobre quienquiera que hubiera intentado pegarle un tiro. No pudo hacer nada de ello, sin embargo. Si quería que él terminara de contarle el resto, no le quedaba más remedio que permanecer allí sentada y no hacer ningún ruido. Se obligó a calmarse y trató de razonarlo. -¿Pero… por qué quienquiera que mató a Beril quiere matarte a ti? ¿Y a mí?

– No lo sé-, dijo él, frustrado. -He repasado una y mil veces todo lo que sucedió antes de que Beril muriera, y no puedo pensar en nada. Ni siquiera sabia que tenía un amante hasta que Seiya me dijo que estaba embarazada cuando murió, pero ¿por qué mató a Beril? Habría tenido sentido que tratara de matarme a mi, pero no a Beril. Y si mataron a Beril por cualquier otra razón, entonces no tiene sentido que el asesino venga después a por ti o a por mi. No sabemos quién es, después de diez años debería sentirse seguro de no ser descubierto, a si que ¿por qué se arriesgarse empezándolo todo de nuevo?

– ¿Entonces no crees que haya sido su amante?

– No lo sé. No hay ninguna razón para ello. Por otra parte, si yo soy el verdadero objetivo y lo he sido desde el principio, significa que Beril murió porque era mi esposa. Pensé que a lo mejor había sorprendido al asesino, como tú, y la mató para que no pudiera identificarlo. Me he asegurado de que todo el mundo sepa que no puedes recordar nadade la noche en que fuiste atacada, para que no tuviera ninguna razón para regresar. Pero cuando te cortaron los cables de los frenos, supe que era algo más. El boicot de tu coche estaba dirigido expresamente contra ti.

– Porque vamos a casarnos-, dijo ella, sintiéndose enferma por dentro. -¿Pero cómo ha podido averiguarlo tan rápido? ¡Si lo decidimos tan solo ayer por la mañana!

– Empezaste con los preparativos ayer-, dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros.-Piensa en toda la gente a la que llamaste y en toda la gente que ellos deben habérselo contado. Las noticias vuelan. Quienquiera que sea debe odiarme mucho, para ir primero a por Beril, y después a por ti.

– Pero la muerte de Beril tuvo que ser improvisada-, disintió Serena. -Nadie podía saber que discutirían esa noche o que tú te marcharías a un bar. Normalmente habrías estado en casa.

– Lo sé, -dijo él, expulsando el aire con fuerza, frustrado. -No puedo encontrar explicación para nada de ello. No importa como lo plantee, siempre hay detalles que no cuadran.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, necesitando de su proximidad. El la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra si, remetiendo la manta mejor alrededor de sus hombros. Ella descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, aspirando suavemente el cálido y almizcleño olor de su piel. Era increíble que algo así le estuviera pasando. -¿Por qué crees que volverá esta noche?

– Porque ha hecho varias tentativas en poco tiempo. Sigue volviendo, intentando algo diferente cada vez. Andrew vigila desde los establos. Si ve algo, me llamará al móvil, y entonces avisaremos al sheriff.

– ¿Vas armado?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cómoda. -Allí.

Ella giró la cabeza y en la penumbra pudo distinguir una forma más oscura sobre el mueble. De golpe supo qué había de diferente en su actitud. Axial debía haber sido su aspecto cuando rastreó a los ladrones de ganado en México: como un cazador, un depredador. Darien no era normalmente un hombre inclinado a la violencia, pero mataría para proteger lo suyo. No estaba excitado o tenso; el sordo latido de su corazón bajo su cabeza era regular. Estaba tranquilo, despiadadamente resuelto.

– ¿Y si no ocurre nada esta noche?- le preguntó ella.

– Entonces lo intentaremos otra vez mañana por la noche. Finalmente, lo atraparemos.

Ella permaneció de pie, junto a él durante mucho tiempo, mirando fijamente hacia fuera a la noche iluminada por la luna hasta que los ojos le dolieron. Nada se movía, y los grillos chirriaban tranquilos.

– ¿Estás seguro de que la alarma está conectada?

Él hizo un gesto hacia el cajetín de la alarma situado junto a las puertaventanas del porche. Una diminuta luz verde brillaba ininterrumpidamente. La luz roja se encendería si cualquier puerta fuera abierta, y si no se introducía el código en quince segundos, la alarma sonaría.

Darien parecía tener la paciencia de Job y la resistencia de un corredor de maratón. Permanecía inmóvil, aguardando, pero Serena no podía estar sin moverse tanto tiempo. Caminó despacio alrededor de la oscura habitación, sujetando la manta alrededor de ella, hasta que Darien le dijo suavemente,- ¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas un poco?

– Tengo insomnio, ¿recuerdas?- replicó ella. -Sólo duermo después de…

Calló, y él se rio entre dientes.-Podría contestar, pero me callaré. Me parece que le voy a coger el gusto a este extraño tipo de insomnio-, bromeó. -Me incentiva.

– No había notado que necesitaras ninguno.

– Puede que cuando llevemos casados treinta años más o menos, yo… -Se interrumpió a media frase, con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

Serena no se acercó a la ventana, aunque este fue su primer impulso. Llevaba un camisón blanco; aparecer frente a la ventana podría delatar su posición. En cambio susurró, -¿Ves a alguien?

– El hijo de puta está subiendo por la escalera de atrás-, murmuró él. -No lo he visto hasta ahora mismo. Probablemente Andrew tampoco-. Saco el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número privado de Andrew. Segundos más tarde dijo en voz baja, -Está aquí, subiendo a la galería superior por la escalera de atrás-. Eso fue todo. Cerró el teléfono y volvió a metérselo en el bolsillo.

– ¿Qué hacemos?- susurró ella.

– Esperar y ver lo que hace. Andrew está llamando al sheriff, y vendrá como refuerzo-. Cambió ligeramente de posición para tener mejor ángulo de vigilancia del silencioso intruso. La luz de la luna cruzó por su rostro. -Se dirige hacia la parte de delante… Ahora no puedo verlo.

Una luz roja parpadeó, llamando la atención de Serena. Miró hacia el cajetín de la alarma. -¡Darien, ha entrado en la casa! -La luz parpadea.

El maldijo en voz baja, cruzó la habitación para coger el revolver de encima de la cómoda.

Aún mirando fijamente la luz, Serena dijo, asustada, -Ha dejado de parpadear. Está verde otra vez.

Él se acercó a la alarma y contempló el cajetín. -Alguien lo ha dejado entrar-. Su voz era casi inaudible, pero cargada de una serena amenaza que no auguraba nada bueno para alguien.-Saory.

Se quitó los zapatos y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Serena ferozmente, tratando de mantener la voz baja. Lo cual era difícil, ya que la cólera y el miedo se deslizaban por sus venas con cada latido de su corazón. Se estremeció por la necesidad de ir con él, pero se obligó a no moverse. No tenía nada con lo que protegerse, y lo último que él necesitaba era tener que preocuparse de ella.

– Trato de ir tras él-. Abrió la puerta apenas un centímetro, escrutando el pasillo en busca del intruso. No vio nada. Decidió esperar, con la esperanza de que el hombre delatara su posición. Creyó haber oído un débil sonido, como un susurro, pero no podía estar seguro.

Los segundos pasaban, Darien se arriesgó a abrir la puerta un poco más. Ahora podía ver todo el pasillo de este lado que conducía a la parte delantera de la casa, el vestíbulo estaba vacío. Se deslizó fuera de la habitación y bajó hacia el vestíbulo de atrás, sus pies desnudos no hacían ningún ruido sobre la alfombra, y se mantuvo pegado a la pared. Mientras se acercaba a la esquina redujo la marcha, levantó la pistola y le quitó el seguro. Con la espalda pegada contra la pared, echó un veloz vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina. Una oscura figura surgió al otro extremo del vestíbulo. Darien se hizo atrás, pero no a tiempo; lo habían visto. Un disparo atronador reverberó por la casa, y el yeso salió volando de la pared.

Darien blasfemó brutalmente al mismo tiempo que salía al descubierto, rodando sobre si mismo, y apuntando con su pistola. Apretó el gatillo, la pesada arma dio una sacudida en su mano, pero la oscura figura del otro extremo se lanzó hacia la puerta de Luna. El humo llenó el vestíbulo, el hedor de la pólvora ardía en sus fosas nasales mientras Darien se ponía en pie y se lanzaba en aquella dirección.

Como esperaba, los disparos causaron que toda la familia abriera sus puertas y asomaran las cabezas. -Maldita sea, volver a las habitaciones-, les gritó, con furia.

Tellu lo ignoró y salió al pasillo. -¡No me maldigas!- le espetó.- ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

A su espalda, el atacante apareció en el vestíbulo, pero Tellu se interponía entre ellos y Darien no podía disparar. Sin miramientos, la empujó, con un grito cayó al suelo.

Y él se quedó congelado, repentinamente indefenso. El hombre tenía uno de los brazos alrededor del cuello de Luna, sosteniendo a la frágil anciana delante de él como un escudo. Sostenía el arma con su otra mano, apretando el cañón contra la sien de Luna, y lucía una salvaje sonrisa en su cara.

– Vacía el arma muy, muy lento-, le ordenó, retrocediendo hacia el vestíbulo delantero. Darien no vaciló. La expresión en la cara del hombre le dijo que Luna estaba muerta si no obedecía. Con movimientos deliberadamente tranquilos abrió el cilindro y sacó todas las balas.

– Tirados detrás de ti-, dijo el hombre, Darien obedeció, tirando las balas al suelo del vestíbulo. -Ahora dale una patada al arma en mi dirección.

Con cuidado se agachó y colocó el arma vacía sobre la alfombra, luego con el pie la empujó hacia el hombre, que no hizo ningún movimiento para recogerla. No le hacía falta; el arma estaba descargada, así que no había forma de que nadie pudiera recoger una bala, hacerse con la pistola, recargarla, y disparar, antes de que él les pegara un tiro a ellos.

Luna seguía en pie aún atrapada en su abrazo, tan blanca como su camisón. Su pelo canoso estaba alborotado como si la hubiera sacado a rastras de la cama, y quizás lo había hecho, aunque era más probable que hubiera saltado de la misma al primer disparo y se dirigiera a ver lo que pasaba cuando él la atrapó.

El hombre miró alrededor, su salvaje sonrisa se hizo aún mayor cuando vio a todo el mundo congelado en las puertas de sus habitaciones, excepto Tellu, que todavía yacía sobre la alfombra y gemía suavemente.

– ¡Todo el mundo!- bramó de repente. -¡Quiero verlos a todos! Sé quienes son, así que si alguien trata de esconderse, meteré una bala en la cabeza de la vieja. ¡Tienen cinco segundos! Uno… dos… tres…

Jedite salió de la habitación y se inclinó para ayudar a Tellu a levantarse. Ella se pegó a él, aún gimiendo. Rubeus y Mimet salieron de sus habitaciones, con el rostro blanco.

– Cuatro…

Darien vio que Saory y Helios aparecían desde el otro vestíbulo.

El hombre miró alrededor. -Falta una más-, dijo, mofándose. -Echamos de menos a tu pequeña yegua de cría, Shield. ¿Dónde está? ¿Crees que bromeo sobre pegarle un tiro a la vieja bruja?

No, pensó Darien. No. Aún tanto como amaba a Luna, no podía soportar la idea de poner en peligro a Serena. Corre, le suplicó en silencio. Corre, querida. Consigue ayuda. ¡Corre!

El hombre miró a la izquierda y sonrió feliz.-Aquí está. Ven con nosotros, querida. Únete a la feliz muchedumbre.

Serena se deslizó hacia delante, hasta situarse de pie entre Saory y las puertas dobles del porche. Estaba tan pálida como Luna, su delgada figura parecía casi fantasmal. Contempló al hombre y jadeó, palideciendo aún más.

– Bueno, ¿qué te parece?- se jactó el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente a Serena.-Veo que me recuerdas.

– Sí-, contestó ella, casi inaudiblemente.

– Eso es bueno, porque yo te recuerdo verdaderamente bien. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Me diste un susto de muerte cuando te acercaste a mí por el pasillo esa noche, pero he oído que dicen que el golpecito en la cabeza te causó una conmoción cerebral, y que no recuerdas nada de ello. ¿Correcto?

– Sí-, dijo ella, de nuevo, sus ojos se veían enormes y oscuros en su pálido rostro.

Él se rio, evidentemente feliz por la ironía, Sus gélidos ojos los barrieron a todos ellos.-Una verdadera reunión familiar. Todos juntos, aquí en el vestíbulo, bajo la luz y así puedo ver que todos esta muy bien-. Se movió, fuera de su alcance, sosteniendo la cabeza de Luna arqueada hacia atrás mientras Darien silenciosamente conducía a los demás hacia delante, agrupándolos juntos con Saory, Helios, y Serena.

Darien dedicó una mirada asesina a Saory. Miraba al hombre como si estuviera fascinada, pero no había ni un atisbo de miedo en su cara. Ella lo había dejado entrar, y era demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta de que él también la mataría. Todos estaban muertos, a menos que hiciera algo.

Trató de acercarse a Serena, esperando tal vez poder protegerla con su cuerpo, que de alguna manera ella pudiera sobrevivir. -Uh-uh-, dijo el hombre, meneando la cabeza.-Quédate donde estás, bastardo.

– ¿Quién esusted?- exigió Tellu, con voz chillona.

– Cállate, perra, o la primera bala será para ti.

– Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Darien. Miró fijamente al hombre con una fría y agresiva mirada. -¿Quién demonios eres?

Luna habló, a través de sus labios exangües. -Su nombre-dijo, con voz clara, -es Zafiro Black.

El hombre soltó una carcajada áspera y salvaje. -Veo que ha oído hablar de mí.

– Sé quién es. Me ocupé de averiguarlo.

– Lo hizo, ¿verdad? Esto es verdaderamente interesante. Me pregunto por qué nunca me visitó. Somos familia, después de todo-. Se rio de nuevo.

Darien no quería que centrara su atención en Luna, no quería que se fijara en ninguno de ellos, excepto en él. -¿Por qué, maldito seas?-gruñó. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? No te conozco, ni he oído hablar nunca de ti-. Si pudiera entretenerlo lo bastante, tal vez Andrew tuviera la oportunidad de posicionarse y hacer algo, le daría tiempo a que el sheriff llegara. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar.

– Porque tu la mataste-, dijo Zafiro brutalmente.-Mataste a mi muchacha, jodido bastardo.

– ¿A Beril?- Darien lo miró sorprendió. -Yo no maté a Beril.

– ¡Dios te condene, no mientas! – rugió Zafiro, apartando la pistola de la sien de Luna para apuntar hacia Darien. -¡Averiguaste lo nuestro y la mataste!

– No-, dijo Darien bruscamente. -No lo hice. No tenía ni idea de que me estaba engañando. No me enteré hasta después de la autopsia cuando el sheriff me dijo que estaba embarazada. Sabía que no podía ser mío.

– ¡Lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y la mataste! Mataste a mi muchacha y mataste a mi bebé, así que voy a hacerte mirar mientras yo mato a tu bebé. Voy a pegarle un tiro a esta zorrilla justo en el estómago y tú estarás ahí de pie viéndola morir, y luego voy a hacerte…

– ¡Él no mató a Beril!-. La voz de Luna se impuso sobre la de Zafiro. Irguió su nívea cabeza bien alta.-Lo hice yo.

La pistola vaciló ligeramente. -No trates de liarme, vieja-, resolló Zafiro.

Darien mantuvo la atención pegada a Zafiro; los ojos del hombre brillaban exaltados y su rostro brillaba de sudor mientras cada vez se ponía más frenético. Planeaba matar a nueve personas. Ya había efectuado un disparo. La pistola era una automática; ¿cuántas balas le quedarían en el cargador? Algunos tenían capacidad de hasta diecisiete, pero aún así, después del primer disparo no podía esperar que fueran a quedarse allí de pie sin hacer nada, como ovejas camino del matadero. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que era una situación casi imposible, lo cual lo volvía aún más inestable. No tenía nada que perder.

– Yo la maté-, repitió Luna.

– Mientes. Fue él, todo el mundo sabe que fue él.

– No era mi intención matarla-, dijo Luna tranquilamente. -Fue un accidente. Me asusté, no sabía que hacer. Si hubieran detenido a Darien, habría confesado, pero Seiya no pudo encontrar ninguna prueba en su contra porque no las había. Darien no lo hizo-. Dirigió a Darien una mirada en la que se mezclaban la pena, el amor y el arrepentimiento. -Lo siento-, susurró.

– ¡Mientes!-aulló Zafiro, sujetándola con más fuerza contra él y apretando aún más el brazo alrededor de su garganta.- ¡Te romperé tu maldito cuello si no te callas!

Rubeus saltó hacia él. El calmado y sencillo Rubeus, que había dejado a Mimet dirigir sus vidas sin abrir nunca la boca para dar su opinión. Mimet gritó, y Zafiro retrocedió, disparando. Rubeus dio un traspié y cayó hacia delante, perdiendo repentinamente toda coordinación, sus piernas y sus brazos se agitaron espasmódicamente. Yacía en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Entonces soltó una pequeña tos que se convirtió en un gemido, cuando la sangre comenzó a extenderse lentamente bajo él.

Mimet se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras miraba fijamente horrorizada a su marido. Comenzó a avanzar, dirigiéndose instintivamente hacia él. -¡No te muevas!- gritó Zafiro, agitando la pistola de un lado a otro. -¡Mataré al próximo que se mueva!

Saory continuaba con la vista clavada en su padre, con la boca abierta y expresión atontada. -Has disparado a mi papá- dijo atónita.

– Cállate, jodida zorra. Estúpida-, se mofó él. -Eres tan jodidamente estúpida.

Darien captó el más ligero de los movimientos con el rabillo del ojo. No se atrevió a moverse, no se atrevió a girar la cabeza, mientras el terror lo atenazaba. Serena se desplazó de nuevo, apenas el más leve de los movimientos, lo que la acercó un milímetro más a las puertas.

En el cajetín del teclado de la alarma, a la izquierda de las puertas, Darien vio como la luz verde cambiaba a rojo. Serena había abierto la puerta.

Quince segundos. El estruendo ensordecedor sería toda la distracción de la que dispondría. Comenzó a contar, esperando que fuera tiempo suficiente.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por la cara de Saory cuando apartó la vista de Rubeus, quien se estremecía sobre el suelo. -Papá-, dijo. Volvió la vista a Zafiro y su cara estaba retorcida de rabia, y de algo más.- ¡Has disparado a mi papá!- gritó, embistiendo a Zafiri, con las manos curvadas como garras.

Él apretó el gatillo otra vez.

Saory patinó, su torso se sacudió hacia atrás aunque sus pies trataron de seguir en movimiento. Mimet gritó con voz ronca, y la pistola apuntó inestable hacia ella.

La alarma saltó, un sonido estridente y ensordecedor, doloroso por su intensidad. El dedo de Zafiro apretó el gatillo justo cuando Darien se puso en movimiento, la bala se estrelló contra la pared, directamente sobre la cabeza de Mimet. Zafiro empujó a Luna a un lado, su mano libre se dirigió a cubrirse el oído mientras trataba de seguir apuntando con la pistola. Darien lo golpeó, incrustando con fuerza un hombro en el estómago del hombre, y estrellándolo de golpe contra la pared de atrás. Con su mano izquierda agarró la muñeca derecha de Zafiro, inmovilizándosela en alto para que no pudiera disparar a nadie más aunque apretara el gatillo.

Zafiro se revolvió, recuperándose. Estaba enfurecido, y era tan fuerte como un buey. Helios se unió a la lucha, añadiendo su fuerza a la Darien cuando ambos hicieron retroceder el brazo de Zafiro, inmovilizándolo contra la pared, pero aún así el hombre continuó luchando contra ellos. Darien lanzó un rodillazo hacia arriba, que se clavó de golpe en la ingle de Zafiro. Un sonido ahogado, gutural, estalló desde su posición, y después jadeó sin emitir ruido, moviendo sólo la boca. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo por la pared, llevándolos con él, y el movimiento liberó su brazo del apretón.

Darien agarró el arma cuando los tres quedaron tumbados sobre el suelo enredados. Zafiro recuperó el aliento con una aguda carcajada, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Darien de que el chillido de la alarma se había detenido, de que Serena la había hecho callar tan rápidamente como la había puesto en marcha.

Zafiro se revolvía de un lado a otro, girando el cuerpo y todavía riéndose con ese tono chillón y maníaco que hizo que a Darien se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Miraba algo fijamente, y se reía mientras luchaba, retorciéndose sobre el suelo, tratando de coger la pistola una vez más…

Serena.

Estaba arrodillada junto a Luna, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara mientras su mirada iba de su abuela a donde Darien luchaba con Zafiro, obviamente debatiéndose entre ambos.

Serena. Era un objetivo perfecto, un poco aislada de los demás porque Mimet, Tellu, y Jedite se habían precipitado hacia donde estaban Rubeus y Saory. Su camisón era de un blanco prístino, perfecto, un disparo imposible de fallar.

El gris acero del revolver se inclinó poco a poco, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos suyos y de Helios para mantener inmóvil el brazo de Zafiro, para alejar el arma de él.

Darien rugió rabioso, una enorme oleada de furia se expandió por sus músculos, por su cerebro, cubriéndolo de una nube rojiza. Embistió ese último centímetro, la mano que inmovilizaba a Zafiro, hizo retroceder lentamente el arma, hacia atrás, hasta que al mismo tiempo que los gruesos dedos de la mano Zafiro se rompían bajo la presión y la pistola quedaba libre.

Éste gritó, retorciéndose sobre el suelo, y con los ojos en blanco de dolor.

Darien se puso en pie, tambaleante, sujetando aún el arma. -Helios-, dijo con voz grave y áspera.-Muévete.

Helios se apartó velozmente de Zafiro. El rostro de Darien era una gélida mascara, y Zafiro debió leer allí su muerte. Trató de levantarse y arrebatarle el arma, y Darien apretó el gatillo.

Con un blanco casi perfecto, un único tiro era todo lo necesario.

La reverberación se desvaneció, y en la distancia pudo oír el débil gemido de las sirenas.

Luna trataba, sin fuerzas, de sentarse. Serena le ayudó, sosteniendo a la anciana con su propio cuerpo. Luna jadeaba, su rostro estaba de color gris cuando presionó una mano contra su pecho.-Él… él era su padre-, jadeó desesperada, tendiendo una mano hacia Darien, tratando de hacer que entendiera. -No podía…no podía dejarla te-tener ese bebé-. Se quedó sin respiración se le torció la boca, apretándose el pecho con más fuerza con su otra mano. Ella se desmayó y cayó hacia atrás contra Serena, su cuerpo quedó flácido y tendido sobre el suelo.

Darien miró alrededor, a su familia, la sangre, la destrucción y la pena. Por encima de los gemidos de dolor y los sollozos, dijo con voz acerada, -Esto queda en familia, ¿comprendido? Yo hablaré. Zafiro era el padre de Beril. Creyó que yo la maté, y quiso tomar venganza. Eso es todo, ¿entendido? Todos ustedes entendido Nadie sabe quién mató realmente a Beril.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia él, los supervivientes, y entendieron. El terrible secreto de Luna sería exactamente eso, un secreto.

Tres días más tarde, Serena estaba sentada junto a la cama de Luna en la unidad de cuidos intensivos de cardiología, sosteniendo la mano de la anciana dama y acariciándola suavemente, hablaba con ella. Su abuela había sufrido un colapso masivo, su cuerpo estaba ya tan frágil que los doctores no esperaban que sobreviviera a la primera noche.

Serena había permanecido a su lado toda esa noche, susurrándole, hablándole del bisnieto que estaba en camino, a pesar de la lógica y de todo el conocimiento médico, Luna se había repuesto. Serena se quedó hasta que Darien la obligó a marcharse a casa a descansar, pero estuvo de vuelta tan pronto como él se lo permitió.

Todos obedecían las órdenes de Darien, la familia cerró filas tras de él. Quedaba tanto por pasar aún que todos estaban como entumecidos. Habían sepultado a Saory el día anterior. Rubeus estaba en cuidados intensivos en Birmingham. La bala se le había incrustado en la columna y los doctores creyeron que sufriría algún grado de parálisis, aunque esperaban que fuera capaz de volver a andar con la ayuda de un bastón. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Mimet parecía un zombi, yendo silenciosamente del entierro de su hija a la cama del hospital de su marido. Tellu y Jedite estaban casi en el mismo estado, sobresaltados y aturdidos. Helios se ocupó de los arreglos del entierro y de cuidar de los demás, su apuesto rostro marcado con líneas de pena y fatiga, pero su novia permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, y él se apoyó en ella.

Serena alzó la vista cuando Darien entró en el pequeño cubículo. Los ojos de Luna se despejaron cuando lo vio, después se velaron por las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que estaba despierta cuando la visitaba. Buscó a tientas su mano, y tendió la suya para sujetar suavemente sus dedos entre los suyos.

– Lo siento tanto-, susurró ella, jadeando.-Debería haber… dicho algo. Nunca fue mi intención que tú… soportaras la culpa.

– Lo sé-, murmuró él.

– Estaba tan asustada-, prosiguió ella, determinada a contarlo ahora, después todos los años de silencio. -Fui a su habitación… después de que tú te marcharas… tratando inculcarle algo de sentido común. Estaba… como loca. No escuchaba. Me dijo que iba… que iba a darte… una lección-. La confesión salía a trompicones. Tenía que jadear para tomar aliento cada pocas palabras, el esfuerzo le cubrió el rostro de una brillante capa de transpiración, pero mantuvo fija la mirada en la cara de Darien y se negó a descansar. -Dijo que… iba a tener el bebé de Zafiro Black… y hacerlo pasar… por tuyo. No podía… dejarla hacerlo. Sabía quién era él… su propio padre…una abominación.

Respiró profundamente, y se estremeció del esfuerzo. A su otro lado, Serena sostenía con fuerza su mano.

– Le dije que… no. Le dije que tenía que… deshacerse de ello. Abortar. Ella se rio… y la abofeteé. Se puso como loca… me tiró al suelo… me dio una patada. Creo… que trataba de matarme. Me escapé…cogí el hierro de la chimenea… Vino otra vez hacia mí. Y la golpeé,- dijo, las lágrimas corrían libres por su cara. -Yo… la quería-, dijo sin fuerzas, cerrando los ojos. -Pero no podía… dejarla tener ese bebé.

Se oyó un suave sonido de deslizamiento de las puertas correderas de cristal. Darien giró la cabeza y vio a Seiya parado allí de pie, con expresión cansada. Lo miró fijamente con dureza un segundo y se volvió hacia Luna.

– Lo sé-, murmuró inclinándose hacia ella.-Lo entiendo. Ahora sólo tienes que ponerte bien. Tienes que asistir a nuestra boda, o me sentiré muy decepcionado, y no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Echó un vistazo en dirección a Serena. Ella también contemplaba a Seiya, con una expresión helada en aquellos ojos color cielo, que lo desafiaban a hacer o decir algo que trastornara a Luna.

Seiya movió la cabeza hacia Darien, indicándole que quería hablar con él fuera. Darien acarició la mano de Luna, la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama, y se unió al antiguo sheriff.

Silenciosamente salieron de la UCI y caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar frente a la sala de espera donde los parientes soportaban interminables vigilias. Seiya echó un vistazo a la atestada habitación y siguió caminando.

– Supongo que todo esto tiene sentido ahora-, dijo finalmente.

Darien permaneció en silencio.

– No hay ninguna razón para ir más lejos- reflexionó Seiya. – Zafiro está muerto, y no tiene sentido presentar cargos contra Luna. No hay ninguna prueba de todos modos, tan solo las inconexas divagaciones de una anciana agonizante. No tiene sentido generar un montón de cotilleos, y todo para nada.

– Aprecio esto, Seiya-dijo Darien.

El anciano le palmeó la espalda, le dedicó una penetrante y sabia mirada. -Se acabó, hijo-, dijo. -Sigue con tu vida-. Después, dando media vuelta, caminó despacio hacia el ascensor y Darien volvió a la UCI. Sabía lo que Seiya había querido decirle. Haruka no había hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre la muerte de Zafiro, de hecho, había pasado de puntillas sobre algunas cosas que eran bastante obvias.

Haruka llevaba allí tiempo. Reconocía una ejecución cuando la veía.

Darien entró silenciosamente de nuevo en el cubículo, donde Serena hablaba otra vez suavemente a Luna, que parecía dormitar. Ella alzó la vista, y él sintió que la respiración se le atascaba en el pecho cuando la contempló. Deseó sujetarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca, porque había estado demasiado cerca de perderla. Cuando ella le había contado su enfrentamiento con Zafiro acerca de cómo trataba a su caballo, a Darien se le había congelado la sangre en las venas. Tenía que haber sido justo después de que Zafiro hubiera irrumpido en la casa por primera vez, cuando Serena se le acercó, tuvo que haber pensado que lo reconocería. La habría matado entonces, Darien estaba seguro, si Serena no se hubiera despertado lo bastante para gritar cuando Zafiro la golpeó. Su idea de hacer correr la voz sobre que la conmoción cerebral le había ocasionado una laguna en su memoria aquella noche, como precaución, indudablemente le había salvado la vida, porque en otro caso Zafiro habría intentado deshacerse de ella inmediatamente, antes de que Darien lograra instalar la alarma.

Tal y como se desarrollaron las cosas, Zafiro había estado a un pelo de tenerla al alcance de su arma, y eso había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Darien se le acercó, rozando suavemente su pelo rubio, deslizando acariciadoramente un dedo por su mejilla. Ella descansó la cabeza sobre él, suspirando mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su camisa. Ella lo sabía. Había estado mirando. Y mientras permanecía arrodillada junto a Luna, cuando él se había vuelto hacia ella después de apretar el gatillo, ella había efectuado un diminuto asentimiento.

– Está dormida-, dijo Serena, manteniendo la voz en un susurro. -Pero va a volver a casa otra vez. Lo sé-. Hizo una pausa. -Le hablé sobre el bebé.

Darien se arrodilló en el suelo y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, ella reposó la cabeza sobre la suya, y él supo que abrazaba todo su mundo, justo allí, entre sus brazos.

Su boda fue muy tranquila, muy íntima, y tuvo lugar más de un mes después de lo que habían planeado al principio.

Se celebró en el jardín, justo después de la puesta de sol. Las suaves sombras del crepúsculo se posaban sobre la tierra. Las lucecitas de color melocotón brillaban en el cenador donde Darien esperaba junto al pastor.

Varias filas de sillas blancas habían sido organizadas a cada lado del pasillo, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Serena cuando ella caminó sobre la alfombra extendida sobre la hierba. Cada uno de los rostros resplandecía.

Rubeus y Mimet estaban sentados en primera fila; Rubeus iba en silla de ruedas, pero su pronóstico era positivo. Con terapia física, los doctores dijeron que probablemente recuperaría la mayor parte del uso de la pierna izquierda, aunque siempre cojearía. Mimet había cuidado de su marido con fiera devoción y se negó a dejarlo rendirse, aun cuando su dolor por Saory casi había acabado con él.

Tellu y Jedite estaban también en primera fila, ambos con aspecto mucho más envejecido mientras ellos se tomaban de las manos, pero también sonreían.

Helios empujaba la silla de ruedas de Luna avanzando majestuosamente junto a Serena. Luna vestía de su color favorito, melocotón, adornada con perlas y maquillada. Sonrió a cada uno conforme avanzaban. Sus frágiles y nudosos dedos se entrelazaban con los más esbeltos de Serena, juntas recorrieron el pasillo, tal y como Serena había deseado.

Llegaron bajo el cenador, Darien extendió la mano para tomar la de Serena, colocándola a su lado. Helios situó la silla de ruedas de Luna de modo que ocupara el tradicional lugar de la madrina, después ocupó su propia posición de padrino.

La mirada de Darien se encontró brevemente con la de Luna. Había una cualidad serena, casi translúcida en ella. Los doctores le habían dicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero ella los había desconcertado otra vez, y comenzaba a dar la sensación de que vería el invierno después de todo. Ahora decía que quería esperar hasta saber si su bisnieto era niño o niña. Serena había declarado de inmediato que no tenía intención de dejar que el doctor o el ecógrafo le dijera el sexo del bebé antes de su nacimiento, y Luna se rio.

Perdóname, le había dicho ella, y él lo hizo. No podía aferrarse a la ira, o el resentimiento, cuando tenía tanto por lo que dar gracias. Serena giró su radiante rostro hacia él, y casi la besa en ese mismo instante, antes incluso de que la ceremonia comenzara.

– Guau-, le susurró, tan bajito que sólo ella pudo oírlo, noto como tenía que sofocar una risita tonta ante lo que se había convertido en su código privado para "te quiero".

Ella sonreía con más facilidad últimamente. Él había perdido la cuenta, al menos en su cabeza. Su corazón todavía se estremecía con todas y cada una de las curvaturas de sus labios.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y él se perdió en sus ojos azules mientras las palabras comenzaba a sonar, fluyendo sobre ellos en las suaves sombras purpúreas del crepúsculo: – Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos…

**FIN**

**BUENO HERMOSAS ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA QUE LES PARECIÓ EL FINAL, SE LO ESPERABAN???****Y QUE DECIR DE QUIEN FUE LA QUE MATO A BERIL A MI ME SORPRENDIÓ BASTANTE Y A USTEDES????****GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SU APOYO****LINDA NOCHE**


End file.
